


日向创和人外狛枝们的日常【大天使线】

by bigbing



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Multi, mob狛, 日狛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbing/pseuds/bigbing
Summary: 全文加番外【完结（暂时？）】主要为BL的内容，但是有一篇番外是受方突然性转，虽然心理是男性，但是有BG的H描写这是人外狛枝四格，日向与狛枝们相遇，17年后某一个狛枝的日狛路线因为是新世界观有二设，所以ooc严重请慎入！！！前他狛后日狛的HE有狛枝被强迫和被暴力的元素，有兽X，RBQ，接受度低请慎入有性转内容、包含BG之间的H的描写的篇章会提前提示，并将该内容放在文章最后
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mob/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 10





	日向创和人外狛枝们的日常【大天使线】

上部（mob狛部分为主）

那一年的夏天，日向创成功的完成了他的对人外狛枝凪斗们的教育，让他们成功的从天之惠人外学院毕业，六名学生各奔东西，开始了他们自己的生活。他也离开了学校。

该学院是专门培育、培养人类与异物种的合成物种，学院范围内笼罩着对人类生长有所抑制，对人外生物生长有益的结界。能够从这个学校完整教育完一个班的老师出来之后就会给他安排一个靠谱稳定的工作，可谓是前途有了，十几年的光阴也没有在身上留下太多的痕迹。

这个世界其实是有点奇怪的，有着异界的存在，姑且把日向创所生活的地方叫做人界，但是却有很多人类和异物种的合成物种也生活在这里。

离开了学校之后的日向创，想了想还是重操旧业去做了一名人民教师。

现在距离那几个小孩毕业已经过了好几年了啊，日向走在回家的路上想到。那几个普通的动物人外留在了人界，时不时还会跟他联络，但是那两个稀有物种已经离开这个地方到了异界，也不知道他们过得怎么样了。

这么想着的他，听见翅膀拍打的声音，随后眼前一花。

“老师。”

眼前的青年变得跟记忆里的样子有些不一样了，留长的金发被编成三股辫软软的搭在身后，看起来过得很好的样子。

“难道是……天使枝吗？”

“现在已经是大天使了哦。”眼前的家伙还是一如既往的用他那双金色的眼睛充满嫌弃的眼神看着自己解释道。

“我猜你这个脑子不够用的非基督教徒肯定接下来要问大天使和以前有什么区别？想知道吗？看在你曾经当过我的老师的份上就告诉你吧，大天使的意思就是完全蜕变成异界物种，也就是纯种的天使，身上的人类基因完全消失。”

“啊，我记得你小时候说过要跟随神的指引啥的。”虽然日向真的确实不太明白跟在神的身边会有什么变化，但是看着眼前以前总是用鄙视的眼神看人类，现在反而是对路边人类投以怜悯的眼神，就连嫌弃自己的眼神都…变得比以前要高雅多了。

更直白的来说，现在狛枝看人的样子更像看物件一样，反而是看自己会露出嫌弃的表情显得灵动一些。

大概这种所谓的变化就是变得更有神性了吧。

“你难道学会了读心吗？我刚刚还在想不知道你们在异界过得好不好结果你就突然跑出来。”已经习惯了大天使枝从幼儿园时期就是这种眼神，在升级版的眼神沐浴下，日向毫不在乎的笑道。

因为……狛枝一脸高傲不屑和你多说话的样子，但比印象里的狛枝要多话的多，更有耐心的叽叽呱呱说了一堆解释，这让和狛枝相处了十多年的日向忍不住有点想偷笑，就算更有神性，这家伙果然还是会在意自己的，也算没有白养。

“才没有。我是最近才晋升成大天使的，就只是想来给你看看而已。”某个大天使不爽的说道，明明已经对其他人类都是一律当做蚂蚁的态度，但是看到曾经是老师的人类毫不在乎的样子，居然让他有点不爽。

嗯…这一定是因为以前这家伙当过自己老师，一直就被自己鄙视习惯了内心变成了抖M，所以才能不在乎自己的态度？我可真是个天才大天使。

大部分人类不就是自大的那种生物吗？要是被知道自己被当做蚂蚁一样看待应该疯狂跳脚才对。

“就这样，我回去了！”大天使枝挥挥手。

“留下来一起吃个饭？”日向挽留道，虽然他能感受到狛枝言语间充斥着夸我夸我夸我的暗示，但他难得坏心眼的装不明白。

“不用了……在天堂大家都不需要进食的。”看着日向一脸问号的样子，大天使叹了口气解释道，“看来老师还是没懂啊，现在的我已经是完完全全另一个物种，没有人类的成分，所以不再需要像人一样有这些需求了哦。”

“好吧，那你路上小心。”看到狛枝随便就可以来看望他，理所当然认为以后狛枝也是想来就来的日向也就不再挽留。

本来已经背对着日向的大天使听到这句话回过头来，那张十分优雅的脸写满了不愉快，“你是笨蛋吗？我用得着区区人类来关心？哼！”

这就是日向创最后一次见到还头脑清醒的大天使狛枝凪斗的情景。

就在他们分别没多久，狛枝因为心里莫名的无名火，想避开日向找个偏僻的地方再展开翅膀通过神之光回去，他刚走到人少的地方，还没来得及动作，突然头部遭到了重击，由于彻底变成外物种，身体的骨头变得很轻，而重击他的人把他当做人类一样，使用的力度不是一般的大，一击就让他彻底失去了知觉。

“…好久没有遇到这么棒的外物种了。”

“这样的话一定能卖不少钱吧。”

“根本不用担心，这种外物种在这里就是黑户！把他玩死了都不用负责，就跟动物一样，这东西又不是人，怕什么？”

迷迷糊糊中，狛枝从后脑剧痛中有了一些意识，脑子里还回响着哐哐的声音，隐约听到有人在说话。

四肢无力，头也是前所未有的沉重。

他刚动弹了一下，就感觉到有一只手拽住自己的头发提了起来，剧痛使得他瞳孔涣散，虽然睁着眼但是什么也看不清。

“好像下手有点重，不会打坏了吧。”眼前模糊的景象发出声音，嘴一开一合就像黑洞一样。

“应该不会吧，我们也是打完了运来发现这家伙轻的像猫一样。”

“嘛，只要能用就行了，那些人又不是来找对象的，发泄的对象就算脑子坏了也无所谓。”

接着就是一阵即将得到大笔钱财的贪婪的笑声入耳。

狛枝想要挣脱拽着头发的那只手，但身上软软的使不上力。

别碰我。

连草履虫都比不上的低等人类。

“你这是什么眼神，看了真让人恶心！”男人抓着他的头发将他甩到地上。

“啊~真是让人心里不爽的家伙。你们看好了，再过几个礼拜就是拍卖会。我去找个对天使物种有研究的人来，学一学我们应该怎么好好’照顾’这个小天使。”

等狛枝再次醒过来的时候，房间里一个人也没有，后脑勺虽然还在隐隐作痛，但是比之前要好多了。

房间还算干净，只有一张床和几个椅子，墙壁上只有一个高高的小窗，靠着从那里面照射进来的阳光才勉强看清。他想起来凑近看看，发现两只手腕都被带着链子的手铐铐在床头，大腿上也带着沉重的钢制腿环，两环之间只有很短的一段锁链连接，长度目测只能小步走路，无法跑动。

由于变成外物种之后，狛枝的体重只有同样体型的人类的一半，用来束缚人类的用具对他来说加倍的沉重。

这样完全想不到要怎么逃跑。

而且因为物种的原因，他甚至不能攻击人类。

虽然现在已经是一个纯种天使，但实际上他出生到现在也才活了二十年，今年过完就是二十一年，在学校的庇护下毕业，也不会有人来告诉他人间险恶。

他想着，之前好像听说有拍卖会，一定会解开手上的锁链，不可能带着床一起走，就在那个瞬间飞走应该就可以了。

然而作为一个从未出过社会的孩子，他对人类的险恶程度还是不够了解。

过了几天之后，来了几个人不顾他的反抗在他身上又加了好几道束缚钢环，重的他站都站不起来。

正准备提醒一句让他们去掉一些钢环，不然自己走不了，结果他们推来一个铁笼子把他往里一放，就这么运走了…

这群人一连串动作熟练的让狛枝根本反应不过来就被带往了会场。

很快装着狛枝的笼子就被推上台子，远远地听见拍卖员正在介绍，一边一个带着面具的男人带着几个人拿着一堆不知道什么用途的皮扣走了过来把笼子打开。

他用小皮鞭戳了戳狛枝的背部，“把翅膀伸出来。”

狛枝往旁边挪了挪，完全不理他。

下一秒背部长翅膀的部位被精准的抽打让他疼倒在地，虽然翅膀收了起来，但长翅膀的位置也还是敏感部位。

“快点把你的小翅膀展示出来，你也不想这么痛吧？”

“唔…”因为疼痛甚至流下了冷汗的狛枝无奈之下只好把三对翅膀伸了出来，随着翅膀的出现，头上也显现出一圈光圈。

以为这样就不用再受苦的时候，一边拿着皮扣几个人分别捏住了他的六只翅膀，把皮扣扣在了他的翅膀根部。

“咿！！！”翅膀根部被粗暴的拘束，使狛枝发出不舒服的声音。

“各位请看，这是真正的外来物种，经过调查确确实实是‘黑户’，随便怎么弄都不用负责任。我们专门找了外来物种的研究师来进行鉴定，他的弱点是背上的翅膀和耳朵。如果买回去使用的话，建议有过调教经验的人购买，我们没有对他进行过任何打磨，外行人买回去很难得到愉快的体验。”随着拍卖师的介绍，场内的带着面具的人们更加骚动起来。

这是一个地下拍卖场，许多高官达贵会来这里满足自己见不得人的癖好。

背部持续束缚的疼痛和台下不怀好意的视线，让狛枝体会到这二十年生涯前所未有的不适。

他从来没有体验过这种疼痛，身为人外物种的孩子是没有父母的，他在学校里出生，相处最频繁的人类就是老师。

有时候会惹怒老师，但老师从来没有体罚过学生。

十多年都在被呵护的狛枝来说，这些天遭受的疼痛就像是酷刑。

……只是来看一眼老师而已。

……只是想让老师看一眼这样的自己。

为什么会遭受这样的酷刑。

疼痛又让他的意识逐渐模糊，只能听见那边拍卖员激动地喊价，底下那些衣冠禽兽的窃窃私语。

好痛。

老师。

…救我。

狛枝从柔软的床上醒了过来，翅膀上的皮扣似乎比一开始要松一点，好像是可以收缩的。

手腕上依旧被戴上了厚重的手铐。

这回的房间比一开始呆的房间看起来要豪华的多。

房间大概是有监控的，因为狛枝刚醒来没一会，就进来了一个带着眼镜留着小胡子略微肥胖的中年男子。

他进来便把门锁上，走向狛枝。

看着陌生人越来越靠近自己，狛枝不由自主的向后退了退，只能轻微拉动一下锁链，男子听到锁链摩擦的声音笑道，“你好，可爱的天使，我就是拍卖场上把你买回来的买主。”

无话可说的狛枝不愉快的盯着这个男人。

“就算你这么看着我，我也不会放你走的。”男子伸手慢慢地把狛枝身上的衣服解开，抚摸着他的脸颊。“看你能保持圣洁的样子到什么时候呢……真想快点看到这张脸上露出淫靡的表情啊。”

“请你别碰我，低等的人类就应该有低等的自觉性。”狛枝眼看着身上的衣服被解开，却因为手腕上沉重的手铐连抬手都无法做到，逐渐裸露的皮肤被陌生人那粗糙的手指触碰让他反胃到了极点。

“请你正视现实，或许你觉得自己是高等物种，但是你根本无法伤害到我们不是吗？现在你只是我们’低等人类’的玩物。”男人把他的衣服脱光并解开了编的规规整整的三股辫之后，将他按倒在床，揉捏着他的身体，时不时玩一玩铺散在他身下长卷的柔软金发。

“虽然很想现在就在这里拿走你下面这张可爱的小嘴第一次，”他用手轻轻抚弄了一下那粉嫩的穴口，引来狛枝胡乱的挣扎，“不过我姑且也算是对你们这种外物种的调教有一些经验的人。再过一个礼拜就是月之宴会，把你变成心里不愿意但是身体却觉得爽得不得了的程度还是可以的。”

他拿出腿环套在狛枝的大腿上将他的双腿分开，又拿出口球给他戴上，顺便将手指伸进狛枝的嘴里玩弄了一会。“我不太喜欢被人贬低呢，毕竟我也是个位居高位的人。”

男人从口袋里拿出一个遥控器，按下了某个键，束缚着狛枝双腕的铁链缓缓拉升，将狛枝双臂拉起来，使他只能跪坐在床上。

这时男子又不急了，他先打量了一下狛枝的身体，“真不愧是天使啊，这是我见过最干净……不，应该是最纯洁无瑕的身体，本来还准备了给你剃毛的工具，看来用不上了。”

他慢条斯理抚弄狛枝的大腿内侧，粗硬的手指刮着大腿粉嫩柔软的部分，带起一阵轻微刺痛麻痒。

“唔！”狛枝终于愤怒的看了男人一眼，嘴里塞着口球只能发出不满的呻吟。

“我这里有一种药，你猜猜是用来做什么的？”男人从床边的柜子里拿出一瓶装着浅蓝色液体的玻璃小瓶，虽然说着让狛枝猜，但并没有要听狛枝说话的意思。

他打开瓶盖，里面是带有滚珠式瓶口，他将滚珠抵在狛枝的肚脐眼上，冰凉的触感让狛枝打了个激灵。

男人拿着玻璃瓶沿着狛枝腹部薄薄的肌肉纹理向上滑去，干燥的珠子随着滚动把里面的液体带了出来。

“在喜欢的部位涂上这个药，就会变得只要被触碰就会有感觉哦。”他淫笑着把瓶子滑向狛枝的胸部，先在乳尖周围的乳晕一圈一圈的将药涂抹均匀，淡粉色的乳晕被冰凉的珠子摩擦而变得微红，原本软软小小的乳尖也被刺激的变得挺立起来。

男人给乳晕涂好药之后，将滚珠就那么直接抵在立起来的右边小小乳尖上，一边观察狛枝的样子，狛枝虽然一脸不愉快，但是没有太大的反应。

“之前那个研究者跟我说大天使的敏感点就是耳朵和翅膀根原来是真的啊，不过你这里这么可爱，我很想让这个部位变成你的敏感点哦~”男人一手拿着玻璃瓶用滚珠折磨着狛枝右边的乳尖，另一只手揉捏着左边乳尖，“这样以后一被摸到这个可爱的小东西你就会扭着腰求大家来侵犯你，真是期待呀。”男人手上涂药的动作持续着，似乎是想到令他兴奋的画面，发出喘气的声音。

他也不委屈自己，直接拉开裤子的拉链，已经硬挺的阴茎像出闸的猛兽一样顶在了狛枝的大腿内侧。

男人一边蹭着柔软的大腿内侧，一边仔细的把狛枝的胸部涂上药。

“接下来给哪里涂好呢？”男人用粗糙的手在狛枝细嫩的皮肤上流连。“我个人来说还挺喜欢腿的，把你的腿变成第二个穴吧？哈哈~”说着就开始在狛枝的大腿内侧抹药。

这个药被吸收的十分快，还没过多久狛枝的胸部的药就全部被吸收，男人开始玩弄他的胸部。

“感觉好像变软了一点，让叔叔好好给你开发一下。”他用力揉搓着狛枝单薄的胸部。

“嗯…”从一开始就一直一脸发青的狛枝突然发出了一声软软的呻吟，脸上也泛起了红潮。

“啊啊~果然有用了。是不是开始觉得舒服了？”男人用大拇指揉着狛枝胸前小小的两颗，看着狛枝逐渐泛着泪光的金色眼睛，全身都变得又软又热。

“嗯…嗯哼…”由于口中还塞着口球，狛枝发出的呻吟都带着鼻音，涎水从无法闭合的口中流出。

“终于发出点好听的声音了。”男人又按了一下遥控器的按键，锁链将狛枝一直吊在空中的的手臂放了下来，早就被玩弄的全身无力的狛枝软倒在床，他解开狛枝大腿上的腿环。

“今天时间也差不多了，我也差不多要发泄一下。”说着他把狛枝的双腿合起来夹住自己的阴茎，开始抽插。

被抹了药的大腿内侧被比刚刚还要刺激的摩擦着。

“唔唔…嗯…”狛枝被突如其来的刺激感支配，嘴被堵住只能急促的喘息。

“啊…好爽…”男人抽插的越来越快。

“唔……”狛枝发出急促的喘息呻吟。

“！”

终于，男人射在了狛枝的腿上和肚子上，精液射在身体上的异样触感使狛枝忍不住整个身体颤抖了起来。

正以为今天就这样完事的时候，男人又把锁链吊了上去，狛枝又变成之前只能跪坐在床上的状态。

“你不会以为这样就可以休息了吧？我说了只有一个礼拜。”男人把玻璃瓶拿来看了一眼，“真是的……还有这么多，对了！”他绕到狛枝的身后，“不知道用在本来就是敏感点的地方会不会爽死？”

“唔嗯~”狛枝惊恐的回过头发出祈求的呻吟。

“终于有点玩物的自觉性了？已经晚了。”他把狛枝身后的金发拨到一边，在狛枝背上的翅膀根部和连接翅膀的部分涂上了药，又在耳朵周围也抹了一圈。

这时狛枝已经彻底勃起了，但是身上依旧没有出太多汗。

“啊，真可爱。不过不可以射出来哦。”男人从柜子里翻出来一个小小的环扣将它戴在狛枝的阴茎上。

“唔！”

“话说回来这么弄也才出这么点汗，真的新陈代谢的很慢啊。”男人一边说着一边又在柜子里翻找。

狛枝不愉快的看着这个讨厌的人类，已经被情欲浸染的眼神反而像是欲求不满一般。

男人拿出两个只有半个手掌大的小跳蛋和一根只有手指长二指宽的按摩棒，用胶布将两个跳蛋分别靠着狛枝的乳尖贴在胸部上。

他从床顶又放下来两条锁链扣到狛枝的大腿上，调整了一下姿势，让狛枝整个身体悬在床上方，屁股略微抬高。他拿起让狛枝忍不住害怕的玻璃药瓶，把滚珠瓶口扭开之后，可以直接将瓶子里的药物倒出来，他一手拿着药，一只手摸向狛枝淡粉的穴口，粗硬的触感让狛枝很不好受，自从毕业以后再也没有使用过的地方被强行挤开一个小口，男人把药瓶口直接塞进他的穴口，把剩下的药全部灌了进去。

狛枝想要挣扎，但全身都悬在空中，再加上身上的要害部位都被束缚着，完全使不上力，只能任由他把药灌进穴口内。

紧接着按摩棒就塞了进来。

狛枝疼得打了个颤。

“让药好好在里面吸收一下所以帮你塞起来，看在你还是处女的份上就用最小号的。”男人把狛枝的双腿放了下来。 

“嘛，主要是如果一上来就给你用大的，万一松了我岂不是爽不到了？”

男人用淫邪的眼神把跪坐在床上喘息着的狛枝全身上下视奸了一遍，拿出遥控器按下几个按钮，把房间的灯关上之后，离开房间并把门锁上离开了。

黑暗的房间里只有狛枝头上的光圈和背上的翅膀发着淡淡地光，刚刚男人按的按钮使贴在乳尖旁的跳蛋和塞在身后的按摩棒开始缓缓震动起来，不激烈却持续刺激着狛枝。

黑暗中，时不时听见狛枝几声带着哭腔的呻吟和喘息，以及道具轻微震动的嗡嗡声。

就这样过了一夜，到清晨的时候，狛枝终于力竭晕了过去。

上午男人进来了一次，把狛枝身上的跳蛋和按摩棒取下，把他吊了一夜的手臂放了下来。

被吊到发麻的双臂被放下来，整个人躺在柔软的床被上，被折腾了一晚上的身体突然放松下来，使狛枝微微恢复一丝意识，但他连掀开眼皮的力气都没了。

男人让几个人进来把狛枝身上的汗液和精液清理干净，并换了新的床单。

他扶起狛枝的上半身，将口球取下并给他喂了几口矿泉水。狛枝被强行分泌了不少体液，清凉的水使他不由自主就张开嘴喝了一些水。

“只要喂点水就够了，就像小鸟一样呢。”男人让狛枝躺回床上。“赶紧抓紧时间休息哦，晚上我再来继续为你开发身体。”

本就精疲力竭的狛枝隐约听见休息两个字，身体得到放松使他很快睡了过去。

狛枝一直到傍晚男人再次来到房间的时候还没睡醒。

一般普通人看到因为把那双高高在上的眼睛闭上，而显得整个脸庞都变得柔和，连呼吸都轻轻地的样子，都会不忍心叫醒他。

但是这个中年男人手上玩弄过的外物种不少，他可以毫不留情地折磨几乎没有过一点性经验的天使一整个晚上。

他把狛枝的手臂再次吊了起来。

“嗯……”浅眠的狛枝哼了一声，缓缓睁开了眼睛，同样的姿势和时间，让他有种还是昨天晚上被弄到一半的错觉。

“休息的差不多了吧。”男人又拿出了新的满满一瓶昨天用光的同样的浅蓝色玻璃瓶。

狛枝一脸不快的正要开口嘲讽，就被塞上了口球。

“忘了给你戴上这个了。”男人把昨天涂过药的部位又涂抹了一次，“这个药连续用一个礼拜几乎就能让你的身体变得永久敏感，这个东西可不便宜，别让我失望哦。”

本就还残留着昨天敏感感觉的胸部和大腿变得更加敏感，被刺激变硬的乳尖在空气中可怜兮兮地立着，翅膀根部和耳朵处更是又疼又麻痒。

男人等狛枝身上的药吸收干净之后就把锁链从天花板下滑至床头的栏杆处，狛枝的双臂被拉向后方，他把狛枝的脑袋按向自己的胯下，含着口球的脸隔着裤子布料在自己已经硬的发烫的阴茎上蹭了蹭，“既然要全面调教的话，区区口交当然也要做呢，这可是基础。”

他把裤子拉链拉下来，硬挺的阴茎就这么戳到狛枝的脸上。

他将狛枝口中的口球取了下来，还未等狛枝反应过来就把又硬又粗地阴茎塞进他的嘴里。

“唔……”狛枝不满的想要后退，以前还是半天使处于需要进食生存的状态时，他也从未往进食过类似粗长的食物，更何况还有一股腥膻的味道在口中蔓延，让他几欲呕吐。

男人见狛枝极不配合，将他翅膀上的其中一个皮扣收紧，狛枝疼的一颤，“吃过糖吗？好好的用舌头舔舔？”男人不满的说道。

狛枝因为背上的疼痛，只好不情不愿的舔起口中的阴茎。

男人一手抓着他的刘海提起他的脑袋，另一只手在他的身体其他地方上下其手。阴茎在狛枝的嘴里进进出出，一边威胁狛枝，“再不配合就把你另外几个皮扣也收紧。”

“嗯…嗯唔…啊…咕嗯…”因为身体敏感的部分不停地受到刺激，随着阴茎的离开又进入，狛枝发出又痛苦又爽的呻吟。

“要出来了！”男人加快速度，“全部吞下去。”说着滚烫的精液就射进狛枝的口中，狛枝下意识就偏过头把嘴里的粘稠液体全部呕吐出来。

“唔呕…”还留在嘴里的残液的恶心气味让他生理性反胃的干呕了一下。

他想起刚刚男人说的话，心想不好。果然下一秒整个身体就被翻过来，身后的皮扣全部被收紧，后穴也被熟悉的冰凉玻璃瓶口挤开，微凉的液体灌了进来，紧接着就是按摩棒被粗暴地塞进去。

似乎刚刚的反应另男人十分不快。

他一声不吭的把狛枝弄成和前一天晚上最后一样的样子就离开了。

然而对狛枝来说今天晚上比昨天更加难熬，昨天同样的地方变得更加敏感，被收紧的翅膀根部疼痛伴随着麻痒。后穴也因为吸收了比其他部位更多的药液，今天格外的有感觉，里面的软肉紧紧地裹着插在里面缓缓震动的按摩棒。

精神和身体上的双重折磨让他没出息的又想起了老师。

不知道老师会不会来救他。

可是他们之间没有联系方式，而且从到现在得到的情报，买下自己的人似乎有着不得了的权利，至少应该有着老师不能撼动的地位。

可是即使这样，他还在任由这个变态对自己为所欲为，他……或许还在幻想老师突然出现，带自己离开这里。

要这样持续到什么时候？

他胡思乱想着，然而很快身体上的不断持续的快感和痛感让他变得无法思考。

第三天到第五天，男人每天定时上午把他身上的东西拿下来，那时候他已经精疲力尽，被喂了一些水之后只给了一下午来休息——基本上他都累的直接失去意识。傍晚再进来把狛枝弄醒继续开发他的身体。

这期间，即使被束缚着阴茎由于太过刺激射出了一次，并受到了更多疼痛的惩罚。

持续的抹药部位染上一层薄薄地粉色，大腿根部触感变得烫烫的柔软富有弹性。

男人特意找了另一个粗壮的壮汉一起进来训练狛枝的口交技巧，他在狛枝身后随时调整翅膀上的皮扣用疼痛来达到让狛枝听话的目的。

一边看着狛枝脸上泛着情欲的红潮，却眼里满是厌恶的舔弄口中粗壮的阴茎，男人一边在他的身上涂抹药液，除了几个重点部位，还在他的腰部、腋下也随意涂抹了一些。

被束缚住的狛枝毫无抵抗之力。

直到最后狛枝也没有吞下腥臭的精液，每次射进他的嘴里就算在折腾他的翅膀也会下意识吐出来。

男人只好放弃了。

第六天，除了将他身上的跳蛋换成了大一号的以外就只对他进行了常规的调教。

第七天的早晨，男人来到房间里，狛枝经过前几天的调教，直到现在还有意识。

“明天就是月之宴了，我还没有告诉你这个宴会是做什么的吧。”

月之宴，是一群喜欢玩弄外物种的有权有势的人们举办的宴会。每几年会办一次，具体时间要看有人有没有入手外物种，并愿意将其用来交换资源，因此都是由带来珍稀外物种的人来主持开办。

带到这种宴会上来的外物种，会先由拥有者开苞，之后有一晚上的时间供参加者试用，满意的人便开出适当的条件来定期租赁外物种的使用权。

之后会将外物种送到他们共同买下的私人领地里，供拥有使用权的人随时发泄。

“我会在明天所有人面前拿走你的第一次，之后其他人会来试用你，为了让你明天表现好一点，今天给你休息一天。”说着他把狛枝身后的皮扣松到第一天的紧度，把他身上的口球、跳蛋、按摩棒取下。给一直挺立的阴茎换上了一个精度更强的锁精环。

将狛枝放倒在床上，照例喂了一些水之后，就出去了。

狛枝一觉睡到了晚上。

深夜，因为习惯了每晚被道具刺激的身体突然没有了任何刺激而变得空虚，竟然还产生了希望有什么东西能进入身后的小穴。

由于四肢被束缚只能用修长地双腿互相摩擦着以求缓解腿根处的麻痒，臀部也在柔软的床上磨蹭着，靠臀肉挤压穴口来缓解空虚。穴口被大量药物浸染，竟分泌出了一些淫液。

心里一点也不想这样，可身体却根本不听使唤。

想到这里，从小到大都没有因为心理原因哭过的狛枝流下了屈辱的眼泪。

自己已经变成这个样子了吗？虽然他不是很明白，但他也知道那个部位绝对不是用来做这种奇怪的事情。

黑暗和几天来积攒的疲惫，和刚刚发现自己已经变成自己厌恶的样子，沉重的枷锁更是压的狛枝动弹不得，让狛枝突然心灵变得十分脆弱，眼泪控制不住地流出来，但很快又因为精力不足很快又睡了过去。

再次醒来，便看见男人拿了一堆东西进来。给狛枝穿上领口有着一圈白色毛绒的黑色短无袖上衣和刚刚盖过臀部的下摆同样颜色下摆有一圈绒毛的短裙。

上衣前面领口宽松且极底，长度只到肚脐上方，身后因为翅膀的原因只有短短的一截刚好盖在在翅膀上方。

他被迫趴跪在床上，身后宽松的裙子被掀起来，一个鸡蛋大小的球状物体被塞进了身体里。

“唔嗯~”因为已经自己开始分泌液体的后穴使东西轻易地塞了进去，敏感的内部因为略微冰凉的东西入侵让他不由自主发出一声软软的呻吟。

还未从那个球体带来的快感中反应过来，紧接着又塞进了一个同样大小的东西进来，两个球体在紧致的内部碰撞让他脊椎尾部发麻，似乎是连在一起的东西，最后一根一指宽的圆柱体堵住穴口，只留下尾端卡在外面。

“这个塞子的尾端镶了一颗白色的圆钻，和你的眼睛颜色很相配呢，这可是特意为你挑选的。”男人捏了捏他的臀部，充满恶意的说道。

男人把狛枝身上的枷锁取下来，戴上同样沉重的钢制手环和项圈，锁链的另一端被他拿着，似乎知道让他自己下来走是不可能的，一名穿着制度的壮汉进屋将狛枝抱了起来，跟在男人身后走向楼下。

头顶闪耀的吊灯让呆在房间许久的狛枝觉得有种眩晕的感觉。出现在楼梯口的瞬间，就被楼下那些目光锁定，视奸一样的视线如芒在背。

他们来到楼下，壮汉把狛枝放在台上，男人拉着狛枝身上的锁链展示给台下的人观赏。

“想必各位有些人已经知道了，这是前不久我刚从拍卖场上买下来的外物种，这种物种叫大天使，是纯种的天使。最少两年以上没有进食也没有排泄过，骨头很轻，同样体型只有人类的一半体重，他特别与众不同的一点还是这个。”一个人推来一个架子，他将手上的锁链挂在上面，就跟之前床上差不多的高度，使得狛枝不得不跪坐在台上，向上拉起的双臂让他露出光滑的腋下。 

“天生私密处还有这种地方都是光滑的，只有一点软软的小绒毛，有特殊喜好的人不要错过，”他伸手在狛枝腋下抚摸，“这种手感绝对和人工剃除的光滑感不一样哦~”

台上的巨大屏幕随着他的讲解，实时放出他正在抚摸的地方的特写，底下的人群果然骚动起来。

“因为到手的时间很短，身体基本被调教的差不多，唯一的缺点就是上面这张嘴巴不听话。”男人把锁链从架子上拿下来拉着狛枝走向身后的软榻，让狛枝上身趴在软榻上，屁股面向所有人，他掀开遮盖着屁股的裙摆。

微微泛红的白嫩双臀中间镶着一颗白色的钻石，香艳的画面使得台下的骚动更甚。

男人把塞子取下来，带出一丝透明淫液落在发热的臀上，“来，把后面的东西排出来。”

听到这话的狛枝因为双手被拉着动不了只能回过头用鄙视厌恶地眼神看着男人，“我为什么要像低等人类一样排泄！？”

男人等他说完这句话，慢条斯理的把手伸向他的身后掐住敏感的羽毛根部用力揉捏。

“唔！”被猝不及防捏住羽根，狛枝疼的全身发抖。

“快点动起来，再不听话我会让你比前几天更痛！前几天对你太温柔好像让你有点搞不清自己的处境嘛。”

“……”被放松了一天的翅膀突然被攻击，狛枝疼的生理性眼泪夺眶而出，但依旧无动于衷。

男人叹了口气，让一边待命的专业调教师上前，拿起教鞭抽打他的背部，留下红色的抽痕。

背脊上剧烈的疼痛一路刺向大脑，让狛枝疼的眼前发白，感觉大脑里仿佛有什么金属相撞发出尖锐的响声。男人见状让调教师停下，凑到狛枝耳边问道“现在愿意配合了吗？”

狛枝疼的几乎无法思考，听到问话便微微点了下头，男人走到一边，让调教师捏着小教鞭在旁边看着。

狛枝不得不把力气聚在腹部和臀部，用已经两年多没使用过的地方努力排出体内的异物。

大屏幕上镜头特写他的臀部穴口，因为吞进两个圆球体，浅粉的穴口微微外凸，入口因为流出的透明液体变得晶莹透亮，一条白色细线从穴口伸出来连接着吊在外面的肛塞，窄小的穴口因为用力而微微张合。

“…刚刚说的不听话就像这样，但他的体质受到的疼痛是普通人的两倍，给予疼痛是最好的方法，肩胛骨是最大的弱点。”

他愉快的笑出声，“高傲又纯洁的天使现在正为了取悦我们模仿人类排泄的姿态呢，真可爱。”

“嗯……哈嗯……”狛枝忍着身后刺人的视线艰难的挤出一个球体，就已经累的提不起劲，毕业之后在天堂就再也没有什么需要依靠体力的事情。

男人看他是真的没力气，也不想浪费时间，于是上前把还留在里面的球体拿了出来。“差不多该进入正题了，等会我下来之后大家就可以来自由试用。”

听见他说的话，底下爆发出快乐的交谈声。

他拉开裤子，早就硬起来的阴茎直直的挺立，双手掐住狛枝的腰部把臀部微微提起，将红的发紫的龟头抵在因为球体的扩张而微微张开小口的穴口上，慢慢的往里挤。

“……啊……？”狛枝充满疑惑的回头。

比想象的还要紧致的穴口使粗大的龟头才挤进一点头部就无法再往里进一分。

“啧，这也太紧了吧。”他用手指顺着插进一点的龟头探入狛枝紧热的内部，一边扩张一边阴茎随着手指的开拓挤进。

“啊……快停下…疼…啊…”不知是因为一直都没有被过粗的道具扩张过，还是因为男人憋了几天，现在硬到发肿的的阴茎的原因。

狛枝感觉身后又疼又热，未知的恐惧、疼痛，让他有了一种岩浆堵在穴口的错觉，让他疼的的几乎无法呼吸。

男人耐心的扩张终于将阴茎插进了一半，大屏幕上的镜头忠实为大家显示着他们之间的连接处，露在外面的那一半粗硬的棕色阴茎上黑红经脉分明，另一半没入即使情动也只是泛着淡淡粉红的白嫩圆臀和入口，分明的对比让众人更加兴奋。

“快好好让他爽一爽~”

“在磨蹭什么呢？”

“赶快速战速决啊。”

男人被台下的人煽动，迟迟无法全部进入让他变得耐心全无，他扶住狛枝的双臀，用力把剩下的阴茎全部插进了狛枝的体内。

“啊——”狛枝疼的下意识往前，想要离开身后可怕的巨物。

忍了好几天的阴茎被又热又紧内部的压迫着，差点刚进入就射了出来，男人按住狛枝的身体不让他乱动，开始缓缓抽插，进出的阴茎带出比人类要浅淡颜色的血液和透明肠液。

“呜……嗯嗯……不要……啊……”狛枝从未感受过如此剧痛，他疼的浑身颤抖，被按住无法动弹只能发出破碎的呻吟和抽泣，“……好疼……啊……快出去……好疼……啊哈……为什么……老师……好疼啊……呜……快出去……啊……”

男人一边抽插一边手从下伸进狛枝的上衣里揉捏玩弄里面小小的乳尖。

“唔嗯~放开……我……”因为疼痛而脸色变白的狛枝又因为刺激身上重新染上红潮，呻吟也从痛苦渐渐变成了舒服的声音。

男人抽插的越来越顺畅，凶猛的在他的内部横冲直撞，胯部一下又一下把他的臀部撞地又红又肿，透明的液体和淡红的血液随着抽插滴下。

“呜……不要……好深……啊！嗯呜……好疼……”穴口被撕裂的疼痛感和里面由于药物而变得敏感的穴肉不断被摩擦的快感交织在一起，越插越深的阴茎让狛枝有种整个人被贯穿的错觉，整个大脑都变得奇怪了起来，被操的无意识张着嘴发出呻吟和喘息，口水无法控制地往下流。

后穴开始不由自主的主动含住粗鲁闯进来的阴茎，内部软热的嫩肉温顺的裹着入侵的异物，在它退出的时候依依不舍的挽留。

男人感觉差不多了，把狛枝身上的锁精环取下，用手配合抽插刺激着他身上其他敏感点，让狛枝射出来。

“……啊啊！”高潮的一瞬间使原本就紧紧吸着阴茎的软肉又缩紧一分，刺激着男人也射了出来。

被内射的快感让狛枝翻起了白眼，脸上满是泪水和涎水，身上都是汗水，精液射在敏感的内壁，让他有种身体被火燃烧的感觉。

初次被侵犯所带来的冲击太过强烈，和前几天完全不是一个级别的刺激让他浑身瘫软，腰部和后穴时不时地痉挛。

男人抽出软下来的阴茎，无法闭合的后穴中缓缓流出精液混合着淡红色血液，顺着泛红的大腿内侧向下流着。

然而这只是宴会的开端，很快台下中年男人们走了上来，他们凑到瘫软的狛枝身边，还未从强烈刺激中出来的狛枝眼前发白，但是感受到众人不怀好意的视线，一向什么都不怕的大天使对接下来不知道会发生什么事的未知感而不由自主地害怕，疼痛发软身体不由得瑟瑟发抖起来。

这个宴会因为身份要求的特殊性，导致大多数都是那种有顶着啤酒肚的大叔、秃顶的肥胖大叔们，只有极少个别身材还算过得去的大叔，他们油腻或粗硬的手在狛枝粉嫩有韧性的身体上抚摸，开始他们的‘验货’。

不知道是谁用手指插进后穴把里面的精液抠挖出来，将狛枝趴着的身体翻过来抬起他发软的大腿，完全不在意还在流血的后穴，强硬地插进去后没有一丝停顿就开始粗暴的抽插，狛枝整个人随着抽插而晃动，身上那两件形同虚设的衣物早已被丢到一边。

周围的人们都掏出大小粗细不一的阴茎往自己喜欢的地方摩擦。

被操到无力的狛枝无助的躺在软榻上，有人用阴茎侵犯他的胸部，被阴茎的龟头或柱身用力摩擦，乳尖被摩擦的微微发肿，变成红艳可口的色泽。

“……呜……不要……”狛枝软软的吐出抗拒的字句，马上就有人把阴茎塞进他的嘴里。

“还有时间说话的话还不如给我好好舔一舔！”

狛枝已经完全没什么力气，动动舌头都费劲。不过即使他有力气，也不愿意去舔弄口中令人作呕的生殖器。

“喂，还没好吗？快射了让我来。”

“别挤了！排队等着！”

“嘿嘿…是天使的光滑腋下~请你夹紧一点。”一个油腻的阴茎戳着狛枝的腋下，他把锁链调整了一下位置，油腻肥胖的手捏着狛枝的胳膊夹住自己的阴茎，开始在狛枝的腋下抽插。另一边的手也被握着强行给不知名的大叔套弄阴茎。

后穴里的阴茎更是不知道换了几个，毫不怜惜的抽插使肛口裂开所带的疼痛已经疼到麻木。

狛枝又疼又恐惧，无比想失去意识，可是因为前几天男人的调教，加上前一天特意给予了足够的休息，到现在还有意识。

全身无力只能任这些人为所欲为，大脑仿佛和身体分开了一样，身体无力且被快感侵占，不由自主的祈求更多的摩擦抚慰和插入，大脑却对这个糟糕的场面厌恶至极。

「这些人类真是可悲……做这种事到底有什么快乐的。」只能被迫接受这些人的摆弄的他反感的想着。

有人让服务员把软榻撤了下去，让狛枝趴跪在地上，身后继续被人抽插着，一个人跨在狛枝的腰部上方，只听见他的声音从上方传来，“听说最敏感的地方是翅膀呢。”说着他的阴茎就戳在了狛枝的肩胛骨之间，捏着他的翅膀向里揉搓自己的阴茎。

“啊！”刚刚还软软的趴在地上，被怎么样都无动于衷的狛枝被这一举动刺激的惨叫了起来，嗓音像被撕裂了一样，比刚刚初次被插入还惨烈。

周围的人都被吓了一跳，只有那个在用翅膀模仿性交的人正一脸爽快的在翅膀间抽插，“羽毛好软，真爽！”

“真是的……吓我一跳。”

“真的有那么爽吗？等会我要试一下。”

那些等不及的人甚至用阴茎戳着狛枝耳朵上的羽毛，还有人直接用他长卷的柔软金发来套弄自己的阴茎。过了不知道多长时间，狛枝又疼又爽的翻着白眼，全身上下包括脸上全是腥臭的粘稠精液，后穴里外都是满满的精液，过多的精液甚至将狛枝的腹部撑到微微鼓起。

终于大叔们不再玩弄他的翅膀，但性交还在持续。他的后穴不受控制的紧紧含着每一根进入的阴茎，内部地穴肉也乖巧的吸吮着，并扭着腰臀配合伏在身上的人的抽插。

不知过了多久，但狛枝终于在这场荒乱的性交宴会中如愿地失去了意识。

即使这样，也有特殊癖好的人还抱着昏迷的狛枝，在他的身体里粗鲁的抽送着。

月之宴结束后，参加者都尽兴离开，准备第二天来交谈关于使用权的事宜。男人派人把全身没有一处干净的狛枝带去清理，并送往私人领地里的一栋小别墅。

狛枝被交谈声吵醒了。

“我可不想奸尸。”

“我也不想啊，我又没有那种癖好。”

“那你把他叫醒。”

“我……这不是有点不忍心嘛……哈哈……”

狛枝睁开眼睛，从床上坐起。看见两个中年男人在交谈，其中一个体型肥胖，正在纠结的抓耳挠腮，另一人正昂着头，一副趾高气昂的模样。

因为他的动作牵动脖子上项圈连接的锁链，发出清脆的摩擦声，让二人注意力转移到他身上。

“呃……你醒了啊。”胖男人尴尬的说道。

“现在这里是私人地域，我们是今天你要服侍的对象。”

“哼……”狛枝哼了一声，不想搭理他们，他扭过头看向房间窗外的风景，一片绿化望不到尽头。

“果然态度很有问题啊，”面色阴沉的中年男人向他走来，“那家伙，搞个半成品来交换我们的资源，我都开始后悔了。”

“这里被布了结界，你就老老实实呆在这里吧。不然你以为为什么没有像之前那样绑着你，脖子上的锁链长度足够长，可以让你在房间内自由活动。”中年男人解释道。

狛枝的确发现自己好像被什么东西隔开了与天的联系，即使伸展翅膀，没有束缚，大概也无法回到天界。

大叔用手指勾住他脖子上的项圈往自己这边拉，另一只手伸进松松披在狛枝身上的白色被单里，却被狛枝轻而坚定的用手臂隔开乱摸的手。

“……喂，你别傻站着过来啊！你花钱来看真人GV吗？？”大叔愣了一下，不爽的冲着一边看傻了的蠢胖子。

“哦哦……”胖子也走过来，“……我第一次看到这么高雅的外物种，有点不知道怎么下手。”

“说的好听，那天你不也上过了？把他按着。”

胖子捏住狛枝的手臂压在床上，他又忍不住说，“那天人多我不就顺势嘛……”

“行了行了，我先来，你要愿意一直看着，就在边上看着吧。”他们把狛枝压在床上，身上的被单散开失去遮掩的作用，脾气不好的男人抬起他的一条大腿，在他的腿根部舔弄轻轻啃咬，硬硬的胡渣不停的刺着他细嫩的皮肤。

“唔嗯！”狛枝被弄的脸上泛起诱人的红潮，让一边压着手臂的胖子看得心荡神摇，忍不住亲了一口狛枝软软茸茸的耳羽，不知是发间还是身体传来淡淡的奶香气息让胖子热血沸腾，他肥胖的身体压在狛枝的身上，将他因为暴露在空气中而敏感挺立的乳尖含进嘴里用舌头戏弄着，另一边也温柔地用手指揉搓。

“唔……”敏感柔嫩的部位被湿热粗糙的舌头舔弄，另一边又被油腻的手指玩弄，让狛枝的身上不由自主地泛起红潮，但他的眼里满是厌恶的神情。

“你那是什么眼神？”玩弄着狛枝下半身的男人看见狛枝轻蔑的眼神十分不爽。

“哈……我……嗯……在看可怜的……只能在我这种……外物种……身上寻求快乐……啊……的废物……”狛枝被伏在胸前不断舔弄吮吸的胖子弄的无法好好说话，发出满是情欲的呻吟和喘息。

然而除了呻吟以外的话让人恼羞成怒，他对着还在沉迷雪白的胸口上两点嫣红的胖子说道，“别弄了，找个东西把他嘴堵上，真是败兴！”

胖子看了一眼一脸高傲的狛枝，大着胆子把裤链拉下来，把阴茎掏出来。

他捏住狛枝的脸，想要把阴茎塞进他的嘴里，学乖了的狛枝在看到他把手伸向裤子就紧紧的闭上嘴，任他怎么戳弄都闭紧牙关。

即使这样胖子的性器被湿润柔软的嘴唇触碰让他竟直接就这么高潮了，射了狛枝一脸的精液。

狛枝一脸难以置信，刚开口就被胖子用软下来的阴茎塞了进去。

“哈哈哈！你这家伙偶尔也会做一些能干的事嘛。”那边正在用手指扩张狛枝后穴的男人不由得笑出声。

胖子塞进狛枝口中的阴茎被温暖湿润的触感包围，很快又变硬。

他似乎对狛枝那些看不起他们的话没什么太大的感觉，倒不如说反而更加如鱼得水，开始自顾自的动起来。身后也进入正题，刻薄的男人插进湿热的后穴，揉捏着他的臀肉。

“怎么样，叔叔们的肉棒好吃吗？”

“唔……嗯……”狛枝被顶的眼泪冒出来，看起来怂怂的胖子此时大概是气氛来了，正捏着他的下巴凶狠地在口中进出。

“啊啊……我要不行了……被这样看着，我马上又要射出来了……你还没好吗？”胖子陶醉的看着狛枝闪着泪光金瞳说道。

“快了！你这个变态。”身后的男人加快了速度。

“彼此彼此。”

狛枝的身体已经变得十分顺从于欲望，他纤细的腰肢随着抽插扭动，在阴茎抽出时甚至抬着屁股追随企图把阴茎留在体内。

“如果上面的嘴也像下面的嘴一样乖就好了。我先走了，还有一个会议等着我。”男人内射之后，毫不留情的拔出阴茎，提上裤子就离开了。

胖子抬起狛枝的双腿，就着精液插进里面。

“啊~这后穴简直就是天堂，吸的好舒服~”胖子一边抽插一边舔着狛枝的肚脐眼，一路向上慢慢舔舐。双手揉捏挤压他的臀部，迫使他压迫自己插在里面的阴茎。

狛枝喘息着伸手挡住越舔越往上的脑袋，胖子顺势就把那修长白皙的手指含在嘴里用舌头缓缓摩擦舔舐。

咸湿的触感让狛枝恶心的一颤，把手抽出来在床单上蹭掉他的口水，这个人虽然看起来没有刚刚的男人强硬，但是却像个狗皮膏药一样，狛枝任何言行都会让他爽到。

他拉着狛枝的两只手腕不让他因为冲击向后退去，重量级的体重拱动使床都被晃得嘎吱直响。

虽然刚刚胖子说马上要射了，结果抽插持续了很久胖子才释放出来，精液再次射进后穴，让狛枝翻起白眼，大腿内侧止不住地痉挛，胖子插在里面温存了一会，也提着裤子匆匆忙忙地离开了。

狛枝身后的精液流到床上，他仿佛灵魂飘向远方一般，保持着胖子离开的样子一动不动，眼神涣散。

下一批人进来的时候被屋内的浓郁的精液味道给恶心到了。

“怎么回事？？”一个带着眼镜的男人看见狛枝一脸神游状态躺在床上，脸上跟腿上是已经干涸的精液，他捏住狛枝的下巴，“你连清理都不会吗？如果不会的话跟那边的便器有什么区别？”他指着房间自带的厕所方向不爽的说道。

“好了好了，听说天使不需要进食跟排泄，也不用洗澡，我们帮他洗干净吧，反正有的是时间。”身后梳着七三分的棕色头发的男人笑着说。

这次来的一共有三人，那个带眼镜的男人捏着狛枝的手臂直接拖向浴室，把他往花洒底下一放，打开花洒。

冰冷的水冲着狛枝的身体，他被捏的手臂处很快就淤青，在白皙的手臂上十分刺眼。

棕发男人过来把水调热之后主动拿起毛巾温柔的给狛枝洗脸擦身体。

狛枝一脸麻木的看着眼前伪善的人类。

另一个黑发的男人也在一边拿着干燥的浴巾等清洗完给他擦干身体。

这三人十分熟练的就进入了状态，很快就轮流在狛枝的体内射了一次精。

“啧……跟奸尸没什么区别。”眼镜男明显没有爽到，他看着狛枝因为接受太多精液而微微鼓起的腹部，又想到一个折腾人的玩法。

他伸手在狛枝的腹部打转、按压他的腹部。

“啊……啊啊……停……下……”精液通过这种方式被强行排出体外的失禁感让狛枝忍不住出声阻止。

精液被排出了不少，眼镜男再一次把阴茎插了进去，开始了又一轮的猛烈抽插，这回他捏住狛枝的阴茎不让他射精，一旁的二人也抚摸着狛枝身上其他的敏感点。

男人射完之后没有退出去，反而往里顶了顶，过深的顶入又惹起一阵惊喘。

“让我来教你好好意识到自己肉便器的身份。”说着，一股比精液还热的像水一样的液体就释放出来，狛枝平坦的腹部很快又涨起来。

“啊！不要……快停下！……呜……老师……啊啊……救我……”被射尿的恶心和奇怪的感觉让他手脚并用的向前想要脱离后面的桎梏，无意识的向老师求助。

“喂喂，我们可不是你的老师，嘴巴还能说话的话就给我舔一舔。”棕发男人说着把阴茎插进因为被射尿而完全失神的狛枝的口中，身后黑发的男人正在埋怨眼镜男，“弄这么骚的味道让我怎么进。”

“反正你两不是温柔派嘛，去给他洗干净了再操呗。”

狛枝不知道是怎么结束的。

那之后开始，那天晚上中意狛枝的男人们频繁地访问狛枝所在的地方，他们肆意地在他身上发泄侵犯。

他下意识地向不可能来救自己的老师求救。

可是老师不可能会知道自己在这里，就算知道了，也无法把自己从这个地方带走。

要和他们同归于尽吗？

可为了这种人而丢掉自己的命也太不值得了，如果是为了神献出自己的神智他心甘情愿，但因为这种事而献出生命……也太令天使绝望了。

不知过了多少天，虽然身体无法反抗，但是狛枝的态度十分淡漠，只有被强行做一些超出常理范围时才会有一些反应。

这些人并不仅仅是普通地为了发泄自身性欲，如果只是这样，以他们的身份，俊男美女上赶着供他们挑选。

他们想要追求的是更加不同的，在非人物种身上才能感受到的刺激和背德感。

毕竟就算是现在，被专门圈在没有人类小孩的学校里长大的人外物种们，还是只愿意与同样是人外物种结合，很少有会愿意与人类结合的人外物种，更别提这些身居高位满脑子想着算计的人类更是受到人外物种的大力排斥，基本上连看都不愿意看他们一眼。

人都有逆反心理，被人外物种排斥的他们，就这样不知不觉中建立起了属于他们的畸形乐园。

因为被排斥而恼羞成怒的他们看到这些不情不愿的人外物种被调教，被施虐，就会产生快感，性交只不过是其中一种发泄他们病态心理的方式而已。

当他们发现性交没有让人外物种有更多他们想要看到的反应，就会想一些别的花样去折腾。

狛枝发现自己反应越大，叫的越大声，越是求饶，这些人只会更快乐之后，除了被迫发出急促的喘息，压抑着自己的声音尽量不再发出其他声音。

这些人发现怎么弄都没反应之后的确兴致变低了很多，虽然还是会在固定的时间在他身上发泄或者用道具玩弄取乐。

可能觉得既然已经花费了代价不想浪费吧。

虽然这样依旧让狛枝很痛苦，但比刚开始要好一些。

他开始觉得自己是不是因为已经习惯了，所以脑子出了问题，竟然会有好一些的想法。

他曾经想过在上一批人走后，下一批人来之前试着离开，但一直间隔都不够他清醒，每次都累到失去意识，醒来也是被人弄醒。

或许是因为刚入手，感到新鲜，所以过于频繁的折腾狛枝，让他根本没有自主醒来的机会。

但狛枝不知道的是，别墅其实24小时有人守着，如果侥幸离开房间，守着的人会把他按住，要想离开就要把看守打倒，但狛枝作为天使根本不能做到这件事。

什么时候才能离开这里呢，自己这样的态度应该对他们来说已经没有意思了吧。

就在他躺在床上任由身体的敏感部分被触碰，也面无表情地盯着天花板出神，有人先忍不住了。

“喂，好不容易能玩到这么稀有的物种，就这样你们能接受吗？”其中一个金发男人终于忍不住了。

“啊……是啊……为了他，之前那个可爱的虎耳少女我都已经很久没去看过了……明明一开始还会有可爱的表情和声音的。”戴着眼镜的中年男人捏着狛枝面无表情的脸说道。

“那要不……试一下这个？”金发的男人拿起一旁的SM用教鞭走了过来。

“呃……”眼镜男愣了一下，摆摆手，“我就不用了吧，不过我可以配合你。”

“切~说的真好听，你就是想不动手享受而已吧。”金发男拉起狛枝将他翻过身趴跪在床上，鞭子抽在他的背部，疼得狛枝整个身体都绷了起来。

“…唔！”太疼了，狛枝无法控制地张开嘴呼吸着，脸色发青。

“啊哈哈…终于有表情了。”金发男人抓着狛枝的刘海拉向自己，贴着他的脸，“我本来也不想这样的……如果你在被上的时候积极一点，不管是羞辱还是快乐的表情，痛苦还是愉快的声音……我们都会更轻松一点。”

说着他在狛枝因为刘海被抓起露出光洁地额头上温柔缓慢地舔了舔，下一秒抓起他的头撞向一边的墙。

“唔！”狛枝被撞击疼得流下生理眼泪，但他还是没有发出其他声响。

这个金发男人一直以来就在性爱中十分暴力，经常一边做一边动手。

大概是压抑了很久，他肆意地抽打狛枝。

疼，难以言喻的疼，因为体质原因，狛枝承受的疼痛是人类的两倍，刚刚脑袋被撞击的地方也在隐隐作痛，脑袋里像炸开了一样。

他脸色发青，大口呼吸着，眼睛因为眼泪的原因变得湿漉漉，眼镜男看到他水润地金色眼睛，又兴奋起来。

这笔买卖还是不亏的。他想着，毕竟其他的兽耳少年少女，还是混杂着人类的基因。

这可是有可能唯一一个在这个世界里的纯天使种，虽然不知道为什么他在天堂呆的好好的会跑来这里，也许天使里也有脑子不好使的天使吧。

异于常人的十字瞳孔和被羽毛覆盖的耳朵，还有和其他抗拒他们的人外比起来，这种自然而然的俯视人类的态度，让他每次侵犯时，内心都会升起亵神的快感，那种心理上得到的感觉远超过身体得到的快感。

不过会在这里出现的人，大概都有着和他一样的想法吧。

他捏着狛枝的下巴，看见他因为疼痛不自主地露出可怜兮兮的表情，于是十分亢奋的把阴茎塞进他的嘴里，在他的口中抽插。

“唔……嗯嗯……”

身后的金发男将教鞭塞进狛枝的后穴中抽插扩张着，一边拍打他的臀部。

又来了，这个人每次都喜欢动手，特别是天使身上的颜色淡淡的，不像其他人外被玩弄就会变得艳红，所以他总是喜欢把狛枝白嫩的身体打的发红。

眼镜男因为跟他是一起的，虽然插在里面的时候，狛枝被殴打里面会变地更紧更爽，但是现在他还插在狛枝的嘴里，他已经隐约感觉到狛枝的牙齿在无意的想要闭合来忍耐疼痛。

这可不行，如果要是咬到自己岂不是得不偿失。

男人想着，捏着狛枝的下巴，强迫他张大嘴，把还在抽插的阴茎更深的往里塞。

“啊……嗯……”狛枝发出细小的呻吟，很快就截然而止，大概是真的很疼吧，下巴完全使不上力。

这还是第一次，很容易就被进到这么深的地方，鼻腔内全是腥臭的味道，被捏着下巴，嘴巴无法闭合，任由又硬又热的肉棒一次又一次地进入喉咙深处。

身后的男人也把教鞭拿了出来，掏出肉棒插进他的后穴，一手用教鞭抽打腰背部，一手掐着他的腰撞击着。

沾着肠液的教鞭在白皙的背上抽出一条条红艳的抽痕，透明的液体留在身上，令人血脉偾张。

全身因为疼痛而微微颤抖，眼前发白，肉棒在嘴里不断地进出，呼吸十分困难。

就在他以为要窒息的时候，肉棒停在了喉咙深处，一跳一跳地，将精液射了进来。

嗓子被堵住，被迫把精液全部咽了下去，狛枝感到胃在抽搐，在眼镜男把肉棒抽出来之后反射性地干呕，也只是把抽出时残留在嘴里的精液吐出来。

“怎么样，好吃吗？看你一直都没吃什么东西，叔叔给你补充一点营养哦。”男人扶着肉棒在他的脸上蹭着，把龟头处的精液抹到他湿漉漉地脸和嘴唇上。

他知道狛枝很讨厌口交，更别说深喉了，他应该是第一个成功的人，想到这里他便产生了满足的快感。

两人都完事后就离开了。

刚刚腰上被掐住的地方已经变得青紫，虽然狛枝依旧没怎么发出声音，但已经不再是面无表情。或许他自己都没有察觉，被更加粗暴的对待让他不自觉露出的可怜表情。

之后这件事传到其他人那里去，除了不太喜欢暴力的人，每一个人都会在发泄的时候殴打狛枝然后看他的反应，并以此为乐。

有的人有一些技术含量，还有的人完全不懂如何有技巧的施虐，只是单纯的施暴。

就在狛枝认为自己还能继续忍耐这些他们总会腻的时候，他们不满足于此又想到了新的折腾的方式。

那天的天气不错，阳光明媚。可狛枝的心情却一直犹如阴雨一般，无心欣赏天气。

几个人拿起狛枝脖子上项圈的锁链的另一端，把狛枝带到别墅外的花园里，说是让他晒太阳，其实只是在草地上侵犯他而已。

不知是不是错觉，今天的人比以往的要多，虽然之前在屋子里被迫性交时也有人旁观，但出了房子在外面被这么多人旁观，还是第一次。

太阳温暖的照在身上，触碰自己身体的肢体也都很热，狛枝却一点也不觉得温暖，如此反常的场面让他有很不好的预感。

他的腿被草地扎的刺痛，几个较为年轻的男人在他身上发泄着，旁边站着的大多都是心有余而力不足的中年大叔。

跟他们一起的时候是最痛苦的，他们自己不行就会带一些奇奇怪怪的道具来侵犯狛枝，然后用像粘液一样的视线视奸他直到自己变态的内心满足为止，机械冰冷的道具又不知疲倦，让他更讨厌。

现在也是这样，比起直接性交，那些不怀好意的眼神让他更加无法忍受。

还在做着，突然就听见奇怪的声音，人群们嘈杂起来，身后的人捏着他的腰加快了抽插的速度，很快就发泄出来。

就在他趴跪在草地上还没想明白为什么他们突然都离开了，突然感到背后被什么湿热粗糙的东西划过。

他回过头，看见一只身长比自己还长的狗，正看着自己，看到自己在看他，它又咧开满是尖牙的长嘴，又长又大的舌头舔了舔狛枝的肩胛骨，粗糙的舌头还勾到了他的头发。

“啊！！”比起敏感处被刺激，大脑受到的刺激更加强烈，狛枝撑起酸软的身体努力向旁边挪了几步。

那条狗想要跟过去却被牵绳拉住了。

“不错吧，是D议员专门养来和人性交的狗，今天借来给大家使使。”拉着狗的人得意的说道。

“好像很有用……”

“狗戴着项圈，小天使也戴着项圈，就像小母狗一样呢。”

“小天使快把屁股翘起来让狗哥哥好好爽一爽。”

“不……”狛枝惊恐的看着那条蓄势待发的狗，双腿发软的坐在草地上，后穴里的精液缓缓流出来，身边的那些人在说着一些猥亵下流的话，他完全没有心思管这些，只是死死盯着那条狗。

“我不要……”他试了好几次，终于站起来，虽然在这里可以伸出翅膀，不过他还没有愚蠢到主动把敏感点拿出来让他们多一个折磨他的方法。

他尽量远离那条狗，还没走两步，脖子上的项圈一紧，拿着锁链另一端的人把他拉到身边，“你要去哪里啊？”男人笑着捏着他的脸仔细看了看，“总算有点反应了，早知道还不如一开始就这样做。”粗糙的手指在他的脸上抚摸着。

即使狛枝厌恶这人，但是他也知道现在只有他们能让那条狗离开，他捏着对方的袖子，“求你，只有这个……请你们不要……”

“啊……我们也不是想惩罚你哦。”男人握着他的手慢慢把玩起来，“只是觉得你还没体会到真正的快乐，你别看它是一条狗，它的技术可好了。听说跟它玩过的人外们都很喜欢它呢。”

“不……我……真的不要…”

男人不再说什么，他把狛枝按在地上，向牵着狗的人做了个手势，那人带着狗靠近了。

狗似乎很喜欢狛枝，一靠近就开始在他身上嗅来嗅去。

感受到狗热乎乎的气息，狛枝突然不知道哪来的力气，奋力挣开了压着自己的手，但很快其他几人围了上来把他按住。

那条狗湿嗒嗒的舌头在狛枝的背上舔过，两条前腿搭在了他的身上，粗长的阴茎正摸索着想要进去。

身边按着他的男人抚摸起他的上身，身体的敏感处被玩弄使他的腰发软。

狗十分有经验，很快就找到还在流着精液无法完全闭合的入口，它急冲冲的就伸了进去。

“啊！不要进来！放开我！”异于常人的阴茎和身后毛茸茸的触感让他耳朵上的毛都炸开了。

“呜……快拿出去……好深……好疼……”狗越进越深，全根没入后就开始抽插，完全不像人还会犹豫考虑，插入就开始做单纯的交配运动。

“太快了……啊……快停下……呜嗯……救我……讨厌……呜呜……”比常人温度要高的阴茎快速地在体内进进出出，很快阴茎开始胀大，龟头处的钩状物卡在肠道内，狗转过身，粗长的阴茎在体内转了半圈，紧接着就开始射精。

被强制和畜生交配的恐惧让狛枝完全忘记了想要沉默到底让他们腻味的打算。

不可能不害怕，想要把后面的畜生当做人类，但是倒钩钩在体内的疼痛让他没有办法自欺欺人。

他又疼又害怕，只想离开这里，想要身后那巨大的畜生离自己远一点。

泪水和鼻涕口水顺着脸颊止不住地流下来，被他的样子刺激到，身边的人更加卖力的玩弄揉捏着他的身体。

“啊啊……停下来……肚子好痛……要炸开了……呜……好疼……”狗大概射了二十多分钟，膨胀的阴茎才缩小，从里面抽了出来。狛枝的腹部随着大量精液的射入而涨起，抽出后身体没有了支撑软倒在地，挤压着腹部，精液又从入口流出。

狛枝眼前发白，腹部阵阵地刺痛，躺在草地上，青草的味道若有若无的飘过来，最终失去了意识。

等他再次醒过来的时候正躺在柔软的床上，身上也被清理过了，他竟产生了一种觉得舒适的感觉。

那天的事情就像做梦一样，但腰腹间的钝痛提醒着他，那是事实。

难得没有人在，可以喘口气单独呆着，想起来发现两腿还在发软，根本动弹不了，好在床有一边靠着窗户，他爬起来把几个枕头叠在一起趴在上面看向窗户外。

外面依旧是阳光明媚的天气，楼下的花草植物生长的十分旺盛，上面还留着晨间的露水，显得娇艳欲滴，狛枝看着看着就不由自主看向蔚蓝的天空，几朵白云飘着。

想回去，回去前还想再见一次老师。

可是，他还回得去吗？

……还能再见到老师吗。

“诶……你要去人界吗？”同样金发金瞳的同伴惊讶的说道。

“啊……你看……我毕竟不是正统的纯种天使，是从人造的人与天使的基因产物进化来的，姑且也算是受到老师的照顾。”狛枝眼神飘忽的说。

“我倒不是想对你的决定做什么评价啦。但是你真的想好了吗，即使是下贱……啊不，低等的人类，我们也是不可以攻击他们的，一旦用天使之力攻击人类就会立刻被劈成灰哦。”

“怎么会，我没有要攻击人类的理由吧。我只是想看看蠢兮兮的老师用羡慕的眼神看到我然后说哇好厉害，就是想去炫耀一下，马上就回来。”狛枝光想到老师的蠢呆的样子就想笑了。

“哈哈，什么嘛，你还是挺喜欢你那老师嘛。”

“什！我才没有！只是看在他好歹带大的我的份上，这里应该不止我一个这样的天使吧。”

“有是有，不过大家比起去满地人类的地方看望恩师觉得还是老老实实呆在天堂比较好，人类很危险的。”

即使同伴们警告过狛枝了，但是他还是去找了老师。

看见老师可怜兮兮的单身狗背影，他不由得想着，太可怜了，让我这个大天使来安慰安慰他吧。

虽然老师看到自己第一眼眼睛一亮，不过后来却又一副无所谓的样子，让他感到焦虑。

什么嘛，为什么还是那种态度，他现在可是纯种大天使了耶，这么——高贵稀有的物种就在眼前居然还是这种无所谓的态度。

……回去了。

他垂头丧气的想要回去，老师又问了要不要一起吃饭，什么，有没有搞错！本高贵的大天使为什么要跟人类一起进餐！拒绝！

然后一赌气，不想让别的人类看到自己的翅膀，想要到没人的地方再走，却被打晕。

啊……仔细想想，这不全是老师的错吗。

狛枝呆呆地看着天空想着。

自从进天堂之后再也没有饥饿感的他，觉得有点饿了。

当时要是留下来吃饭就好了。

这些人太过分了，连水都没有。

他们要不是人类，他早就把他们都杀了。

区区人类总想着把万物都压在脚下，以为自己是世界的主宰，还老想着亵渎神明，如果不是神的庇护，就凭他们乱搞杂交基因就该把自己玩死。

总想着做一些超过自己能力范围的事情，发明有勇无谋这个词的人真是太有自知之明了。

可是人类也太可怕了，为什么能想出这种可怕又变态的事情啊……还有结界，把他和神光的隔离开，就算有翅膀也只能当做普通的翅膀飞起来，这个距离大概还没飞出去就要被弄下来。

想到这里他就想起之前翅膀被玩弄的恐惧，不由得整个身体僵了一下。

还是不要在没有百分百有把握情况下随便把翅膀拿出来了。

趴在枕头上的狛枝想了一会，也没想到离开的方法，全身更是酸痛不已，想着想着又开始犯困，直接趴着睡着了。

狛枝被一阵轻柔的抚摸给弄醒了。

那么温柔的抚摸着自己的头发，让他以为是老师。有一瞬间他都要误以为这段讨厌的时间只是一场梦，其实自己还在上学，没有毕业。

他还是保持着趴在枕头上的姿势睡着的，全身都僵了，腰部的疼痛完全没有缓解。他睁开眼睛，看见一个不认识的大叔正在摸他的脑袋。

“……”他从未正眼看过这些人的脸，猝不及防的看到一个陌生人在一脸享受的摸自己，他刚刚柔和下来的脸又绷了起来。

面无表情的看着这个人，他在想要不要把他的手挡开，还是无视掉。

“你醒了啊，一进来就看见你像只小猫一样趴着睡觉，就没吵醒你。”男人开心的说着，摸头发的手开始不老实地摸向他的身体。

听到这个下贱的人类把自己形容成动物，狛枝的脸更黑了。

男人把他推倒在床上，双手揉捏玩弄着淡粉的乳尖，很快狛枝的脸上就染上了红晕，他死死咬着牙，不想发出被弄的很舒服的声音。

看着急促喘息的狛枝，男人十分不解，“明明很舒服嘛，为什么不忠于自己的内心呢？”说着拿起两个带着电线的乳夹夹在了他的乳头上，引来一声轻哼。

他想起来了，这个人是不行的那种变态。

他们都喜欢带着这些道具。

太糟糕了。

突然胸口一阵细微的电流感划过，狛枝打了个颤，伸手就想把东西拿下来却被男人捏住了手腕。

“不行啊……小天使用这个也用了不少次了，怎么老想拿掉呢？”他拿出皮圈扣在狛枝的手腕和大腿根部，手腕和大腿之间只有几厘米的链子。

把狛枝两只手都拘束住之后，抬起他的腿舔弄大腿内侧，舔着舔着开始往私处靠近。

他认真的舔着，时不时轻轻啃咬着私处，惹得狛枝止不住地颤抖。

“每次看小天使的这里都白白嫩嫩的好可爱，还有这里，”他的手指伸进紧闭的后穴中抽插扩张，“明明做了那么多次，还是很有弹性，果然，天使的身体跟人类是不一样的吗？”

“唔嗯……”

“为什么不老老实实的爽呢……”第二根手指也伸了进来。

狛枝在心里翻了个白眼，他看到这些人吐都来不及，还爽？比起顺从肉体的感受，他更加倾向自己的思想为主导。

但这些人似乎认为只要身体舒服，他就会为了短暂的舒服而改变自己的思想。

跟谁做都一样的话，他根本犯不着为了舒服去对这些人有好脸色。

而且……如果他能回去了，只要呆在天界，情感会渐渐消失，不管现在再怎么爽，到时候都会变成一个没有感情的天使。

自己会因为欲求不满而离不开这群变态什么的，根本不可能！

就算一开始或许会，但那种事忍忍就好了。

狛枝开始有些走神的想着。

男人发现他居然还能走神，停下了还在扩张的动作，将表面布满颗粒的阴茎状按摩棒塞进后穴，全根没入后男人按下按键，按摩棒在内部旋转震动，表面的颗粒不停地摩擦着柔软的内壁。

狛枝立刻被刺激地说不出话，他喘息着，全身泛着淡淡的粉，因为急促呼吸而起伏的胸口和腹部十分诱人，腰不由自主的扭动，双腿也忍不住地互相摩擦想要缓解快感。

男人按住他的大腿，强行分开他的腿不让他乱动，抚摸起他的阴茎。

被强行按住的下半身因为无法动弹，使阴茎被抚摸和后穴内激烈的震动带来的快感更加强烈。

很快狛枝就高潮了。

但体内的震动还在继续，男人揉捏着他的臀部，看到他还是那副强忍的样子，想要看他像那天被狗侵犯而露出的可怜兮兮的表情。

男人伸手抚上他的脸，轻柔的抚摸着撩起他的头发露出布满羽毛的耳朵，搓揉着根部最小最柔软绒毛，引来一阵颤抖。

毕竟长有羽毛的根部是原本就敏感的地方。

而且对于天使来说，他们的羽毛，特别是根部的地方，是只给亲密的人看和摸的，被不认识的人这么亲昵的抚摸，不只是身体上，心理上也很不适。

看见他一脸排斥，刚刚还表现的很和善的男人突然手上的力气加重。

“我啊，真的很不愉快，不过是个性奴而已，是不是想引起大家的注意所以才这样呢？”他捏着一片羽毛揉搓。

“为了让大家把心思放在你身上，想尽办法让你露出可爱的脸，发出可爱的声音，这样就可以受到大家的关注。所以才一直忍耐吧？其实你都爽到不行了吧？”男人恶意的说道。

手上一使劲，把狛枝耳朵上的一根羽毛给拔了下来。

“啊！！”狛枝疼得翻滚起来，双手被束缚只能不停地打颤，被拔掉羽毛的地方露出粉嫩的皮肉，淡红地血液流了下来。

男人手里的羽毛散发着淡淡的光晕，很快就消失在空气中，突然一旁的手机响了起来。

他拿起手机发现是买主的电话，于是按了接通键，刚接通电话对面就咆哮起来。

“有没有搞错啊你们？这不是那些半人半兽的东西好吗？这、可、是纯种的大天使！我租给你们用不是让你们做这些事的！”

“您冷静一下，我还没做什么呢。”

“你要搞清楚，如果之前那些算是黄金的话，这个就是钻石，稀有度完全不一样啊，请你们不要做多余的伤害他的事。而且一开始我们的约定条款都写清楚了哪些可以做哪些不能做，请看清楚条款内容好吗！其他人我都通知到了，再让我看到我会终止我们的约定，就这样。”说着对方挂了电话。

男人看着在床上疼得眼泪直掉，眼眶都红了的狛枝，犹豫再三只好作罢，那家伙应该是装了监控，所以才能那么及时的打来电话。

他又呆了一会，觉得时间差不多拿掉狛枝身上的东西就离开了。

那之后再来的人不再殴打狛枝了，而且因为不能做太过分的事情，狛枝又无动于衷，终于没有以前那么频繁地来人折腾狛枝了。

这天，狛枝终于自主清醒过来的时候，没有任何人在房间里。

身体也不是那么疲劳，这是机会！

狛枝伸手拔下一根金色的长发，将里面存储的神力释放出来，变成一把剑状的淡金色物体，轻轻往项圈的锁链上一砍，锁链应声而断。

虽然尽量砍离自己脖子近的地方，但还是拖了一段在胸前，毕竟这个东西太锋利，他也不敢随便往脖子上架。

狛枝将白色的床单披在身上勉强遮体。

虽然没有衣服，不过只要离开结界范围就可以回天界，所以不是什么大问题，拿布遮体只是单纯习惯穿衣服，这段时间被迫保持裸体的状态让他实在有些无法忍受了。

当然，没有彻底离开之前，狛枝也不会轻易放下警惕，他一手固定住床单，一手提着剑来到门口，将锁砍开。

果然门打开后的场景让他刚升起来的一点希望又熄灭了。

门口站着几个穿着制服的人类，他们惊讶的看着狛枝，冲上来将他按住。

过于锋利的剑会伤到人，狛枝下意识在看到他们的时候，就将手里拿着的剑松开，掉在了地上。

他们分工明确的将不情不愿的狛枝拖回房间，有人去拿备用的项圈，还有人拿手机似乎在联系谁。

狛枝恶狠狠的瞪着那个拉住他的人。

那人按住狛枝，感受到狛枝的目光，他躲闪的看向别处，“……对不起，我也是要养家糊口的。”

过了没多久，买主便过来了。

“还说你是天真还是蠢呢？我费这么大劲把你买下来，专门划了这块地养你，怎么可能不放保镖二十四小时看守？”中年男人抬起狛枝的下巴，让他看着自己。“当然……屋子里每个角落都有监控，也是二十四小时都有人盯着，你干什么都会被看到，包括你天天被操到只会扭屁股一脸高潮的样子，都一直有人监视着哦。”

看到狛枝发青的脸色，被临时叫来的男人心里舒坦了些，大概是因为天使不进食不排泄的特性，导致调教和羞辱的范围性也降低了不少，这么久了还在想着逃跑倒也在意料之内。

不过这样的特性省下很多麻烦，一些有洁癖的人也很满意。

砍断锁链这种行为虽然没有实质损失，但要打压他的反抗思想，让他再也不能有这种想法，否则之后会更不好管理。

这样想着，他的余光瞟到地上淡金色的物体。

他一招手，一边的人将东西拿来，负责监控的人也被带进了房间里。

“因为在监控室的人打了瞌睡，所以没有第一时间发现异常，本来是要扣工资作为惩罚……不过我现在想到另一个办法。”他将淡金色的剑塞到狛枝手里。“你让小天使用这个戳一下，就当作惩罚如何？”

那名员工听到这话，便直直的盯着狛枝。

毕竟他来工作就是冲着高额的工资来的，得知自己要被扣工资时，他十分沮丧，并有些怨恨狛枝为什么要逃跑。

“你们这个工作很轻松了，居然还消极怠工，让你们去看守兽类人外，压制都很麻烦哦。”男人十分不满的说道。“不过你放心，不会让你有事的，毕竟真的伤害到你天使也会死。”

“我才不要啊！”狛枝立刻想要把手里的东西扔掉，却被男人握住，不让他松开。

“其实呢，这段时间我也了解了很多。比如，天使带着恶意伤人会受到雷劈的惩罚。不过还有一种被称为［神力］的类似于能量块一样的东西，不论是否自愿，只要弄破人类的皮肤就会被雷劈，但是雷劈程度会根据伤害程度决定轻重。”他一手搂着狛枝不让他乱动，一手握住狛枝那只拿着剑的手抬起来对准了那名员工，“所以我知道以后，一直很想试试。”

“不要……住手！放开我！不要！”眼看剑尖离员工越来越近，狛枝也不敢乱动造成更大的创伤。男人保证他从来没听过狛枝这种声音里只剩下恐惧，毫无反抗厌恶的情绪的求饶。

剑轻轻的戳了一下员工，轻到以至于员工都感觉没被碰到一样。

他也不敢太过头，毕竟只是想让狛枝吃个苦头而已，并不想让他死。

但碰到员工的那一刻，天空突然阴暗下来，下一秒一道金光闪电从天而至，屋顶应声而破，直接罩住狛枝，狛枝发出一声惨叫倒地。

男人庆幸自己刚刚松手快，仔细看了一眼倒在地的狛枝，还有一丝意识，但皮肤被烧伤了一部分，看着十分凄惨。

“这就是弄断锁链的惩罚，希望不要让我再看到你弄断锁链了。”男人被这个仗势稍微有些吓到，他冷静下来，靠近狛枝用原本打算好的说辞威胁道，狛枝的眼里露出痛苦的神色。

似乎因为太痛了，他闭上眼晕了过去。

不过还真的一点都不怜香惜玉啊……男人这样想着。

受了这么重的伤暂时只能让狛枝先养伤，不过奇怪的是，头发毫无烤焦的痕迹，甚至比以前更有光泽了。

那之后，最贵的药膏像不要钱一样给狛枝涂伤口，男人与其他人说起这件事。

“大概是头发存着神力的原因吧？烧伤严重吗？”

“大概一半一半吧，好在脸伤的地方不是很多，大概是因为头发挡住的原因。”

“说起来某些人还用头发……啧啧，真是勇士啊，相当于那玩意在剑堆里爽了一圈。”

“一脸人畜无害的样子居然这么可怕啊。”

“反正又伤不了人。”

“不过大家还是把握好度，不要把他逼过头。”

“嗯，万一他突然想同归于尽那可太不划算了……”

大约涂了半个月的药，狛枝烧伤的身体好转了很多，又开始继续有几个人不在乎伤口而来侵犯他。

狛枝就像人偶一样任由摆弄，只有伤口被碰到时疼的会抽搐，身上的伤口提醒着他，之前的恐惧停留在内心久久无法散去。

就这样持续了一个月，身上的伤口也好的差不多了，之前还有些顾忌的男人们又开始肆无忌惮起来。

“……我现在有点怀疑多做就会让人爽的脑子里只想性交这个观点是错的，他怎么反而越来越没反应了，跟操植物人一样，还不如去外面召妓，人家会叫点好听的内容。”

看着明明身体会因为快感而诚实的配合性交，却强忍着不发出声音，尽量没什么反应的狛枝，大家都很不满。

“就是啊！还一直在喊老师什么的，真没劲！”正在肉穴内驰骋的男人也不满的嚷嚷。“打又不让打，这是我玩过最麻烦的异物种了。”

“呼呼~所以我在今天来之前，找老板弄了点那种药来。”

“……诶！？难道是之前说的那个……！超贵的吧？”

“就是那个。”说着一脸精明相的男人掏出一支针剂，“要打在舌头上，谁让他张下嘴。”

身后的男人听了用力顶了一下狛枝，令他无法控制的张开嘴，拿着针剂的人见状捏住他柔软的舌头，将药打在舌尖上。

“……啊……”一股浓烈的感觉立刻顺着舌尖冲向大脑，狛枝感到眼前一片发白，大脑开始变得不清醒，整个人昏昏沉沉。

脑子里思想仿佛飞走一般渐渐离自己远去…不管是学生时代的那些事还是关于老师的事。

“啊啊~好爽……再深一点……哈啊……”狛枝一脸红潮的呻吟着，之前只有冷漠表情的脸上完全被淫乱的表情所替代。

“哈哈！这药太有用了，有这种好东西怎么不早点拿出来？”

“这不是想着操多了自己就会爽吗？而且有的人也喜欢那副样子~”

“我可没有那种特殊爱好，这幅淫荡的样子才是我想看到的，每次都面无表情看着都要萎了！”

“嗯……快点用粗粗的肉棒……啊……把我的里面弄坏吧♡”狛枝不满的扭着屁股把阴茎往里吸。

“别急！现在就来让你爽。”

自从被打了药之后，狛枝不复之前清明，会欲求不满的主动在他们的面前玩弄自己的身体，放纵自己沉迷性交，大脑完全被药物变得除了做爱以外都不关心的状态。

没人的时候，则呆呆的坐或躺在床上什么也不做，什么都不记得，神情恍惚，偶尔会因为所有人都很忙没机会过来，欲火焚身而自慰。

在发现之后他们丢了几个玩具在房间里，将影像录了下来。

“啊啊~好舒服……快射进来……啊……我的里面……想吃……叔叔的……唔嗯……精液了……”狛枝扭着腰不住地浪叫。

抽插的人忍不住就缴械投降了。

“哈啊……啊……”狛枝喘着气，一脸疑惑，“叔叔……今天的量有点少耶……”

“嗯……因为上次离这次有一段时间，就……没忍住。”大叔不好意思的说道。

“啊……”狛枝一脸失望的用挂着泪珠的眼睛看着他，“这样啊……能不能拜托叔叔……忍耐到下次来呢？”

他歪头看着男人，一旁的大叔用手指玩弄他的身体，“因为我……唔嗯……不想让叔叔的精液……射在我身体里以外的……嗯……地方……”

“好！好的！”

“喂，还没到我吗，还是说……后面的小嘴已经饱了？”

“啊……现在就来……”说着狛枝就跨坐在躺在一边阴茎直挺挺竖着的男人身上，自己将手指插入后穴勾拉扩张，扶着男人的阴茎往里送去，用肉穴套弄着阴茎，发出淫乱的呻吟。

“……这个药效好过头了吧，跟榨精机器一样……太刺激了……话说回来F区的区长怎么没来？”

“诶，你不知道吗？据说上次从这里出去之后被人袭击了，据说全身轻度骨折，生殖器更是被重点攻击目标，哈哈哈！估计起码要躺一个月！”躺在床上享受的男人笑道。

“唔唔……”一个胖胖的男人满脸通红。

“你怎么了？”

“我……我也好想被这么说啊！怎么说呢，这才是天使啊！”

“呃……”

男人走向正在努力上下起伏的狛枝，“那个……小天使~”

“啊……怎么了……”

“我……我也会努力忍到下次来的时候全部把精液喂给小天使，到时候可不可以夸奖我一下~”

“啊……啊……好啊……嗯……好舒服……”狛枝双手撑在身下男人的腹部，款摆腰肢。

“你快点射啊！我也想上了！”刚刚还在说狛枝是榨精机器的男人用阴茎顶了顶狛枝的屁股。

“我才刚刚开始呢！”躺着的男人不满道。

“……不要吵架……哈啊~”狛枝抬起一只手向后摸去，套弄身后的阴茎，“……忍不住……啊……就……一起……”

“真的吗？可是你的后面好像很紧诶，进不去的吧？”

“……我会……嗯……为了……把叔叔…啊……的肉棒全部……嗯啊……吞进去……加油的……”他的指尖沿着插在肉穴里的阴茎塞了进去开始扩张，身后的男人看着这幅淫荡景象不由得血脉偾张，穴口刚被扒拉开一点就挺着阴茎往里面挤。

“唔唔……”狛枝穴口被撑的更开，瘫软在全根插在自己体内的男人的身上，男人慢条斯理地玩弄着狛枝送到手边胸部。

身后的男人两只手包住狛枝柔软粉嫩的臀肉揉捏，向两边分开，奋力往里钻去。

“太紧了，实在不行就算了。”躺着的男人一边对狛枝上下其手一边说道。

身后的男人闷声不响的用力顶进来，强行塞进两根阴茎使得狛枝很久没受过伤的肉穴又被撕裂了一些流出淡红色的血液，他捏着狛枝腰缓缓抽插。

两根阴茎在紧致火热内壁互相摩擦，二人被这快感没顶，狛枝更是被玩弄到口水止不住地流下，大脑被刺激到头皮发麻，耳羽炸开。

因为药物使狛枝身心都变得浪荡，他淫荡的姿态和清纯的脸庞的反差让大家觉得跟之前的憋气比起来现在痛快多了。

不过这种药大约过了两周就开始失效，狛枝似乎是迷迷糊糊想起来了，在一次交合中突然推开身上的人，对方正在兴头上猝不及防被推开，惹得一肚子火，按住狛枝狠狠地揍了一顿。

渐渐恢复记忆的狛枝又开始消极应对，于是他们又搞来了药。

“这种药用多了之后会对大脑造成永久性伤害吧。”

“那又无所谓。”

“这话怎么没在他清醒的时候说啊？”

“……开玩笑，让他知道了发狂拉着我们一起死吗？”

因为药的原因狛枝完全没在意他们在说什么。

他们把狛枝带到别墅外的小树林里性交，这次狛枝非常配合，与上次的抗拒完全不同。

野外青草的气息和狛枝身上淡淡的奶香味刺激着众人。

因为不像室内，狛枝发出的声音扩散出去，在周围的草地树叶摩擦的声响中显得不太明显，他比往常的音量提高了不少。

“啊啊……”他放声呻吟，引来身后更加激动的顶弄，发出啪啪地撞击声，黏糊糊搅动的水声格外的清晰。

一边的男人将震动的跳蛋靠在他的乳尖上，用胶布固定在胸口上，腿根也固定着一根按摩棒不停地刺激阴茎。

“……好深……唔嗯……快把黏黏的……热热的……嗯……射进来……”趴在草地上的狛枝不知羞耻地忘情呻吟，湿润的肉穴紧咬着阴茎，男人很快就因为他的话缴械投降。

“啊哈哈……肚子里……被填满了呢♡”

深陷在情欲中的狛枝，无法思考任何事情，大概连自己是谁都不知道了。

“日向君，真的太感谢你了。”

“您太过奖了，其实我也没做什么。”

“不不，现在像你这样受到人外物种的欢迎的人类很少啦，这年头人外物种在这个地界也变得壮大起来。”

“下次再有这样的事，我也会来帮忙的。”

“好！有你这句话我就安心了。”

由于人外物种的逐渐增多，这个世界渐渐也有一些人外物种登上政治的舞台。

像天之惠这样的学院不少，但是他们其实都是根据有了合适的教育者人选后才会孕育新的人外物种，作为被选中的教育者成功教育完一批学生之后不知为何都拥有了被人外物种亲近的气场。

只有少数的稀有物种会回归到异界，从天之惠毕业的人外物种留在这个世界则会被记录在案，与人类有同等的权利，是属于这个世界的公民，被法律所保护。

因此有的时候有些人外物种因为基因问题十分狂躁，难以对话，这种时候就会需要曾经在人外物种学院当过教育者的人来实现交流。

日向创就是因为这个原因被总理大臣叫来帮忙，告别了总理大臣，日向回到家时遇到邻居家的一位妇人。

“哎呀，日向君，从哪来呀？”

“刚工作回来呢。”

“日向君真好啊~大家都在说你年轻有为，听说还被大人物赏识。”

“哪有！？您说的太夸张了。”日向尴尬的笑道。

“唉，但是你至今还是一个人呢，我们这边有几个不错的女孩子，你看要是有兴趣的话给你安排一下？”

“啊……哈哈……暂时还有没这种想法啦，谢谢您的好意。”

“诶……好吧，那你如果有意向就来跟我说啊。”

“好的好的，谢谢您。”日向一边笑着一边进屋关上了门。

进了屋之后把脸都笑僵了的日向揉了揉脸。

“呼……”累死了，不过…好像可能自己是该找个对象了？

这样想着他的脸上挂起了傻笑。

结果下一秒脸上就被重击了一下。

突然的剧疼和明明在只有自己的家里却被打了的事实让日向有些方。

“啊……真是让人火大，您还有时间去想着相亲呢？”一个熟悉的声音伴随着熟悉的身影出现在眼前。

“……魅魔枝？”

“我现在是恶魔了。”恶魔狛枝摇摇手指。“虽然知道老师没有什么错，不过我现在相当火大就让我迁怒一下吧。”

“……到底怎么了？”日向创作为狛枝们的教育者十分了解他们的性格，看到恶魔枝这样的反应，觉得让他生气的事情对自己来说也绝对不是什么好事，有可能还是跟自己相关的。

他揉着发疼的脸在桌边坐下。

“啊，我一时也不知道从哪里说起。”恶魔枝也坐了下来，“虽然对于没有马上来看望老师有点愧意，不过我是因为在杀了五十个人类拿到他们的灵魂回魔界晋升成恶魔之后得到了一个新任务，所以才一直没来找老师……虽然任务就是让我来这边随便找一个有权势的人来进行观察。就跟小时候你也让我们进行植物动物观察差不多的东西啦，然后写一篇观察日记。”

“呜哇……魔界好随便……这什么鬼任务，而且你居然因为这个破任务一直没来看我啊。”日向吐槽道。

“嘛……基本上还挺开心的就天天尾随他啦。然后我就发现这家伙这段时间频繁的跑去一个荒郊野外，我好奇就跟着去了……”恶魔枝突然狠狠的锤向桌子。

日向创：“？？？”

“我不知道怎么形容，但我拍下来了，你自己看吧。”他拿出一个小型相机，调出一张照片递给日向。

“！！这是？”日向看到照片腾地站了起来。

照片上，大天使枝双眼涣散的盯着某处。虽然只照了脸和肩膀，但是脸上的污迹和肩膀上青红的痕迹，还有他根本从来无法想象会出现在大天使枝脸上的呆滞的神情让日向马上就意识他遭受了无法想象的凌辱。

“我想他也是想来找你所以才从天界跑来的吧，你们见过了吗。”

“……见过了，然后他说要回去。”日向两眼发直的盯着照片的回答，想着恶魔枝能突然跟自己说这都是骗人的就好了。

“行了，用得着这样吗！相机还我！现在不应该好好想想怎么把他救出来吗？”恶魔枝一把夺过相机。

“话说你怎么会有这种相机？”

“观察日记总要有照片嘛。”

“等等……那你说的观察对象，也对大天使狛枝做了这些事？”

“……嗯，要不是因为变成恶魔估计当场就腿软根本什么都做不到吧。还好我已经是恶魔了，啊哈哈~我等他出了那个破别墅所在的私人地域就把他揍了一顿！”恶魔枝一脸微笑的说出了不得了的话。

“虽然我可以杀人，但是像这种会有点影响这个世界人还是不太好下手。所以老师，这也是我先来找你的原因，想让你去救他，用这个世界正常程序的办法，这样才能没有后顾之忧。”他说了买下大天使枝，拥有大天使枝所有权的男人的名字，是日向创所在的国家的某个政治官员。

“……我知道了！我会想想办法的。”

“哼，老师刚刚一直一脸呆相让我很担忧，现在总算靠谱起来了呢。为了方便联系我留一下电话号码给你，暂时我还需要留在这边做观察。”

“嗯嗯！”日向拿出手机存恶魔枝的电话，“如果没有你的话，可能我到死都不会知道这件事。”

“哼……你知道就好！”恶魔枝说着，完全没有挪动的意思。

“啊……我也不知道你今天会来，没买什么菜，不介意的话……留下来吃个饭？”日向看着眼神飘忽的恶魔枝说道。

“嘛~既然原老师说了这样的话我就勉为其难的留下来啦~”

虽然好像因为种族改变的原因身后的翅膀和尾巴没有了，但是恶魔枝的表现让他想起以前想要什么却不直说然后身后的尾巴晃来晃去的样子。

“噗哈哈。”他忍不住笑出声，这家伙虽然看起来变了，但是本质还是自己熟知的样子啊。

“你你你笑什么？！”

“没什么没什么。”日向笑着进了厨房。

和恶魔枝的相处还是很愉快的，听他讲了很多毕业之后的事情。

他们聊到很晚，恶魔枝向日向告别后离开了他家。

刚刚还热闹的气氛瞬间就冷了下来，日向脸上的笑容也瞬间垮了下来。

他知道恶魔枝大概看出来他心情不好，特意留到很晚，但是知道了这样的事，怎么可能心情好起来。

他心事重重地一直到第二天起来也难以调整情绪。他刷牙的时候看着镜子里颓废的自己，用力拍了拍脸颊。

不行，就在这里自己自责难受的时候，天使枝一定还在持续受到凌辱。

他翻出之前总理大臣找他的时候的联系员的联系电话，向他申请预约与总理大臣会面。

随后找出天使枝毕业的时候的毕业照放在钱包里，带着先去了学校，随时等着总理大臣那边的消息。

他心不在焉的上了一上午的课，一到下课时间就拿出手机看联系员有没有打电话或者发通知给自己。

“老师老师，您今天怎么了？心情不好吗？”小萝卜头们围到他身边关心的问道。

日向看着一张张担心的小脸，强行打起精神笑着说：“老师要去办一件事，担心会办不好，所以有点紧张，没事的。”

中午日向刚离开教室就接到联系员打来的电话，约了下午见面。他挂掉电话后向学校请了假等待下午约见的时间到来。

会客室。

“没想到日向君居然会主动来找我，是有什么困难吗？”

“……是这样的，这是我曾经在天之惠的一个学生。”他拿出天使枝的毕业照给总理大臣看。

“噢，这看起来是一个稀有种人外。”

“是的，他毕业之后就去了异界，所以在这里也没有身份证明，之前他变成大天使就想来让我看看……结果听说他现在好像被某些人诱拐了。”日向说到这里心里异常沉重。

“也就是说这个没有身份证明的异物种，滞留在这里？”

“我知道这请求可能有点无理，但是只能拜托您了。这是我重要的学生，既然知道他在受苦，我没办法做到视而不见。”他把那个买下大天使枝的人的名字告诉了总理大臣。

虽然总理大臣有些惊讶，但是他的神情表现出他对这件事并不是完全一无所知。

“日向君，你要知道虽然现在这个世界是人外物种和人类共同生存的世界，但是还是有很多人类看不起与自己不同的物种，尤其是那些离开这里去了异界的彻底变为外来种族，所以这种灰色交易已经持续很久了。”

“……我是不是可以认为不给异物种登陆身份证明，是为了这种你们都默认的灰色交易而故意造成的漏洞？”日向听到他反而有点维护这群禽兽的倾向，立刻有些急了。

“日向君，这大概就是急不择言吧，我明白你的愤怒。但是我说这些话只是觉得有些事要告诉你，要想让这种灰色交易彻底消失是不太可能，但是帮你救一个学生还是没问题的。”

“……抱歉，是我太激动了。”听到对方答应会救狛枝，日向稍微安下心。

“没事的，因为日向君大概就是太温柔了才会被天之惠选中作为人外物种的教育者吧。所以那些不愿意跟我们好好说话的人外物种才愿意和日向君交流，你也帮我了不少次了，什么都不需要反而是我这边比较困扰呢。”总理大臣说道。

日向冷静下来。

“那么就拜托您了。”他站起来深深地向总理大臣鞠了一躬。

他离开的时候，联系员告诉他有了消息就会通知他。

「…不愧是总理大臣，都猜到我心里在想什么了。」感受到自己无力的日向失落的回了家。

在听到一直有这种灰色交易的时候，他隐约想起来曾经校长和自己所说的，他没想到居然到了现在还在一直持续着，而且这种事还发生在了自己学生的身上。

他确实怒火上头了，想到除了狛枝以外，还有其他的像狛枝这么大的孩子更加无助，没有亲人的他们甚至没有人能救他们离开，想到这里他差点就得寸进尺要求停止这种行为。

还好没有说出更加不可挽回的话来……现在最重要的还是把狛枝救出来。

接到总理大臣的电话的那名政治官员，正躺在床上享受狛枝给他口交，不情不愿的答应了明天就把狛枝送过去后挂了电话。

“怎么了？”看他愁眉苦脸的，和他一起的人问道。

“真是不走运啊…没想到这家伙居然是天之惠的学生。”

“那不就是贵族学校的学生吗？”

“……是啊，毕竟可是世界第一所人外学校，管的最严了，不会允许出现丑闻。所以现在那个学校的老师来要人了，甚至找上了总理大臣，只能把他送回去咯。明明都已经变得这么诱人了。”他抚摸着努力吞吐他肉棒的狛枝的泛红地脸蛋，“太可惜了……”

“唔嗯……”他把肉棒从狛枝的嘴里抽出来，引来狛枝不满的哼声。

“明天要还回去了，今天就是最后一次了吧，小天使自己坐上来吧，以后可能就没有这么爽的事可以做了哦。”

“啊……”狛枝伸手扩张起后穴，简单的抽插了没多久，就迫不及待地跨坐在男人身上，扶着肉棒往身后塞。

“啊哈……大肉棒♡嗯……进来了……又粗…又硬……啊啊……热热的……最喜欢了♡”

看着身上沉迷性欲缓缓摆动腰肢，后穴不断吞吐吸附着肉棒的天使，他一边配合抽插玩弄他的身体，一边充满恶意的想，那个所谓的老师看到自己重要的学生变成如此淫乱的姿态会是什么感受呢？

没过几天，日向就接到了通知。

当时是下午，他正在上课，一接到通知马上停下讲课，让同学自习之后一边赶过去一边打电话请假。

日向走进房间，就看到狛枝披着一件长袍缩在沙发上睡觉。

“因为好像精神有点错乱，就给他打了一点麻醉剂，过一个小时就会醒过来的。”总理大臣拍拍他的肩，“总之先带他回去吧。”

“嗯。”日向上前把狛枝搂在怀里，本来做好了要扛着一百多斤的人回去的准备，结果轻的让人吃惊。

“那我今天就先回去了，这次真的太感谢您了！以后有需要我的地方只要不违反道德我都会尽力的。”日向抱着狛枝向总理大臣郑重地道谢。

“哈哈哈，你快回去吧。”总理大臣挥挥手。

日向带着狛枝回到了家，把他放在自己的床上，自己则去准备晚饭。

正做到一半，突然感觉身后有气息。他回头一看，看见狛枝一脸疑惑的看着自己。

“你醒了？现在已经安全了，不会有人再伤害你了哦。要不要吃点饭？”

狛枝歪着头似乎是在思考这句话的意思，然后他就伸手开始脱身上的衣服。

“！”日向放下锅关上火，阻止了狛枝脱衣服的动作。“为什么会联想到脱衣服啊？”

“……现在不做吗？”狛枝问道。

“……哈？”日向头疼的看着狛枝。“……算了，你先去休息吧。”

“休息……”

“对对，躺在床上，然后闭上眼睛睡觉。”他拿出哄小孩的口气一字一句的对狛枝说道。

“哦……”

狛枝走向日向的房间，他不放心的跟在身后，看着他躺在床上，然后帮他盖好被子就关上门出去了。

吃完晚饭之后，日向给天之惠的校长打了个电话，让他找个时间给大天使狛枝再登陆一个身份证明。

到了睡觉的时间，日向回到房间看了看狛枝的样子，看他还在睡，便拿了一床被子到客厅的沙发上去睡觉。

半夜，日向感觉身上一轻，然后下身传来湿润的感觉。

“？？”他睁开眼睛一看，狛枝正光着身体趴在他的腿上，正含着他的阴茎给他口交。

他吓得腾地坐起来，把下体从狛枝的嘴里抽出来。

“你在干什么呢？？白天睡太多现在睡不着吗？”日向想要掩饰尴尬的大声说道。

“唔……嗯……”狛枝因为嘴里的阴茎被抽出来，发出黏糊的呻吟。

他上了沙发跨坐在日向的大腿上，伸手握住日向已经完全硬起来的性器上下套弄。

“都已经变成这样了，难道不想舒服一下吗？”狛枝的脸上泛着红潮，一脸欲求不满的样子。

“还……还不是你……大半夜的……我才没想过这种事！”日向看着跟自己印象里迥然不同的狛枝，不由得尴尬又脸红。

“唔……”狛枝为难的想了想，翻了个身，把屁股翘起来，用手指插进身后的小穴，扭着腰求欢，“可是……我这里……嗯啊……有点受不了了……啊……快进来……哈啊……快用大肉棒……嗯……插进来……把我的里面……啊啊……弄坏……”

也许是深夜的原因，也有可能是至今还是单身的原因，他第一次看到如此活色生香的一幕，被狛枝黏黏糊糊的呻吟和从未见过的色情样子所引诱，他抚上狛枝柔软的臀部，扶着阴茎缓缓插进狛枝流着透明淫液的后穴里。

“啊~”日向和狛枝同时发出满足的呻吟，他感觉下体被紧致的穴口裹着缓缓往里吸，进入穴内的部分随即就被火热湿润的内壁缠住，吸吮着阴茎不停蠕动，像是无数张小嘴在肉棒上亲吻舔舐，带来前所未有的快感。

“好紧……”好舒服啊……日向心中想到。

“唔……快点……动……啊嗯……”狛枝因为停在里面丝毫不动的状态发出不满的声音，主动摆起腰身套弄着紧紧塞在后穴的阴茎。

日向被刺激的最后一根清醒的线也断掉了，他捏着狛枝的腰不由自主地配合起他的动作抽插起来，伸手摸索着握住狛枝的下体帮他抚慰，引来狛枝满是情欲的喘息。

日向很快就出来了，他虽然第一次做但是大概也知道这个留在里面对身体不太好，他在射精的前一刻想要把阴茎完全抽出来，察觉到他意图的狛枝缩紧身后可怜兮兮的看着他，“呜……不要……出去……”

“可是留在里面不太好……”日向为难的说道。

“不要嘛……快射进来……嗯……”狛枝用手刺激着日向露在外面的阴茎部分，强迫他内射在了体内。

“啊啊……”狛枝猝然直起上身，绷紧的身体曲线在黑暗中十分诱人。狛枝高潮后便趴在沙发上喘着气，全身放松下来。

日向把狛枝带到浴室给他清洗身体，与刚刚在黑暗中不同，在灯光下能清楚的看到狛枝还透着粉的白皙的身体以及不断流出精液的发红的后穴。

刚才冲到头顶的热度已经降了下来，他犹豫了一会，最后还是觉得比起自己那点不好意思的心情更担心就这么留在里面让狛枝不舒服，笨拙的伸出手指轻轻的将里面的精液导出来。

好不容易把身上都弄清爽了，日向给狛枝套上睡衣让他去睡觉正准备回客厅却被拉住了。

“……那个，不继续吗？”

“你应该也累了吧……”日向摸摸狛枝的脑袋，柔软的触感十分好。“……不会再有人强迫你做不想做的事了哦。”

现在是早上七点。

日向创觉得很羞愧。

他顶着两个黑眼圈坐在乱糟糟的沙发上看着外面渐渐升起的太阳，觉得自己作为一个老师已经完全失格。

自己居然……就这么顺势做了……

“啊啊啊！”他抓着脑袋纠结的嚎了一声，转头看见狛枝一脸惊恐的现在房间门口看着自己。

“啊……不是的，我是在生自己的气。”日向站起来向前走了一步，狛枝就往后退一步。

“唔……”狛枝环抱着双臂蹲下身瑟瑟发抖，长长的头发拖在地上，“对不起……昨天不应该直接睡觉的……对不起……请不要打我……什么都会做的……对不起……”

“狛枝！”日向上前想要安抚他，却反而造成反效果，狛枝站起来开始脱裤子。

“别，停下。”日向只好停下来向后退，放轻声音，调整好自己的表情尽量不想吓到他，“…我真的什么都不会做的，不用脱衣服，好吗？”

“……真的……不会打我……吗？”狛枝断断续续的说道。

“不会，但是我现在要出去了，我得进房间去换衣服，真的不会伤害你。”日向耐心的说道。

“嗯……嗯。”狛枝从门口离开，看着日向进到房间里，距离变近让他不由自主的打了个颤，但是却没有动。

日向尽量不去看他，拿了几件衣服就出了房间。

“我等会要出门，你乖乖呆在这里，想做什么都行，就算有人来也不要理，不要开门，好吗？”日向去书房把衣服换好出来看见狛枝还站在原地，就向他嘱咐道。

“……好。”

昨晚还没发现有什么大问题，今天早上的交流才让他发现狛枝说话变得断断续续而且除了在做爱以外话都十分少，并且没什么逻辑性。

于是日向又请假去了一趟天之惠。

最近似乎总是请假，如果不是因为在天之惠从事过自己大概这个年纪都不敢这样请假吧，日向苦笑。

他从校长那里借来了有关纯天使种的研究报告，并跟校长商谈好带狛枝来拍照取血DNA等登陆身份的手续具体时间后就直接回了家。

日向一回到家便钻到书房去看研究报告。

纯种天使因为呆在天上，渐渐骨头会变得像鸟骨一样中空，导致纯种天使的重量只有同样体型人类的体重的一半，承受疼痛和承重能力也会大幅度下降，同样的重击承受的伤害是人类的两倍。

基本上纯种天使是一种恒体状态，身体的能量既不需要增加也不需要减少，如果因为人为的强行削减能量，可以适度进食使他们再次达到标准恒体状态，另外纯种天使因为毛孔收缩使新城代谢速度极速下降，一般情况都不用洗澡。

日向看的差不多出来的时候，看见狛枝呆呆的坐在沙发上，听见他从书房出来的声响才看向他。

“呃……”他想到刚刚看的报告上说纯种天使不用再进食，最多喝点水的说法，于是去倒了一杯水给狛枝。

狛枝拿着水杯边喝边看着他的脸色。

日向看着小心翼翼的狛枝，心疼地想着就算不用进食，但感觉比刚见面的时候还是瘦了好多，光喝水怎么补充能量啊。

“狛枝，可以回答我几个问题吗？”他轻言细语的问道。

“唔。”

“那个……为什么会有人打你？”日向刚问出口就有些后悔上来就问这种问题，因为他明显看到狛枝抖了一下。

“……因为……擅自……想休息……身上……非常的疼……”狛枝犹豫了一会，还是回答了，他局促地捏着杯子看向地板，说完就沉默了。

就算是日向刚认识狛枝那会，都没见过他这么拘谨的样子，日向再也问不出口其他问题，看着他的样子心里十分不是滋味，最后只能再次向他声明，“请你相信我，不会再有人打你了，也不会对你生气的。”

“嗯……”狛枝应了一声，但似乎对这种承诺并不太相信。

日向给恶魔枝打了个电话，约在外面见面。

“真是出乎我的意料，我以为你救出他就不会再来找我了。”恶魔枝用小勺搅了搅面前的咖啡，“看你的样子应该是想着要报复那些人吧？”

“……最近我还真是容易被人看穿心里的想法呢。”日向笑着说道。“……这种心情就像以前好像也有过一样……我……看到天使枝的样子，就有一种无名之火，想要把罪魁祸首……”他说着说着脸上的笑消失了，他没有说出剩下的话。

“我知道了，但是把那么多有权有势的人一起端了是不太可能的。老师想要发泄怒火的话，不妨可以考虑一下把天使枝抓走带到拍卖场卖的人，他们的话，老师就可以尽情的下手了。”恶魔枝说。

“那……至少那个买天使枝的人，能试着找一些能判他刑的证据吗？”

“如果就他一个人的话倒是可以哦，不过拍决定性的证据需要一些时间。”他站起来准备走却被日向叫住。

“什么时候可以对那群人渣动手？”

“啊~我还以为你放弃了……如果老师希望的话，当然什么时候都可以，你就等我消息吧，应该会在晚上的时间。”恶魔枝笑眯眯的说道。

回到家，又面临了艰难的抉择，让狛枝睡床自己睡沙发万一半夜又发生那样的事情完全招架不住。

但是又舍不得让狛枝睡在客厅里……把门锁起来？可是对睡在房间里的人没用啊！

日向心事重重地解决了晚饭，心事重重地给狛枝倒了一杯水，心事重重地看着电视，一直到准备睡觉也没想出办法。

不管怎么样狛枝一定要睡床，看见他瘦弱的样子正常人不可能忍心让他去睡沙发的啊！

他像赶小鸡一样赶着狛枝回房间里。

然后准备出去的时候却被狛枝拉住了手腕。

“……放手。”

狛枝一声不响的盯着日向，也不松手。

日向被这样看着，没多久就败下阵来，他从以前就对这种招特别没辙，只好说道：“好吧……不过我得先洗澡，洗完了我就过来，你先躺着吧。”

听见日向说过来狛枝就松开了手，他无奈的拿着睡衣跑去洗澡了。

一边想着今天一定要把持住不能再做不该做的事情，一边掀开被子上了床。

躺在床上的狛枝看着日向躺进来，马上搂住他的胳膊，一副乖巧的样子，让日向忍不住摸了摸他的脑袋。

睡下还没多久，就感觉靠在自己身上的身体似乎变得有些热，他伸手拉开床头的灯，看见狛枝的脸上一片红晕，一脸情难自制的表情。

“怎么了？”

“嗯……身上好难受……唔……”狛枝把脸贴在日向的脸上轻轻蹭着，“拜托……帮帮我……”

“不不不行，我们这样是不对的！如果你要是清醒过来会后悔的。”日向强忍着诱惑握住狛枝削瘦的肩膀劝道。

“唔嗯……想做……”狛枝跨坐到日向的腰上，解开上衣的扣子露出微微泛着粉色的胴体，一只手抚上胸部揉捏起乳尖，一边把裤子褪下露出臀部隔着日向的裤子蹭着已经硬起的阴茎。“……哈啊……明明……自己也……嗯……变成这样了……”

“……真的很难受吗？”日向开始松动。

“……嗯……啊……难受……睡不着……”狛枝开始扒日向的裤子，烫硬的性器马上弹了出来，贴在狛枝柔软的臀上，他握住阴茎熟练的往身后塞去。

狛枝双手撑在日向的腹部，开始扭动腰肢，屁股一上一下的起落，阴茎摩擦着湿润的穴口不断带出淫液，抽插的声音带着水声在安静的夜晚额外清晰。

日向配合着狛枝的动作向上挺动一边双手抚上他的胸口。

“啊啊……好舒服……呜……腰使不上力了…”狛枝被捏的腰一软，整个人弯下身，日向再也忍不住搂住狛枝翻了个身把他按在床上猛烈的抽插起来，把狛枝操的喘息连连，双臂软软的环住日向的脖子，情动的日向闷头抽插，看见他粉色的乳尖下意识含在嘴里舔弄那小小的一点。

“……太快了……好深……唔嗯……身体好热……要出来了……啊！”狛枝被强烈的撞击和身体上敏感处的刺激所带来的快感侵占，很快就泄出来。

“……狛枝！”日向看着深陷情欲的狛枝，忍不住轻轻地吻住他的止不住呻吟的嘴唇，同时这一次坚定的抽出阴茎射在了外面。

突然被吻的狛枝呆了。

日向稍微退开一些，两人脸凑的极近，呼吸交缠在一起，他看着有些呆愣的狛枝问道：“……不喜欢这样吗？”

“……不……”狛枝伸手碰了碰嘴唇，“很奇特……的感觉……这种感觉……还是第一次……”

日向又亲了亲他微微带汗的脸颊，大概是因为出了一些汗的原因，一开始浅浅地奶香气息变得浓郁起来，从狛枝的身体传来差点让日向创又把持不住。

“这回真该睡觉了。”日向带着狛枝第二次进了浴室，清理干净之后又跑出来换被单被子。

想了想刚刚好像狛枝又代谢掉了一些能量，于是又给他喂了一杯水，才终于消停下来可以好好睡一觉。

就这样过了几天，每次都企图控制自己不要做，结果最后日向都没把持住，每晚都被身体发热欲求不满的狛枝一引诱就上了钩，日向第一次发现自己原来这么没有毅力。

不过，虽然每次狛枝都想要他内射，但他还是坚持射在外面。虽然做都做了，也不知道还坚持这种事有什么用……

而且这样导致换床单换的好像有点太勤了……是不是应该考虑买点套放在家里……

他一边这样想着一边开始向场外求助。

他打电话给以前在天之惠同样一起工作过的医师询问了有关被注射了破坏人大脑的药物要怎么恢复正常，并把狛枝现在的思想跟说话情况隐去名字稍微描述了一下。

医师听了描述后，告诉他现在还不可能有立刻能完全破坏大脑的药物，起码要注射好几次，狛枝的情况大概被注射了两次左右。

如果到了不可恢复的状态是连话都说不清，至少狛枝还会听懂日向说的话，像这种液体药剂只能等他慢慢新陈代谢掉就可以恢复正常了。

「因为天使本来就比人类代谢速度慢，跟他做的话可以加快代谢…所以为了不让狛枝每天都只想着做爱现在要跟他多做几次好让他尽快恢复正常？？这逻辑好奇怪啊！」

日向一个人在超市的安全套前纠结的想着，一会愁眉苦脸一会又豁然开朗，超市里路过的人都用看傻子的眼神看着这个人。

纠结了半天最后他还是伸手拿了一盒安全套去付钱，不管怎么样不想再每天洗床单了……

当晚就在他们气氛正好的时候，日向拿出了一个安全套，狛枝看见从来没见过的东西，十分好奇，日向戴着套挤进他紧致的后穴却立刻遭到了反抗。

“唔……不舒服……快出去……”狛枝皱起眉不快的推搡着日向。

“诶……”日向觉得心有点累……

最后在狛枝的坚持下不得不把还没完成使命的套套就这么丢掉了。

大概是是前几天日向在最后关头都抽了出来，再加上今天一开始还戴了奇怪的东西插进来，狛枝双臂搂着日向创的脖子，双腿紧紧环住他的腰，后穴也比之前缩的更紧。

日向一边抽插一边抚摸着狛枝身体其他地方，亲吻着他的锁骨，温热的气息和绵绵不绝的快感使狛枝发出欢愉的呻吟，最终日向射在了他的体内，好几天没有被内射的内壁突然被精液冲击的快感让狛枝立刻就高潮了。

他正准备搂着狛枝去洗澡，高潮过后的狛枝呆呆的，突然好像反应过来了什么一般，日向还没反应过来，就见他泪珠止不住的往下掉。

“？！怎么了？哪里弄疼了吗？”日向被这突如其来的情况吓慌了神，手忙脚乱的把下体抽出来，伸手想要摸摸狛枝。

“……老师……快来救我……”狛枝的脸上露出十分痛苦的表情，带着哭腔断断续续小声道。

“我……”

「我来救你了。」这句话到了嘴边却说不出口，现在这个场面，让他怎么说的出口，虽然明白狛枝会慢慢恢复正常，但是第一句就是在向自己求救，连他唯一认为能够救他的人，现在却和那些人一样，做一样的事。

狛枝小声的呜咽了一会，细细碎碎的一会喊疼一会又喊老师，挂着眼泪，“……不会有人来救我啊。”

“会有的，我不会再让你受到伤害，不想做的事情就不做，没有人能强迫你了。”日向忍不住搂住他说道。

“……那种事情，不可能的吧。”狛枝抽泣着出这一句话之后便失去了意识。

自那天之后，狛枝就开始一直呆呆的坐在角落里，也不看日向，但也不像之前一样呆滞。

日向和他搭话也无动于衷，到了晚上自己就主动跑到客厅缩在沙发上，担心他的日向晚上经常起来两三次去照看他，看到他即使欲火焚身，脸上泛着红晕，发出情难自制地喘息，也不想理自己。

日向想，这是在慢慢清醒过来，正纠结他们的关系吗？总之一副不想理日向的样子，就在他们之间的关系变得胶着的时候，恶魔枝联系了他。

“喂喂，我为了抓那个家伙的把柄花了不少时间，那家伙应该是常年游走在这种灰色地带的人，没有什么决定性的证据啊…”恶魔枝拉长音调说道。

“是这样吗……”日向有点失落。

“不过你以为我是谁，”恶魔枝愉快的说道，“没有……制造一个不就行了？接下来就是需要你这个拥有身份证明的公民来举报他就可以了，我现在就把地址跟举报电话发给你，收到就赶快打哦~”说着他就挂掉了电话。

不一会日向就收到一个房屋地址和那个人所在地址，附上警察的电话以及恶魔枝给他编辑了一段给警察举报的话，大概内容是该政府官员在家中藏匿大量毒品，现在正在拿着的包中也有毒品。

日向马上了解了恶魔枝的意图，立刻拨通了电话把信息里的内容告知给了警察。

恶魔枝把信息发出去之后解除隐身状态凑近那个男人，用充满恶意带着嘲讽的语气在他耳边低声道：“马上就用你最爱的药，把你送下地狱。”

男人猛然回头，只瞥见鲜红的竖瞳一闪而过。

没过多久，许多警察冲进他的房间，要求检查他的手提包，同时他的家中也被搜出大量毒品。

同一时间这个信息马上就被人匿名传到媒体上，没有任何转圜的余地，现在这个世界比以前更加无法容忍毒品存在，并且判刑处刑有专门的直播平台可供成年的公民通过采血DNA读取后获得观看权利。

日向到书房去打开电脑，直奔平台看到那个给狛枝打药使他变成现在这个样子的罪魁祸首正在接受审判，很快就因为板上钉钉的大量毒品而定了他的罪，一枪给了他个痛快。

虽然这家伙临死前还一直嚷着是有人外物种在陷害他，看了直播的人表示留在这里的人外物种没有这种能力，异界来的人外物种又不可能用这种偏向于人类的方法陷害他。

［是不是有人在指使啊？］

［别傻了，有哪个异界物种会听人类的话，他们都瞧不起人类。］

［也是哈，这人大概自己吸毒吸出幻觉了吧哈哈哈。］

日向稍微看了下评论，安下心来。

又去看了一次那个男人被枪杀的回放，虽然成功的让他死了，但是这样轻松的死法让他还是无法完全释怀。

这时恶魔枝又来了电话。

“看到了吗？是不是觉得还不够解气。”恶魔枝愉快的说道。

“啊……不过真亏你为了让他被判死刑还做这种事情。”

“毕竟这件事可不是只有老师你想要报复哦。为了让老师更解气一点，今天晚上十点到E区的废弃工厂来，我会准备好一切，你只要人来就行了。”

虽然恶魔枝没有明说，但是日向大概知道，所以他等到晚上一声不吭的出了门来到了恶魔枝说的破工厂。

“进来吧。”恶魔枝站在外面看着渐渐靠近的日向创，领着他进到里面。

日向借着月光看见里面有几个男人被铁链栓在地上，恶魔枝将一个推车推到日向身边，推车上是砍刀、金属球棒等凶器。

“……你准备的可真够周到的。”他看见一推车的凶器不由得叹了口气，心想着虽然恶魔枝与自己相处看似还和以前一样，但是果然还是有一些不同。

现在他们的立场似乎完全变成一个恶魔和一个因为内心冲动而被恶魔怂恿犯罪的人类一般。

“啊哈哈哈……”恶魔枝马上了解到日向所想，发现自己确实做的有点狠，“不由自主就……不过如果老师下不去手的话还是让我来吧，毕竟确实老师没杀过人。”

“不，当初跟你说这件事，我就已经做好了这个准备和觉悟，我相信你就算变成恶魔也不会害我。”日向拿起一根球棒走向那些人。

看着他们因为自己手持凶器而害怕的发出唔唔的声音不断的挣扎，他不由得有一种报复的快感油然而生。

“不愧是老师，放心去做吧，尸体和凶器我会带到魔界处理，绝对不会留下任何证据。”恶魔那异于常人的眼睛即使在这黑暗中也清楚的看到日向脸上那报复的笑脸。

日向抡起球棒毫无章法的甩在那些人的身上，发出阵阵闷响，他想到狛枝这些天的样子，不由得下手更加重。

是这些人，让那个高傲的天使居然瑟瑟发抖，不停的道歉。

日向拿起刀，开始卸那些被打的一动不动的人的身体零件，利刃拉开肉体的声音和浓烈的鲜血的铁锈在夜晚十分清晰的刺激着他的感官，适应了黑暗的眼睛使他更加方便的分尸泄愤。

他想起那天狛枝痛苦地说不会有人来救他的样子。

从他幼儿园开始一直养到毕业，他从没见过那个天使因为情绪问题流过眼泪，然而那天却那么伤心的哭泣。

让他想到这些人是令那个孩子变成那样的起因就无法控制的用凶器继续搅动已经被弄的一团乱的尸块们，发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。

尽情的折腾完了之后他身前满是血液的坐在一边喘着气。

恶魔枝虽然想到日向会泄愤但是做到这种程度还是稍微有点震惊。

他准备说些什么，却被日向打断。

“……我……其实觉得自己也应该受到惩罚。”日向看着满是血的双手缓缓说道。“虽然一直没有说过，但是把你们从幼儿园开始养起，我心里早就把你们都当做自己的孩子一样……虽然这样说挺搞笑的，毕竟我现在还是单身。”

“我居然对那个孩子也做了这种事，甚至还为自己找借口，我是个……什么能力都没有，也禁不住诱惑的人渣。说到底他是想来看我所以才被抓住，所以其实我才是他受苦的起因，然而我就像那些人一样！在向他施暴！”说到最后，日向无法保持平静的大吼起来，这些日子他的内心非常煎熬。

恶魔枝叹了口气，“老师……你还是太温柔了，你不懂真正的施暴到底是什么样子。”

他坐在日向的身边，“我能想象到你们之间就算有这种关系，也绝对不会是你说的施暴哦，而且那家伙清醒了说不定并不会排斥和老师这样的关系。”

“老师，没有能力，人渣什么的，请不要随便说这种话。因为有你，才会有我们现在的样子，你的温柔和坚强让我们拥有人类的情感却不会泯灭我们异物种的天性，天使枝来的理由一定和我是一样的，想要让老师看看我们变得很有出息希望老师为我们的成长而骄傲，得到你的认可我们会很开心哦。”

他拿出一套衣服和毛巾对日向说道：“楼上有一个淋浴间，不过只有冷水，先去把血冲掉冷静一下换个衣服回家吧，我留下来把这里处理一下。”

“……嗯。”他准备拿毛巾发现两手都是血。

“我跟你一起上去吧。”恶魔枝也才意识到，于是拿着毛巾和日向一起上楼，等他在里面冲掉血之后将毛巾衣服递给他。

日向换了一套衣服跟恶魔枝道了别，一直到回到家还觉得自己身上有一股铁锈的味道，刚刚因为愤怒而看到的尸体的画面现在再次清晰的呈现在脑海中，令他突然有种作呕的欲望。

他又到浴室里开了热水用沐浴液一遍遍洗着身上，直到感觉没有铁锈味的感觉为止才停下来。

他回到房间发现狛枝正躺在自己的床上，他本想去客厅休息，结果刚刚那些血肉模糊的画面又晃过脑海，在彻底泄愤之后，突然有了一些说不明的恐惧。

他拉开被子试探的躺在狛枝身边，看到狛枝没有反抗的征兆才安心躺了下来，身边有人陪着，那种感觉才稍微有些消散。

日向迷迷糊糊的就这样睡了过去。

这一觉睡到大天亮，日向感觉有一个视线在看着自己，他睁开眼睛看见躺在身边的狛枝正睁着眼睛面无表情的看着他，不声不响的。

“怎么了？”日向看他眼神清明不像之前的样子，便试探的问道。

“……”

结果狛枝还是沉默不语。

他只好起来开始做早饭。正好这天是周末，狛枝的状态渐渐好转，他也算复仇了一半罪魁祸首。

一切都会越来越好的，他想着。

狛枝也不再排斥和日向睡在一张床上。

而每到晚上十点多左右，日向的心里就无端的开始惴惴不安起来。

终于有一天晚上，他梦见了那天杀人的场景，明明已经被砍的稀烂尸体动了起来，扑在自己的身上无法甩开，血液铁锈的味道缠绕在鼻尖。

“啊！”他大喊着坐了起来，因为过于真实的噩梦让他流了满头的汗，他一边喘着气一边慢慢平复自己的心情。

身旁的狛枝被吵醒，他懒洋洋的睁开眼睛说出了这么多天第一句话，“……做噩梦了？”

“！”日向听见他流畅的话语，瞬间忘了噩梦的事，他震惊的看向狛枝。

狛枝的脸上挂着熟悉的高傲的笑，“是不是需要我安慰你一下？”

“你……恢复了？”

“前两天记忆一直有点混乱，现在差不多了吧。”狛枝打了个哈欠。

“……那，你是不是也想起来我对你做的事……我真是没用，保护不好自己的学生还做出这种事情……”日向低下头越说声音越小。

“啊……老师啊，你就是这点让人受不了，干嘛为了这种事纠结半天啊。”狛枝不耐烦的说道，“老师如果对我一点感觉都没有早就直接在第一次就该把我推开了吧，对自己的感觉诚实一点不好吗？我懂的啦，毕竟谁让我是纯种天使，会喜欢我也是难免的嘛。”

“诶……”日向有点反应不过来，本来在他的心里，狛枝清醒之后就会回天堂，而且顺便会嘲讽他一下比如说他是个控制不住自己只会用下半身思考的低等动物……什么的，结果狛枝的反应让他完全摸不透。

“所以，我就勉为其难的留在这里吧。”狛枝说道，看着日向还呆愣的坐着，他又问道，“做噩梦的话，需不需要让我安慰你一下？”

日向反应过来，看见狛枝一副打算留下来的样子，突然就心安下来，他想起恶魔枝说的话，发现他是真的很懂天使枝的想法，从小这两个关系就挺好的。

想到这里心里的负担突然就放了下来，他一把搂住狛枝，把脸埋在他的肩颈处，吸了一口他身上淡淡的奶香气息，冷静了下来。

“哈……你是狗吗？痒死了。”狛枝被他温热的气息弄的脖子痒痒地，他拍拍日向的肩膀，“现在没事了吧？”

“嗯……”

“没想到有一天我也能像老师一样。”

“……我是什么样的啊？”日向突然好奇在学生的心里到底是什么样的。

“嗯……”狛枝拖着长音回想，“反正就是那个样子，虽然有时候不太靠谱但是关键的时候还是挺靠谱的。”

两人慢慢交谈着，在狛枝略带困倦的嗓音中，日向慢慢睡了过去。

早晨被闹钟闹醒，日向试图喊醒狛枝，结果他一把推开日向的手，把脑袋缩进被窝里发出不明的哼哼声，一副不想起床的样子。

日向只好自己穿好衣服准备出门上班。

他从卧室出来便看见恶魔枝坐在客厅里。

“？”

“呀，老师，我是来看看那个蠢蠢的天使的，我下午就要离开这里了。”

“离开是指…？”

“我想回去竞争魔王，所以就在这里继续杀人类也无法获得任何提升，其实之前就到了离开的时候，留下来只是帮老师搞定这事的。”恶魔枝说道。

“竞争魔王……不愧是你，还是一如既往的有远大梦想啊，那我们还能见面吗？”

“根据传承的记忆……好像是要和其他恶魔厮杀，如果运气好下次我大概就会变成魔王再来看望你，如果没有的话…大概就是在竞争中被杀了吧。”恶魔枝看见日向露出难受的表情，“如果我死了，也是自己选择的道路，老师不用难过。”

“嗯，祝你好运。”日向听见他这样说只能祝福他。

“还有，果然让老师一直背负着杀人的负罪感让我有点忍不下心。”他凑近日向，将他头上的短刘海往后掀起，在他的额头上轻轻地亲吻了一下，“我也最终还是心软了啊…这样就不会再有那天晚上清晰的记忆了，你只需要记住是自己亲手把那些人杀死这个事实就够了。”

日向摸着额头，呆呆的站着。

“不是要去上班吗，别傻站着了，跟以前一样傻兮兮的。”恶魔枝轻轻用脚踢了他的小腿一下。

“你居然一直觉得老师傻兮兮的！还有不要穿着鞋子踢我！”日向不爽的说道，被恶魔枝红色的眼睛看了一眼，想起这段时间被他帮助了不少只好缩了，“……那我先去上班了。”

“嗯嗯，老师再见~”恶魔枝笑眯眯的挥了挥手。

大天使枝听见关门的声音，把脑袋伸了出来，正准备再赖一会床就听见有人在说话。

“呜哇…果然还是记忆中的蠢样。”

大天使枝不满的睁开一只眼，看见一个跟自己一样的脸但眼睛头发和气质与自己完全不同的家伙。

“……你才蠢呢。”大天使枝懒懒的说道。

“别睡了，吃零食不？”

“吃。”

他坐起身来，伸手从恶魔枝手里拿着的软糖袋子里捞出软糖，两人开始吃起零食。

“这个牌子居然还有啊。”

“唔……是啊。”恶魔枝边吃边说道，“所以你是不打算回天堂了吧。”

“啊……变成这个不成体统的样子大概是无法在神的身边待下去了吧。”

“什么啊，一点都不坦诚。”恶魔枝看着他，直到把他看的眼神飘忽。

神才不会管这种小事。

“你自己的事情只有你自己能决定啦，我也不好说什么，不过话说回来你真的有够蠢的啊。”

“什！”

“……这次如果不是我，你以为自己能获救？”恶魔枝伸出一根手指抵住想要开口反驳的大天使枝的嘴。“这次是来向你们道别的，但是浪费我这么多精力，你这家伙怎么样也该向我道个谢吧。”

“……谢谢你。”大天使枝不情不愿的说道。

“你只有这点是优点呢，那么，回魔界之前……”恶魔枝突然凑近大天使枝。

“你要干嘛！？”大天使枝挡住要靠过来的恶魔枝。

“诶……我难得好心一回，想把你那些不好的记忆带走，不行吗？”恶魔枝伸手按住大天使的脑袋揉揉揉，“会变得很快乐哦，不会再做那种被不认识的变态这样那样的噩梦哦，真的不要吗？”

“……我才没有做过那种梦，再说明明就是你想吃别人不幸的记忆吧？”

“啊嘞？暴露了吗？不过我吃记忆的前提是也是为了你着想嘛……对于我来说不管是恐惧痛苦地记忆还是快乐幸福的记忆都是很不错的零食，硬要说有什么不同的话…一个是咸味零食一个是甜味零食？”

“你摸够了没！”大天使枝把脑袋上的手给薅下来，“没有人想听你吃记忆的感受，总之我不需要……就算是不好的记忆也是构成我存在的一部分。”

“好吧~”恶魔枝没有得逞只好作罢。

他们又稍微聊了一会后，恶魔枝便离开了。

之后日向找了一天带着狛枝去天之惠登陆身份，狛枝终于变成了一名合法公民，可以自由的行动。

狛枝向校长表示想要一个工作，于是校长给他介绍了一个咖啡店，里面的服务员都是人外物种。

“……开什么玩笑，居然让我去做服务行业。”狛枝不满的说道。

“那边好像比较松，只要不要太过分，基本上对员工都很宽容的样子。”日向笑着安抚他，“其实我都没想到你居然主动要求工作。”

“哼……毕竟要留在这里总得入乡随俗。”狛枝扭过头。

狛枝彻底清醒之后默认了他们之间的关系，就这样日向创成功的结束了单身！

两人过起了快乐的同居生活，由于新陈代谢掉了一部分药物，使狛枝的身体没有一开始那么敏感，但是还是比常人更加敏感，而且还是坚决拒绝日向带套上阵，也不让他外射，每次爽完了就指使他处理。

日向忍不住上论坛询问。

［请问跟对象那个的时候，对方不肯我带套还每天都要做，导致自己每天都要洗床单，要怎么办？］

回复1：让你直接进还每天都做还有什么不满的！

回复2：同意楼上！不过洗个被子而已！这是男人的责任！上了就要负责！

回复3：楼上+1

回复4：楼上+2

………

于是日向创痛并快乐着洗着床单。

一天，日向回家发现狛枝一脸开心的看着他，手上抱着一个盒子。

“创，你回来啦！”

“？”

“要不要玩这个？”狛枝微微打开一点盒子，露出里面的东西——一盒子的情趣用品。

“你……你打工就是为了买这个东西吗！？”日向脸红地说道。

“说什么呢~明明自己也有兴趣~”狛枝高雅的脸上露出和学生时代的时候才会有的笑脸，不再是刚见面时一副情感淡薄的样子。

似乎是因为留在这里，狛枝的性格又变得有点和以前一样。

日向看到狛枝熟悉的笑，心里想着，「一切都会变得越来越好，狛枝留下来未必就是不好的选择啊。」

他一把揽住狛枝，“我可没用过，你有什么推荐吗？”

“我也不懂，直接买的大礼包，好像有说明书……”

“……那我就随便用啊。”

“会痛的我不要哦。”

今天的日向创也在过着痛并快乐的洗床单的日子。

下部（日狛甜饼日常）

关于大天使枝体重篇

日向发现大天使枝的手感越来越偏向骨头的手感，终于有一天忍不住向狛枝说道：“你最近是不是越来越瘦了？”

“哪有啊？”狛枝一脸莫名的回答。

“绝对有，家里有秤，你去称一下吧。”日向拉着狛枝把他带到体重秤前。

“啊！你放开我！我不称！！”狛枝死命的想抽出被抓着的手。

“你听话一点！”日向头疼的握着狛枝的手，又不敢用力。

“哼！”狛枝还没穿拖鞋的脚狠狠踩向体重秤，把体重秤给踩翻了。

“啊！你干嘛呢！？”日向见状不得不撒手去把体重秤给翻过来。

狛枝趁机跑回房间，还在门口回头挑衅地看了日向一眼。

“……”

日向觉得心很累。

于是日向创想起有的家里有猫人士给猫称体重就是自己先称自己的体重，然后再抱着猫上秤。

他只好无奈的先上秤称好自己的体重，然后再去房间里抓某大天使。

还坐在床上的狛枝突然就被横抱了起来。

“？？？”

日向抱着狛枝站上了秤。

他明显地感觉到狛枝比刚带回家的时候更轻了，就在他准备看一眼体重秤的数字，刚刚一脸懵逼的狛枝反应过来，开始奋力划拉四肢要下来。

“你就不能不闹吗！为什么明明听得懂人话却还要用称猫的方法啊！”日向崩溃的收紧把狛枝按在怀里，看到了体重秤上难以置信的数字。

难以置信到狛枝从他身上下来了并踢了他的屁股一下都无法把他从那震撼的数字里唤醒。

日向失魂落魄的下了秤，拿起手机开始给校长打电话。

“您好，这里是天之惠学院的校长。”

“校长……我家孩子要瘦成干了……这可怎么办啊？”日向挂着宽面条泪求助道。

“啊！是日向君吗？怎么了？我完全没明白状况。”校长问道。

“就是天使狛枝啦……最近就觉得奇怪，感觉他越来越瘦。然后今天忍不住让他称了一下体重结果好轻啊！我好担心！”

“诶~~但是大天使本来就是比正常人要轻，只有一半的体重的。”校长在另一边解释。

“这个我知道的！之前就看过了，但是现在这家伙的体重已经！”日向喘着气不知道怎么形容。

“喂！你在跟谁打电话啊？”然而让日向慌张的罪魁祸首还在身后问道。

“日向君，不要急！就算现在想出办法也得慢慢实施，我会好好听你说的。”校长在另一头听见日向仿佛丧尸一样的喘气，出言安抚道。

“喂喂！干嘛不理我？傻创！”狛枝开始戳日向的肋骨，被日向伸手夹在胳膊下面不让他乱动。

“好的……”一手夹着狛枝，一手拿着电话的日向冷静下来，无视旁边狛枝的杂音开始跟校长描述情况一问一答。

挂了电话，他放开气鼓鼓地狛枝到厨房去做早饭。

根据刚刚电话里的交谈，应该是狛枝现在每天都有消耗能量却没有得到补充，所以才会越来越瘦，所以简而言之就是让他像正常人吃饭应该就会恢复。

但是现在的情况是持续减少体重的狛枝，即使吃饭也只是保持，想要让他恢复正常体重有两种方法。

多吃点或者在恢复正常体重之前都~~盖被子纯睡觉。

不管怎么说……

都觉得好难实现啊。

看着一脸不愿意吃早饭的狛枝，日向又觉得心很累了。

“很好吃的啊，你小时候不是都吃的好好的吗？”日向试图说服他。

“刚刚打电话不理我，而且以前我是需要吃饭的体质！现在我说了不吃就是不吃！不想吃！”狛枝不满的说道。

“这跟打电话才没有关系好不好！”日向扶额。

“就是有！你打电话给别人不理我还把我夹住，有没有搞错！有什么事能重要到让你无视高贵的大天使跟你搭话的机会！”

“咦……”日向呆住了。

这家伙还是一如既往的傲慢又不讲理，如果只是普通的小事他就顺着这货了，但是这件事……

对，真的很重要，跟什么高贵的大天使比起来重要多了。

再不重视，狛枝大概就要成为第一个因为能量流失而挂了的天使……

“不管怎么样，你一定要吃点东西才行，这点我是不会退让的。”

“不，我不需要。”

“……”日向拿出零食，“那零食吃吗？”

狛枝：“……”

狛枝：“吃。”

他犹豫了一下回答道，然后坐到日向旁边。

自从狛枝被带回来之后，日向比对他小时候还要放纵娇宠，甚至到了溺爱的地步。

看到他坐过来自己就自觉的打开零食袋喂他吃零食。

一边想着这样不行，一边自觉的投喂狛枝。

大概这家伙变得跟以前一样不讲理或许自己有很大的责任…

因为是周末，他们就一边看电视，一边手没有停过的在给狛枝投喂，顺便询问了一下狛枝工作的情况。

“那边工作辛苦吗？忙的时候会不会流汗啥的。”

“没有！你在想什么啊！你这个色老师！”狛枝翻了个白眼。

“我没有在想什么奇怪的事啦！明明是你曲解我的意思。”日向脸红的反驳。

就在他打算再开一包零食的时候，狛枝小小的打了一个饱嗝。

狛枝：“……”

狛枝：“我不吃了！拿走！”

“好好好。”日向在心里告诉自己这是长期战，一口吃不成个胖子。

到了工作日，日向向其他有孩子的老师询问小孩只吃零食不吃饭要怎么解决。

“咦！日向君有孩子了吗！你不是单身吗！？”老师惊讶的问道。

“啊……这个……怎么说呢，算是吧……”日向尴尬的说道。

“小孩光吃零食可不行啊！零食多不健康，对身体没有好处的。”

“是啊是啊。”日向深有感触的附和。

“如果小孩子很喜欢吃零食的话，可以跟他说好好吃饭饭后就可以奖零食吃，不好好吃饭就没有。”

“啊……好的，谢谢！”日向听到她这么说，便觉得没办法只好先道谢了。

根据他多年的经验，狛枝肯定会说没有就没有，吃零食都是给你面子。

日向决定再次找天之惠的医师求助。

“诶？就算为了补充能量给大天使吃零食还是不太好啊，毕竟零食没什么营养。”医师这么说道。

“……可是他根本不吃饭啊。”

“也是啊，这或许是第一个留在这里的大天使，毕竟上了天堂完全变成异物种的话，一般不会想再回来的。”医师也烦恼起来。

最后医师告诉日向她会制定一套天使用的营养菜单发给他，至于怎么让狛枝吃饭就帮不了忙了。

到了晚上。

狛枝依旧拒绝日向对他发出吃晚饭请求，并且连零食也拒绝了。

日向觉得肯定是上次喂多了，这家伙自尊心也太强了。他一副油盐不进的样子，让日向抓耳挠腮。

于是他忍不住给很能吃的猫枝打了个电话。

“喵嗷！？是老师喵！”猫枝十分开心的在电话那头说道。

“啊…是我，你还记得天使枝吧？”

“记得~怎么了？”

“这家伙从天堂回来之后拒绝吃任何食物…现在我特别困扰。”

“嗷！什！居然……不吃任何食物……这是多么的痛苦啊喵……”

“所以想问问你有什么能增加食欲的方法。”

“喵唔……问我的话，我也不太清楚……因为我嘛……也许是基因的原因所以对食物的欲望没有那么低。难得老师向我求助，很抱歉！我可能帮不了你……”那边一瞬间就失落了。

“啊没事的啦！谢谢你听我说这么多，那我先挂了，下次再聊哦。”日向一边说着一边看到天使枝开始不满地朝这边盯着。

他突然就有了一个大胆的想法。

“最近你怎么总是打电话啊？”天使枝问道。

“我人缘好不能打电话吗。”日向绷着脸说道。

“唔唔…”狛枝瞪大了眼睛。

“刚刚我在给猫枝打电话，你知道为什么吗？”日向再接再厉的说。

“呃！我怎么会知道！”一直很嚣张的狛枝突然就慌了。

“因为……”日向拉长声调，“他是一个好好吃饭的好孩纸，你是一个瘦的快只剩皮包着骨头还不肯好好吃饭的坏孩纸。”

“呃！你不要乱讲！我才没有瘦到那个地步！”狛枝突然慌张起来。

“啊……现在你摸起来一点也不舒服，每天晚上骨头硌的我特别难受，我只是一直没有说出来。”日向歪过头看向别的地方说道。

“……说了这么多就是想让我吃饭对吧。”狛枝突然反应过来。

“对啊，但是硌手是真的。”日向一本正经的说道。虽然他并没有真的这么觉得…

可能是情人眼里出西施，他还是觉得狛枝什么样都很可爱…

但是为了他的健康，还是要忍下心！

“………行！吧！”最终狛枝还是答应了。

呼……

其实日向一直有点担心他们俩的关系只是自己一厢情愿。因为这家伙一直就是以自己感受优先，再加上之前的事让他更是舍不得反驳他的任何意见。

赌对了加上知道狛枝果然还是会在意自己的感受，日向还是有点开心的。

他一把楼过狛枝，摸摸他的脑袋，又忍不住把手伸到他的衣服里摸摸。

“你不是说硌手吗！”狛枝用肘戳日向的脸。

“这不是怕你伤心吗，硌手我也暂时忍了。”日向嘴角止不住的上扬。

“谁会伤心啊，是你哭着求我我才答应的好不好！”

“对对，你要再不吃我要哭了。”

之后日向拿到了医师给的菜单，开始开火给狛枝做饭。

狛枝大概是觉得因为被改造了身体又不得不去做一些人类才做的事并且乐在其中，让他对其他人类才会做的事更加抗拒。

大概是觉得自己习惯了也会乐在其中所以避免去接触吧…

因为除了一开始还挺抗拒的，之后就自动到点坐在饭桌前等日向来喂……

经过日向的努力，狛枝的体重终于开始回升了。

因为特殊物种的体质，他摄入的食物全部转换成能量，于是神奇的变成只进不出的存在……

他好像还挺满意的。

并在他恢复恒体体重之后，要求日向只给他摄入每天所需要消耗的能量，因为再过多摄入就要排出体外了，他一提到这个就满脸排斥。

对于配合自己的狛枝，日向自然是对方说什么都答应。

于是完美的解决了狛枝日渐消瘦的问题。日向创成功成为了一名保父，让狛枝实现了衣来伸手饭来张口的腐朽生活。

可喜可贺！(•̀⌄•́)

关于亲近大天使枝的翅膀篇

日向因为要去做公开演讲课的原因，不得不外出几天，到别的城市去。

当他把这个消息告诉狛枝的时候，虽然他什么都没说，但是神情却表现出了不安。

毕竟才恢复正常没有多久，又每天都那么亲密，所以突然离开几天会感到不安也很正常。

虽然这对日向来说算是喘了口气。

啊……不过并不是他这么快就腻了，是身体方面实在是跟不上了……

但是又不好跟狛枝这么说，身为男人，不能自己主动说不行！

虽然一直想着肾虚离开几天也好，就当养肾了。

但是真正到了别的城市，晚上一个人躺在宾馆的冰冷的床上，他不由自主的想起了狛枝天使的睡颜。

日向才发现自己居然已经这么离不开狛枝了，虽然腰子跟不上，但还是想搂着狛枝，闻着他身上淡淡的奶香，看着他可爱的睡脸入睡啊。

啊……

狛枝……

有没有也在想他啊……

日向这么一边想着一边入睡了。

好不容易熬过了几天后，他提着行李箱迫不及待的回家去了。

到家的时候已经晚上十点了，日向打开门，屋里黑漆漆地，一盏灯也没打开。

他尽量不发出声响的把行李箱放好打算明天白天再收拾，然后走向卧室准备洗漱睡觉。

他激动的来到卧室门口，手放在门把手上，深吸一口气。

终于可以抱着狛枝睡觉了，这两天完全没睡好。

他打开房门，便看到床上泛着淡淡的光晕，三对翅膀展开的狛枝。

狛枝正看着窗外，听见开门的声音偏头看了他一眼。

好……好美啊……

从见到大天使枝起他就没看过他的翅膀，没想到已经变成了三对翅膀。

狛枝的衬衣因为翅膀的原因解开，露出背部，那六支翅膀随着呼吸轻微的起伏。

泛着光晕的翅膀在黑夜中实在太漂亮了，他不由得上前。

“……那个，能摸一摸吗？”他问完后想起来之前看的有关大天使的研究报告上写了天使长有羽毛的地方只有最亲密的人可以看和摸，他忐忑起来。

毕竟就算是他在当了狛枝十四年的老师，也从来没有去摸过狛枝的翅膀和耳朵。

现在变成大天使了，应该更重要了吧。

可是如果被拒绝的话，他的玻璃心肯定会碎成渣渣。

“……啊？…嗯”就在他内心疯狂的纠结的时候，狛枝疑惑的思考了一下之后便默认了。

！！

也是啦！他们这样还不算亲密的关系什么样才算啊！问这种问题的自己可真是个笨蛋！

他颤抖的手碰上那大大的漂亮的翅膀。

好柔软……

而且暖暖的，和做出来的那种玩具毛绒制品不一样，是生物特有的温热的触感。

“不过为什么之前都没有露出过翅膀啊。”日向摸着问道。

“……哼，”狛枝不满的看了他一眼，“因为你的房间太小了，只有在你不在的时候才能这样透会气。”

透气……

“在天堂的话，翅膀不会收回去吗？”

“你问什么蠢话？那是当然的吧。”狛枝轻轻动了动翅膀。

日向无意识的摸向翅膀根部，一边幻想了一下天堂里一堆金发金瞳长着布满羽毛的耳朵，拍打着六支翅膀的天使的场景。

“嗯……”因为根部被触摸，狛枝不由得发出情动的声音，把日向从幻想中拉了出来。

因为触感太好了，在月光下他又有点迷乱，他从后面揽住狛枝的腰亲吻着翅膀根部毛绒绒的小羽毛，闻到熟悉的奶香味，瞬间睡意来袭。

几天没睡好的日向就想这么直接睡过去，已经困得闭上眼睛的他脑子里还想着还没洗澡要起来洗干净再睡。

“……唔嗯……”狛枝被困得不得了的日向乱亲一通，忍不住转过身把日向按在床上，伸手去扒他的裤子。

“？”还没反应过来的日向感到很迷茫，但是还是抓住了狛枝的手。

“……一回来就又摸又亲的，这会装什么禁欲啊……”狛枝被止住动作不愉快的说道。

“……嗯……狛枝……不行了我要睡觉了。”日向把狛枝拉到怀里不让他乱动。

“哈？开……开什么玩笑？我不管，你给我起来！”狛枝用力捏日向的脸。

“我真的……好困啊……”日向握着他的手不让他捏，“凪斗不困吗……你也……太欲求不满了啦……”

因为困意而昏昏沉沉的日向不过脑子的说出这句话之后，突然，清醒了。

………

“啊是这样，那你睡吧。反正我就是欲求不满谁都可以，我出去。”刚刚还脸上泛着动人的红晕的狛枝，脸黑了，他绷着脸收起翅膀把衣服穿上下了床。

“……不是，你要去哪啊？”警觉自己好像说错了话的日向慌了。

“随便去哪。”狛枝坐在床边穿裤子，声音冰冷的像冰锥子一样。

“大晚上的出去多危险啊！出去干嘛啊？”他拉住狛枝。

“……放手，”狛枝用一只眼睛冷冷的看着他，“我不是说了吗？谁都可以，找个人来满足我啊。”

“别闹了！那种……那种事……难道凪斗不是只愿意和喜欢的人做吗？总之我不会让你出去的！”日向紧紧拽着狛枝。

“哈？老师没有权利管学生的私生活吧？”

“老师才没有记得自己教育过因为几个月就可以把教的十几年的东西都忘了的学生！”

“啊哈哈……终于说出你的真心话了吧。”狛枝虽然笑了，但是眼里完全没有笑意，“一直不提那些话题，其实你是怕知道了接受不了吧？你可真是个好人啊，因为同情所以愿意接我这个被别人玩了不知道多少次的盘真是幸苦你了！”

“不是同情……”看着这样的狛枝，日向心情十分复杂，没想到他会有这样的想法。

“不是同情！”他抓着狛枝的手臂，让他看着自己，“不想提是因为，光是想象我就心里疼得不得了啊！我当然在意啊！怎么可能不在意？但是是心疼的在意啊。”他认真的说道，“或许是因为第一次的对象是你或者别的什么原因，反正我现在就是喜欢你啊！我真的……再也不想看到……你害怕或者难过的样子了……”他想起刚把狛枝接到家里的时候的神情心里就一抽一抽地。

“只是因为同情我可不会做到这种程度，我有多珍惜你，你感觉不到吗？”

狛枝听他说完，面无表情什么也没说把穿到一半的裤子蹬到地上拉起被子躺了下去。

“睡了。”

也不知道有没有把狛枝哄好的日向试探的把手放在他的腰上，见他没有反应便搂着狛枝在香香的奶味中睡了个好觉。

第二天醒来的时候狛枝已经出门了，因为外出所以接下来几天都可以休息，难得日向赖了一次床，他躺在被窝里想想还是觉得奇怪，按理来说狛枝应该是不会在乎那些事的。

于是日向拿起手机又到论坛发了一贴询问贴，把大概经过描述改编了一下。

还没过多久马上就有了回复。

果然人都爱看八卦啊…日向一边内心吐槽一边打开帖子。

回复1：又是这个傻子楼主。

回复2：楼主傻子

回复3：楼主傻子+1

回复4：楼主傻子+2

…………

“哈？？”本以为是正经回答结果打开一看一排的楼主傻子，日向差点没从床上跳起来。

很快又有了新回复。

回复45：楼主真是个傻子啊…算了，看在楼主被骂了几十楼的份上，我来解释一下吧。

根据楼主前一个帖子跟这个帖子来看，楼主的对象应该是对楼主没有什么安全感，所以想通过一些亲密接触来确认你对他的喜欢，不一定是因为他很热爱那个啥。你拒绝了他，对他来说就跟对他说你不喜欢他了是一样的。至于你说他之前遭到痴汉闭口不提的事情，可能他本人是不在意，但是因为喜欢你才开始在意自己有过不好的经历，怕说出来会不会被你嫌弃。再后面我不说楼主也懂了吧。

回复46：45楼真是好人啊，还解释给楼主听。

回复47：45楼好人

回复48：45楼好人+1

回复49：45楼好人+2

………

然后后面又是一排队形。

不过日向想知道的事情已经搞清楚了，就不管他们了。

所以昨天自己慌忙之下那羞耻的告白拯救了他的小家庭。

唉……要不看看买点什么补肾的东西吧。

想着等狛枝回来了再跟他说，让他安心的日向做好了晚饭坐在餐桌前，等到狛枝回家还没开口，狛枝就笑着对他说：“创啊，我今天了解了一下，原来人类过度发生关系会身体不好的样子，我错怪你了。”

“啊……”日向张着嘴不知道这里该作为男人，捍卫男人的尊严反驳他的说法，还是客观的认同这个常识观点。

狛枝已经坐下来继续说道：“这么想想其实你在人类里面已经很厉害啦，我不会再强迫你了哦~”

“……”

无言吃完了晚饭。

酝酿了一天的话就这么堵在了嗓子眼。

他居然自己调节好了！

“也……也没有强迫啦……做的时候我还是很享受很舒服的。”日向眼神飘忽的说道。“……就是确实有时候营养有点跟不上……”说着说着声音越来越小。

“我明白，你不用解释了。”狛枝笑眯眯的拍了拍他的肩膀。

呜呜……虽然解开了误会，也不用每天肾虚，可是他怎么觉得这么失落呢？？

关于工作的大天使枝篇 

日向创所在的学校是小初高一体的学校，教师们轮换着给小学部、初中部、高中部教课。

现在日向换到了高中部。

这天课间，他拿着教案来到教室，听见一群少年正在讨论。

少年A：那家店真的超好哦。

少年B：有吗？我一般都是去那里写作业。

少年A：说起来你好像很久没去了，那边又来了新的服务生。

少年C：真好啊~人外物种的咖啡店~就是宠物咖啡店加美少女咖啡店的合体~

少年B：诶？新来了一个漂亮的人外美女吗？

少年A：你不要听他乱说……是男的。不过漂亮是很漂亮哦？至少我都没见过金发金瞳的人外物种，就算在网上都没见过。

少年B&C：诶~~~

听见他们的讨论，日向坐在讲台前，默默的抽了抽嘴角。

不过确实啦……像天使那么稀有的物种在校园内受教育的时候也不会公布于众，稀有种又都是毕业就直接离开这群小孩子怎么可能会见过。

唔……这家伙也太招蜂引蝶了吧！连高中生都在讨论他。

日向创，人生第一次感受到醋的味道。

不过仔细想想自己都还没去过他工作的地方看看，于是他决定找个下午没课的时间去看狛枝，正好接他回家。

打定主意之后，想着狛枝肯定到时候看到自己会吓一跳然后自顾自的乐了，召来狛枝嫌弃的眼神。

“你抽风了吗？”

“没有啊！”日向搂住狛枝把他压在沙发上，“你就不能说点好的吗！你个小腹黑！”

“哈？对你这种人类而言这已经是很好的形容词了哦？做人不能这么不知足哦！”狛枝一边说一边用膝盖顶日向的肚子把他戳到一边，打开电视开始看电视。

日向蔫蔫地坐在一旁，捏着狛枝的手。

唉……

这家伙现在这样算是傲娇吗……

但是只有傲啊，完全看不到娇的踪迹……

天使心海底针。

过了几天，日向又偶然听到了那几个学生的对话。

少年A：马上就是愚人节了，好期待今年谁会换特殊制服！

少年C：啊啊啊我好希望是那个可爱的狐狸姐姐！

少年B：去年她不是刚穿过了吗，我觉得可能是没穿过的……就是那个新来的。

少年A&C：哦……

少年B：确实很让人纠结……

少年A：只是看看倒挺好的。

少年C：……没错。

少年A：他应该去傲娇咖啡店……

少年B：我倒不觉得他是傲娇。

对对……他就是真的在嫌弃大家，一点娇的成分都没有。

但是你们能见到这么稀有又漂亮的天使就该知足了！

日向深沉的在心里附和着，但是一边又醋兮兮的不爽。

他想起4月1日因为是节日只需要上半天课，日向果断的决定下午就去狛枝工作的店里。

可恶！什么特殊制服啊……

不会是很暴露的那种吧！？

那家店叫啥来着……

好像是叫绒Coffee？

日向拿出手机搜索发现果然有相关资料，而且是有专门的主页，点开就有很多店内和店员的照片做宣传，不过这个主页里的图片都是禁止保存的。

里面有专门的特殊制服栏，点开都是以往的店员穿着十分可爱的服装，但是都没什么共同点，完全想不出来狛枝会穿什么样的衣服。

不过如果很羞耻的话这家伙应该会拒绝吧。

到了四月一号，日向下午刚过午休点就出发去店里。

很快他就来到店门口，门自动打开，里面两个站在门口专门迎宾的人外露出职业的笑脸：“欢迎来到绒Coffee~”

另一个店员将他带到座位上让他点单，点了一杯咖啡之后日向看了看四周，并没有看到狛枝。

“……”

他只好打开桌上的菜单看看其他的东西。没看一会，就有一只手拿着他点的咖啡放在他的面前。

“唔啊！为、为什么你会在这里？”

刚准备道谢就听见狛枝略微惊慌的声音在头顶响起。

日向抬起头来，看见狛枝穿着黑白相间的服装。

脖子上一圈带有大荷叶边的颈连接着紧紧贴着上身躯体的无袖上衣，双臂则是从上臂一直到手掌一半的装饰性袖子，穿着缀满蝴蝶结的蓬蓬南瓜裤。

短裤往下也是没有露出多少的又白又细的大腿以下很快就被带有白色荷叶边的黑色过膝袜覆盖住。

明明露出的地方看起来挺少的但是上衣短到肚脐眼都没遮住，露出小小一块肩膀、小腹和大腿部分反而让他觉得更色情了！

可恶！

“……你坐下。”日向绷着脸说道。

狛枝别扭的在他坐了下来。

近距离看到狛枝穿着跟平时完全不同的可爱衣服，一直编成麻花辫的金发也被扎成了两个辫子。就好像换了一个人一样让日向有种想要耍流氓的感觉。

他伸手摸向狛枝露在外面的大腿。

“唔嗯……你你你在做什么？”平时在家里晚上做的时候也会这样抚摸狛枝的身体，但是他从来都是很明显只是因为快感而脸红。

要么除了上炕以外都是嫌弃的表情占多，日向惊奇的发现，那个基本上要么嫌弃要么单纯被弄到爽到表情的狛枝，居然在害羞？？

狛枝坐在靠过道的地方，脸上泛着可疑的粉色，日向一把把他塞到靠里面的位置。

这家店的环境非常好，所有的座位都是沙发，并且桌椅之间也十分宽敞。

日向搂住狛枝才发现这衣服！后面居然露出一大块背部！

他把狛枝圈在怀里，醋意十足的说道：“把这么大块敏感点都露在外面，你有没有一点有家室的自觉啊？”

“唔嗯……啰嗦……”裸露在外的背部被日向坏心眼的抚摸，狛枝立刻就被刺激到发出呻吟，因为还在公共场合他控制自己只发出细小的反驳。“没有人敢摸我……啊……你差不多一点……”

糟糕……是因为今天扎了双马尾所以变成傲娇了吗？

太可爱了……

日向拖着狛枝的后脑勺狠狠地亲吻着他柔软的嘴唇。

“店长~为什么那边那个有天线的家伙可以性骚扰店员啊！”旁边的客人看见他们的互动眼红的喊到。

“呃…因为他们是夫夫，我管不着啦。”店长无奈的笑着回答道。

被亲的脸红红的狛枝靠在沙发上喘气，因为衣服紧贴着身体，能看见他胸口的起伏，再加上刚刚又摸又亲地早就情动。

“……回家？”

“……嗯。”

“店长，狛枝要早退。”日向提高嗓门说道。

“日向先生……你是来捣乱的吗！今天是节日啊！”店长苦着脸说道。“真是没办法啊……行吧……”

日向听了准备拉起狛枝，看见他两腿发软的样子忍不住多嘴问道，“还走的了吗？要我抱着你吗？”

“……闭嘴。”狛枝红着脸完全没有起到想要的效果。

他凑到日向耳边低声道：“我穿的裤子很宽松……倒是你，就打算这样撑着一路回家？”他说着将手放在日向已经硬起的地方，隔着裤子缓缓摩擦刺激着日向，让他变得更硬，这下真的一起来就能被大家隔着裤子参观自己的鸟是啥样了。

“！”日向抓起狛枝作乱的手就这么放在手里揉捏着。

“啊哈哈哈，看样子你还得在这呆一会。”狛枝得意的笑了起来，他起身跨过日向走向员工后台处，跑去和店长说不早退了。

日向只好喝了一口咖啡冷静一下自己突如其来的欲望。

说起来一直他们都是普通的做，最多会用一点小道具，难道大天使狛枝其实是那种穿可爱的类似女孩子的衣服会害羞的类型？

不过也有可能是被外人看到会害羞……但是他来之前都好好的。

唔……不行……不要再想了，不然的话下面永远冷静不下来。

日向闲着无聊观察正在工作中的狛枝，发现果然对着客人一点都没好脸色，而且送餐的时候都是一声也不吭，放了就走。跟自己刚进来时的待遇完全一模一样。

他感叹本国对人外物种还是很宽容了，报一下送餐名单应该是基础吧！

难怪大家都是那样的评价……

日向暗搓搓地在一旁暗中观察狛枝一边想着。

咦……不过这群人的表情怎么不一样了？

为啥他这么冷淡大家都好像还有点开心的样子？

这个时候的日向创么有想到，自己因为一时的冲动而树立了不少情敌。

终于熬到狛枝下班的时间，日向跟老板商量直接让狛枝把这套衣服穿回家，老板表示只要自己好好保管就行了，本来就是个人专属定制的衣服。

他开心的拉着想去换回常服的狛枝直接回家。

刚到家日向就搂着狛枝亲，狛枝十分嫌弃的推开他的大脑袋，“重死了，你起开！”

“……已经忍不住了。”日向搂着狛枝的腰不肯松手。

“哈？”

“就直接穿这个衣服做吧？”

“……变态！”狛枝红着脸骂道。

但是他满脸羞红的样子让他说的话完全没有攻击力。

“就算变态也是只对你……”日向把他按在床上亲吻，一边脱掉他的裤子。

“唔……嗯……”狛枝被亲地喘不过气，双臂搂着日向的脖子。

日向发现狛枝比下午的时候更害羞了。

他突然福至心灵。

莫非……狛枝是觉得在他面前穿类似女孩子的衣服觉得不好意思吗？

那个大天使？居然觉得害羞吗？

而且只有他们两人相处的时候就更害羞了！

看着躺在身下诱人的狛枝，他决定还是不要说出他的推测了。

不然的话他大概会恼羞成怒然后踢开自己。

“嗯……要做就快点……别一直盯着！”狛枝伸手想要脱掉上衣。

日向握住他的手，拉到头顶。隔着薄薄的布料舔舐着已经挺立起来的乳尖。

“……嗯……啊啊……”

“你穿这个衣服超可爱啊。”

“啊……不要说了……”

前所未有的害羞的狛枝的样子简直击中了日向的心脏，看他实在太害羞，就不再说点什么刺激他了。

日向一边亲着他的锁骨，一边暗暗的想着下次买点别的可爱的衣服……什么的。

“呜……把衣服……脱掉……不行吗？”直到日向抬起他的大腿准备进入的时候，狛枝两眼水润地看着日向，断断续续的说道。

“不行~”日向插了进去。“偶尔也要有点情趣嘛……”

“……唔嗯……啊……哈……”

“……凪斗……里面好紧啊……”日向握着他的腰抽动起来。“……而且比平时要热……”

“嗯啊……快一点……”

狛枝双腿环住日向的腰，迎合他的抽插。

日向搂住他，双手爱抚着裸露的背部，引来狛枝一阵喘息。

他们平时做的时候都会脱光，现在因为穿这种衣服，让日向格外在意露出的部分。

他一边亲吻狛枝，一边猛烈的抽插，狛枝被撞得发出断断续续的呻吟，回应着日向的吻。

狛枝绯红着脸，明明害羞到不行，却还十分配合的样子让日向更加欲罢不能，他环抱着狛枝加快了速度，舔弄他耳根处毛绒绒的羽绒毛。

“唔啊……太深了……呜……不行了……我要……啊……出来了……”狛枝耳根被舔的湿嗒嗒地，肩胛骨处也被抚摸着，在多重的刺激下很快就射出来了。

因为高潮而缩紧的内部让日向也没过多久便缴械投降。

他抱着狛枝，手掌下柔韧的触感十分好摸，让他忍不住像个树獭一样搂紧了狛枝，在他的肩颈处蹭来蹭去。

本以为狛枝会因为害羞而不配合，结果半推半就的情况下还是顺着他的意做了。

虽然平时看起来他更宠着狛枝，经常会在有争执的时候退让，但是在这方面，意外的似乎是狛枝一直在包容。

他不禁有种错觉，自己在这方面有任何要求只要坚持耍耍赖狛枝就都会答应。

下次就买小护士的衣服吧，白衣天使什么的…

日向一边给狛枝洗澡一边冒着粉红泡泡，想着一定要哄他穿上。

关于时隔三年同学相见会篇

日向发现，过几天就是他离校整整三周年的日子。

虽然恶魔枝不在，但是天使枝在这里，他觉得可以组织一下举办一场同学会，而且他也好久没见到其他人了。

想到就做，他马上把想法告诉了大天使枝，大天使枝可有可无的同意了。

于是日向去联系了其他人，大家都表示愿意聚一聚。

他在一家餐厅订了包厢准备一起吃午饭，到了约定的日子，早早地带着大天使枝来了，发现有人比他们还早。

开门的是喵枝，门刚开一条小缝就听见他耳朵上铃铛叮叮当当的响声。

“喵——哇！天使枝真的回来了喵！”他们俩刚进房间，喵枝就开心的扑上去。

“哇啊！”大天使枝不知所措的被抱着，少有的呆呆的样子，好在喵枝很快放开了他，他还没调整过来喵枝身后的汪枝也扑了上来。

啊……

汪枝身上暖暖的，因为冲击大天使枝不小心碰到汪枝身后因为开心而晃动的毛绒绒的尾巴。

……

这个毛绒绒暖暖的触感……就像是……

“啊！”大天使枝一把推开了汪枝。

“怎么了？”日向看看突然脸色发白的大天使枝，又看看一脸受伤的汪枝，“先…先坐下吧，兔枝和狐枝还没来。”

房间很宽敞，也有沙发可供大家坐着方便聊天，反正离吃饭还有一段时间，日向拉着大天使枝坐到沙发上，准备去安慰一下汪枝，又有人打开了门。

“哈……你们都已经到啦，还早呢。”狐枝穿着一套时尚的休闲装走了进来，身后跟着兔枝。“路上遇到的就一起过来了，话说离中午还有段时间呢，我以为你们两个肯定会在饭点才出现。”

“狐枝好失礼啊！就算是我们也不是只想着吃的。”喵枝笑着说道，但额角的十字毫不掩饰他对狐枝说的话的不满。

“啊哈哈，抱歉抱歉，开个玩笑……唔诶！！”狐枝笑着突然发现坐在一边的大天使枝，整个大尾巴都竖直了。

看样子是小时候被天使枝当做御用替罪羔羊留下的心理阴影还没消散。

不过他很快发现大天使枝有意无意的注意着自己，他试探的朝他走了两步发现大天使枝更僵了。

虽然不知道为什么，不过这好像是报仇的好机会。

狐枝开心的笑着扑了上去，把大天使枝按倒在沙发上，挠起了他的痒痒。

“啊啊啊！你个蠢狐狸不要过来！”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈！虽然不知道怎么回事，但是是时候报仇了！”

“喵！我也要玩！”

正在和兔枝汪枝说话的日向看到那边混乱动静，无奈的叹了口气。

“呜……老师……”汪枝可怜兮兮的看着日向。

日向摸了摸他的脑袋，“他可能太久没和你们见面有点认生，不是因为讨厌你了哦。”

“真……真的吗…”汪枝疑惑的问。

也是……毕竟刚刚被喵枝抱住他他都没表现出这么大反应，不过后来狐枝进来也是一副警戒状态。

“真的，反正以后有的是机会相处，别想太多啦。”他捏捏汪枝软软的耳朵说道。

说起来当初他愿意去天之慧就是因为学生都是毛绒绒，啊这久违的触感……

那边闹了一会两只终于放开了大天使枝，他躺在沙发上满脸通红地喘着气。

一边的兔枝左右看了看犹豫了半天最终还是上前把拉他起来。

“……谢谢。”大天使枝调整了一下呼吸。

“啊……没事吧。”兔枝小心翼翼的问道。

“没事……”大天使枝看了看一脸纯良的兔枝，又看了看那边恶人相的猫跟狐狸（误），于是拉着兔枝的衣服对日向说道，“那个……等会我跟他坐一起，他看起来最没有威胁性。”

“……嗯，好吧。”日向头疼的答应了。

兔枝一脸呆滞，其实小时候因为天使枝老是捉弄老师还让狐枝背锅，他们之间交流也不是很多，所以兔枝一直心里默默的认为天使枝肯定不会接近懦弱性格的自己。

“喂~你到底怎么了，居然躲在兔枝的旁边，你不是挺嚣张的吗？”狐枝又凑过来，果然小时候的怨念很深，难得看见嚣张的大天使枝这么怂就忍不住想欺负他。

“你离我远点！”大天使枝站到兔枝的身后戒备地看着逐渐接近的狐枝。

“快从兔枝身后给我出来，没看见他很为难吗？”狐枝不理他伸手就要拉他。

“哪有？”大天使枝抱住兔枝的腰避开狐枝的手，然后他们绕着兔枝转圈圈，兔枝没一会就晕了。

“啊……”从小因为性格比较软弱胆小一直没有被卷入龙卷风过的兔枝，体会了一回在龙卷风的中心的感受。

唔呕……好晕……

闹了好一会才消停，其实大家都已经长大，没有那么幼稚。

也许是因为这样都聚在一起让他们又回忆起以前的时光，虽然恶魔枝不在，但是这样凑齐五个人也很难得了。

经过刚刚的闹腾，大天使枝也不是那么害怕汪枝狐枝和猫枝，可以和他们普通的聊天，不过还是不太愿意他们离自己太近，饭桌上最终还是坐在日向和兔枝的中间。

吃完饭又聊了很久，知道喵枝突然想起来自己今天还有直播要做，于是请大家一起去他家玩，顺便吃晚饭。

“喵枝居然在做主播？话说主播是什么职业？”大天使枝有点不可置信。

“啊……哈哈，是专门做饭的直播，我当初知道的时候也挺惊讶的，不过我们这群人只有他会做饭这点我也觉得挺神奇的。”狐枝回答道。

“哼……那你呢？”

“要说我的话，我的职业可是很高端的，啊！”狐枝刚得意洋洋地想要炫耀突然大喊了一声。

“不说这个我都快忘记了。”狐枝拿起进来就丢在一边的纸袋子递给大天使枝。

“……”大天使枝看着纸袋子没有接过来，“这是什么。”

“你先拿着吧，”狐枝塞到他手上，“……是礼物。”

“诶？”大天使枝睁大了眼睛，“……为什么给我送礼物？”

“因为以为再也不会见面了，既然又回来了我们就决定要送点什么给你。”狐枝看向一边，“嘛……也算是祝福你跟老师而送的礼物。”

“！！！”大天使枝整个脸都红了。

虽然他不在意伦理道德，但是好歹还是日向这个有常识的人带大的，他还是知道师生恋其实是有违伦理的。

被不熟悉的人知道倒没什么，但是被从出生开始一直朝夕相处到18岁的同学知道这件事…不知道为什么就很羞耻……

其他人也拿出礼物给了他。

“我都完全没有准备礼物……”他小声的说道。

“以后补上就行了，反正你不走了吧？时间长着呢。”狐枝趁着他害羞捏了一把他的脸。

“喵呜！礼物也都给大天使枝了，接下来就去我家喵！”喵枝兴致高昂的说道。

一群人浩浩荡荡去了喵枝的家，喵枝的电脑还开着。

“现在已经要开始直播了，你们先随便干点什么，我要出去买菜，人比较多家里没有那么多材料了喵。”喵枝打开了直播就准备出门。

“啊，我跟你一起起去吧。”日向说着也跟了出去。

“啊……”大天使枝看着日向也出了门，犹豫要不要叫住他，直到他走了也没想好。

“你怎么回事，长大了反而黏老师黏的那么紧？”狐枝靠着他说道。

“你好啰嗦啊。”

“你到底在怕什么啊，我们以前可是一个澡堂子坦诚相见的关系。”

大天使枝坐到兔枝的旁边，兔枝只好挡住要过来的狐枝，“嘛嘛……狐枝就不要这么咄咄逼人了，天使枝这样肯定是有什么原因的吧。”

“啊……哼。”狐枝见状也不好再继续逼问。

“那个……对不起。”大天使枝从兔枝身后露出两只眼睛看向坐在一旁的汪枝。

“唔啊？没事的。”汪枝摆摆手。

“你不用客套……我知道我的行为伤害到你了……但是我不是故意的哦。”

“是嘛……如果你说这句话不是躲在兔枝身后的话，我会更感动一点。”汪枝看着依旧戒备的与自己保持距离的大天使枝说道。

“啊哈哈哈……”兔枝笑着任由大天使枝抓着他的衣服。

“看来兔枝的最胆小称号该换人了。”

“蠢狐狸在说什么啊？我胆小吗？”

“哈？不胆小就放开兔枝。”

“……”大天使枝犹豫了一会，最后还是松开了抓着兔枝衣服的手。

“没关系的，那个……倒不如说能被天使枝信任我很开心哦。”

“对哦，五个人他只接近你和老师。”狐枝揉揉他的脑袋。

“嘿嘿……我变得有一点像老师吗？”兔枝任由狐枝揉他的脑袋，腼腆的笑了。

狐枝：“不太像吧。”

汪枝：“不像。”

大天使枝：“哪里像了？”

兔枝：“呜呜……好过分……”

汪枝：“但是兔枝很坚强啊，毕竟你看起来像是出去就活不下去的样子，但是没有依靠的时候自己也会坚强起来。”

大天使枝接道：“而且没有攻击力。”

“呜哇，喵枝居然是开着直播的……”狐枝正准备说什么发现电脑上的屏幕飘过一串一串的字。

兔枝：“嗯……他走的时候不是说了吗。”

大天使枝好奇的凑近电脑。“直播到底是什么啊？”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你这个土包子天使！连直播都不知道吗！”狐枝毫不留情的嘲笑他。

“……你、你好啰嗦啊……我毕业之后直接离开了怎么可能知道啊。”大天使枝红了脸。

直播上已经炸开了锅。

「天啊——好多和喵枝长的一样的人外！好可爱呀——」

「兔子耳朵！好可爱——明明一样的脸但是气质完全不一样诶~」

「我听到了什么？天使？？这个世界原来真的存在天使的吗！」

「啊啊啊，靠近了，窒息了！！」

「耳朵！羽毛碰到摄像头了！这是什么视角…prprpr」

「哈哈哈狗枝（？）跟别人比有点肉肉的也好可爱」

「等等……那个莫非是做平面模特的…！！！」

「真的啊！！！居然能在喵枝的直播间看到狐枝！！我就说他们肯定认识！！！」

「啊啊啊！果然图片不是假的！是真的这么帅啊——」

「又帅又可爱(*/ω＼*)」

“也是啦，直播确实是你走了之后才出现的东西。”

“……喂，怎么把直播关掉。”大天使枝看着屏幕里的讨论有点不满的问道。

「哇啊啊啊——不要关掉——」

「不要关掉啦(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)」

“比起这种小事，听说你又多长了两对翅膀，想看。”狐枝两眼放光的看着他。

“嗯嗯！”一边的兔枝和汪枝也看了过来。

“呃……那你把直播先关掉我就给你们看。”

“好。”狐枝去把直播关掉了，大天使枝看到屏幕还检查了一会确定确实关掉才解开上衣。

“喂，你也太不信任我了吧。”狐枝不满的说道。

“……不能给陌生人看。”大天使枝憋出一句，拉下衣服露出背部，翅膀伸了出来。

“哇……好大，真的有三对翅膀了。”汪枝惊叹，伸手摸了摸。

“啊，你们摸尾端，别往上摸。”

“知道了。”

三只这支翅膀摸摸那支翅膀摸摸。

“好了好了摸够了吧。”摸了好一会见他们还兴奋的在摸，大天使枝忍不住把翅膀收起来穿好衣服。

“啊……我们在这里摸了，那只剩喵枝没看过了。”汪枝突然想到这个问题。

“不过喵枝看到可能会忍不住想挠。”兔枝想起当初刚带上耳坠的时候喵枝控制不住自己的玩自己垂下来的耳坠。

“哈哈哈哈有可能，猫会吃鸟的。”狐枝去打开了直播。

“我又不是鸟。”

“喵~什么鸟？”

刚说完喵枝就打开了门，和日向提了两袋子菜。

“没什么。”汪枝答道。

然后喵枝就开始做菜，他的动作行云流水十分熟练，日向在一边帮他一起。

旁边几个就开始无聊了。

“要不你们玩一会飞行棋？”喵枝看他们无所事事的样子问道。

狐枝：“哈？我先说好，我只投的出6。”

汪枝：“我也是。”

大天使枝：“这种事情还用猜吗？”

兔枝：“……对呀，我也能。”

“额…那你们玩游戏机吧，我去拿手柄给你们。”日向擦了擦手向喵枝问了手柄和游戏的位置去拿来给他们玩。

「哇——这个好男人是怎么回事」

「呜呜这个人好像是人类吧，居然能和这么多人外在一起好幸福」

「呜呜会做饭的男人太棒了！」

「日常想嫁给喵枝」

「前面的别做梦了，人外只跟人外结合的」

他们做好了饭之后，喵枝朝着镜头挥了挥手，“今天就到这里啦~大家明天见喵~”然后就关上了直播。

他们吃完饭收拾好后，不怕事大的狐枝告诉了喵枝他们摸了大天使枝的翅膀的事情。

“喵啊！我也要摸。”喵枝拉着大天使枝两眼闪闪地看着他。

很快就败下阵的大天使枝只好又把翅膀拿出来给他摸，其他人趁机也又摸了几把。

“那我们差不多该回家了？”日向问道。

喵枝说：“今晚住下来喵！”

其他人都附和。

“或者老师直接回家也行，大天使留下来。”狐枝露出狐狸一样的笑。

“哈哈~开玩笑的喵~老师住客房吧，我们住一个房间。”喵枝推着日向把他推到客房里，然后招呼所有人进了自己的房间。

晚上。

日向躺在床上，听到隔壁嘈杂的声响，不由自主露出了老父亲（？）般的微笑。

早知道他们这么开心，就早点组织让他们见面了。

虽然不好说自己教育的很好，但是他认为还是把他们都教成了好孩子，但是果然原基因里的一些东西还是不会变啊，如果不是他组织见面大概他们都不会有这种想法吧。

毕竟他们都不喜欢太吵的地方。

像这样的吵闹真是难得。

同学会吗……

真不错，以后还可以再办。

关于去海边的大天使枝篇

由于他们所在的国家是全年恒温的，所以狛枝没有体验过冬天和夏天。

日向因为原本就不是这个国家的人所以还是体会过春夏秋冬的，虽然自从他被学校选中来到这里学校就已经给他办好了转国籍手续，毕业后自然就就在这边工作，但是在这里的两年间也有出去旅行过。

不过说是全年恒温，学生们还是有寒暑假的，所以老师也跟着有寒暑假。

现在眼看着马上就要到暑假了。

“要不要去下雪的地方玩？”日向对狛枝说道。

“为什么要去冷的地方啊，我不喜欢太冷的地方。”狛枝皱着眉，“如果要出去旅行的话我比较想去海边。”

“那我们去海边吧。”日向就这么敲定了。

其实他也觉得既然到了夏天这个时候确实应该去天热的地区玩。

但是，狛枝不清楚，他可是很明白太阳的可怕，虽然可能当时在阳光的沐浴下会很舒服，事后如果晒伤的话可就不好了。

既然决定了就要做一些准备，他和狛枝一起出门买了防晒霜和泳装，回来开始物色地点订机票和当地酒店房间。

在飞机上坐了几个小时后他们到达了目的地，刚下飞机狛枝就热的想要脱衣服，却被日向阻止并拿出一件防晒服套在他身上。

“好热啊。”他被太阳耀眼的光芒照的几乎睁不开眼。“为什么会这——么热！”

“有夏天的国家里，正常夏天就是这么热的，别脱，到时候晒的疼。”

两人拖着行李来到订好的酒店把东西放好，日向打开空调后房间凉爽起来，狛枝已经趴在床上不想动了。

“喂，不是要游泳吗？”看着瘫在床上的狛枝，日向无奈的说道。

“外面太热了不想出去…”

“难不成你花钱是来吹空调的吗？快起来换泳装，我给你涂防晒霜。”他捏着狛枝的麻花辫轻轻的拽着。

“…不行，头发也感觉好重好热，我要睡死在这里。”

日向只能先自己换好泳装，又掏出防晒霜和梳子夹子，拉起狛枝帮他把麻花辫拆开再盘起来，一边弄一边暗自夸赞自己真有先见之明，来之前研究了如何盘发，弄好之后就催他换衣服。

不情不愿被拉起来的狛枝只好换上了泳装把裸露的地方都抹上防晒霜和日向一起离开了房间。

他们来到沙滩上，狛枝闷头向海冲去，一头扎进了海中，很快日向就只能看到隐约一抹白在海里移动。

他也走到海边做了一下准备运动也下去开游。

不得不说在这样的热天里，在海里畅快的游泳果然很舒服，海浪打在身上的感觉很不错。

他们来的比较早，人还不是很多，三三两两的都在游泳。

狛枝进去游了好一会，因为以前只在学校泳池里游过泳，之后就更没有接触水的机会，再加上出水就是火辣辣的太阳，他一直在海里泡到手指有点起皱才出来。

他看到日向没有在海滩上，大约还在海里，于是自己先找了个躺椅躺着休息。

还没躺一会就听见轻佻的声音在旁边响起。

“哟~一个人吗？”

狛枝懒懒地抬起一只眼睛，看到两个头发挑染的青年站在他的身边看着他。

“不是一个人哦。”狛枝想想还是回答了。

“啊…真的假的…喂，你好可爱啊，要不要跟我们一起玩一会？”其中一个挑染青年操着一口小混混口音向他伸出手。

“当然……不可以。”狛枝拍开他的手笑着说道。

“为什么嘛…一起玩嘛~一个人来这种海滩不就是为了这种偶遇嘛~”他们完全一厢情愿的认为狛枝是一个人，纠缠不休的在狛枝身边不停地唧唧歪歪。

“好吵……”狛枝被吵的躺不下去从躺椅上坐了起来，“呐，为什么我要期待和蚂蚁偶遇？”

“…你说什么？”

“啊…不对吗……”狛枝烦恼的抬头看向海边朝自己走过来的日向，“我说啊，只是打个比方，你们…肯定不会想与蚂蚁谈恋爱吧？”

“你！找揍吗？”其中一个青年火了，然后他看了一眼同伴，同伴却很开心的样子。

“外表这么可爱却是毒舌……呵呵……”

“？？？”青年黑人问号。

“…不过仔细想想傻创也是人类，所以我居然已经在和蚂蚁谈恋爱了吗…嗯嗯……”狛枝开始陷入了自己的思考。

就在青年十分恼火的时候，日向走了过来护住狛枝“抱歉抱歉，他就是这么说话的，不要在意。”

看见他果然有同伴，两人只好离开了。

“不要我稍微不在就惹事啊。”日向摸摸他的头。

“不是我要惹事，是他们主动来找我的。”

然后日向就发现，沙滩上已经有不少人来玩耍，不少人都在往这边张望，后知后觉的日向才想起来狛枝现在只穿了一条泳裤，而且还是游完泳身上湿湿的，头发也湿湿地搭下来贴在脸上。

“你……”日向出声，发现自己声音都干了，“咳…你要不要穿件外套。”

“我又不是女人为什么要穿外套。”

“…你看！你既然不游了，躺在这里会被太阳晒到，还是披一件衣服比较好吧。”

“哈？意义不明。”

“那要不然还是回房间吧，等你想游的时候再过来。”

虽然狛枝疑惑地盯着日向看了很久很久，但最后还是同意了回房间的提议。

晚上在大厅吃饭的时候，店老板出来向大厅里的人们打招呼，并告诉他们再过两天海里会有大群水母路过，有兴趣的客人可以到时候去观赏。

第二天日向租了一个水上摩托带着狛枝在海上玩耍，他带着狛枝一路开往远方，因为速度和冲击的原因使狛枝坐在身后紧紧搂着他的腰，裸露的上身贴在一起。

“这个超有意思！”狛枝在身后说道，虽然看不到他的脸，但是能从他雀跃的语气中感受到他很喜欢。

日向一路向前开，直到看到一座小岛，便操控着摩托向那边驶去。

抵达小岛后，他们把摩托放在一边上了岸。

“这种地方居然还有小岛？”

“嗯，那边海滩人太多了，这边的话安静一点。”日向一边说一边走，“不过我也只是听说这里有这个地方，这么小的岛上居然还有小树林。”

没有听见回应，日向四下一看，发现狛枝已经找了片有阴影的躺在树下。

不过他们确实开了很长时间，毕竟这里离旅馆还是有点远，不然也不会一个人都没有。

现在也差不多到了正午，阳光正是灿烂的时候，让人忍不住犯困。

日向往树林里走去，在里面晃了一圈，发现居然还有野果，随便摘了点当午饭之后带了几颗出来看见狛枝依旧稳稳当当的闭着眼睛躺在树阴底下。

他走到狛枝身边坐下。

把野果贴近他的嘴，由于习惯性被投喂他很自然的就张开嘴，日向就把野果放进了他的嘴里。

“唔……好酸。”狛枝的脸皱成一团。

“抱歉抱歉，我刚刚吃的都还好呀，真的有那么酸吗？”日向笑着凑近他道歉。

“嗯。”狛枝睁开眼睛，伸手揽住日向的脖子让他贴近自己，抬起头堵住日向还想说什么的嘴，虽然不知道为什么在这种时候突然接吻，但日向还是配合地放低身体让狛枝躺在地上。

正一边奇怪今天狛枝为什么这么主动一边沉迷地接吻的日向突然被推开了。

日向：“？”

狛枝：“说了很酸吧？”

日向：“？？？”

不。

完全沉浸在彼此呼吸和黏糊的接吻状态中。

什么酸不酸的？你在说什么啊？

主动张开嘴伸舌头就是为了告诉我很酸？

“啊哈哈，不要生气嘛。”看到日向散发出相当低沉的气息，狛枝难得的有点不太理直气壮的说道。

他坐了起来，看向一望无际的大海，灼热的阳光撒在海面上，就像一片碎钻。

“不过真的很漂亮啊。”

“嗯…”

“虽然电视电脑上也有，但是果然还是和实际看到的完全不一样。”

“嗯…”

“怎么了，一点也不像你！”狛枝伸出手狠狠地朝日向的背上猛拍了一下，发出清脆的声响。

“…没什么。”日向抱着腿坐在他的旁边目不斜视地看向前方。

狛枝叹了口气，不说话了。

两人并排坐在一起静静地看了一段时间的海。

“要不今天就不回去了？”狛枝提议。

“你这么中意这里是很好啦，不过今天什么都没准备，这边天气很暖但是到了晚上还是会比较凉。”日向往狛枝身上一靠，“而且…我除了早饭和几个果子什么都没吃。”

“…也对。”狛枝拍拍他的肩膀，“人类还是比较脆弱啊，着凉生病了可就不好了。”

“今天先回去吧，明天准备一下就可以在这边过夜。”难得靠在狛枝的身上没有被推到一边，还被安慰性的摸了摸，日向有点飘飘然。

“嗯，不过啊，晚上有我在肯定不会让你着凉的。”

还没理解这句话的意思，突然身体就被三支巨大毛绒绒暖暖的翅膀给盖住。

“诶…还能这样的吗？”因为一侧的翅膀裹住他的原因，他们靠的更近了。奇妙的是明明很厚重温暖的翅膀，在这么热的天气里覆盖在身上也不会让人觉得闷热。

日向好奇地左看右看，一转头发现狛枝一脸期待的看着他，十分熟悉他的日向从他的脸上得到了求夸奖的信息。

“嗯！这样肯定不会着凉。”日向揉揉他的脑袋，又亲亲他的脸。

两人腻歪了一会，便骑着海上摩托回到了酒店。

第二天一早准备万全又突突着摩托到小岛。

刚到岸边从车上下来狛枝就进海里扑腾去了，习惯了的日向把车上的东西卸下来。

将沙滩垫铺好，日向坐在垫子上，看着在海里欢腾的狛枝，感触良多。

比起那时候，现在狛枝看起来好多了，本来想带他去冷的地方也是怕他不愿意或者是潜意识拒绝在众多陌生人面前裸露太多所以才没有一开始选择只会穿一条泳裤的夏日海滩地区。

虽然说过不想去打听他的那些事，但是他偶尔对某些东西或者某些人突然表现出的僵硬和抗拒，让日向会有种是不是让他说出来会比较轻松的感觉，这样自己也能有计划的让他回避那些讨厌的东西。

但是狛枝一定是在努力的忘记那些事，让他再说出来和把伤口上刚结的痂撕开没什么区别。

不过反而是自己先因为别人看到只穿了一条泳裤的狛枝而感到嫉妒，所以才找狛枝喜欢安静的借口带他到这边来。

就这么静静地目光追随着狛枝，日向完全沉浸在看狛枝玩耍的快乐中无法自拔。

直到狛枝上岸他还是沉迷的盯着狛枝。

“你在看什么啊？”狛枝好奇的走到他面前伸手在他面前晃了晃。

“在看你。”日向一把握住他的手把他按在沙滩垫上，眼神炽热地看着刚从海里出来身上还湿漉漉，头发湿湿地贴在因为运动而泛着粉色的脸颊上的狛枝。

“唔…你不去游吗。”被他这么火热的盯着，狛枝很快挪开了视线。

“我倒还好，带你出来当然主要是为了让你玩的开心。”日向松开他，起来拿准备好地午饭。

一起吃完午饭后，看见狛枝昏昏欲睡的样子，日向把沙滩垫拖到树阴下，两人躺在一起，在温暖的热风的吹拂下，海水轻微流动的声音和树叶之间莎莎摩擦的声音就像安眠曲一样催人入眠。

听着身边狛枝平稳的呼吸，日向也渐渐有了睡意。

等到日向再醒来的时候，狛枝还没醒过来，他看了看时间大概也就睡了一个多小时，痴汉的盯着狛枝看了好一会，最终不想吵醒狛枝的理智止住了他想伸出的痴汉之爪，决定先去海里游会泳。

他一直游到傍晚才回来，看见狛枝还保持着离开时的姿势在睡觉。

“该起来啦。”日向摸摸他睡的又暖又软地脸，轻轻的喊他。

“唔…嗯嗯…”狛枝哼唧着蹭蹭日向的手。

“天都黑了……啊！快起来看！”日向揉揉他的脸，突然余光扫到海面上发出的暗暗光芒。

“……嗯？”睡的迷迷糊糊地狛枝揉着眼睛坐了起来。

“是水母群，还会发光呢。”日向目不转睛的看着海里漂浮着的大群水母，“我还是第一次看到，真漂亮啊。”

“…我也可以发光。”狛枝只听见他说发光两个字，又见他直盯着海里看，马上不满的反驳他，伸出六支大大的翅膀，头上的光圈也随之出现，散发着淡金色的光芒。

“嗯嗯，你最漂亮啦。”日向搂住狛枝的肩把他往怀里揽。

“！我可不是这个意思…”狛枝像要掩饰什么一般拍打了一下翅膀。

毛茸茸的翅膀碰到日向，让他终于忍不住了，水母什么的让他一边去吧。

他握着狛枝的肩膀让他看着自己。

“？”狛枝歪着头和他对视。

“…我已经忍不住了。”

“诶？”

“所以说，可以吧？反正这里也没有其他人。”

“咦！？我…倒是无所谓……但是…”

日向不再多说什么，直接吻住呆了的狛枝，揉捏着他的翅膀根部，狛枝立刻软在他的怀里。

天已经完全黑了，一吻结束，狛枝躺在沙滩垫上调整呼吸，身后翅膀散发着的微光让日向能够看清他白嫩的身体。

“……凪斗，这个样子真的太美了，我好喜欢。”日向动情的说道。

上次因为自己的个人原因错过了，但是他从内心来说，很想很想和这个样子的狛枝做爱。

“其实带你到这边来，完全是我在嫉妒啊。”日向揉捏着他淡粉的乳尖说道，“明明很普通，大家都只穿泳裤，但是我却…不想让其他人看见你裸露的地方。”

“唔…啊啊……”胸口突然被舔弄使狛枝发出呻吟。

“…所以我还是后悔了。”日向含着粉嫩柔软的乳尖含糊不清的说道，一边玩弄着另一边的乳尖，“这里…只能让我看…”

“哈啊…啊…”狛枝无意识的划拉两下翅膀。

“还有这里…这里都…啊啊……”他的手来到肋骨处，一路向下爱抚，“怎么办…真想把你裹得严严实实地再出门，哪里都不想给别人看。”

“嗯嗯……你…今天…啊…好奇怪……嗯…”狛枝的乳尖被揉的通红，不知道日向受了什么刺激，今天格外的照顾他胸口的两点。

已经习惯了躺着享受的狛枝一直只被撩拨上身的敏感点，等了许久也不见有其他动作只好自己伸手把泳裤脱了下来抚慰着下体。

意识到狛枝的需求，日向抬起他的大腿露出紧闭地粉嫩后穴，狛枝还在抚慰下体的手马上停下，配合的将手指伸进后穴扩张起来。

“嗯……可以了吧…啊……自己…先提出来…唔嗯……还不…哈…快点……”因为很久没有自己做过准备，手指伸进去抽插了没一会就带出了不少肠液，内壁紧致火热的触感让他生出一种陌生和羞耻感。

“…你好久没自慰了吧。”

“……哈？”

“…我现在想看，做给我看吧，不要摸前面。”日向本来打算这次也是他来做准备，但是看到狛枝下意识自己伸手扩张，又突然害羞的样子，就改变主意了。“你先自己用后面高潮一次吧。”

他抚摸着狛枝的双腿，感受到他因为自己的话而颤抖了一下，他俯下身亲了亲狛枝，“这里只有我们。”

“嗯…啊啊……哈啊…”狛枝只好继续用手指在湿润的后穴进出，但是从来都是直接被简单粗暴的进入，手指只起到过扩张作用，完全不知道应该怎么刺激内壁才会高潮。

“呜……你…嗯…欺负人……”明显感觉到日向的下体都已经戳到臀部了，他却什么都不做直直地盯着自己自慰，迟迟达不到高潮的狛枝委屈地抽泣起来。

一直以来都是温柔对待狛枝的日向难得看到狛枝这个样子，下体变得更加精神。

“嗯……快点…呜嗯…进来……好不好……呜…”狛枝扒拉开穴口泪眼朦胧地祈求道。

被玩弄到发红的穴口被拉开，能隐约看到里面的嫩肉随着呼吸不断收缩，虽然很想坚持但有可能继续坚持或许狛枝会恼羞成怒不干了。最重要的是自己也是真的忍不住了。

“啊…凪斗！太可爱了！”他把早就硬的不行的肉棒插了进去，里面火热的嫩肉立刻缠了上来吸附吮吸着，“里面好热，好舒服…”

“啊…啊……好深…嗯……”狛枝想要伸手抚摸前面被日向握住双手，十指紧扣在一起，“说了…要用后面高潮一次吧…”

“不…不可能…啊…太快了…哈啊……”也许是因为在野外，又或者是这两天的嫉妒心所致，日向前所未有地猛烈的抽插，一次比一次进入的深，紧致温暖的内壁和外面的温度反差让他更加失控，像狂风暴雨一般不停地用力顶弄着狛枝。

他把狛枝抱起来转了个边，让他背对着自己，还保持着粗硬状态的肉棒在身体里旋转使狛枝发出惊喘。

他维持搂着狛枝的姿势舔吻着他身后的翅膀根并继续大力地抽插，因为敏感处被重点照顾，身后又被进入到相当深的深度，最后狛枝没有被碰前面就这么高潮了。

“你看，想做还是可以做到的嘛，不过我还是想看你自己自慰……”日向还没说完就看到狛枝可怜兮兮地看着他，便不说话埋头干了起来，因为高潮的原因里面变得更加湿润，再加上自己其实一直忍着，很快就在体内射精了。

想要离开的狛枝被日向按住，又就着肉棒插在里面把狛枝又转过来，内壁的摩擦让他马上又精神起来，他把狛枝按在沙滩上，又开始抽插起来。

“…凪斗…喜欢你…好喜欢你…”

“我也…唔嗯…喜欢创……啊…”这好像是第一次清楚的从狛枝的嘴里说出喜欢，让日向的动作更加激烈起来。

第二天狛枝浑身酸痛的醒了，两人离沙滩垫已经很远，他们躺在沙滩上，日向紧紧将狛枝的搂在怀里，下体还在他的体内没有拿出来，翅膀也不知道什么时候收回去了。

昨晚日向一直做到困意来袭才停下来，狛枝早就在中途被做的神志不清。

日向也跟着醒了。

“…抱歉，昨晚有点……”日向看见狛枝背后的擦伤愧疚的说道。

“嗯…我觉得全身都刺痛刺痛的……”狛枝开口才发现声音都沙哑了。 

“啊哈…那啥，在野外好像会比较容易失控的样子。”见狛枝这么惨的样子，昨天晚上的暴走随着太阳的出现完全消失了。

“……你还想在里面多久啊…快拿出去…”狛枝不满的说道。

被说才意识到的日向慌慌张张地拔了出来，抱着他到树边，从带来的行李里拿出毛巾和矿泉水给狛枝清理。

狛枝很快又睡了过去，等到他再醒来的时候正躺在日向的怀里，身上变得清爽多了。

“好点了吗？我们先回去吧，这边睡的也不舒服。”

“嗯。”

“等会要抱紧我哦，我可不想开到一半你被吹到海里去了。”

“…不会啦。”

他们开着水上摩托回到酒店，狛枝一言不发的回到房间里睡觉去了。

直到晚上狛枝也没有要起来的迹象，日向打算叫醒他却发现他的身上异常的烫。

“…狛枝？醒醒，你发烧了？”

“唔…头有点晕……”

日向急的打转，狛枝因为种族原因从小就从来没生过病，看他的样子也是认为自己不可能因为着凉而生病，可是现在却病了，该不会很严重吧。

他打给天之惠的医师询问，对方问他是不是翅膀受了伤，因为天使的翅膀类似于人类的扁桃体阑尾，是增加抵抗力的器官，受到损伤的话可能会急剧降低抵抗力。

日向仔细想了想，可能是昨天晚上后来直接在沙滩上，沙石与身体的摩擦而擦伤了吧…

背上那么多擦伤痕迹，大概翅膀也被擦伤了。

“……好、好像是擦伤了。”日向心虚的说道。

“你们去海边玩为什么会擦伤翅膀啊……自从那孩子回来你就总给我找事。”那边医师无奈的说，日向都能想象她翻白眼的样子，“现在他的状态应该也不好坐飞机回来，给他用人类用的药膏就行了，只要翅膀养好就没什么问题了。”

“嗯嗯，麻烦你了。”

之后日向为了自己一时嫉妒而冒出的冲动付出了代价。

把狛枝供起来，哄着他求他让自己给他的翅膀涂药。

因为病了，而且还是因为那种理由才生病，狛枝虽然脑子晕乎乎地，但是丝毫不影响对日向摆出冷脸，就差让他跪下来给自己舔脚底，不过他蔫蔫的样子对日向来说毫无攻击力。

经过了日向几天的悉心照顾狛枝果然不再发热，就是头还晕乎着，日向只好提前带着他回到家里休养去了。

这是一个开头很快乐，中间也很快乐，结尾却蔫了的旅行。

但是日向总体来说还是很开心的，因为听到了狛枝的坦诚的心情。

还看到了和平时不同的、被稍微有点粗暴对待，可怜又可爱的狛枝的样子。

关于吃小孩子醋的大天使枝篇

“…你跪下！”

“是……”

时间是周六的下午，地点是家里，卧室。

穿着幼儿园衣服的狛枝坐在椅子上，充满嫌弃和愤怒的俯视着日向，过短的短裤使他大部分腿都露在外面。

日向因为跪在地上能看到大腿内侧自己制造的一片红痕。

咋回事啊…

怎么就变成这样了。

“我真是没有想到啊…明明前不久还是一个满脑子AV的处男，这次也太过分了吧！不要擅自把自己喜欢的AV剧情套到我身上！你这个…恋童癖变态！”狛枝不满的抖着腿，嗓子沙哑的训道。

“是……对不起…是我太得意忘形了…”日向听见他沙哑的声音，很愧疚的发自内心道了个歉，连纠正他的不是恋童癖的观点都放弃了，视线游移着转到他的大腿上。

虽然这件事他自己也觉得自己过分了，但是还不是因为不管做什么狛枝都配合所以才会让自己得意忘形嘛…嘶…吸溜…好想再亲亲大腿……

“你根本就没有反省吧！”突然感到腿间一股凉意，仔细一看说着对不起的日向正用充满饥渴的眼神盯着裸露的大腿，狛枝的怒火更加中烧，起来给了他一记膝踢，唾弃的看了一眼配合的躺在地上装死的日向，哼了一声离开了。

日向躺在地上开始有点自我怀疑，扪心自问，他也不是那种喜欢奇奇怪怪的玩法的人啊！明明狛枝也有责任……

就…

面对可爱诱人还听话的狛枝怎么控制的住自己啊！！！

说到底还不是他穿这种衣服。

至于为什么狛枝穿着幼儿园的衣服，这就要从前面说起了。

由于日向的学校只教从小学到高中的学生，很久没有接触幼儿的日向在有一天和狛枝一起出门的时候，路过了一家幼儿园。

他看见穿着幼儿园校服的一个个奶孩子不由得想起了刚见到狛枝们的样子。

那可真是~

毛绒绒软绵绵身上全都冒着小孩子特有的奶味的一群小可爱。

于是一脸陶醉的站在幼儿园门口陷入软绵绵回忆的日向，完全不知道，狛枝在身后震惊地盯着他，一脸看到恋童癖的变态的表情。

“…喂，你是不是很喜欢小孩子啊。”之后回到家狛枝试探的问日向。

“啊，喜欢…是喜欢啦，不然当初也不会去教你们。”日向虽然摸不着头脑但还是老老实实的回答了。

“那你喜欢小孩子哪里？”

“软软的，暖呼呼的，身上还有奶味…”日向一边想一边 慢慢地数着，转头发现狛枝一脸醋意的样子，马上搂住他，“啊！这么一说，你明明都长大了，但是还是奶里奶气的呢，嗯嗯！我很喜欢哦！”

“哈？那算什么？把我当小孩子吗？你是恋童癖吗？”

“…你是怎么得出这个结论的。”

“你…不会是带着那种变态的心理带小孩子的吧！太变态了！”

“我对小孩子只是普通的喜爱！我才没有那种变态的爱好！倒不如说这是百分百违法的事！”

“那你今天站在幼儿园门口走不动路是因为什么？想要小孩吗？生不出来真是抱歉了！”

“……”日向突然安静了，原来说这么多是因为这个原因吗。

真是…太意外了。

狛枝居然吃小孩子的醋。

怎么说呢。

这不是……

可爱的让人根本把持不住吗？！

气鼓鼓的狛枝正奇怪日向怎么突然熄火了，就猝不及防地被日向扑倒。

“……生不出来挺好的，有小孩怎么过二人世界啊。”

“唔……”

自那天之后，日向路过幼儿园都下意识不去看里面可爱的小团子们。

虽然被吃醋了挺开心的，不过有机会的话他还是想抱抱小孩啊…

“唉……”日向坐在办公室里深深地叹了口气，拿出了珍藏的人外狛枝们幼儿园时拍的照片来看。

“哇，好可爱啊。”旁边的老师看到了发出惊叹，引来办公室里其他正休息的老师们的围观。

“这是日向老师的孩子吗？”有老师好奇的问道。

“啊，不是的。这是我以前在天之惠教的学生的照片。”

“不过既然想他们的话跟他们见面不就好了吗？”

“嗯…虽然很不好意思，但是最近有点想念他们小的时候，在本人面前这样说肯定会不高兴的吧。”日向看着照片里他们一起照的照片，几个软软的小狛枝靠在自己身边，不由得生出一股羡慕以前的自己的心情。

可能人就是有一种逆反心理，如果没有被特意提过可能自己还没有这么强烈的心情，被狛枝吃醋了一边开心一边又加深了想接触软软的小孩子的心理。

“呜哇，那他们现在多大了？”

“今年已经二十一岁了吧。”日向算了算。

“咦…明明日向也才二十四，真意外！”

“听说人外学院有结界人类进去不会生长，原来那是真的啊。”

老师们七嘴八舌的说着。

怀着纠结和复杂的心情，日向打开家门，就看到一身蓝的狛枝坐在沙发上。

仔细一看，是和今天刚看到的照片上的幼儿狛枝们一模一样但是大了好几号的幼儿园装，就连学校的猫头logo都再现了。

本来穿在小孩子身上，上衣长长的袖子和衣摆配上短短的小黄裤十分可爱，到了成年人的身上，立刻变成了上身包的严严实实下面却几乎整条腿全部露在外面。

“……你哪来的这样的衣服。”

“找校长定制的。”

？？？

“合适吧~”狛枝站起来转了个圈。

“是…是很合适。”但是对于自己来说这太刺激了，日向默默捏了捏离流鼻血只差几步的鼻子。

“我和校长说你想念我们小时候的时光太可怜了，所以让他给我订了一套来满足一下你恋童的爱好。”

“我没有恋童的爱好。”日向立刻反驳这个美丽的误会。

狛枝不由分说把日向按在怀里，日向整张脸埋在他的胸口。

不得不说天之惠的布料真的很好，即使是回忆定制的衣服用的布料也跟真正小孩子用的是同样的，软绵绵的布料和淡淡的奶味，还真——的有种把脸埋在小婴儿怀里的感觉。

日向抬起头就看见狛枝一脸果然是恋童癖的表情。

“……这个是误会。”但是还是搂着狛枝的腰不放手。

“没关系哦，这就是为了不让你压抑太久，最后控制不住自己对真正的小孩子犯罪才做的。”他解释完了之后，因为日向紧贴并目不转睛地盯着自己，于是不由自主地露出有点害羞的表情又加了一句，“所以老师想对我做什么都可以哦。”

！！！！

久违的称呼加上这身可爱的幼儿园衣服，本该是温馨的回忆。

这家伙是故意的吗！

然后日向就因为这句话放飞了自我，就像开了智一样一瞬间就解锁了之前买的一箱所有小道具的用法，折腾了一整晚。

回忆完毕。

所以这件事狛枝绝对也有错！

他收拾了一下也出了房门，看见狛枝正缩在客厅沙发上，上前推了推他。

“去床上再休息一会吧，昨天…真的对不起，还有我真的不是恋童癖，你不要再有这种奇怪的误会了。”

“…骗人，不是还那样对我。”狛枝小声的说道。

“还不是你说那种话…正常人怎么可能受得了啊！再说了你是小孩还是大人，我还不够清楚吗？”日向见他有点虚弱的样子，只好把他抱起来。

“…哼。”狛枝把脸埋到他的怀里，发出不满的一声哼唧。

日向给狛枝换了一套睡衣把他塞到被子里，看他乖乖的盖着被子躺在里面。

“你…要是说不喜欢的话我就会收敛一点…”等了一会，日向还是说出了口。

“………”狛枝动了动嘴但什么也没说，似乎是在组织语言。

“说了，没人听…就习惯不说了。”

蔫蔫的狛枝的样子，就像被水淋湿的小鸟崽一样，日向按捺住想一把把他搂到怀里的想法，轻轻地摸了摸他的脑袋，暗骂自己说什么鬼话。

他亲了亲快睁不开眼的狛枝的脸，让他睡觉。

看着狛枝的睡觉的脸，暂时也不想做其他的事情，日向最近也开始隐约觉得不对劲，因为基本上做什么狛枝都太过顺从，随着相处的时间越长，渐渐知道越来越多的这种令人痛心的细节。

这种心痛的情绪大概永远不会消失吧，所以他想给予狛枝更多的幸福感。

日向看着狛枝的睡颜，默默地下定了决心。

关于家里停电一整天的大天使枝篇

日向中午在外面吃饭，他回到家时，家里黑黑的也不开灯，只能靠着太阳光透过窗帘的光看清东西。

他伸手按了按开关灯也没亮。

“停电了吗？”

不过他正好也打算午睡，于是回到房间里简单清洗了一下，掀开被子。

狛枝也不知道什么时候开始睡的，躺在床上睡的昏天黑地，只穿了一条短裤和衬衫，扣子也不扣，也许是睡觉的时候不安分，衬衣皱皱地搭在身上，露出的小腹随着呼吸缓缓起伏。

日向一进来他就醒了，大概是感受到熟悉的味道，连眼睛都没睁开又继续睡了过去。

日向搂住睡的暖乎乎的狛枝也开始准备睡觉。

不知过了多久，日向梦到自己被推下悬崖。

他猛地睁开眼，发现自己躺在地上，狛枝睡眼朦胧的在床上说了一句好吵然后又不动了。

这家伙……

不用说也知道自己这是被睡着的狛枝睡着睡着给推下床了，他到底要多大的床才行啊。

日向炸毛了。

看着睡的霸占全床的狛枝，他只能选择起来去书房备课。

等他到了书房开灯发现……

电还没来！

日向开始怀疑人生。

他又回到房间里，看着睡的起劲的狛枝，嘴边还有可疑的透明液体，他不爽了。

“喂……狛枝，起床啦。”他捏住狛枝的脸往旁边拉，他被拉扯而变得前所未有的蠢脸让日向忍不住笑出声。

“唔嗯嗯…吵死了…好热。”狛枝口齿不清的说道，一边伸手挥虫子一样乱挥一通。

“狛枝！紧急情况，停电了！快起来啊！”日向抓着他晃来晃去。

“啊……好吵啊，停电了就睡觉嘛，为什么非要叫醒我？”狛枝不情不愿的睁开眼睛，眼里满是不悦。

还不是你把我推下床了吗。

日向恶狠狠的看着狛枝。

“呃…为什么要这样看着我？”狛枝露出乖巧的微笑。

啊。

对了，想起来一件好事！

“嘿嘿…狛枝，我想去备课但是没有电，但是我刚刚想到一个好办法。”日向一脸狞笑（注：此为狛枝想象的）着向狛枝伸出罪恶的双手。

“什什什么？总觉得不是什么好事。”可能是刚睡醒，狛枝还没反应过来日向的意思。

“麻烦你…当一下灯泡呗。”

“哈！？你是笨蛋吗！？”终于反应过来日向是想借自己的翅膀和光圈的光当灯使，狛枝忍不住锤了日向脑袋一下。

“拜托了嘛，我总不能不备课吧。”日向搂着狛枝腰在他身上蹭来蹭去。

“啊！”突然狛枝灵机一动，想到了一个可以惩罚妄图把自己当成照明工具的可恶日向的方法！

“嗯……既然你都这么求我了，要我答应也不是不可以，”看见日向眼里闪着光，他马上补充，“但是得有条件的。”

“什么条件？”

“啊~这茶真不错啊~是吧阿创~就是这个凳子有点矮。”

狛枝的三对翅膀伸展开来，把黑乎乎的房间照亮，他正坐在趴在地上写教案的日向的背脊上慢条斯理的一边喝着日向泡的茶一边看书。

“……这到底是什么玩法啊…”日向一边艰难的写教案一边不忘吐槽这个奇妙的状态。

即使狛枝很轻一直坐在背上还是会觉得越来越沉，更重要的是狛枝为了找最舒服的位置在背上动来动去，臀部柔软的触感让他根本没有办法好好的写教案啊！！！

“你别乱动…连椅子都做不好真是没用啊。”

“因为我本来就是人啊！”

“哼，总之写不完不准起来。”狛枝开始看书不再理他。

日向只好在煎熬中写他的教案，并想着写完了要好好教训狛枝一下，真是的…到底从哪学来的这种惩罚play啊。

在沉重又微妙的快乐中，日向好歹是把教案写完了，他猛一翻身把因为自己动作而失去平衡的狛枝搂在怀里，揉捏着他的屁股。

“你做什么！”狛枝又锤了他脑袋一下。

“要说这是惩罚的话确实是惩罚…”日向觉得自己大概是脑子有问题，居然因为被狛枝坐在身上反而变得兴奋起来。

如果在这之前有人说他会因为被男人坐在背上而兴奋，他一定会把说这话的人门牙打下来。

至于要问他到底具体什么感觉，就是，柔软的臀部贴在背上，时不时还会挪动一下的触感，很爽。

当然他肯定不会说出来。

“你教案写完了么！？”狛枝因为日向突然起来，又惊又恐的问道。

“当然写完啦。”

“唔嗯嗯……好吧…”

因为还在停电也做不了别的事，于是那之后干了个爽。

关于来参观校庆的大天使枝篇

因为即将到来的学园祭，日向忙的不可开交，以至于在不知不觉中已经第二次无视了狛枝向他搭话。

虽然并没有什么重要的事情，但是一直都是随叫随到的日向竟然一直盯着策划书写写改改，对自己视而不见，让狛枝忍不住握紧了拳头。

不……

狛枝又松开了拳头，他决定要看看让日向不惜无视他也要做出来的学园祭企划到底有多好，做的不好的话就把烂的地方全部拍下来然后贴在他的床头，让他对着贴满垃圾学园祭的照片自己一个人睡一个礼拜。

这样想着，狛枝掏出手机开始设置拍照快捷键。

就这样到了学园祭的前一天，日向的班上还在布置教室。

他也很无奈啊，因为这群小孩不是学校直升的学生，而是外校转进，他才跟他们认识一个礼拜，而且并不是所有人都听话，看样子都是些问题学生，本来组织学园祭对于他这种已经做了多次的人来说是很简单的，但是学生不配合很多事就变得相当麻烦而且效率低下。

就在他正埋头和学生们一起布置教室的时候，走廊爆发出了一阵骚动。

日向早已练就了除非天灾人祸世界末日级的事，否则雷打不动的技能，依旧埋头苦干，而班上的同学们…当然是跑到窗前看热闹。

“你们啊……”日向捏着榔头，额角爆出青筋，“都这种时候了还看热闹，快给我回来……”

就在这时，他听见了熟悉的声音。

“谢谢你，没想到有这么多人愿意给我带路。”

日向放下了榔头，走向了门口。

某个闪闪发光的家伙身边围着那些曾经围着他说哎呀老师好年轻的女学生们，一个个脸上都闪耀着青春的蠢相。

“没关系啦~啊！日向老师现在在教这个班哦。”女学生虽然沉醉但不忘指路，“还有那个……能不能让我拍张照片……”

“嗯，可以……”

“不可以。”

就在狛枝说到一半日向就已经冲了过来挡在了狛枝和女生之间，打断了他的话。

“诶！为什么？老师太过分了！”女生不满道。

“好了好了，都散了。”日向黑着脸把学生们赶回去，拉着狛枝进了教室让他随便找了个椅子坐着。

“呜哇……好烂的布置。”一进教室狛枝就忍不住吐槽。

“是啊，在这种情况居然还跑到学校里来，故意给我捣乱吗？”日向重新拿起榔头开始敲打。

“嗯……因为想提前拍一些烂照片……”狛枝小声的嘀咕了一句，“不过这么烂我都不好意思拍下来嘲笑你了。”

“那个！！请问你……”班上的一名男生大着胆子向他搭话。

“啊，叫我狛枝就可以了。”

“狛枝君和老师是……朋友吗？”

正在做板子的日向听见该学生说到老师这个词的时候感觉到仿佛两道镭射光线射穿了自己。

他转过头，果然狛枝正盯着他看。

“嗯……我是你们老师的男朋友哦？”他还特意在你们老师四个字上加重了读音。

……

“诶？？”

短暂的沉默之后是班上学生们震惊的声音。

“啊，或者应该是合法配偶？”

“……师……师爹好？”班上发出稀稀拉拉的问好。

啊。

尴尬极了。

不过日向觉得这事也没什么好隐瞒的。

“话说回来师……狛枝君的头发好长好漂亮啊。”一个女生本想喊师爹，估计太奇怪最终还是改口，并说起了其他事情试图转移话题。

“谢谢，是啊……感觉有点太长了，扎起来稍微有些麻烦呢。”今天狛枝并没有把头发编成麻花辫，只是随意的扎了一下，他似乎才注意到这件事，若有所思的说道，“嗯……要不去理发店剪短一点？”

“不要剪！”搭话的女生和日向异口同声的阻止。

“……那什么，你的头发是可以剪的吗？”日向心情复杂的问道。

真的不能怪他有不可以剪的观念，毕竟从他出现就一直保持这么长的头发，一般都会以为是一种象征绝对不会剪的，没想到居然这么平淡的发表了要剪发的言论。

“可以呀，因为已经没有留着的意义了。”

“啊……但是但是很漂亮的，不要因为我的无心之语剪头发，我会很愧疚的……”女生赶紧表明态度。

“啊哈哈，我只是说说而已，不用这么紧张。”狛枝笑了，日向才发现这家伙只是在逗女生玩。

“哈……有时间聊天的话赶紧干活吧。”

不知为什么，这次日向发出的指令，一直不怎么听话的学生们都老老实实去干活了。

“你们是要做餐饮吗？”狛枝看着教室里忙碌的身影们无聊的问道，得到肯定的回答后开心的说起了往事。“我们也搞过，还是执事茶饮哦~”

“哦哦！真巧！我们是执事和女仆。”

过了一会，他看着学生们困难的搬桌椅，突然大发慈悲的开口，“我来帮忙吧？”

“别闹了，都是重活你能帮什么……”日向眼睁睁看着学生们费劲搬的桌子自己浮空了……

“……这是啥？超能力吗！？”日向震惊的看向狛枝。

“并不是啦……只是操控空气……之类的？”狛枝控制着桌子摆放好位置。“只不过不能对着人用，一不小心伤到人的话，这边可是会直接被劈成灰的。”

“等等……照你这么说，我在家搬重物的时候，你明明可以帮我，却坐在旁边一边吃零食一边看电视玩手机！！”日向看着轻松把桌椅全部摆放好的狛枝，想到他居然隐瞒了自己这么久就十分气愤！

“唉……做人不能太依赖别人啊小创创，我是为了不让你变成手不能提的废人才没有帮你的。”

“小创创又是什么！？真是没大没小！再说一直都是你在依赖我啊！能干活的话稍微动弹一下啊你！！装柔弱什么的太过分了！”

这一天，日向积攒的教师威严，似乎被打破了……

在布置完教室后他拽着狛枝就走。

大概再待下去他的威严形象将会不可挽回。

“你走慢点……抓的我好疼啊。”狛枝发出抗议。

“感觉我的形象和名誉都没了……”出了学校日向十分疲惫的看向天空喃喃自语。

“嘿嘿，好久没来学校觉得好有趣。”

看着一脸开心的狛枝，日向又觉得自己最近因为学生不听话火气可能有点大，不能全怪在狛枝头上，对，都是那帮学生的错。

于是很快就原谅了他在自己搬东西搬的吭哧吭哧气喘吁吁的时候目不斜视玩手机的行为，牵着狛枝踏上了回家的道路。

今天也在毫无底线的宠着狛枝。

第二天就是学园祭，就在日向准备出门的时候，狛枝也自然而然的跟在后面。

日向：“昨天就想问了，你工作吗？”

“我请假了~”狛枝穿好鞋子轻快的出来搂住日向的胳膊。

大概是学园祭的原因，街上出现了比平时要多的人外男女朝着学校的方向走去，毕竟日向所在的学校在这个城市算是有名的，而且他也完全可以理解他们的行动，因为他们成年之前都不能离开学校，普通的人类对于他们来说大概跟人类见到人外一样稀奇吧。

不过街上大部分都是同类和同类结伴而行，像日向他们这种人类和人外的组合依旧相当扎眼，时不时招来人外们好奇的目光。

慢悠悠的来到教室里，学生们正消极怠工的坐没坐相站没站相，一个客人也没有。

班长站在门口招呼道：“老师你来啦？就像你看到的，还没有客人来哦。”

“嗯啊……本来我是打算留在班上的，不过可能我得先带他去逛一圈再回来。”日向展示了一下自己手臂上的大型挂件，得到理解的眼神。

接着班长掏出一叠海报塞给日向：“正好老师闲逛的时候给我们宣传一下。”

日向接过海报带着狛枝离开了教室。

然后他就被狛枝拉着到处买小吃并皆在吃了一口之后说了一些类似于一般、就那样的评价后扔进了垃圾桶。

“……请问我的钱是大风刮来的吗？”

“我吃不了太多东西嘛……尝过不就好了嘛。”狛枝一边看一边漫不经心的敷衍他。

“啊？？”

虽然学校里的东西也并不是很贵但是这种铺张浪费的行为日向明显无法接受，并开始反思自己是不是以前的教育出了什么问题导致这家伙居然做出这种天理难容的事。

就在他陷入思考中无法自拔的时候狛枝拉了拉他的袖子。

“嗯？怎么了，鬼屋？”

狛枝眼里充满好奇的看向他：“这间门口布置的看起来比别的鬼屋要看起来精致一些，我们进去看看？”

看见狛枝终于不再对食物下手，日向爽快的付了钱就和他一起进去了。

门口装的略微精致但里面果然还是很普通，原本有些小兴奋的狛枝面无表情的走在日向身边。

“本来还会以为跟我们有什么不同，结果都差不多嘛，而且做的食物也不好吃。”狛枝面无表情的做出结论。

做的食物好不好吃日向不能下结论，但是鬼屋果然挺无聊的，虽然心里明白狛枝不太可能会被吓到，但他还是稍微幻想了一下狛枝被吓到紧紧搂着自己的柔弱的模样……

因为情侣不都是这样么。

结果他们一起在黑暗中面无表情的一边走一边看着那些装扮成幽灵鬼怪的学生们奋力想要吓到别人。

“等会出去了我们就回……啊！！！”淡定的狛枝突然爆发出一阵惨叫，整个人都吓得跳起来扒在日向的身上，双腿紧紧的勒住他的腰，双臂也紧紧的勒住他的脖子。

“狛枝……快松开……我要……呼吸不过来了……”日向窒息的拍了拍狛枝，并没有起到安抚作用反而让他绷得更紧了。

“快……快出去！！”狛枝把脸埋在日向头发里，不让他看向刚刚自己吓到的地方。

日向只好一路跑出了鬼屋。

重见天明的同时也获得了顺畅的呼吸。

他是有期待过被紧紧的搂住，但不是这种窒息的感觉啊！

“你到底看到了什么啊？”日向喘过气后好奇的问道，毕竟在他看来完全不认为那个普普通通的鬼屋里能藏着什么能把天使吓到的东西。

如果是真的鬼怪应该是对方会吓到才对。

“没什么……回教室吧。”狛枝一脸不想再提的样子，他整理了一下衣服和头发，无视走廊上因为看到他们冲出来奇怪的样子而目瞪口呆的人，径直离开了鬼屋。

日向只好满头问号的跟在他身后一起回到了教室。

“刚刚怎么了？好大的惨叫声？”鬼屋的接待员是一名男生，他进到鬼屋里询问状况，就看见三个装扮成雪男的男同学全裸的披着毛皮道具站在一边，敬业到甚至内裤都没穿，那场面叫一个辣眼睛。

“这就是你们的超还原？？给女顾客看到多不好啊！人家肯定会长针眼的！至少把内裤穿上啊啊啊！！！”

“我们刚刚还吓到人了啊，他们看了前面那么寡淡虚假的装扮都一副面无表情的样子，一看到我们都吓得魂不附体，肯定是因为我们还原的原因啦~”其中一名壮实的男生得意的说道。

“对……对啊，被吓到的还是一个金发的美人呢嘿嘿嘿。”另一名同学附和着。

日向他们回到了教室，发现已经有一些客人，不过比起其他的摊位还是算的上冷清了。

“啊，老师你们回来啦。”一名穿着女仆装的女生招呼他们过去，然后拿出了一套怎么看都是跟她穿在身上一样的女仆装。

“本来想让老师穿的，不过老师把狛枝君带来了，我觉得还是狛枝君穿比较有用！”女生一脸兴奋的说道，完全没有认为自己的提议会被拒绝。

“有用是指……？”日向费解的问道。

“当然是招揽客人啦，狛枝君头发也长，都用不上我准备的假发了，只要站在门口肯定就会有很多人来的！”

“哈？我才不……”

“我！想！看！”日向突然眼里燃起了火焰。

是女仆装！他还没有看过！

“呜哇……老师的眼神变像饿狼一样……”一旁的男生小声的和同学吐槽。

吐槽归吐槽，身边一群小孩全部露出期待的眼神看着他，再加上日向都说到这种地步了，并且也用火热的眼神期待的看着他，就算是狛枝在这么多双期待的目光下也实在没有办法坐的住，他拿着衣服逃跑般地跑到学生们临时搭起的更衣间里去换衣服。

因为是按照日向的尺寸做的衣服，所以还算合身，狛枝别扭的走出来，感觉双腿凉飕飕的。

“你换好啦？我先给你剃个腿毛然后再穿袜子吧。”女生拿着脱毛膏向他靠近，就像一个猎人靠近一只羔羊一样……

然后她突然呼吸急促，蹲下身紧紧盯住狛枝的腿，然后就这么开始对狛枝的腿上下其手。

“噫！”狛枝从嗓子里发出一声怪声，抬脚就要蹬开蹲在腿边的女生。

日向眼疾手快的拽开女生的手，阻止了惨案的发生，把狛枝护在怀里。

“居然……没有？”女生不可置信的看着自己的双手，回忆刚刚那光滑的手感，然后用一种看变态的眼神看向日向。“……没想到老师是这样的变态！”

“你误会了！他是天生的！你们这群学生脑子里都在想什么啊！？”

“什么啊，原来是天生的……真是让人羡慕！”女生一会展开笑颜一会又双眼通红，“我还以为老师有什么特殊癖好，还打算问问用的是哪款脱毛膏效果这么好呢。”

“我……我姑且还算是正常人，没有什么变态嗜好真是对不起啊。”

女生失望的把袜子递给被日向护住的狛枝然后催促他：“那你赶快穿好了到门口来呀。”

狛枝捏着长筒袜呆了一会塞到日向手里。

日向：“？”

狛枝：“那个……我没穿过这种东西。”

日向只好和他进了更衣间。

“为什么我要帮忙穿自己都没穿过的东西啊……”日向像个保姆一样帮狛枝套袜子。

“说到底为什么必须得穿这个？”听到日向的抱怨，狛枝不满的瞪了他一眼。

要是日向不答应的话就不用穿这种衣服了！

正给狛枝穿鞋的时候日向下意识抬头看了一眼裙内，发现果然里面还是狛枝自己的内裤啊，嗯，果然不会换的啊。

又莫名的期待了一下不该期待的东西呢。

因为给他准备的是松糕皮鞋，穿好鞋的狛枝站起来，一眼看去比日向还要高。

……

本来因为离开学校之后恢复生长，好不容易又稍微长了几厘米，虽然从外观看没有什么太大区别一般也会认为他们一样高，也就是拿出体检报告别人才会知道原来他们不是一样高而已，结果简简单单就被这可恶的鞋跟给破坏了。

结果刚出了更衣室狛枝就黏在他的旁边不肯再挪动一步。

“你们怎么磨蹭这么久啊。”女生抱怨着拿出梳子和一个黑白相间的大蝴蝶结头花。“我给你换个发型哦。”

得到默认之后她把狛枝扎成麻花的辫子松开，将十字架样式的头饰给了狛枝，开始给他梳头。

拿到头饰的狛枝下意识就把头饰递给日向，日向自然而然的接过放进了口袋里。

他们及其默契的互动让班上散发着单身狗清香的同学们都忍不住酸了起来。

「呜呜……本来还想着老师他们是开玩笑的，结果好像是真的……我的初恋……就这么破碎了呜……」

以上为一名学生悲伤的内心独白。

被扎了一个高高的马尾的狛枝，给人的整个感觉都有点变了。

再加上日向站着他就站着，日向坐下了他也坐下，就没松开搂着日向胳膊的双臂过，然后日向扭头看向他的时候，脸上还浮现了可疑的小红晕。

「啊……好可爱……这种样子真像女朋友的感觉……」日向被紧紧的粘着，整个人都飘了，露出傻乎乎的表情。

大家也都飘了起来，整个教室都漂浮着粉色的泡泡。

好……好可爱啊……

此时大家脑袋里只剩下了这句话。

虽然只是坐在教室里还贴在日向身边动都不肯动弹一下，而且还一副生人勿近的戒备样子，但还是达到了学生们想要的效果，不少去过的人出来了之后都在传xx班有一个穿女仆装的金发美人很可爱。

看着越来越紧张的狛枝，日向也体会够了被“女朋友”粘着的快乐，于是好心的开口让他去换衣服准备回家。

狛枝立刻脱掉鞋子抬起腿就准备脱袜子，坐姿和行为之豪迈把店里知情不知情的人都惊呆了，日向唰地站起来挡住他们惊呆的视线，把狛枝赶到更衣室里。

日向头疼的看着换衣服的狛枝：“我都搞不懂你害羞的基准了。”

“你眼瞎吗，我怎么可能会害羞。”

“……嗯。”日向一脸慈爱的看着他睁眼说瞎话。

换好衣服的狛枝出来后，让一堆不明真相的顾客都蒙了。

然后持续懵b的状态看着他和日向离开了教室。

“哈啊，总体来说还是挺有趣的。”走在回家的路上，狛枝伸了个懒腰。

“嗯。”日向凑近他，在他的耳边小声的说道，“女仆装，超可爱哦！”

“嘎啊！”狛枝瞬间满脸通红，一把把日向的脑袋推开。“你还说自己没有奇怪的癖好！你这个——恋童癖伪娘控唔唔唔！”

日向迅速伸手捂住了狛枝的嘴。

“啊哈哈……你看这孩子在瞎说些什么呢……赶紧回家吧，今天晚上想吃什么好吃的啊？”日向干笑着向路边的向他投向奇怪眼神的路人解释，一边揽着人走。

“哼！”

关于去温泉旅行的大天使枝篇

日向刚回到家打开门就被迎面一张纸蒙蔽了双眼。

日向：“啥玩意？？”

他挣扎着把拍在脸上的纸拿了下来一看，原来是一张温泉旅馆券。

“今天回来的时候，在街上看到的抽奖活动，头等奖是温泉所以就去抽了。”狛枝露出了灿烂的微笑，“结果果然抽到了，对于我来说就和走在路上有人送钱给我一样简单呢。”

日向：“……”

日向头疼的揉了揉太阳穴：“我说啊，之前不就跟你说过少参与这种需要运气的活动吗。”

“啊哈哈，没关系的啦。反正券也到手了不去多浪费啊。”狛枝一脸轻松的说道，“记得帮我定车票和温泉旅馆的票。”

“？”日向头上冒出了问号，然后他看了一眼手里的券，发现只有一张。

……哪家的抽奖这么坑，大奖居然是一人温泉游，也太凄惨了吧。而且这家伙还特意把券给自己，然后让自己给他买票，他当然是——乖乖买票去了。

定下了三天两夜的温泉之旅后，狛枝变得异常兴奋。

“没想到我居然有机会去温泉，而且还是和得到我靠运气抽到的免费券的创一起！这真是太棒了！”

看着因为从没去过温泉而兴奋的气喘吁吁就像即将要远足的小学生一样激动的狛枝，日向差点都要以为自己虐待他了。

……这家伙兴奋的不正常，就算是没去过温泉，这么久了也没见他表示过对温泉有强烈兴趣。

日向低头看了看手中的三天两夜单人旅行券，总觉得他那句话没说完，后面要说点什么他并不想听的话，他并不太想接腔，沉默的看了狛枝一眼，沉默的去做饭了。

这家伙恢复正常没多久又开始抽风了。

虽然他本来就是六个人外里最抽风的一个，但是很久没见加上之前一直有些情绪不安定，还以为他终于正常了。

什么神圣的气质，都是假的！

这货还是和以前一样披着天使的外皮，内里就是个喜欢抽风的腹黑！

可恶！就这么想看我倒霉吗！

日向紧紧攥着那张券，脑子高速思考着是否偷偷丢掉这张券，然后再去补一人份的票。

但是……

这可是狛枝第一次送他东西啊。

……

算了，本来就没有确切的证明一定会倒霉。

日向心情复杂的把券收了起来。

狛枝抽到的温泉之旅大奖的温泉旅馆是在一个以温泉闻名的小镇。

坐了几个小时列车后，他们终于抵达了温泉小镇。

“没想到要坐这么久的车，身上都僵了。”两手空空的狛枝下了车之后活动着手脚，用疲惫的语气抱怨道。

日向拿着两个行李箱无言的站在他身边。

你除了坐车什么都没做。

笨蛋。

这个小镇充满了放松的气息，他们来到订的旅馆，里面的接待似乎都是人外，各种穿着和服顶着兽耳的女性男性接待着一波又一波的客人。

“客人们运气真好，今天正好有一批客人离开，前两天人太多，导致有的人只能到外面去找温泉泡呢。”领着他们到房间的女接待笑着说道。

日向看着她头顶毛茸茸的耳朵随着说话一动一动，直到手指碰到了她的耳尖，才发现自己居然不自觉去摸刚见面的女性的耳朵。

被碰到耳尖的接待抖了抖，他立刻触电般收回了手。

“啊……那个……”接待惊慌的低下头，脸上满是害羞，身后的尾巴摇来晃去。

狛枝把手放在接待的肩膀上，把她推到门边：“你去忙吧，有事再叫你。”

“好、好的！”接待被狛枝干巴巴的解围后，像鸟一样窜了出去。

就像接待说的一样，旅馆里十分安静，房间里的采光很好，宽大的窗子打开，窗外就是小镇的景色，房间明亮又安静。

“那个……我真的对她完全没有那个意思，我知道刚刚的行为很不好……总之，对不起。”最终还是日向忍不住打破了这片尴尬的宁静。

“没什么……”狛枝一脸失落摸了摸脑袋，“老师更喜欢长在头上毛茸茸的耳朵，这我早就知道了……而且我也没有尾巴，”他一脸醋意的撇过头不看他，“老师只要是兽耳都想靠近嘛……大家也都很喜欢老师。”

“不——是——啊！你误会我了！”他把狛枝扑倒在地，摸了摸他耳朵上的羽毛，“要说毛茸茸的话你的耳朵也是毛茸茸的啊，而且还是不一样的毛茸茸。”

“唔嗯……”耳根被粗暴的摸了两把，刚刚还满是醋意的脸泛起了红晕，从鼻子里发出软哒哒的声音。

“咳！那什么……时间还早出去逛逛……？”差点把持不住的日向马上起来转移话题。

狛枝也坐起来，看了看窗外明亮的天空，鄙视的看了一眼日向，默认了他的提议。

温泉小镇上充斥着蒸汽，街道上是颜色各异的鹅卵石铺成的小路，人们都一脸惬意，稍微散了会步，天色渐渐暗下，他们回到旅馆时已经准备好了晚饭。

吃过饭后他们才回到房间整理行李，其实也就是日向整理，狛枝在一边看，看了一会他就无聊了，就准备出房间去泡温泉。

“等等。”日向拽住他的辫子阻止了他的脚步。

“别乱拉我的头发啊。”狛枝不满的站住。

“进温泉记得把头发盘起来……你会吗？”

“……”得到一阵沉默。

“我等会帮你弄吧。”

日向无奈的叹了口气，把东西收拾好之后帮狛枝把头发盘起来，和他一起奔向来这里的目的——泡温泉。

在日向的科普下他们先清洗了一下，听说不可以带毛巾进温泉，狛枝连围都不围就打算直接出去。

“你你你不遮一下吗？”

“啊？不是说什么都不能带吗？没关系啦，反正都是男人。”说着他就打开门走向温泉。

日向迅速在腰上围了条毛巾跟在他身后。

这边的温泉是露天温泉，难得居然一个人都没有，日向不由得松了口气，看见那边已经下去的狛枝，也跟着进了温泉。

“这边晚上的天气稍微有点凉呢。”一出来因为突然的冷气让他赶紧进到温泉里，被温暖的泉水包围，狛枝脸上少见的露出懒懒的表情，连说话的声音都飘忽起来。

“是呀，这样进温泉的时候比较舒服吧。”日向泡在水里，一天的疲惫似乎都被冲走了，整个人也放松了下来，他自己也觉得自己最近实在太操劳了，偶尔这样出来泡温泉也挺不错的。

不断腾起的雾气蒸在脸上，静谧的夜空，真不愧是温泉闻名的小镇。

日向正闭着眼睛靠在池边享受着这片宁静，耳边响起一阵水声，他睁开眼睛教育道：“不要在温泉里游……泳……”

不管看了多少次，他还是被毫无防备地将身后的翅膀对着自己的狛枝和这个形态给惊艳到，因为泡的很舒服的样子，脸上露出柔和的表情，因为头顶的光圈和翅膀，仿佛整个身体都泛着朦胧的光晕。

只有他安静的时候，才会有种他果然是天使啊，满满的圣洁感，神圣不可亵渎的感觉。

不过狛枝还是平时那样比较好。

狛枝转过头：“嗯？”

日向定睛一看，摸了摸他发红的脸：“哇！你的脸都蒸红了！”

“没事的……温泉……不就是会泡红吗？”

“你这是从哪看来的小道消息啊，不行了就赶紧出去小心泡晕。”

“……不要。”说着狛枝整个往下沉了沉，水没过半张脸，只露出两只眼睛看着他。

“喂。”他忍不住去捏他的翅膀，可能是因为泡在温泉里的原因，翅膀变得湿漉漉又软软的十分好摸，然而他还没摸两下狛枝就划拉着翅膀不让他摸，并狠狠的瞪了他一眼，在水里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“说什么呢，一句也听不清。”看着泡的越发的红的狛枝，他最终强行把他从温泉里拽了出来。

狛枝整个身上都被泡的发红发烫，他趴在日向身上一动也不动，于是保父日向又无奈的上线了。

老老实实被擦干净之后就在日向准备给他套上浴衣时又遭到了反抗。

“好热……我不要穿。”

“就算你乐意什么都不穿就这么走回房间，我可不乐意。”他把狛枝圈在怀里哄，“先穿上，等回房间就脱掉好不好？”

“……嗯。”

“给，是冰的哦。”给他套上浴衣之后又递给他一瓶冰牛奶。

两人喝完了旅馆准备的冰牛奶，慢悠悠的回到了房间。

刚回到房里，狛枝就靠在日向的身上一动也不动。

因为泡太久而脸上发红的狛枝难得安静又乖巧地靠在身上，深色的宽松浴衣衬着同样白里透红的锁骨，看起来更加秀色可餐，让他从白天开始就忍耐的冲动一口气就爆发了。

“……狛枝，我脱你的衣服了哦。”

被泡晕乎的狛枝十分乖巧，毫无抵抗的上了贼船（并不是）。

狛枝醒来的时候已经是早上，外面早起的鸟儿叽叽喳喳的声音像闹钟一样，随后发现自己浑身酸痛，衣衫不整地穿着浴衣躺在床上，日向不见踪迹。

惊得他唰地坐起来，发现日向就躺在床边的地上，松了口气之后昨晚的记忆才慢慢浮现在脑海中，虽然好像没什么问题但他总觉得昨晚被趁人之危了，又莫名不爽起来。

看了一眼大概是又被自己挤下床的日向，他决定不把他叫醒让他回床上睡觉，于是又这么躺回去睡了个回笼觉。

等他再次醒来的时候发现自己被日向搂着。

“去吃午饭？”醒来发现自己惨兮兮的躺在地上的日向爬起来，不甘的爬回床上搂住狛枝也睡了个回笼觉——当然没多久又醒了，于是就保持着这个姿势痴汉的看着狛枝睡觉直到他醒过来。

“什么……已经中午了？”狛枝眨了眨眼睛，因为刚睡醒，声音都是迷迷糊糊的，日向忍不住亲了他一口。

腻歪了好一会才起来洗漱换衣服。

当他们去吃饭的时候，正好旅馆迎来了一批新的客人。

正吃着就看见一行四个人也坐下来开始吃饭。

“老师！？”

日向听见熟悉的声音猛一抬头，发现正是狐枝枝他们四人。

汪枝惊喜道：“这么巧！你们也来温泉？”

然后大天使枝饭也不吃了，跑到他们那边聊天。

大天使枝：“你们也是抽奖来的吗？”

喵枝：“不是喵，我们是约一起出来玩耍的。”

狐枝：“怎么，你是抽奖才来的吗？”

大天使枝：“啊哈哈哈！对啊！不过只有一个名额，我还是花钱来的。”

狐枝：“都这么大了还是一如既往的叛逆啊你。”

兔枝：“对啊……老师在你还去抽奖。”

大天使枝：“有什么不好嘛，你们都不好奇吗？”

汪枝：“不好奇……等会来我们房间玩吗？”

大天使枝：“好啊。”

于是日向微笑着拒绝了他们的邀请，看着他们离开了餐厅，惆怅的出旅馆一个人散步去了。

他吹着小镇里的微风，颇有些感慨，虽然遇到他们是件好事，但是他实在没有办法跟他们混在一起玩。

再说好不容易有点二人世界的感觉就这么被打破了，现在正是黏糊的时候，在其他人面前又不好太放肆只能自己跑到这里来吹风。

本来还想今天晚上继续趁狛枝泡晕……他开始反思自己是不是变得太禽兽了。

不管怎么说这种偶遇也是很难得的，应该高兴才对！

调整了心态后日向跑回去找他们一起玩耍，直到吃过晚饭，再晚一些他们准备去温泉的时候，看见了另一个本来不应该在这里的人。

“我都把我知道的情报告诉你了，就稍微透露一些我不知道事情有什么不好嘛。”

“我能解决案件就足够了。”

“我可不打算和你被捆绑销售啊……老师！”恶魔枝立刻抛下同伴。

汪枝几人好奇的盯着他看：“听说你不是不会回来了吗。”

“呀~是这样的。但是这个小镇貌似和魔界经常合作抽奖，所以我是通过抽奖过来了。”恶魔枝不好意思的笑了，当初离开的时候还感慨的不行没想到这么快就又重逢了。“不过我们不可以离开，只能在这里玩。”

“那还真是巧啊哈哈哈，我也是抽奖来的。”

“其实是我抽到了大奖送给神座君，结果他说非要还我，又抽了一个给我。”

“……什么？大奖不是只有一个吗？”

“是啊……但是就是抽到了，毕竟我们不像你们可以花钱来呀。”

然后恶魔枝也被喵枝他们按着摸了一通他的角。

“啊，那是我的同伴……叫神座。”恶魔枝看到日向好奇的看着另一个黑发红眼的羊角恶魔，赶紧介绍了一下。

“哦……真是的，一点都不让人放心。”“日向摸了一把他的脑袋，“没想到居然能在这里再遇到你，人生真是变幻莫测啊，我还一直以为你处在危险之中呢。”

“当时我还是属于低级魔兽，没有进到主城加上传承的记忆可能太古早了……等我进阶到主城才发现早就和这边一样是法制社会，竞争也不是全靠武力。”恶魔枝说到最后声音越来越小。

站着说了一会，他们决定一起去休息室边喝边聊。

“啊，神座君不用陪我一起，自己先去泡吧。”正沉浸在和同学相聚的快乐中的恶魔枝终于想起自己沉默的同伴。

“……不用，我也先喝点。”

最终变成了日向和神座坐在一桌慢悠悠地喝着日本酒，另外一桌六个人热火朝天的聊着。

“……那个，你好，我是日向创。是恶魔枝的老师。”日向犹豫了好一会才向神座搭话，毕竟这个恶魔完全就是给人一种不好搭话的气息。

“嗯。”

“虽然我只是他的老师，不过他们都没有父母，我姑且也算是他们的半个家长，之前以为他在那边一个人还有些担心，不过看你这么冷淡还陪他来温泉，稍微有点安下心了。”日向说到这里有点不好意思起来，“怎么说呢，我家孩子受你照顾了。”

“……”神座默默的喝了一口酒，从那边喝的十分开心的几人的身上挪开视线，瞥了日向一眼。“对学生下手的人事到如今没资格自称家长。”

“什……！这种说法好像我成了让学生失足的坏老师一样！”日向放下杯子反驳了一句，又觉得自己没办法理直气壮。“就算是这样，其他人还是我可爱的学生，我可没对他们有什么不应该的想法！”

“是吗。”

“是啊！”日向拿起新的一瓶酒往杯子里倒。

得知恶魔枝不会随随便便死掉的消息他还是十分开心的，也算是放下了一件心事。

恶魔枝领着大家走了过来。

“神座君真的和老师长的很像诶。”

“哈啊，是吧。这难道就是传说中的二重身？”

几人嘻嘻哈哈的说完就跑去泡温泉了。

“……我先回房间了。”日向起身也离开了休息室，果然一直到最后大天使枝也没回房间，日向恍惚间就这么睡着了。

早上大家一起愉快的吃过早饭之后，拿到了恶魔枝的联系方式，虽然好像不能随时联系，但是总算是有了联络的机会。之后他们俩就率先踏上了回家的旅途。

坐在车上的日向想道：下次一定要过二人世界，果然抽奖的东西不靠谱哇！虽然见到了本以为再也见不到的人是好事，但是他总觉得自己还是被坑了！

关于被翘墙角、爱与结婚(ꈍᴗꈍ)

这天狛枝和日向难得一起出来逛街。

要问为什么身为两个男性的他们会像女人一样跑出来逛街，还要到前不久狐枝来他们家做客说起。

来到他们家的狐枝以为他们生活添加色彩为由无情的翻看了他们的衣柜，看完之后给他们两扣上了土包子的帽子，并劝他们最好买点时尚的衣服。

“我才不是土包子。”狛枝不满的说道。

“乖啦！我觉得你穿什么都好看！”不穿更好看！日向一边安慰一边心怀不轨的想着。

话是这么说，但日向还是决定带狛枝去买些漂亮的衣服，而且事前也和狐枝说好了，如果犹豫不决可以随时询问他。

什么？问他为什么不干脆叫狐枝一起来逛街？

他难道不能享受一下二人世界吗！

虽然他一直在欢快的享受啦~

被拉着出门的狛枝还不知道自己即将经历无止境的换装风波。

他们很少去人多的城市中心区域，这次因为被提醒而无端开始重视穿着的日向下定了要把时尚男装店都逛一遍的决心！

醒悟过来的日向发现天天白衬衫和黑长裤确实不管是狛枝还是自己都太无趣了。

但是……

日向携狛枝站在商城里，恨不得把狛枝用布遮住。

太多人在看了吧！！

没看过吗！？有什么好看的啊！

可能只是因为金发金瞳还有羽毛翅膀的耳朵很稀奇，只要路过的人眼睛都要往狛枝身上瞟两眼。再加上人流量本来就很大，就停顿那么一小会都快造成交通堵塞了。

日向赶紧拉着狛枝进了一家男装店。

“欢迎光临！请问有什么需要吗？”一位服务员用甜甜的嗓音说道。

“有……”日向正准备发表直男般的发言：有什么新款，卖的最好的衣服。突然想起狐枝说的话，立刻停了下来，“有没有适合他穿的衣服。”

“好的，请您稍等。”服务员仔仔细细地把狛枝从头到脚打量了一通，微笑着去选衣服了。

很快她就拿来了几套衣服，日向将衣服往狛枝怀里一塞。“去试穿吧。”

“等等，难道你不买吗？”狛枝拿着衣服呆呆的问，这和他想的不一样啊，难道不是一起来买衣服吗？

“买啊！总要一个一个来嘛，快去吧。啊，难道是想让我帮你换吗？”日向说到后面放低了声音。

“不用了，我自己会换！”狛枝抱着衣服冲进了试衣间，坚定的把试衣间的门给反锁了。

没过多久狛枝打开了试衣间的门。

不知道是服务员挑选的好的原因还是日向自带滤镜的原因，他感到很满意，可能狛枝穿啥他都会觉得很满意吧。

狛枝穿着浅蓝条纹的短袖衬衫，藏蓝色的牛仔裤，带有夸张装饰的金属腰带系在腰上显出一丝叛逆。

日向守在一边，看到狛枝出来就凑到他身边：“穿着舒服吗？”

“还可以，就是胸口和腰的地方有点宽松，不过休闲装宽松一点比较舒服。”狛枝拉了拉领口展示了一下宽松，因为狛枝习惯只扣到第二个扣子，日向感觉他再拉一下都要走光了，于是把他推回更衣室，顺便摸了一把他的腰：“那再试试其他的。”

“怎么还是我换？”狛枝不满的看着他，那表情明明白白写着想要日向试衣。

“人家都拿来了就都试试吧，而且是按你的身形气质挑选的衣服我又不合适~~”然而日向热情似火让狛枝完全招架不住又只好蹲回了试衣间。

那之后狛枝被拉着换了一上午的休闲装，日向变得稍微有点理解那些给娃娃换装的人的心情了，看着狛枝每次穿着新衣服从试衣间出来都有一种新鲜感，而且穿着各式各样五颜六色的休闲装感觉特别接地气。

因为一般在大众的印象里，像天使圣母神之类的穿的都是最朴素的白衣服甚至一块白布嘛，也确实这样穿着会给人不食人间烟火的印象。

嗯，最初狛枝刚出现那会就是穿着一身白袍，果然小孩子应该穿鲜艳的衣服才好看！

在日向带着狛枝逛了十几家店，买了十几套休闲服之后，狛枝终于爆发了。

“等等等等！结果只有我在试衣服啊！”狛枝面对一脸微笑拿着一打衣服的服务员和一脸微笑的日向，说出了他的疑问。

“嗯嗯！”日向一脸微笑。

“？？”嗯嗯是什么意思。狛枝决定放弃和他交流，转向服务员：“虽然很抱歉让你浪费时间给我挑了这些衣服，但是我不会试的，接下来让我们自己看看可以吗？”

虽然狛枝这个家伙看不起人类，但因为有着良好教育的他，面对女性时说话还算是比较温柔，服务员在他（伪装）的温柔对待下红着脸抱着衣服离开了。

日向明知道他这是因为自己教育要对女性有礼貌的结果，但是实际看到还是会让他忍不住开始酸溜溜。

“啊，差不多快到午饭的时间了，不如先去吃饭吧。”日向看见那个小女生还在一边偷瞄，拉着狛枝离开了这家店。

自从他和狛枝在一起，每次都会变得酸溜溜的，这群人怎么回事天天觊觎别人的配偶。

可恶！

他气冲冲地拉着狛枝走了一会，回头看见狛枝乖乖跟着，另一只手还提着买的衣服，愤怒马上就被浇灭了。

啊……好可爱……

吃过午饭之后，日向掏出手机开始咨询规划下午的准备，坐在对面的狛枝也无聊的玩起了手机。

正在火热咨询的日向通过余光看见狛枝站了起来。

“准备走？”他也准备起身

“啊……我去一下洗手间，老师在这等我就好，我很快就回来。”

“啊啊。”日向挥了挥手，让他快去快回。

狛枝在洗手间解决了人生大事之后，边朝着他们吃饭的餐厅走去边环顾周围的店铺。

很少出来逛街狛枝虽然有着一定的控制力，但果然还是对这些新鲜的东西十分有兴趣。因为是中心城区的商城，光店铺种类就有几十种，店面全都摆放着各式各样物品。

上午有日向拉着有目的的逛服装店，加上不停的在试衣服完全没有注意这些店的精力，这会单独行动即使他已经非常矜持但还是不由自主被稀奇古怪的东西给吸引住，眼里闪着好奇的光，时不时在店门口停下来。

而他土包子的行为硬是被他沉默的时候显得圣洁万分的外表和气质给美化了，使得来来往往不少人在偷看这个仿佛误入人间的天使。

狛枝好不容易抵制住诱惑继续往日向所在的餐厅走去，突然一只手搭在了他的肩上，吓得他整个抖了一下。紧接着手的主人凑到他的耳边：“没想到在这里遇见你，真是奇遇呢。”

他扭过头，一个不认识的戴着眼镜的中年大叔正用不怀好意的眼神看着他。

“……”狛枝用三秒钟思考了一下，决定不再浪费脑细胞，“你是谁啊？还有请不要随便靠近我。”

他挡开搭在自己肩上的手，离他远了点。

“你可真是太冷淡了！”他压低了声音，只有狛枝能听到他不怀好意的话语“我可是一直都忘不了你在床上的样子呢，小、天、使。”

狛枝的脸唰地变得青白，他转头打算走却被眼镜男再次搭上肩按住不让他走。

“你现在一个人住吗？居然敢光明正大的到这种人多的地方，你已经成为公民了吗？不过如果你愿意回来的话我们一直都很欢迎哦，大家都很想你。”男人按住他的手隔着衣服缓缓揉捏着他的肩膀，一边凑近他说道。

狛枝按捺住想要打他的冲动，嘲讽他“哈……知道我是公民的话，希望你说话前使用一下你的大脑，还是说那只是一个挂在脖子上的装饰？”

“说话还是那么不好听啊，我不过是劝说你和我们一起继续做快乐的事而已，而且当时你不也很沉浸吗？”

就在眼镜男另一只手准备搭上狛枝的腰，狛枝不耐烦的忍住想踢他的冲动，准备再嘲讽他几句的时候，突然男人整个人都飞了出去，紧接着日向把狛枝一搂，把他按在怀里。

狛枝的脸埋在日向的胸口，蹭着日向温暖的胸口，刚刚还在硬撑着的狛枝，突然就开始发起抖来，甚至有了想要哭出来的冲动，但他很快就忍住了。

“没事吧。”日向揉了揉他的脑袋，看他没什么太大反应便放开了他冲到男人倒地的地方狠狠地朝他身上踢去，日向穿着皮鞋，把人踢得直发出闷响，光听就觉得很痛。

“怎么了！？打架斗殴？”

“也不用打成这个样子吧，要不要报警啊。”

周围的人开始议论纷纷，日向把那人按在地上正揍着，听到他们这样说，用不大不小的声音说道，“就算报警我也会打他，刚刚他在对我的爱人动手动脚！可以算得上性骚扰了，报警我看谁会被带走。”说着又埋头给了他几拳。

慢慢挪到日向边上的狛枝立刻低下头捂住脸，发出幼小可怜又无助的颤抖的声音，“嗯……这个人知道天使是不可以攻击人类的，否则会被劈死，所以不止一次骚扰我，我又不喜欢他……”

“……真是太差劲了……”

“对人外做这种事情简直不要脸。”

“活该被打。”

“话说……看到那个特殊的瞳孔和耳朵还在猜测，原来真的是天使啊。”

“利用天使对人类必须友好的特性来伤害天使，这是什么垃圾东西？”

狛枝这样让日向也打不下去了，他起身的时候又踢了那人一脚，才把狛枝护在怀里离开。

直到他们到了一处安静的地方，狛枝把手放下来，完全没有想象中的什么梨花带雨泪水涟涟的样子。

“……你果然是装的啊。”日向有些无语，毕竟这家伙以前就经常搞这种戏码以骗取他的同情然后得寸进尺，当然最后都被他发现那都是装的…

不过刚刚那种情况就算猜到可能是装的但是还是做不到无视。

“哈哈……这样就可以不被责备狠狠地揍他一顿了。”狛枝少有的露出了十分坦率笑容。

“哼，遇到我们算他倒霉！”日向生气的说道。看到狛枝少见的脸色发青，他远远看去就能猜到对方是什么人渣，身体比思想更快的行动起来。

“嘿嘿……没有放弃真是太好了。”狛枝主动握住了日向的手。

日向明白他的意思，他是这样信任着自己。

如果自己一直不知道，狛枝可能面临着被囚禁一辈子，或许哪天就会彻底崩溃，在自己不知道的地方抱着必死的绝望用自己的命换人渣们的命。

对他来说，就算这些垃圾人死了也没有狛枝的命重要，用狛枝的命去换他们的命太不划算了。

谢谢你，一直信任着我。

他握紧狛枝的手，“我们去街上逛逛吧，果然这种商城还是不太适合我们。”

由于狛枝强烈抗议只给他买衣服的行为，于是他们在街上一起挑衣服时总是挑着挑着就买了情侣套装，还有毛绒绒的成套睡衣。

逛了一天之后，他们走在湖边的小路上，悠闲的朝着家的方向前进。

然而此时，意想不到的事发生了。

一个穿着白色连衣裙的黑发少女突然冲到他们面前，“那……那个，请问可以给我联系方式吗！”少女白嫩的脸颊微微发红，但眼睛却直直的盯着日向。

“诶！？”

狛枝下意识挡在他们两中间，“你要联系方式做什么？有话直说！”

“那个……可能您不记得了，我是之前您教过的班的隔壁班的学生……现在在读大学，但是我在高中的时候就很喜欢您！我知道我们年龄差的不大，请您考虑一下吧！”女孩子看起来小小的，一把推开狛枝，冲着日向告白，前面还说的结结巴巴，说到后面越来越顺。

“那个……抱歉啊……”

“不好意思，他是我的男朋友。”狛枝头一次在日向说话的时候打断了他，他酸溜溜的补上一句，“而且你不是隔壁班的学生吗，都没怎么接触怎么喜欢上的。”

“或许是年轻的老师不多吧，”少女捧着脸冒着粉色的泡泡，“但是日向老师其实长的也很帅又阳光还很温柔，我也是犹豫了好久才决定来告白的。”少女说着看了狛枝一眼，“男朋友而已，又没有结婚，说明我还是有机会的！”

“什……么……你你你……”狛枝被她这种发言震惊到一时语塞。

日向本想明确的拒绝她，但是难得看到狛枝因为他吃醋，他……有些，好吧，是非常开心。

“再说了，虽然你身高达标，但是一般女孩子还是会更喜欢老师这样的男人啦，哪有人会喜欢比自己还要白的男朋友。”少女继续怼。

“你少自恋了，就算你来找我表白我也是完全不会动摇的，再说了追求有对象的人这种事你也做得出来，知道羞耻这个词怎么写吗？”狛枝气急败坏到完全忘了礼貌。

“什么啊！你怎么能这样说我！”少女也气的跳脚。

虽然日向也觉得少女的理论大有问题，不过现在这样看起来像他们两个欺负一个女生实在不太好，他也看够了醋意大发的狛枝，他拉住狛枝，对少女说道，“很感谢你喜欢我，但是我已经有爱人了，所以很抱歉不能回应你哦，当然联系方式也不能给你。”

“老师！你是不是因为他现在在你身边所以才这样说的！我可以从现在开始追求你！你一定会发现我的好的！我可以洗衣服做饭做家务，我很贤惠的！而且我肯定不会比他对你的喜欢少！”少女刚刚还气的跳脚，一和日向对话就立刻变成娇羞少女，拼命的推销自己，并试图想要拉低狛枝在日向心里的印象分。“而且这家伙一看就是不食人间烟火的样子，什么都不做，老师和他在一起肯定会很辛苦的！”

“……你说的不对哦，这位同学，就算他不在场我也还是会拒绝你的，也许在你心目中我是很温柔的人，但是我的心意外的很狭窄，只能放得下一个人，啊……应该是一个天使。”

少女看到日向说到后面露出从来没见过的喜爱和温柔的表情看着狛枝，也觉得自己可能真的没希望。

“是……是这样啊。”强忍着几乎要流出来的眼泪，她颤着音应道，“……对不起我先走了。”

看着落荒而逃的女生离开视线，日向叹了口气，发现狛枝也变得异常的沉默。

不对啊，按理来说他说了这么肉麻的情话狛枝不应该脸红害羞吗？

两人在一片沉默中回到了家。

直到他们洗漱完躺到床上，狛枝突然靠近他，脸凑到他的面前。

虽然不是第一次靠的这么近，但他还是一如既往的被狛枝身上传来的奶香给迷住。

“怎么了，从那个女学生走了以后一直这么安静。”日向摸摸狛枝的脸，最终还是忍不住问了出来。

狛枝有些犹豫的低下头没有回答他的问题，手却伸进了他的睡裤里。

因为狛枝凑近而激动起来的下体猝不及防的被刚洗完澡暖暖的手握住，柔软的触感让日向忍不住喘了口气，按住狛枝的手臂，“你说清楚啊，别不声不响的突然干这事，到底在想什么呢？”

“我……”狛枝少见的丝毫没有嚣张的气势，反而是有些低落？“……我是不是影响到老师结婚生子了？”

啊……果然是在在意那个女学生说的话。

“明天！明天就去办结婚证好不好？”日向把狛枝的手从裤子里拽出来，一手托住他的脑袋把他按在怀里哄道。

“可是我什么都不会做……洗衣服做饭做家务……”

啊，狛枝似乎终于意识到这点，日向心中流下了老父亲般的眼泪。

不过……

“你是个麻烦我可是早就知道也做好了准备的，难道你以为我会在未来的某一天抛下你和其他人结婚吗？”日向捧住狛枝的脸，让他看着自己，发现他眼睛里竟有些湿润。

“……”因为被按着无法逃避，狛枝眼神躲闪着日向的目光，粉色的嘴唇欲言又止地微微张开。

在日向看来就像在邀请亲吻一样，再加上刚刚的靠近和触摸让他也有些意乱迷情，周围仿佛都是狛枝的味道，面对面的姿势使他轻易就吻上狛枝柔软的唇，狛枝似乎被口中突然的狂野入侵吓到，但除了一开始有些退缩，很快就与之交缠起来。

日向亲吻着，舌头充满侵犯性地在狛枝的口中舔弄着，手上也开始解开狛枝的睡衣，爱抚着他的细腰，像是在鉴定宝贝一般，一寸都不放过的抚摸着，柔软带有弹性的小蛮腰摸起来十分顺滑，顺着薄薄的肌肉纹理向上，能够摸到分明的肋骨，再往上是有着淡粉色乳尖的胸口，乳尖因为爱抚而挺立起来，柔嫩的乳尖被相比较略微粗糙的指腹揉捏、磨裟着。

爱抚的同时丝毫不给狛枝喘气的机会，长时间的亲吻和乳尖不断传来抚摸所带来的快感，一时间让狛枝有些缺氧，呆呆的被入侵，安静的房间里甚至能听到他们唇齿相交发出的水声。

直到狛枝缺氧到翻白眼日向才放开了他，得到空档的狛枝有些狼狈的大口喘气。

日向原本没有这个意思，自从上次说了天天做会肾虚之后，都是彼此感觉来了才会做，不过看着狼狈喘气，口水控制不住流出来的狛枝，他发现反而比平时让他更加兴奋。

因为这家伙说的话太气人了，忍不住把他欺负的有点狠，先做完再继续说吧。

他趁着狛枝还没反应过来握住了他硬起来的下体，毫不犹豫的舔了舔，他本以为自己是不会做这样的事的，或者觉得自己会有一些抵抗，但是真正做起来却不可思议的一点反感都没有。

下体被湿润温暖的口腔包裹，舔弄着前端，刺激地让狛枝忍不住发出颤抖的呻吟，双腿想要合拢却只能夹住日向的脑袋，他虽然很舒服但还是整个身体往后退，双手也推着日向的脑袋想要让他停下，虽然已经软的没什么力气了。

日向认真的舔弄着下体，一边顺着他颤抖的大腿摸向屁股。

“……不……要……啊啊……”身后被轻松伸入一根手指，前后的刺激让狛枝无法完整的说完一句话，虽然他是打着这样的想法，可日向所做的完全超过他的预想。

而且他也从来没有被口交过，最多用手抚摸，被柔软的舌头舔弄的快感让他觉得整个脑袋都变得晕乎乎地。

嗯嗯……他好像有点理解……为什么有人喜欢口交了……真的太舒服了……

尽管日向也是头一次做，但狛枝还是很快就高潮了，他爽到腰腿发软，双腿大开，露出正在被扩张的后穴，里面触感十分柔软也分泌了不少肠液，高潮射出来的白色液体顺着腿根往下流到因为手指抽插而变得嫩红的后穴边缘，日向鬼迷心窍的将手指抽出来把精液给送进穴口深处，意识到日向在做什么的狛枝整个腰都弹了起来。

“不……不要…嗯……好恶心……”他抓着日向的呆毛抗拒道。

“……不恶心的，也没什么异味啊。”日向舔了舔他泛红的大腿根，认真的回答。

“…啊啊……不要舔了……唔嗯嗯……”狛枝被日向火热的盯着，想到自己衣衫不整，两腿大开的样子害羞地缩起脚趾。

感受到湿润的穴内也害羞的缩紧。随着手指的抽出带出一丝液体。日向将冷落了许久早就硬挺发红暴着青筋的阴茎抵在已经被扩张出一个小口，不断收缩的后穴处，轻松的挤了进去，硬的发烫的阴茎刚进入就被紧紧包裹吮吸，像被柔软的小嘴亲吻一般，一直没有抚慰过差点当场就射出来。

“啊……进来了……好烫……再……再深入一点……啊啊……”日向终于进入正题，不再埋在他的腿间作乱，握着他的腰开始操弄起来，狛枝环住他的肩，口齿不清的说道，脸上满是泪痕，眼神涣散，本能地扭着腰迎合他的抽插。

“……为什么这么突然……”日向含着他一边的锁骨含糊的问道，“果然还是因为那个女人说了那样的话吗……”

“唔嗯……”狛枝扶着日向的肩膀，努力集中精神看向日向，不知是因为快感还是因为什么眼泪不停的流出来，眼角发红，“……啊……我能做的事……嗯嗯……只有这个……啊啊啊……再激烈一点也没关系……那里…很舒服……哈啊…把我操坏吧……嗯呜呜……狠狠地蹂躏我吧……”

“……凪斗！”日向虽然听到这里下面已经涨到要爆炸了，但他还是硬生生地停下了动作，捏住狛枝的脸，让他看着自己，“我是谁？你要让谁操坏你？”

“呜嗯……是……是老师……”狛枝泪眼迷离，颤抖的说着，因为突然停下而欲求不满的扭着屁股，“……想被创操坏……哈啊……”

听到自己想听的话，他才放过狛枝，按住狛枝大力地抽插，每次都几乎全根抽出，再全部插入，越插越深，不停的带出肠液，发出令人羞涩的水声，胯部将狛枝的臀部撞的通红，他激烈地撞击让狛枝只能搂住他的脖子，发出令人脸红心跳的喘息，像一只在狂风暴雨中的小船，随着海浪飘荡摇晃。

“……啊啊！”终于，日向不停的向深处顶去，进到了从未进入过的深度，敏感的一点被顶到，让狛枝发出又疼又舒服的声音，整个身体都在打颤。

被粗暴的顶弄着身体里的敏感点唤起了身体曾经被进入到最深处的恐惧，让他有种仿佛被贯穿的错觉，好像真的要坏掉的感觉。

日向握着他的腰，爱抚着他酸软的大腿，一次又一次地激烈的抽插。

满屋子都是他们急促的喘息，混杂着带着愉悦的呻吟，以及淫靡的抽插声。

“呼……凪斗，我要射在你的最里面了哦……”

“……好…………啊啊啊……好深……要坏了……”狛枝刚应了一声，就又一次被侵犯到最深处，精液射了进去，突如其来的快感将他刺激到翻白眼，整个脊椎仿佛都在颤栗，他颤抖着射出了精液，竟晕了过去。

狛枝再次醒来的时候毫不意外的发现身体十分干爽的躺在床上，就是腰臀前所未有的酸痛，屁股被撞击的地方现在还火辣辣的疼。

“……醒了？刚刚突然晕过去把我吓到了。”日向见他醒了伸手摸了摸他。

“……啊哈哈，差点以为自己真的被操坏了。”狛枝出声才发现自己嗓子都有些沙哑。

“这可不好笑，你被操坏了我会很困扰的。”日向捏捏他的脸。

狛枝突然发现手指有些异样感，抬手一看，一个戒指被带在了无名指上。“……这是……”

“啊啊……其实这个之前就去定做了，但是一直没给你。不过既然决定了结婚的话，你应该会接受了吧。”

“嗯……嗯，但是……真的可以吗……和我……结婚？”狛枝说到结婚这个词声音都小了许多，加上嗓子比平时要低沉沙哑，也只有熟悉他的日向才知道他在说什么。

“为什么不可以？虽然你说你只能做这种事，但是你会做什么不会做什么我是最清楚的，这个世界上不会有比我更了解你的人了吧……”日向看到狛枝少见的弱势，忍不住更加怜爱起来，摸着他柔软的头发，“你什么都不做只是因为我喜欢你，想宠着你，看你无忧无虑地过着每一天，我就会很开心。

所以你只要做自己想做的事就好了，不想做的事就不做。”

“……老师……”

“这种时候就不要这样叫我啦，好像我是个变态一样！”

“叫习惯了很难改口嘛……”狛枝迷迷糊糊的在日向的温暖的怀里，语气带着自己都没发现的撒娇。

他想，他们大概对彼此的喜欢都始终存着疑惑，所以即使亲口说过了喜欢，却还是在担心对方会不会离开自己。

“我不会找任何女人结婚的。倒是你……我明白你不是一个会因为肉体关系而束缚精神的孩子，所以其实我一直都在担心哪天你觉得腻了回天堂，所以定做了戒指也没敢交给你。因为你小时候的梦想不就是呆在神的身边吗，我不希望因为自己的私欲阻挡你的梦想。”

“嗯……因为老师不是一个普通的喜欢女孩子的人吗……所以，老师是不是误会对我的感情了……我是这样认为的……”

狛枝困的眼睛都快闭上了，昏昏欲睡的样子很可爱，嘴里说出来的话却差点没把日向给气死，他恶狠狠地亲了他一口，让他闭嘴。

“你真是笨啊！一直就这么爱逞强，又喜欢嘴硬，不要随便揣测我的想法。”

“……老师不也是随便揣测我的想法嘛！”

“虽然我一开始是单纯的把你当做学生、孩子来喜欢，这对其他人也是一样的。不过……说我扭曲也好，本来就喜爱的感情大概就差那么一步就变成这样了……”

“那算什么……变……变态！”本来还昏昏欲睡的狛枝听到日向这样说，又清醒了过来。

“你在想什么呢！我都喜欢上你了，怎么可能还有多余的感情给别人啊！”看到狛枝的眼神立刻知道他在想什么的日向慌张的辩解。

“不过……这下你放心了吗？我只会爱你一个，你也不可以离开我了哦。”日向亲亲狛枝，在他耳边低声地说着令人安心的话语。

狛枝终于展露出毫无顾忌的笑颜，软软的嗯了一声，似乎放下了所有的心事，沉沉地睡了过去。

狛枝很少做梦，自从毕业之后更是如此，而且他的梦大部分都是以前的记忆。

他梦到了天堂的同伴。

「真的这样就可以了吗」

是啊……我已经确定了自己不会再回来了。

现在日向身上的光对于自己来说已经甚至比神身上的光还要耀眼，仿佛要被灼伤一般。

神只会看着，就算自己遇到多么不公平的事情，也只能承受，这个看似公平的美好世界依旧存在着不公平，大概也只有老师会为了自己有所行动，所以自己又重新获得了更加浓烈的感情。

或许日向创在自己心里的重要程度早就已经超过了自己的梦想吧……

不，原本所谓的梦想也不过是认为是自己理所应当的生存意义而已，自己并没有对它有着什么特别的执着。

……如果本来就觉得老师不重要也没必要来见他一面了。

自己只是一直不想承认而已。

耳边响起闹铃声，日向把铃声按掉起床换衣服。

过了一会，狛枝迷糊着摸索发现身边空荡荡，挣扎着想要起来。

“多休息一会吧，刚刚帮你请假了，我先去上班。”日向站在床边摸了摸他的脑袋。

狛枝赖了会床，躺到浑身懒趴趴的才起来。

虽然一直抱怨不想工作，但是基本上除非想要和日向一起行动以外，他基本没请过假。

想了想自己单独在家也没事做，便起床换了一身休闲装出门散步。

这里不管是什么时候，外面的天气都处在适宜状态。以前天之惠学校里会模拟四季景象和温差，但是和真正的夏天比起来根本不值一提，想必真正的冬天应该也十分寒冷吧。

他慢慢走在湖边的小路上，看着清澈的湖水中几只白色的大鹅在里面悠然自得的游着。

狛枝想到他和老师竟然一直都在想着对方可能会离开自己，于是擅自打算如果对方不需要自己就放手的这种愚蠢的想法，忍不住笑了，引来路上零零散散几个路人的侧目。

虽然不想承认，但是老师其实还是很厉害的，不然也不能一个人教他们全科目一直教到高中。

专攻某一方面并登峰造极的确很厉害，不过客观的来说像老师这样全面发展虽然看起来不厉害但实际上非常实用。

而自己……应该说大家都会在老师授课之余会买一些自己感兴趣的书籍自学，脑子转的也不算慢的那种，至少在自学任何东西这方面几乎没有什么阻碍很容易就搞懂了。

意外的是在这方面他们两的简直不是一般的迟钝。

不知不觉已经在老师家呆了半年多，他一直认为只会永远保持这样同居的关系，从没想过结婚的事情。

狛枝在湖边的一处小亭子里坐了下来，打量起左手无名指上的指环。上面有着一个白色的小翅膀，摘下来能看到环内刻着日向的名字。

“……哼。居然早就偷偷做好这种东西。”狛枝哧笑一声，把它戴了回去，口气上满不在乎，然而连他自己都没发现自己眼里有着遮掩不住的笑意。

下午日向回到家，惊奇的发现狛枝竟然在打扫卫生。

“啊……老师，虽然做饭洗衣服做不到，不过打扫卫生的话我还是可以做一下哦。”

“……嗯。”

这就要多亏了天之惠学校，虽然该校相当娇惯学生，有专门的流水线洗衣服做饭和打扫公共教学场所。

但他们的专用教室和寝室的卫生打扫还是得由老师学生来做，所以除了幼儿园时期是日向打扫，之后都是学生轮班，从小养成的打扫卫生是狛枝唯一会的家务技能。

日向回来之后狛枝加快了打扫速度，完事之后便和日向去相关机构办理结婚手续。

办理手续的时候，果不其然遭到周围同来办理手续的人们向他们投来的惊讶目光，就连工作人员都再三向狛枝确认是不是真的。

回到家后狛枝面上不显，手里一直拿着证书不肯松手，日向开心的同时又想到下午被质疑感到沮丧。

“我看起来那么不靠谱吗！一直确认你是不是清醒状态真是讨厌啊。”想到那个工作人员甚至想要查看狛枝的档案记录并给狛枝做血液检查看有没有破坏精神状态的药物残留，虽然最后说清楚了，也向他道了歉，但他就有点开心不起来。

“那是因为他们不熟悉你的事情才会这样吧，毕竟像我们这样的组合很少，而且老师不说话的时候眼神还挺凶恶的。”狛枝难得说了一次好话，结果后半段又开始了。

日向一把抢过自从拿到手就占据了狛枝全部视线和注意力的结婚证。

“啊……”

“没收！这个我来保管。”日向拿着结婚证走向书房，准备把这玩意丢到带锁的柜子里。“既然和我领了这个就禁止离婚，禁止离开。”

“……我知道啦！这种事情不用你说……”突然强势的日向让狛枝有些不太习惯，他色厉内荏的回了一句就跑开了。

领了证之后也和之前没什么两样，但是这个静静躺在柜子里的小本子让两人不再胡思乱想。

过了大概一个月，日向约了一位专门拍婚纱照的摄影师，打算和狛枝拍一组结婚照，然后第二天举办婚礼。

得知这个消息的狛枝没有想到只是办个结婚证居然还有后续。

“我知道你喜欢安静，但是我果然还是想办婚礼……毕竟人生只有这一次啊。”日向见狛枝似乎有些不太愿意，熟练的把狛枝哄好。

日向甚至偷偷买了新的床，打算在他们婚礼后换掉，来个新婚之夜……什么的。

他们换了几套不同款式的西装，有白色也有黑色，在摄影师的安排下拍了不少照片。

就在狛枝以为差不多要结束的时候，日向把他拉到更衣室里，拿出了一套白色的看起来就轻飘飘的衣服。

“……”狛枝保持微笑的看着日向手上的衣服，“这是什么？”

“其实是……决定办婚礼之后，我就通知了我们比较熟悉的人……包括你工作的咖啡厅里的人，然后前几天咖啡厅的老板就送了这套衣服给我，说是新婚礼物。”日向有些底气不足的说道，并迷之脸红。

他刚拿到这套衣服的时候其实是有些不爽的，毕竟别的男人这么了解自己老婆（偷偷在心里这样称呼）的体型实在让人有些不愉快。

虽然他知道人家有老婆，而且长处是设计服装，尺寸应该是上次愚人节定制衣服的时候存下来的数据。

不过店老板大概也知道这个是给他们穿着自己看的所以才会设计的……这么大胆吧。

经过了激烈地思想挣扎之后日向决定只在拍结婚照的时候和在家里让狛枝穿，和摄影师也签定了不允许将照片泄露出去的合约。

因为他也实在很想要狛枝穿着这套衣服和自己的合照。

软磨硬泡的让狛枝去换了这套特别的婚服。

狛枝穿上这套衣服之后才知道刚刚日向为什么迷之脸红。因为真的，太……太令人脸红了。

是与之前愚人节定制衣服有些类似的款式，但因为是婚服的原因，全套都是以白色为主，颈带上带有十字架的装饰和浅蓝色调的白色玫瑰红色的缎带长长的垂下来，锁骨处由薄薄的半透明白纱连接着露着肚脐眼的短上衣，上衣身前有着菱形的开口露出一部分胸口，身后依旧是露出一大块背部的设计，不同的是身后的衣摆很长，直垂在脚踝处。

白色的短裤缀着一圈浅蓝色调的白玫瑰和淡金色十字架，下摆是类似羽毛一样的边缘。

左手臂是类似泡泡袖般的白色大袖子，上面同样是玫瑰，还有一只白色的小翅膀，右手则是与上衣同样的半透明白纱材质的带着蕾丝边的手套，和一双一样材质和蕾丝边的过膝踩脚袜。

而且这套衣服没有配鞋子，看起来也太涩情了。

狛枝扭捏的走了出来，守在门口的日向立刻感觉自己好像心跳被迫停止一般，手里拿着的头纱都掉在了地上。

啊啊啊啊！！←日向的内心世界

看到衣服的时候也会想象一下狛枝穿上是什么样子，但这和实际穿上所带来的冲击完全是两回事。

果然狛枝穿白色的衣服看起来很圣洁。

转头发现摄影师果然也呆了。

没想到上身效果这么摄人心魂，看都看了也不能让人家立刻失忆。

他把头纱拿起来给狛枝带上，喊了摄影师好几声他才反应过来。

和晕乎乎的摄影师告别之后，日向更加坚定了这套衣服只能让狛枝在家穿。

第二天，一早就开始准备，各自穿好正式的西装礼服，来到会场进行了婚礼仪式。

即使是已经不知道给多少对情侣证过婚的经验丰富的神父，站在日向和狛枝的面前时，对他来说能够倒背如流的证婚词仿佛卡壳了一般，甚至还说错了几个词。

身为神职者，他不需要被告知只需看一眼就可以确定眼前的夫夫之一是纯天使种，由于还会有人类和天使基因混合的半天使，为了区分，纯天使种被称为大天使。

因为职业的特殊性，他们有时会设置祭坛请求神启，虽然很少但的确有出现过大天使现身替神传达启示，神职在所有职业中算比较重要也是因为这个原因。

他主持了几十年的婚礼从来没遇到过这种组合，而且他们应请求而来传达启示的大天使们都只是幻影，像这样活生生的甚至要和人类结婚的他是真没见过也没听说过。

但从做了多年婚礼见证人的角度来说，他能看得出来他们对彼此相当依赖。

而且听说来参加婚礼的人里有这位天使的同事，稍微一打听他们是在咖啡厅工作。

……

大天使应该来教堂好不好，在咖啡厅工作？这么接地气吗？？为什么不先考虑教堂啊！

所以神父就风中凌乱的主持了这场婚礼，连宣读的誓词都错了不少。

誓词宣读完毕，互相交换了戒指之后，大家开始吃吃喝喝，向他们祝福。

他们的婚礼邀请的人就只有除了恶魔枝以外其他人外枝同学们和两人工作上相处最多的同事们，大家都十分感慨，没想到他们这么突然就结了婚。

婚礼上一直都完美保持几乎面瘫般微笑的大天使枝在朝夕相处十多年同学们的调侃下，脸上浮现了可疑的红晕。

直到晚上他们才散场。

两人都喝了些酒，走路有点晕晕的，不过日向还惦记着送到家的新床呢。他们拉着手回到家，有些醉意的狛枝看到卧室里铺着枣红色床单的新床，瞬间清醒了。

“先……先洗澡？”日向大概是喝的有点多，说话都有些大舌头起来。

“我先去洗吧。”狛枝想到了什么，拒绝了一起洗澡。

日向突然有些无所适从，他看着狛枝进了浴室，呆愣了一会，把外套脱了，去厨房泡了一杯茶打算醒醒酒。

嗯……新婚不做点什么还能叫新婚吗！

当日向也洗完出来，便看到坐在床边的狛枝穿着那套特别的婚服，似乎是因为嫌麻烦，手臂的袖子和手套并没穿上。

“！！”

“啊……老师你洗完啦？”狛枝虽然极度掩饰，但还是能感觉的出来他因为穿着这种衣服而害羞的情绪。

“你怎么换了这个衣服。”嘛……虽然日向也想着死磨硬泡让他换，他没想到的是狛枝竟然会主动穿这套衣服，而且应该还是刚刚说要洗澡的时候突然想到要穿的。

“嗯……因为我能感觉到老师应该很喜欢。”狛枝不自在的扭捏着，胸口的镂空部分，不如说这件衣服没有遮住的身体部分都让他有些不自在。

和完全不穿衣服的感觉一点也不一样，因为身体被覆盖了一部分，暴露在空气中的部分因为有了对比，反而比全裸的时候更加敏感起来。

狛枝鼓起勇气，上前把因为看到狛枝穿着婚服的样子而呆愣的日向推倒在床上，扒开他的睡裤，单刀直入的进入正题。

他趴跪在床上，握住日向微微抬起的下体贴在泛着红晕的柔软脸颊上蹭了蹭，感受到手中开始变大变硬的肉棒。

“今天……让我来主动做吧。”狛枝亲了亲变得湿润的龟头，将其含在口中，含糊不清的说着，“我也想让老师……舒服，所以今天……老师想怎么做都可以哦……唔嗯……”

“……不要这样称呼我啊！”日向按着他的脑袋有些崩溃的说道，但是身体却很诚实的因为这个称呼变得更加性奋起来。

狛枝闷笑了几声，开始仔细的从龟头舔起，用舌尖刺激着前端，手指配合抚弄着没有被嘴照顾到的部分。

他没有把肉棒全部含进嘴里，而是一点一点吮吻，从前端到根部，每次只含住一小部分再用舌尖舔弄挑逗。

“……哈……”日向头一次被这样服务，感觉脑浆都沸腾了，再加上穿着纯洁的白色婚服的狛枝趴跪在床上，被床单的红色衬着反而透着诱人的气息。

本该是十分圣洁的样子，却在做着这样的的事情，发出淫靡的水声。

这家伙……怎么做到同时纯洁和色气集一身的。

日向晃了晃脑袋，摸索着把他上衣长长的下摆给拂到一边，露出穿着短裤的臀部，正随着动作一动一动。

看着正在专注的狛枝，日向露出不怀好意的笑，从床摸出一个东西。

日向把狛枝的短裤褪了下来，令他震惊的是里面居然穿了一条一看就是和这套婚服同款式的情趣丁字裤。

他拿到的时候可没有这个糟糕的情趣物！

“嗯啊……这个……是店长今天给我的……”感受到日向火热的眼神，狛枝抽空解释道。

又是店长！！！不过反正能看到的也只有他自己。重要的是狛枝居然肯穿，看样子今天是豁出去了。

他将挡住后穴的细细的带子给拨到一边，手指伸进已经有些湿润的后穴抽插起来。

被突然插入让狛枝喘息变重，还没反应过来，一个圆圆的没有温度的东西就这么塞了进去。

“……唔……什么……东西……”狛枝慌张的把手伸到后面想要确认却被日向按住。

“只是个跳蛋而已，之前用过的，不是说今天听我的吗？”日向说着按开了按钮。

“啊啊……”体内突如其来的震动让狛枝忍不住叫出声来，过了好一会才习惯，又低下头含住日向的下体，似乎是报复突然把跳蛋给放进身体里，他比刚刚要更加用力吮吸着肉棒，想让日向立刻缴械。

虽然看着因为趴跪着不得不翘起来的臀部在眼前晃动也很不错，不过过于熟练的口交让日向实在不太爽快，不想就这样射出来。

他把狛枝拉起来，让他面对自己坐着，握住他的脚踝，拉到自己身前。

“？”狛枝突然被拉开，有些迷茫。

“……不要口交了，用……”日向看着穿着半透明白色蕾丝边踩脚丝袜的白嫩嫩的脚，突然就抽了，“用脚……怎么样。”

“……没想到创变态起来不是一般的变态啊。”

“这种时候喊我的名字就喊的这么顺！”

“呼……好吧，既然是创想要这样的话，做也不是不可以哦？”狛枝深吸一口气，将脚放在了已经硬的发烫的肉棒上，热乎乎的触感刺激着柔软的脚底，让他有些无所适从。

他生疏的用双足摩擦着肉棒，用最柔软的部分触碰。

虽然感觉的确没有口交那么好，但是看到狛枝生疏却努力想要取悦自己的样子他感觉马上就要射出来了。

而且因为体位的关系，能够看到狛枝坐着床单逐渐被打湿，狛枝的下体也渐渐挺立起来，小小的丁字裤失去遮挡的作用，而且跳蛋的声音也若影若现。

看着狛枝正在费劲心思给他足交，似乎完全忘记了身体里的跳蛋，日向坏心眼的将跳蛋的震动调高，引来一阵颤抖。

“…唔啊啊……过分……”突然加强的震动让狛枝软了腰，日向扶住他要软倒的身体，发现他胸前的乳尖早已凸起，薄薄的布料根本遮掩不住，他隔着衣服咬住小小的乳尖，摸上他的下体，粗鲁的摩擦着前端。胸口微微的疼痛让狛枝身体一颤，立刻高潮了。

他坐在床上靠着日向，一时未从高潮的刺激中回过神，体内的跳蛋还在欢快的猛烈震动。

“我还没好呢。”日向舔了舔他湿润的嘴唇。

“嗯……嗯……”狛枝趴在他的怀里发出甜软的呻吟。“老……师，把后面的……那个，拿走好不好……嗯啊……”

“好啊。”日向摸着他裸露在外的背脊，爽快的答应了，却没有任何动作。

“唔嗯……快拿出去……”狛枝被跳蛋折腾的有些崩溃，拽着日向的睡衣，在他耳边喘息着，“不要……这个了……哈啊……想要老师……又热又硬的……嗯……那个进来……”

狛枝的呼吸吹在耳边和低声说出邀请的话让日向顿了顿，但他沉住了气，“可以是可以，但是……得你自己弄出来。”看到狛枝用闪着泪光的眼睛看向自己，他狠下心握住狛枝的腰把他转了个边，让他背对着自己，拍了拍他微微发红的臀部。“快点排出来吧。”

“嗯……啊呜……”狛枝有些后悔自己说什么都听日向的了，看不出来老师原来这么鬼畜……嗯……

狛枝调整了下呼吸，把力气聚集在小腹，用尽全力将不停震动的跳蛋努力的往外挤，日向把小内裤拨到一边露出因为用力而不断开合的泛红的后穴，隐约能看到塞进去的粉色跳蛋在里面震动，将透明的肠液不停的往外挤出来。

终于跳蛋被挤到穴口，穴口周围分泌出体液变得水润，整个房间因为狛枝而充斥着浓郁的奶香，加上被跳蛋微微撑开的粉嫩后穴就在面前，让日向的下体硬到发痛，恨不得现在就进入水淋淋的后穴。

但是他也不是头脑发热的处男了，半年多了，他也成为了一个能忍的男人，看着震动的跳蛋终于从后穴露出一个头。

在体内折腾的跳蛋终于被挤了出去，狛枝得到了片刻的休息，回过头就看到日向爆着青筋的下体直挺挺地竖在那里。

狛枝跨坐在日向的大腿上，扶着变得更加粗硬的肉棒，缓缓地坐了下去，“……啊啊…好热…屁股里面……嗯……好涨……”随着炙热的下体进入到体内，狛枝发出舒服的声音。

早已被跳蛋操的水淋淋的后穴温顺的包裹着肉棒，见日向想要起身，他按住日向不让他动，“我……说了…啊……会让你……哈啊……舒服的……”

说着他摆动着腰，上下起伏着身体，柔软的后穴套弄着肉棒，让肉棒在体内进出，脊椎仿佛要融化了一般。

穿着白色婚服的狛枝坐在自己的胯部，穿在身上的小内裤被进出的下体挤到一边，什么也没遮住，臀部拍在胯部发出淫荡的水声啪啪作响，最重要的是这个姿势能够看到自己的下体在狛枝光滑的身体里进进出出，还有泛红的脸上口水止不住的顺着下巴往下流，眼里含着生理泪水的样子，令他着迷。

看着努力起伏发出呻吟的狛枝，日向鼓励般地抚摸覆盖着带有蕾丝边的白色薄丝袜的大腿，引起他的注意。

“凪斗……低下头，我想亲亲你。”

狛枝弯下身体和他接吻，身后也没停下动作，他揽住狛枝的腰，一边亲一边开始配合着向上顶，进入到更深处。

身下突然的顶弄让狛枝里面缩紧，日向揉捏着他的臀部，在下一次全根没入的时候捏住他的腰，往里顶了顶，射了出来。

“呜啊！”狛枝惊叫一声趴在日向的身上喘息，因为内射的关系又一次高潮了。

日向毫不在乎的抹了一把射到下巴上的精液，把狛枝从身上抬起来放到床上让他躺着，像野兽护崽般伏在他的上方，把他的一根手臂拉过头顶，露出光滑的腋窝，舔吻着。

“哈哈……好痒……”狛枝被拉着手臂不得动弹，被舌头舔弄和鼻子时不时的触碰让他感到痒痒的，一边笑一边忍不住想要躲避。

“啊……凪斗……为什么这么可爱……”日向捧住他的脸亲吻着他红红的脸颊，看他眼角发红闪着泪的诱人姿态，忍不住发出感叹，迫不及待的抬起他的腰，将再次硬起来的下体狠狠地顶进了后穴。

“啊！又……进来了……嗯……”被突然粗暴的插入，狛枝的腰止不住地颤抖，还没等他回过神来，就开始激烈地抽插起来。

“嗯……啊啊……肚子……啊……好涨……哈啊……太激烈了……”狛枝双腿紧紧环住日向的腰，腿上的丝袜与腰摩擦的触感和耳边不断传来狛枝的呻吟喘息让日向更加兴奋。

“唔哦哦！凪斗……！太舒服了……呼……”他托住狛枝的脑袋搂起来，呈一种保护的姿态，似乎想把他整个人都护在怀里一般，手伸到背后将衣服的衣扣解开把衣服扔到一边，露出意料之中的红艳乳尖，含住其中一个舔弄啃噬，一边揉捏把玩着另一边的乳尖。

虽然隔着衣服也令人十分着迷，但直接接触的柔嫩触感更加爱不释手。

狛枝也因为突然被脱掉上衣，被直接玩弄胸前的敏感点而整个身体都绷紧了，还在他体内冲刺的日向被突然一夹差点立刻就射了。

“哼……还没有……那么快……”日向舔掉他眼角的泪，维持着插入的状态抬起狛枝的大腿将他转了个边让他趴在床上，能看到发红的后穴含着已经变得粗壮的下体，随着下体的抽出不自觉抬着腰追随。

日向放慢了抽插的速度，但每一次都几乎全根抽出又狠狠地全部顶进，让狛枝忍不住发出舒服的哼声，他弯下腰从狛枝的后颈开始到肩胛骨处啃咬亲吻，温暖的呼吸打在脖颈、背脊上，让狛枝有种整个背部直到尾椎都在发烫的感觉，不由得绞紧了后穴，日向顶进最深处，直戳到体内的敏感点，再次射了出来。

“嗯……！好奇怪……！啊啊……”敏感点被顶住并射精，狛枝一瞬间感觉腰部以下都麻了，随后日向就感到狛枝体内深处有一股热流冲击自己的下体。

“呜……怎么…回事……”狛枝颤抖着软倒在床。

日向抽出下体，发现除了白色的精液还有许多透明的液体从还未闭合的红艳小口流出来。

“…嗯……可能……你………高潮了……”日向看着狛枝蜷缩着身体，因为高潮的余韵有些痉挛，身上满是爱欲的痕迹的样子，嗓子都干了。干巴巴的说了这么一句，也没敢说他哪里高潮了。

“……再来一次吧！”

“……唔……不要……”

他们一直折腾到快天明才消停，日向忍着睡意把弄的乱七八糟的床单之类的都给换了，清理干净之后倒头就睡。

他再次醒来的时候已经傍晚了，狛枝还在睡着，他忍不住伸手把狛枝往怀里揽了揽。

“呼……狛枝……”他小声的在狛枝耳边喊了一声，狛枝挣扎着睁开一只眼，不满的看了他一下又闭上。意思是他很困要睡觉不要吵。

“嗯……我很高兴你有很好的保持遵守承诺的这个优点哦。”

听到日向这么说狛枝不爽的皱起脸，默默地在心里道：以后再也不答应老师什么都可以做了。

“还有很长时间的假期，我们去蜜月旅行吧。”日向不厌其烦的跟他说道，又在他身上摸来摸去，因为睡觉的时候已经很累了，就没有穿睡衣。导致现在什么也没穿地靠在一起，感觉又要擦(ꈍᴗꈍ)枪走火。

狛枝把他往外一推，转过身用后脑勺对着他，日向只好起来穿上衣服去做饭。

随着食物的香味缓缓飘出来，消耗了一晚上体力的狛枝感到了极大的饥饿感，他套了件睡衣来到饭厅，看到正在厨房忙碌的日向，莫名有种自己是渣男的感觉。

唔……可是他真的很累了，为什么老师精力这么旺盛啊。

“你醒啦，给，先喝杯热奶。”看见自觉的坐在餐桌边等开饭的狛枝，日向有点好笑，把加了蜂蜜的温热的牛奶放在他的面前，想也知道昨天折腾一晚上，大概狛枝现在嗓子哑的不成样子。

狛枝自觉的拿起杯子喝了起来。

哼，接下来一个月……不，整个蜜月期都不会答应他做了。

“啊…继续刚刚说的，蜜月旅行，有想去的地方吗？”日向一脸毫无心机的样子，心里却在想要买个相机，到了美丽的景点就哄狛枝来做，到时候拍下来，一定很漂亮。

两人各自心怀鬼胎，嗯……至于到时候谁会得逞就不得而知了。

“唔……可以考虑去寒冷地带的国家。”狛枝答道，意料之中的嗓子沙哑到让人听着都心疼的程度。

“嗯！这样啊……我想想，可以去雅库茨克……啊！开罗也不错，或许还能穿那边的特色服饰。”日向这就开始选定旅行的地方了，他坐在狛枝的旁边，看见狛枝也很有兴趣的样子，想起来狛枝虽然了解但是除了上次去某个热带小岛，还从来没有去其他地方旅游过。“……这下我们有的是时间，我们一起，去世界的各种好玩的地方玩吧。”

“我会一直陪着你的。”

“我也是……不会离开你的身边哦。”

婚后番外

婚后生活番外【军服剧本篇】

这是一个战争不断的年代。

而他作为一个新兵，经过两年的战斗之后，被长官推荐，来到了那个人的面前。

那天，他听见自己的长官漫不经心的说道：“特殊指挥部队又需要招兵了呢…喂，日向，你去试试吧。”

“……长官？”他有些诧异，长官很赏识他，他从当兵以来一直都在他的队伍里共同战斗，没想到长官会说这样的话。

“虽然我也认为你在这里不错，不过，有能力的人就应该往上爬。那个家伙虽然只会耍嘴皮子，不过你跟着他比跟着我更好，这是事实。”长官说到‘那个家伙’时有些不屑的撇了撇嘴，听长官的口气，那个人似乎是个不会和他们一起参与战斗的人。

他和其他优秀的军人站在一起等待着那个少将过来挑选。

远远地，他听见军靴踏在地上的声音逐渐靠近，直到他看见一个披着外套的青年踩着长长的军靴停在他们的面前，这大概是他唯一一次直视他的脸的机会。

耳朵的地方如同鸟儿的翅膀一般被羽毛所覆盖的样子，像火焰般的白发被军帽堪堪压住一部分，剩下的依旧肆意地翘着，靠近脖子的部分开始渐变成金色，就和那双金色的眼睛是一样的颜色，金色的眼瞳中仿佛发着光一般有着白色的十字瞳孔，被这双异于常人的眼睛盯着，他虽然有些发怵，但内心却产生了无法控制的冲动。

他的手里拿着一根长杆烟，眼睛随意的扫了他们一眼，悠然地抽了一口烟，粉色的嘴唇将银色的烟嘴含在嘴里样子让日向有一瞬间的呆滞。

可以说这抽烟的样子是日向见过最优雅的姿态了。

【这家伙抽烟的样子真他妈好看。】

这个少将意外的年轻，而且白净的肤色和微带粉色看起来感觉十分柔嫩的脸颊，让他甚至都要误以为是哪家的贵族公子在穿着军服玩。

但大家都一言不发的任他审视，因为这里并不是贵族公子哥能随便进来的地方，这个人毫无疑问就是来挑选新队员的少将，特殊指挥部队的长官。

他来回走动，最终停在了日向的跟前，微微露出笑，将烟斗轻轻点了点他的肩膀。

“就你吧。”他用低沉又柔软的声音宣告了结果，他特殊的尾音让日向也感到十分愉悦。

其他人因为落选而安静快速的退了出去。

“嗯……是叫什么来着？”

“日向创。”

“啊啊，那么，叫你日向君可以吗？”

“……可以。”

“嗯，日向君，请多关照啦。”

“我才是……为什么选了我。”

“呵呵……为什么吗？嗯……日向君的眼神和样子都像骑士一样，”他似乎认真的思考了一下这个问题之后给出了答案，“所以，要拜托你保护我了哦。”

他笑着说出这句话。

说完之后他便转身离去，日向才发现他身后还编着长长的麻花辫，金色的麻花辫在深色的军服上十分扎眼。

这家伙一点也不像个军人，居然说出这种软弱的话。

一边这样想着，日向却露出了笑容。

进入了特殊指挥部队后，他才得知少将叫狛枝凪斗，只会负责指挥，即使在战场上也是在指挥，发布号令，从来不会动手。

难怪长官，哦，现在应该是前长官会说他只会耍嘴皮子。

但是随着几次上战场，他发现根据狛枝的指挥的确效率很高。

看来狛枝的脑力程度相当的高，难怪只靠指挥也能当上少将。

但是他认为应该不止是这个原因。

那个异于常人的耳朵和眼瞳，到底是……？

没有人会回答日向这个问题，更重要的是除了第一次被挑选入队，之后他永远是在仰视狛枝。

倒不如说是狛枝永远都是高高在上并十分不喜欢被人直视，他们部队所有的人和他说话都是他站着他们低头，他坐着他们就得单膝跪在地上，多只能看到他的下巴。

据说之前有人因为直视他而被他指使身边的人拿刚烧上火的烟斗烫额头。

听说大家都只有在入队的时候直视过他，之后再有直视他的人，就会被他面无表情的支使身边的人实施一些惩罚。

……就连这样的小惩罚都让别人代替，他真的除了动嘴完全不动手呢。

日向就这样在狛枝的身边呆了三年，从一个普通的队员也变成了他身边最亲密的人——就像当初说的那样，成为了他身边的骑士。

因为他知道狛枝不喜欢被人直视，从入队以来从未犯过，只要狛枝排斥的事情绝对不会去做，以至于现在就连小惩罚都是他在代行。

但是大家即使被惩罚也留在这里，并不敢对他的这种行为有意见。

日向想，大概一小部分是狛枝本人的原因，还有就是如果真的引起狛枝的不满或者自行退队就会立刻被降至最低级兵种。

不知道为什么，但上面似乎十分重视狛枝。

那天，他突然得到一个任务，是需要他单独去完成的，他和狛枝说了之后得到许可便离开了。

当他完成这个任务回来的时候已经是一个月之后，他回来便得到自己被升为少将的消息，并让他暂时担当特殊指挥部队的长官。

他才感觉到不对劲，立刻找到队里对狛枝没有敌意的队员询问，才知道一周前他们上战场却莫名的大败，对方把狛枝抓走了。

他整顿了部队之后，重新发起了进攻。

这一次，虽然不算轻松，但还是干掉了对方。

日向让其他人在外待机，自己单独来到了关押狛枝的房间。

他打开房门，那个一直高高在上俯视他的青年，被锁链束缚着，衣衫不整的跪在地上，编的整整齐齐的麻花辫散开在地。

他听见房门打开的声音，抬起头来，看见是日向，露出了从未见过的脆弱的表情。

日向把门关上，来到他的跟前，他当然知道，这些人对俘虏是不可能温和的。

整齐的军服似乎是被刀具划得破破烂烂，露出白皙的身体，身上的青紫淤痕和伤口，以及污浊都在告诉他狛枝遭到的待遇。

殴打、凌辱、侵犯。

他明白的，狛枝高高在上不可侵犯的姿态，更加让人想要侵犯。

他解开狛枝身上的锁链，看到他用仿佛看到希望的眼神看着自己，一直以来俯视着自己，连他人的触碰都不允许的狛枝浑身无力地靠在自己的身上。

日向搂住狛枝削瘦的肩膀，露出了微笑。

他终于从仰视这个人变成俯视了。

在他最落魄绝望的时候，给予了他希望。

接下来只需要再发酵一下这种依赖的情绪，就可以彻底让他听从自己。

只要他不说，就没有任何人知道，给狛枝凪斗带来绝望的这个失败，是他从五年前，他还只是这边头目，和狛枝敌对时就对他一见钟情，从而潜入到这边从一个新兵慢慢接近狛枝并了解他的指挥习惯之后透露给自己的手下计划的一个人造事故。

人会对自己绝境时给予希望的人有着特殊的依赖感和亲近。

如果那个绝境无论如何都没有发生时，自己制造一个就好了。

反正不会有任何人知道。

不过这些人做的太过火了。

日向还是有些恼怒的。

看着因为放松下来而昏迷的狛枝，他无法再控制自己。

这三年他一直在忍耐。

他肆意的亲吻着狛枝柔软的唇，将他放在房间里用来休息的床铺上，抬起他光裸的大腿。

虽然他没有侵犯昏迷的人嗜好，但是被其他人捷足先登的事实让他已经无法忍耐，他的动作过于粗暴以至于狛枝即使在昏迷中都发出疼痛的哼声。

发泄了积攒已久的邪火后他才将狛枝裹得严严实实，带着狛枝离开了这里。

要瞒着狛枝的事情又多了一个呢，不过，他不在乎，反正狛枝永远也不会知道他想要隐瞒的事，因为除了他，知道的人已经全部都处理掉了。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”看完这个剧本的狛枝爆发出一阵笑声，眼泪都给笑出来了，一边的日向无奈的揉了揉太阳穴。

“狛枝君笑什么啊，我这写的可不是搞笑剧本！”狛枝所在的咖啡厅的同事，是个有着豹耳的女性，她晃着尾巴不满狛枝的反应。

“我说啊……我才不是这么有心机的人，看到你写这样的剧本我可真是笑不出来。”日向把剧本往桌上一放。

“嘛……结局让人有点起鸡皮疙瘩，不过我真佩服你的想象力哈哈哈哈……”狛枝拍了拍女性的肩膀。

“啊哈，日向君这就不对了，人就是要挑战一下不一样的自己，说不定试了之后会开启新大门哦。”女性丝毫没有因为写了他们两个略带工口的剧本而害羞的样子，“狛枝君看起来好像很喜欢的样子，要不要答应来拍这个剧本啊？”

“哈哈哈！不要！”狛枝瞬间秒答，“而且我又不吸烟，吸烟对身体不好啊，对吧。”他看向日向，日向点点头。

“……虽然听说写剧本是你的副业，但是没想到你会写这样的东西……”日向有些尴尬的把剧本一盖。

虽然他们已经过着没羞没躁的生活，但是看到别人以他们的名字创造了不同的时代背景还有了一点点工口他实在有些羞耻。

明明写出来的人在本人面前都完全一副皮糙肉厚的样子。

“唉……好失望，那你们换衣服拍点照片给店做宣传总可以吧。”女性蔫蔫的说道。

趁着狛枝去换衣服，她偷偷和日向说道，“日向君日向君，虽然你说你没有这样的心机，不过我觉得你真的有点像这样的人诶。”

“你胡说什么呢！而且就算下克上，那也是不对的，因为硬要说的话我算是狛枝的长辈啊。”

“诶！？”

“嘛……你也是人外应该了解，我就直说了，我其实是狛枝的老师……这样你应该懂了吧。”虽然没什么，但亲口说出来日向还是有些不太好意思。

“啊……原来是这样……”女性小声的说了一句。

“嗯？”

“不……没什么，其实……”她皱了皱眉，还是说了出来，“……其实狛枝君刚来我们这里的时候，虽然看起来很普通的样子，但还是能看出来他是受到了什么伤害，平时没客人的时候，就会自己呆呆的坐在那里发呆，眼里像一滩死水……只有准备回家和日向君来店里的时候才会看出来他有些高兴。”

都已经结婚了，这些事日向还是第一次知道，在他不知道的时候，狛枝……

“不过我也只是猜测而已，毕竟这种占有欲强为了自己的私欲伤害喜欢的人虚构的人物我很喜欢，但现实这种人果然就很讨厌呢。但是……原来是这样，日向君是人外的老师的话，就肯定不是这样的人了……那日向君要不要考虑说服狛枝君演一下~演绎和平时不一样的自己有可能会上瘾哦~”豹耳女性说着说着又开始游说。

“那个的话还是饶了我吧。”日向拿着衣服逃进了更衣室。

最终他们只是在拍照的时候稍微演绎了一下剧本里写的日向狛枝的感觉，拍下来的照片作为宣传海报贴在店门口，而日向因为狛枝的原因被惨无人道的留了下来。两人穿着军服在店里被当做吉祥物，然后那天，咖啡厅被女性挤爆了……

婚后生活番外【调戏人妻枝篇】

狛枝正穿着一身白袍坐在教堂里，他的周围用围栏围了起来，像是博物馆里展示古物一样被围观着。

狛枝无奈的在心里叹了口气。

找来为他们证婚的神父在那之后疯狂的联系日向想让狛枝转业去他们的教堂工作。

在日向拒绝了多次之后，神父问他是不是因为钱的问题，并表示多少钱都可以，狛枝也不用干什么，只要坐着让信徒们观摩就行了。

“我说啊……不是钱的问题……”日向头疼的对着电话另一边的神父说道，即使是好耐性的他也开始不耐烦起来，“……我娶狛枝又不是为了拿他赚钱！都说了那边离我们家太远了……不，我不是那个意思！但是万一有意外怎么办！”

“先去一天倒是可以哦。”看着拿着手机听电话在屋里转来转去的日向，狛枝轻飘飘的说。

“诶！？”

“好像报酬不少的样子，可以先去一天试试看。”既然在这里，就算是狛枝也免不了要考虑一下赚钱的事情了。

更何况……他实在看不下去日向被骚扰整整一个月了。

因为神父火热的眼神让日向坚决拒绝了把狛枝的联系方式给他，结果就是，神父疯狂的打电话骚扰日向。

“……好吧，既然你这样说的话。”日向顿了顿，答应了。

“嗯，如果不合适我就当面和他说清楚的，让他不要再吵你了。”

然后狛枝就来了教堂。

让他有些惊讶的是神父还给他准备了白袍，是在天堂的时候穿的的样式，大概是看来传达神启的天使穿的衣服来做的吧。

不过因为是目测的尺寸制作的，所以衣服稍微有点不太合身。

神父强烈的要求他换上白袍。

嗯……他也不是不能理解，毕竟在这种场所天使穿着休闲装有点奇怪，只好去换了衣服。

于是他现在就坐在这里，被一群信徒围观。

不过只要坐着就可以赚钱倒也不错，而且给的钱也很多，按照神父的说法不是发工资，而是给他的供奉。

看样子是把他当做活的神的代理人。

……

虽然他很想说他基本上已经和神没有关系了，供奉他也得不到什么好处。

算了，不要多想，就当自己是来打工就好了。

这样神游着，突然听见那边一阵骚动。

“神父啊！就算希望更多的人信神，也不用找个人骗我们说是天使吧！”

“您说什么呢！看他的眼睛和耳朵，怎么能说是骗！”神父受伤的说道。

“眼睛可能是戴了美瞳啊！耳朵上那个，是道具吧！别想骗我们！”那人不依不饶的找茬。

因为这个世界的特殊性，所以只有一个真正存在的神，大家信也只相信这一个神，当然也有不信神的人，他们认为当审判不公正时出现的神雷当做是有人在幕后使用科技操纵，也有相信了有神的存在，却并不信仰的人。

而整个世界的教堂和神父修女们都在供奉这个真实存在的神，并游说试图让更多的人信仰神。

狛枝的话，作为天使从立场方面来说当然是认为信神的人越来越多才好，不过他和日向同居之后就不在在意这些事了。

所以他其实不太能理解为什么不惜花大价钱让他来这里就为了让更多的人信仰神。

或许这就是真正的信仰者吧。

狛枝看着神父在那边和找茬的人争论，有些无奈。

他是不是不应该来啊……人类真是麻烦死了……

随后神父来到他身边。

“狛枝君，可以的话不如展开翅膀让他们看看？”他用商量的口气说道。

“唔……”虽然这个要求没什么，但狛枝还是不太喜欢给别人围观他的翅膀。“为什么神父先生这么想要大家都信仰神呢？”

“……好吧，可能你没有了解这方面的事，虽然现在神看起来像是这个世界的主宰，一有不公平的审判会马上惩罚，为了能让这个世界更加公平公正。但是啊，人的信仰还是很重要的，一旦没有人再信仰神，神也是会减弱甚至是失去神力。”神父说到这个就变得十分的专业，他除了让狛枝来这里工作很烦以外，还是一名很称职的神职者。

狛枝第一次听说这种事，但是仔细想想，如果没有神，他就不可能诞生，日向也不会来到天之惠。

虽然这个世界还是有着灰暗面，并不是完全的公平公正，但是因为有神在维持着表面的公平和谐，老师才有机会将他救出来。

虽然从来没有过这样的心情，此时狛枝也开始对神产生起感激的心情。

因为神，才会有这样的世界，才会诞生出老师这么好的人类。

那么，稍微为神获得一些信徒好像也不错。

想到这里，又看了看在旁边用可怜巴巴的眼神看着他的神父，无奈的叹口气，站了起来，头上的光圈随着三对羽翼从身后衣服镂空的部分伸展开来。

刚刚还在嚷嚷的人们立刻安静了下来，虽然还有人有不满似乎想闹，但大部分人已经相信了狛枝是纯天使，都十分虔诚的开始向神祈祷。

散发着圣光的狛枝面无表情地站在教堂里，更显得神圣不可侵犯。

直到晚上大家都离开的差不多，狛枝才去换了身衣服准备回家。

告别了神父之后，狛枝走在路上。

感觉这个工作太轻松了，而且也不用天天来，就是离家里有点远，是不是应该叫老师来接自己一下……

不不不！

刚冒出这个想法就被狛枝给按下去了。

只是回个家而已，自己真是的，这么大了居然想让人接，刚刚一定是脑抽了。

正想着，突然听见身后有一阵杂乱的脚步声，狛枝以为只是有人在街上打闹并没有在意。

这个点也不早了，街上没有一个行人，只有狛枝正在往家里走。

他突然感觉到身后一阵恶寒，转过身看了一眼，便被身后的一人拉住了胳膊。

狛枝：“？”

狛枝不爽的扯了扯胳膊，却没挣脱，“放开我。”

那人正好拉住他的左臂，一脸阴霾的盯着他，朝下便看见左手上带着的小翅膀戒指。

“刚刚我们才在教堂见过的，你忘记了吗？”几人将狛枝围住。

“……那么多人我怎么可能全部记住。”

“你这戒指……那个该死的神父果然是在骗我们！天使怎么可能结婚！？”拽着狛枝手臂的男人说着，更加用力的拉着狛枝。

因为捏的太紧让狛枝忍不住痛呼出声，“……放开我！”

“还真是啊……是和人类女人结婚了吗？那你们的孩子岂不是半天使？”其他几人也看清他手上的戒指，调侃起来。

但是狛枝能感受到他们的恶意。

他们绝对不仅仅是想要拉住他调侃几句，再骂他欺骗他们。

果然，他们其中一人说道，“换了件衣服就看起来像个普通人一样，刚刚那些翅膀肯定也是道具吧？”

混乱中，不知道是谁用力的捏住了他的耳朵往上提了提。

“啊……不…要……”被用力的捏住耳朵根部，狛枝不由自主的发出呻吟，几乎腿软。

“……这家伙不会是女人吧？”

“嗯？拉不动，这个道具可真坚固啊。”那人扯着他的耳朵不肯松手，几人看到狛枝因为敏感处被揉捏而泛红的脸，本想把他殴打一顿，现在改变了主意。

这几个人大概总是做这种事，熟练的配合着把狛枝的上衣拉开，一人拿着小小的相机，另外几人分工明确的按住狛枝，把手伸进他的衣服里，摸向他的背脊。

“啊啊，果然是男孩子呢，让我看看你把背后的翅膀道具藏在哪里了。”

“哇……看你这个样子该不会是和男人结的婚吧。”

狛枝的衣服被拉开，大概是看到了他身上的吻痕，其中一人带着兴奋的口气说道。

“也就是说，就算是男孩子，那也是人妻嘛。”

“我还是第一次玩人妻，嘿嘿……”

“啊……哈啊……你们如果做这种事……是犯法的……”因为耳朵被捏住，背脊也被抚摸，他软倒在地被几人托着，软软的发出警告。

狛枝现在脸上泛着红晕喘息的样子与在教堂里面无表情的样子实在差的太多，再加上还有着人妻的属性让这几个人更加性质高昂。

“谁说我们要真枪实弹的做了，只是摸摸谁都不能定我们的罪，哈哈~”那人说着手就要伸进狛枝的裤子里，拿着小相机的人也将相机凑过来拍他。“不过如果你主动和我们做不是更好吗？哦……我忘了你有老公了对吧？但是搞不好被我们摸舒服了就什么都忘了。”

狛枝按住伸进裤子里不安分的手，喘着气掏出手机按了快捷键接通电话，就被他们抢夺，狛枝拽着不让他们抢，捏着耳朵的那人又重重揉捏了他的耳朵一下，浑身一软，手机便被抢走按掉通话键扔到一边。

“当然不可能让你报警啦！这个时间这里是不会有人的，放心吧，就算只用手也会让你舒服的。”

“喂，你怎么一直捏着他的耳朵不放？”

“诶？啊啊，摸着还挺舒服的软软的，而且好像是他的弱点，这家伙，被捏住耳朵的时候腰都软了。”

“真的假的？那果然是真的耳朵？”

紧接着一个人贴近另一边的耳朵，舔了舔他的耳根处，让狛枝浑身一颤。

“唔嗯……讨厌……”那个拉着他耳朵的人死死的不放手，让狛枝非常难受，他没有想到居然会遇到这种事……咖啡厅也是经常有外人来的场所，只是来教堂一次就被盯上，他真是太不走运了啊。

伸进裤子里的手揉捏着狛枝的臀部，想要推开却因为弱点被捏住提不起劲，狛枝忍不住地颤抖起来。

不是因为被这样羞辱，而是为了自己无法阻止发生这样的事情……如果就这样继续下去……老师一定会很难过吧。

而且还是自己提出的来教堂。

老师肯定会原谅自己，可是他没有办法原谅自己……没有办法原谅被人捏住耳朵就动弹不得任何人都能对他上下其手的自己。

而且用来证明和老师在一起的戒指没有让他们离开，反而更加兴奋起来，果然人类是最差劲的生物。

胸口和臀部被陌生人抚摸揉捏让他心理上感到厌恶，甚至想要呕吐，身体却诚实的有了快感，这样的感觉让他对自己都产生了厌恶感。

“快……松开……”狛枝奋力想要甩开他们，却因为自己的动作拉扯耳朵上的羽毛反而起到反作用。

就在放在臀部的手向臀缝处深入，围在他身边的人都被架住将他们分离开来，狛枝被按进熟悉的怀抱里。

狛枝花了几秒才反应过来是日向，终于身体停止了颤抖，环抱住日向的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩上。

日向接到狛枝的电话，响了几声马上被挂断了，就有种不好的预感，喊上两个体育老师一起朝着教堂的方向奔去，远远就看到几个人围着狛枝，差点没控制住自己。

但想到现在狛枝更需要自己的安抚，便拜托两位老师压制住这几个小混混，半跪在狛枝身边，将软坐在地的狛枝往怀里一揽。

他安抚的拍了拍狛枝的背，感觉到他停止了颤抖。

“……对不起，希望我没有来晚。”日向一遍一遍地抚摸着狛枝的脑袋，低声说道。

“……嗯……”狛枝似乎是强忍着，许久才发出一声带着鼻音的哼声。

“等会好吗，虽然我想直接带你就这样回家，但是不揍他们一顿我咽不下这口气！”

“……嗯。”

得到狛枝的认同，日向才放开他，抓起还被体育老师束缚住的小混混，一顿狂揍。

虽然两位体育老师能够压制住他们，但是如果他们动手就属于打架斗殴，只有日向作为被猥亵的对象家属才有资格对他们动手，也就是所谓的正当防卫。

就像他们说的，摸摸定不了罪，所以日向也只是把他们挨个打了一顿。

向体育老师道谢之后，他们回到了家。

狛枝红着眼眶回到家就钻到浴室里，想把被舔过的地方洗干净，好在日向提前在浴缸里放好了热水，进到暖暖的热水里，狛枝才感觉冰凉的手脚开始回暖。

日向站在门口犹豫了一会，觉得还是不放心，推门也进到浴室里。

“啊！……是老师……”狛枝坐在浴缸里，听见开门的声音反射性地像受惊的鸟一样望向门口，看到是日向才平稳下来。

日向进到浴缸里，将狛枝往自己身上揽去，让他坐在自己的腿上，直直地看着向他的眼睛，“……你完全可以扑在我身上哭哦。”

“！”狛枝不自在的扭了一下，“笨蛋创！我才不会因为这种事哭！”

“小骗子，眼眶都红了。”大腿被柔软的臀部蹭了蹭，让小日向立刻抬起了头，日向捏着他的屁股不让他乱动。

“哼，眼眶红了又不代表我哭了。”狛枝又开始嘴硬。

日向抬手抚摸着他被热水蒸热的脸，让他看着自己，“……没事就最好不过了。”

“……那个，老师，”狛枝犹豫着，似乎有些不好意思，眼睛往旁边瞟来瞟去，就是不正眼看日向。“……舔舔我……”说出来之后仿佛像是打破了矜持一般，自暴自弃的环抱住日向的肩膀，凑近他，“……刚才被摸被舔到的地方，怎么洗都觉得好恶心啊。”

他把湿哒哒的耳朵凑到日向嘴边，“……所以，舔舔好不好……摸摸我……”

湿漉漉的裸体就在眼前，如果不是怕狛枝受到惊吓还没缓和过来日向大概早就忍不住了，听见他这样说日向便一口含住毛绒绒的耳羽，具有侵犯性的舔吻着耳根处，手上也抚摸起狛枝的敏感点。

“嗯……”弱点被粗暴的舔弄，狛枝抑制不住地发出舒服的呻吟，收紧了双臂，裸露的肉体贴在一起，但是还是觉得不够。

今天……他真的很害怕……

害怕被陌生人玩弄身体被日向看到，自己明明心里那么的抗拒，身体却因为快感而起反应。

自己根本不是这样，但是这样的自己，简直恶心到想吐。

同时了解到自己是多么的无力。

他……

“……果然还是不配和老师结婚啊。”他颤抖着，说出了这样的话，“今天……我后悔了……”

他正想褪下手上带着的戒指。

却听见日向少见的用低沉而又冷酷的声音说道：“……后悔？”

还没等狛枝反应过来，就被整个人转了个边，变成背对着日向。

狛枝慌张的抓住浴缸边缘，还没说什么，身后就被突兀的贯穿，没有温柔的扩张和亲吻，突然被插入让他疼痛不已，身体止不住地颤抖。

“啊！好疼……嗯呜…不要……哈啊……”已经说了疼，不要，日向却反而更加粗暴的抽插起来，即使是突然被侵犯，粉嫩的后穴紧紧的含着肉棒，内壁也温顺的包裹着，他紧紧钳住狛枝的腰，胯部狠狠地撞击，将狛枝的臀部撞地通红。

“什么叫后悔和我结婚！？嗯？”日向突然听到狛枝说出这样的话，愤怒一瞬间冲向头顶，加上才经历了那样的事情，他其实也感觉膈应，听到狛枝疑似想要离开自己的发言，满脑子只剩下侵犯占有狛枝的想法。

“呜……不要……啊啊……疼……嗯呜呜……”被这样粗暴的掐住腰侵犯，狛枝忍不住想要逃离，察觉到他意图的日向把他往自己这边拉回来。

“……狛枝！不准逃走！”被狛枝的反应所激怒，日向更加激烈地抽插。

“…啊啊啊……轻…点……嗯…求你了……”狛枝疼的眼泪直掉，不仅仅是身后的疼痛，还因为日向一反常态的粗暴和冷酷。

因为结婚让日向仿佛解开了禁忌一般，开始毫不犹豫的表达自己的占有欲。

结果事到如今却听到狛枝说后悔了。

明明当初领证的时候他们都说好了不准离开彼此。

他像野兽一般侵犯着狛枝，浴缸里的水随着抽插的动作激烈地晃动，发出水声，温热的水顺着他的动作进入到狛枝的体内，让狛枝很不好受。

他俯下身，狠狠地顶进狛枝体内深处，咬着狛枝的后颈，手上粗暴的揉捏着狛枝的乳尖，“你有什么不配和我结婚的？”

“……嗯啊……我…没有办法……反抗……呜……他们……知道我…结婚了，没有走…反而…嗯……更加想羞辱我！很奇怪吧……我以为…除了那些变态…不会再有人对我感兴趣了……而且…就算我不愿意…如果有人强迫我……我也没有…办法反抗啊！…说到底，我根本也就没有贞操，哈……在被你救出来之前不知道和多少人做过……”狛枝因为快感一边喘息一边断断续续的说着，说到最后忍不住嘲讽起自己，“……所以……我没有资格留在你身边……”说到这里，狛枝眼泪不停的往下掉。

日向托着狛枝的脸，亲了亲他的脸颊，把他的眼泪舔掉。

“如果发生了那样的事，那一定是我的错。”日向亲着他的背脊，“我知道狛枝和那些人做都不是自愿的，我连那些都可以接受，这种小打小闹算什么…就算真的做了就让他接受惩罚，我们才是合法的，如果真的被他们侵犯了，接下来要烦恼的只有我。”日向搂住狛枝，再次抽插起来，这回终于变得温柔起来，不再是毫无章法的顶弄。“你只需要和我做，做到忘记那些恶心的感觉就好了。”

“嗯…嗯……”

“我唯一害怕的只有你不再喜欢我，想要离开我。”日向抚摸着刚刚被捏青的细腰，“你会想要离开我吗？嗯？”

“…不…会……啊…那里……嗯哼……舒服……”恢复以往温柔的日向让狛枝不再瑟缩，身后的疼痛也完全被快感所替代，腰开始不由自主的扭起腰迎合起抽插。

“乖孩子……”日向捏着狛枝的脸亲吻着他水润的唇瓣。

被亲吻抚摸的狛枝很快便发泄出来，因为没有前戏而被粗暴插入的后穴比平时要更加紧致，日向搂着发泄出来身体变得软软的狛枝不让他掉到水里，加快了抽插的速度，他们的动作使得浴缸里的水发出哗啦啦的声音，令人害羞不已。

就在狛枝再一次高潮的时候，日向才在狛枝体内射精，滚烫的液体让狛枝有些失神，靠在日向的身上呆呆的喘着气。

老师……

因为太喜欢你了，就算是身体不由自主的背叛也让我无法忍受啊……

不过，即使这样，他还是选择相信老师…对于老师来说自己想要离开才是更痛苦的事情吧。

想要把戒指拿下来的自己真是太差劲了。

他转过身吻住日向。

如果老师最大的痛苦是自己离开，那他尽量忍住不再有这种想法。

“……老师……对不起，擅自反悔结婚什么的。”

日向这才脸色好看了一些，把花洒打开冲向狛枝的头发。“我喜欢一说就懂的聪明孩子。”

一浴缸的水算是白放了，最后还是老老实实用花洒洗了个澡。

婚后生活番外3

时间回到他们刚办完婚礼。

他们愉快的决定了蜜月假期的第一站就是开罗。

走到风景区，狛枝一看到有人正在搞租赁当地特色服装，就走不动路了，日向看了看几乎遮不住上身有跟没有一样的衣服，又看看眼里散发的好奇和渴望的狛枝，只好妥协了。

老板还提供帮忙拍照，他们在更衣室里换好衣服，出来就看见狛枝白白的上身虽然戴着花里胡哨的饰品，但是该遮的地方完全没有遮住，全身也就只有一条裤子起到了该有的作用。

但是……

为什么他的裤子这么正常，狛枝的裤子居然在胯部外侧镂空了两块，露出白白的皮肤。

这家伙还粗神经的说觉得挺凉快的。

的确太阳这么大，穿成这样也挺舒服的，而且这边虽然是租赁但是布料触感还算不错，身上亮闪闪的饰品甚至被太阳照的发光。

日向一边不爽的想着一边控制不住的盯着狛枝的胸口。

那么多饰品怎么啥都没遮住呢？

正想着，突然狛枝拿着一个东东戳了戳他。

“阿创！看！法老beam！！”他抬起手举起小小的法杖道具。

日向因为他的举动，满脑子只剩下狛枝被金色的饰品衬托的更加显得白嫩诱人的胸口和腋下，只觉得耳边有轻微的biu的一声。

狛枝马上把手缩回来凑到他旁边。

日向：“？”

“不好了！！有个金字塔的尖突然就粉碎了！”

“怎么了怎么了？”

日向：“你刚刚…不会真的发射了什么光线吧。”

狛枝：“……不小心……”

日向还没等他说完，一把捂住他的嘴，把他往怀里一夹，在他耳边小声说道：“我们就当什么都不知道。”

狛枝点点头，日向才放开他。

“好险啊……还好没打到人，不然就死了。”狛枝拍拍胸口。

“你小心一点啊！这里这么多人！”想到这层日向也出了一身冷汗，来旅个游他可不想意外丧妻，原因还是因为玩嗨了不小心放了射线。

“放松心情的时候就稍微没控制住，因为之前在天界的时候大家没事都打着玩。”狛枝不开心的踢地上的石头。

“真是的。”日向嘀嘀咕咕的拉着狛枝去拍照。

看着狛枝穿着裸露的衣服欢快的在大街上走，他又开始不爽了。

酸溜溜的日向完全忘记了自己也没比狛枝穿的多多少。

他们在景区拍了很多照片后换回了普通的衣服。

随着裸露的上身被遮住，日向的心里升起了终于遮起来的奇妙情绪，一边又因为自己喜欢而看不到又有些失落。

啊！为什么！他对男人没兴趣的！而且以前带他们上游泳课的时候都看了不知道多少次了，他都，完全，一点，都没感觉。

最多就是觉得他们有些瘦。

可是现在一看到狛枝露出的身体部分他就像被打了鸡血一样。

“……老师？为什么一脸……那样的表情。”刚套上衣服的狛枝就看见日向直勾勾的看着自己，有些无语。

不知道是不是错觉。

感觉老师看自己的眼神越来越露骨了。

而且他觉得老师这样很可爱…

虽然他不知道为什么老师总是这样盯着自己看。

自己又没有巨乳，大家有的都有，没有的都没有，而且他一副营养不良的样子，有什么好看的。

不过他知道有一句话是情人眼里出西施，可能就算是这样贫瘠的身体，老师也……喜欢？

唔……

一般来说正常人不会对自己这种有那样的兴趣吧。

…不管了，先玩吧！

日向发现了一件事。

他和狛枝一起拍合照的时候，狛枝都面朝着他，当他想拍狛枝一个人的时候，狛枝就躲躲闪闪，不看镜头，明明他之前看他所在的咖啡厅网站主页里也拍了面向镜头的照片，这是怎么回事。

前两次出行旅游就是为了放松，光顾着和狛枝一起度过开心的时光，完全忘记拍照。

而这次蜜月日向为了某些不可告人的目的而特意买了相机，结果发现给狛枝拍照的时候，他十分不配合。

不过不知道是狛枝上镜还是日向自带美颜滤镜，就算是抢拍他也觉得很好看。

整整玩了一天他们才回到旅馆里，他们订的房间有着落地窗，拉开窗帘就可以看到充满特色的有着金字塔的风景。

日向在接着狛枝之后洗完澡出来，就见狛枝穿着睡衣和短裤趴在在床上玩手机，因为新婚的时候做的太狠，那之后狛枝一直不肯让他做，看着狛枝被四角裤包住的圆润的臀部和白嫩的大腿，他觉得自己憋了这么久该开荤了。

他摸上床蹭到狛枝身边，拉起他的一束金发一边摸一边漫不经心的说道：“……我们来做吧。”

“哈？不要。”狛枝迟疑了一下，立刻直接了当的拒绝了，并把头发从日向的手里解救出来，“别玩我的头发。”

狛枝把手机往边上一丢，做出准备睡觉的样子。

“别呀，我们不是出来度蜜月吗？”日向搂住狛枝。

“…明天还要出去，我可不想睡掉一天，你自己解决吧。”

老婆就在身边，蜜月期居然要自己解决？？？

哪有这种残酷不讲理的事。

“我不信你一点感觉都没有！”趁狛枝不注意他把手伸进狛枝的内裤里摸了一把小狛枝，立刻就感受到手里的东西挺立起来。“蜜月就是要出来旅行加做爱的！都这样了，就来做吧！”

“唔嗯……”突然被抓住弱点，狛枝忍不住发出舒服的声音，但是之前已经在心里决定了整个蜜月期都不会答应和日向做，可是的确他们还在蜜月就彼此各自解决是有点怪。

“那……我想……”

“不行。”

狛枝脸上泛着动情的红晕，缓缓说了几个字就被日向突然无情的打断。

“我还没说完呢。”

“跟你相处十多年，你撅屁股我就知道你想说什么，那个是不可能的。”日向冷酷的驳回了狛枝还未说出口的提议。

“……为什么。”狛枝很不满，“我也是男人啊！不是你说想做吗？”

“虽然你持久性很好，天天做不会觉得肾虚。但是你，一天做一次就累趴了吧。而且还是你躺着我在动。你觉得如果让你来，你有那个体力做完一次吗？做完了你有体力处理后续吗？洗澡，洗衣服、床单，做饭呢？”日向为了捍卫自己的好攻的属性，少见的对狛枝咄咄逼人。

“唔……”狛枝被说的……无话反驳。

“老师……欺负人……”他小声说道。

其实他也没想过要换，只是突然觉得这样也可以。可是经过日向这么一说，觉得自己好像躺着就可以爽，而且不用干任何事情，好像是挺不错的噢……

但是……

“那就不做了！”他把日向的手从裤子里拉出来，缩起身体，看起来可可怜怜的样子，“…说什么喜欢我，结果只是喜欢上我。”

“……你从哪学来的这种话。”日向见狛枝打死不肯松口，摸向他的大腿，“这种时候装可怜我可不会假装不知道让着你，那你把裤子脱了，我不进去，让我蹭蹭总可以吧嘿嘿嘿……”说到后面他一边发出变态的笑声一边用已经硬的不行的下体顶了一下狛枝因为蜷起来而向后撅的屁股。

“啊！都几点了！脱了裤子不进来脱什么脱？还睡不睡了。”装可怜无效，还被又硬又热的东西给戳了一下，狛枝气呼呼的捂住屁股，回头瞪着他。

“……”空气突然安静。

“那就来做吧，狛枝~我保证就做一次，肯定不会影响到明天的。”日向开始耍赖，用脸隔着睡衣蹭着狛枝的肩膀和肩胛骨的地方。

“嗯啊……不要蹭我……那里……”

“答应我吧……答应我吧……”日向仿佛自带回音的不停在狛枝的耳边低声重复道。

“啊啊……好吧好吧，别凑在我耳边。”温热的气息打在敏感的耳根，狛枝虽然觉得可以忍，但日向实在太吵只好松口了。

得到许可的日向立刻扒掉了狛枝的内裤，露出白净的下体和圆润的屁股，握住他微微抬起的下体抚摸起来。

“啊嗯……”下体猝然被温暖的手掌包裹住，狛枝发出舒服的声音。

“……其实……这都怪你白天撩拨我。”日向在狛枝身后轻轻啃咬他的肩膀，含糊地说道。

“我可不记得……嗯嗯……自己有做过撩拨你的事……”狛枝颤着音为自己辩解。

狛枝很无辜，他仔细回想了今天白天也觉得他根本什么都没做。

日向却把自己性致高昂的原因安在他的头上，真是过分！

听见狛枝这样说，日向愤愤地用头顶起狛枝的胳膊，舔起光洁的腋窝。

“啊嗯~老师你做什么啊……”猝不及防的被舔，湿湿热热的触感让他还未反应过来，便因为快感而发出好听的声音。

“……因为，你太没有自觉了……”只有小绒毛的腋窝柔软不失弹性，因为是排汗较多的地方，也散发着比其他地方要浓一点地奶香味，他感觉有些晕乎乎的，抽空回答狛枝的疑问，“公共场合坦胸露乳，还给别人看你的腋下……”

“哈啊？我是男的吧……嗯啊啊……”狛枝刚反驳了一句就被日向捏住乳尖，爱抚着因为快感微微鼓起地粉嫩乳晕。

日向抬起头，握住狛枝的肩膀将他翻过身，面对着自己，刚刚还被又舔又捏的狛枝这下被直勾勾地盯着，有些别扭起来。

“不行就是不行。”

“诶？”

“你啊，要更注意一下这方面。”

“唔……”狛枝眼神飘忽的开始研究窗帘上的花纹。

看见狛枝一副不想听的样子，他就来气……趁狛枝专心的数花纹将手指塞进紧热的后穴。

“唔啊！”身后猝不及防被塞入异物，把企图神游的狛枝给拉了回来，十字瞳孔看向自己，甚至隐约能看见金色的眼里倒映着自己的身影，这点让日向心里的不爽稍微减弱了一些。

但是！在人多的地方毫不在意的露出身体这种行为还是不能苟同！！

就、就算是他，除了游泳以外也不会在外面裸上身啊！

日向闷不吭声的扩张完，将热到青筋爆起的阴茎缓缓插入进去。

“啊……”狛枝因为炙热的触感整个声音都发软了，他环住日向的脖子，抬腰迎合缓慢的抽插。

“……啊嗯……快点啊……”本想着做完一次就马上睡觉，平时急吼吼的日向今天却以及其缓慢的速度抽插，狛枝有种被骗了的感觉。

他双腿环住日向的腰磨蹭着，有些赌气般的想着说点什么让日向赶紧完事，他都被莫名安上撩拨别人的名头了，不撩拨一下岂不是很亏！？

还没想好的狛枝突然就被日向搂进怀里，直接几乎身体所有重心都到了他们的连接处。

“唔！你做什……啊啊……”日向就着这个姿势下了床，本想松开双腿，结果现在不得不像个树獭一样趴在日向身上，日向沉重的呼吸打在狛枝的耳朵和肩膀上，让他的腰都发软了。

日向抱着狛枝来到放包的地方，腾出一只手翻出里面的相机，另一只手臂紧紧的将狛枝搂在怀里。

这样的姿势，光走路的动作就让狛枝喘不过气来，软趴趴的趴在日向怀里发出断断续续的呻吟，等他反应过来的时候，被放在了柔软的地毯上。

“到底要……啊啊……干什么呀……”日向看样子应该也是忍耐了很久，脸上满是红潮，不难想象自己的脸是什么样子。

接着，他就将手里的相机对准了狛枝，并突然的将插在后穴的阴茎几乎全部抽出，又狠狠地全根没入。

和刚刚不温不火的在体内小幅度的抽插相比，突如其来的快感让狛枝仿佛整个腰都触电一般，然后他就听见了相机拍照的声音。

“哈啊……不要拍……啊嗯……嗯……”他胡乱的抬手想要盖住相机，却被按住。

“狛枝~来和后面金字塔合影啊~”日向一边抽插一边拍，第一次透过相机看这样的狛枝有种别样的快感，虽然主观上来说自己大概拍的不怎样，但他依旧很兴奋。

“啊……不要……嗯嗯……快停下…啊……”冰冷的镜头对着自己，还有相机的拍照的声音让狛枝浑身不自在。

“刚刚不是还让我快点吗？现在又让我停下来，你也太难伺候了……”日向凑到他的耳边坏心眼的曲解他的意思。

“不要……拍……啊……唔嗯……”狛枝红着脸委屈地抬起手臂挡住脸，话音都带着一丝鼻音，反而惹得日向更加激动起来。

脸被挡住，于是日向把镜头转向他们的交合处，粉嫩的后穴顺从地含着颜色要深一些爆着青筋地阴茎，交合处满是透明的液体显得更加淫靡，后穴因为被拍照所带来的羞耻感而不停地收缩吮吸着。

“……不让我拍脸，拍这里总行了吧。”说完他就对着令人血脉偾张的画面拍了起来。

“哈啊……变态啊啊！”狛枝最后声音都在颤抖。

“蜜月旅行总得留点有意义的记录嘛……你又变得更紧了，真色……”

“这种……啊嗯……东西有什么意义啊啊啊！”

拍了个爽的日向觉得相机确实有点碍事，放到一边搂住狛枝颤抖的身体，专心抽插起来。

越来越多的液体因为抽插带出来，使日向插入的更加顺畅，怀里软软轻轻的身体像棉花糖一样散发着甜甜的奶味。

抽插的水声夹杂着狛枝害羞的喘息让他动作越发地大了起来，日向爱抚着狛枝的背脊，亲吻他发热的脸颊。

落地窗外的金字塔让他清楚的意识到他正在异国和狛枝做爱，仅仅是这样，他的心情就激动起来，蜜月大概也就是这样的感觉吧。

随着狛枝发出颤抖的呻吟，他射了出来，稀少的体液溅在日向的小腹上，让他腹部一热，也立刻缴械投降。

“哈啊……好热……”狛枝躺在柔软的地毯上，精神恍惚地低声道，高潮和被内射的余韵还未完全平复下来，随着喘息身体的起伏让还插在狛枝体内的日向感觉自己好像又精神起来了。

他抽出阴茎，把浑身发软的狛枝翻了个身，对着还没来得及闭合的穴口又插了进去。

“嗯……嗯？”趴跪在地毯上已经有些迷糊的狛枝发出疑惑的声音，“不是……啊啊……就一次……吗……”

“……抱歉。狛枝，我忍不住了……”

结果后半狛枝完全就是半神志不清的状态，但是他的内心，只有一个想法很清楚，那就是惩罚这个说话不算数的男人！

第二天之后，日向就为了自己一时兴起的欲望付出了代价，又开始了他的快乐禁欲蜜月（日向：并不快乐）。

【如果大天使枝突然变成女孩子了】

本篇狛枝突然变成女性，包含BG的性描写，将会把该篇章放在文章最末，但按照时间线顺序这个篇章应该在这里，避免有雷BG的人看到不适因此移至最后

【白衣天使の看护~】

因为日向轮班轮到带即将高考的高三生，虽然没有有些国家的高三的学习氛围那么紧张，但也比平时要忙的多，加上日向很负责任，连课间都在准备教案和考卷等提升学力的东西，每天回家都累的不行。

有几次甚至直接在学校呆到很晚才回家，晚饭都没吃，回来直接趴在床上睡着，第一次的时候狛枝有些不知所措，犹豫了半天还是上前帮他脱掉衣服扛进浴室里洗干净再扛回床上。

中途日向醒过来，道了个歉，得到狛枝的白眼一双。

终于，学生们高考完那一天，日向也仿佛整个人也参加了一次高考一样脱了力，同时得到了一个长假。

一直紧绷的神经一旦放松下来，总是十分健康的日向居然生病了。

刚放假第一天他回到家倒头就睡。

第二天狛枝被身边仿佛暖炉一样的体温给热醒了。

他一下慌了。

“老师……你身上好热。”他下床翻箱倒柜的找出体温计给日向量体温。

他拉开日向身上的被子，把体温计塞到日向的腋下。

日向被体温计冰了一下，醒了过来，就看见狛枝担心的坐在床边，睡觉时穿的衣服一如既往没扣扣子，白皙的胸腹印入眼帘。

啊……好热……

日向感到脑袋昏昏沉沉，全身无力像躺在棉花上一样，不过看到狛枝敞开着衣服，无意识地抬手摸向他的胸口，入手适中的温度对感到很热的身体来说十分舒适，也感受到手掌所接触的胸前，因为自己触摸而挺立起来的小点。

“唔嗯！”狛枝猝不及防被袭胸，被迫发出了一声急促的呻吟。

“不要乱动，在量体温呢。”他想把发烫的手掌拉下来，发现这家伙抬的是夹着体温计的那条手臂，而且这样居然还夹着体温计不动，但放在身上的手完全没有要挪动意思。

这、这……

因为工作原因，他们快半年没做过了，结果这家伙一生病就完全不顾自己的意思开始耍流氓，狛枝差点被气笑了。

对于狛枝来说这真是煎熬的五分钟。

日向大概真的脑子烧糊了，只觉得手感很好，耳边传来隐忍的喘息让他有点激动，恨不得爬起来把人按在床上吃早餐。

事实上他也试着这样做了。

？

为什么爬起不来。

身体很热，但是也感觉很沉重。

终于五分钟过了，狛枝黑着脸拉开胸前的手，看了看温度计。

39.2度。

狛枝脸黑不起来了。

该说发这么高烧还想着这种事，是不是说明问题不是很大。

他给日向盖好被子，换了外出的衣服出去了。

迷迷糊糊的日向则一直感觉自己像在云里雾里。

不知过了多久，狛枝回来了。

“老师……醒醒……”他轻声喊道，随之而来的是湿哒哒流着水的湿毛巾“吧唧”一下放在了日向的头上。

“！！！”

日向被淋了一脸的冷水，比起睁眼，身体自动控制手抬起来把毛巾给扔到一边。

“……你干嘛。”日向彻底清醒了，瞪着一脸无辜的狛枝。

“……照、照顾你。”似乎意识到自己可能做的不对，狛枝尽量摆出一副无辜的样子。

“把水拧干啊！”日向痛心疾首道。

“知道了。”狛枝把还在往下滴水的毛巾拿走拧干，胡乱的把日向脸上的水擦干净之后放在了他的额头上。

微凉的毛巾放在头上，日向闭上眼，舒服的叹了口气。

“老师，等会要不要喝点粥，垫垫肚子再吃退烧药。”

“你做了粥？”

“去找猫枝做了一些带回来的。”

……

日向睁眼：“你换件衣服照顾我。”

狛枝满脸问号：“哈？”

日向抬起手：“右边衣柜下面第二格抽屉里……有护士服。”

说完，一副装死的样子闭上了眼。

狛枝顿了一下，才起身去打开抽屉，一套折的整整齐齐的衣服放在里面，拿出来一看，果然不是什么正经护士服，还随着展开，塞在衣服里的白色小内衣和长袜也掉了下来。

狛枝头上挂着黑线。

看在日向生病的份上，这点要求就忍了吧。

狛枝一边说服自己一边换衣服。

……虽然就算日向没有生病，大概只要打滚耍赖一番，狛枝也会乖乖穿上吧。

一阵悉悉索索的换衣服声过后，狛枝拿了一把椅子放到床边。

日向抬眼就看到狛枝一脸别扭的坐在椅子上——穿着那件白色的护士服。

他正尴尬的按着领口，看到日向看过来解释道“衣服上面全扣上太闷了，但是扣子间距也太长了……”

是的，他知道狛枝喜欢不扣衣服上面的扣子，所以故意选了扣子间距大的。

还有短到只比包臀裙长一点点的下摆和白色的过膝袜，露出的绝对领域看得日向心神荡漾。

只不过坐姿十分端正，双腿并拢完全看不到里面，本以为这个姿势能看到什么呢……

日向一本正经的说着奇怪的话：“内裤你穿的是和衣服放在一起的吗？”

狛枝实在不是很想理他，“……穿的就是普通的内裤啊。”

日向伸出手放在露出的大腿上扒拉起来：“让我看看~”

狛枝忍……实在忍无可忍，他把在腿上乱摸的手给推回去，去客厅拿了两个袋子进来，从其中一个袋子里拿出一盒粥。

“赶紧吃吧！吃完了吃药。”狛枝把日向扶起来，让他靠在靠枕上，把粥递给他。

虽然很想让狛枝喂自己，毕竟都穿上了这样的护士服，就很有想让他为自己服务一下的欲望。

但是大概他能想象到这个结果将是粥被撒的被子上都是，毕竟这家伙会把全是水的毛巾往自己脸上甩。

加上摸了狛枝的胸，还摸了狛枝的腿，他好像没那么虚弱了，于是无言的打开盒盖吃粥。

猫枝做的粥里放了青菜，入口即化，软糯浓郁而不油腻的口感十分开胃，即使日向感到头晕乎乎的，也吃了不少。

狛枝把东西收拾好，日向看着他从拿进屋里的袋子中拿出了一个和他现在穿的十分搭配的物品——一个针筒。

……

“为……为什么你会有那个东西？”日向有点方。

“嗯……这可是我特意去找校医让她开的药，听说你烧的有点严重还给你配了药，如果吃药退不了烧就打一针在屁股上。”狛枝拿着针筒靠近。

“不！发烧为什么要打屁股针，把那玩意拿远点！”日向把靠枕从身后拿出来挡在身前。

“哈？你不是想让我穿这种衣服照顾你吗，既然这么想看护士的话，我就做点护士会做的事呀。放心，不会痛的，我已经看过相关书籍里打针的部分了。校医说了打一针保证能好，比吃药有效的多。”狛枝捏着针筒坐在床边的椅子上看着日向隐隐有些瑟瑟发抖的样子。

“你你你……对！你不能伤人，理论知识不能保证你完全能应用在实际操作上！而且你那种拿针的方式完全就是想狠狠地扎在我的屁股上吧！护士才不是这么拿针筒的！”吃了些东西加上可怕的针筒离自己这么近，日向连反驳都开始有条理起来。

他可从来没有想到会有沦落到可能被狛枝打屁股针的一天。

看着据理力争的日向，狛枝莫名想笑。

“因为还没装药所以怎么拿都无所谓吧。”他把针筒放在床头柜上，贴近日向的耳边低声道，“还是说……老师看过什么小护士的av所以很了解护士拿针筒的方式吗？”

“我没有看！”日向恶狠狠地反驳，作势要捏狛枝的脸。

“再说我没有想伤害你啊，带有恶意才叫伤害，我这是在关心你的健康问题，我怎么可能用自己的命和你开玩笑呢。”狛枝笑着躲开，“只是带有一点负面的碰撞立刻就会被认为是伤害，像我和你之间亲昵的打闹根本不能算啦。”

虽然从狛枝嘴里听到亲昵的打闹这个词日向还有些小脸红，仔细想想的确有时候小打小闹时狛枝力道根本不大，他也有过疑惑但是相信狛枝的自控力就没管那么多，而且那个力道……别说让人有危机感，让人产生兴奋感还差不多。

可是……这家伙居然真的是在关心他而要给他打针这点让他觉得好可怕啊啊啊！

“总之先拿药过来吧。”他抹了把脸，“用来吃的药。”

“好——”狛枝拖长音去拿药和水杯。

吃了药的日向又躺回床上，看见狛枝乖巧的穿着护士服坐在床边的椅子上，有点心动。

被狛枝照顾的机会可不多。

“喂。”

“嗯？”

“你……要是亲我一口，我可能会好的快一点。”

说完，他莫名有些害羞，而且想到如果传染给狛枝就不好了，打算没说过那句话似的闭上眼睛装鸵鸟。

紧接着鼻间便充满了淡淡的奶香，柔软微凉的唇触碰着他的嘴唇，轻的似乎他一动就会离开一般，于是他一动不动，柔软的触感和淡淡的气息让他又进入了睡眠。

……真可惜，要是没那么快闭上眼，说不定就能看到狛枝的表情了，日向在睡着前这样想着。

日向迷迷糊糊的睡了很久，再醒来感觉好多了，他坐起身准备起床，结果刚起来，头还是有些晕乎乎的。

四下看了看，狛枝没有在房间里。

真是的还期待醒来能看到狛枝穿着护士服趴在床边睡觉什么的结果居然就这么走了！

他穿着睡衣下床看了一圈，确定了狛枝真的跑去上班了。

于是他无聊的开始玩起游戏机。

好久没有这么高强度的工作，导致快半年没有夜晚生活不说，连娱乐都几乎没有，好在轮到一次高三要好几年，不然三年一次这么折腾他也许就会消极怠工了吧。

日向因为身体稍微好点就得意忘形的只穿着薄薄的睡衣玩着昨天解放后买来的新游戏，直到天黑狛枝下班都没停下，整个人都玩嗨了。

“你身体好了？”狛枝一边进门一边问道。“吃饭了吗？”

“……啊……还没。”日向放下游戏机，正准备起身去做饭。

刚起来他眼前一花，差点没站稳。

好在狛枝就在不远处，看他摇摇欲坠的样子，赶忙过来扶住他。

！

“老师你身上这么热还在这玩游戏！！？”

哇！被狛枝训斥了……

这可是从没想到过的事啊……

可是……好像他确实有点得意忘形了，大概体温温度又升高了吧，照顾别人的时候头头是道，轮到自己的时候就敷衍了事。

“……还不是因为你照顾我照顾到一半跑了……”日向不满的小声嘀咕，却还是被耳尖的狛枝听到。

“老师都睡着了我总不可能干坐一天吧。”狛枝把日向带到床边让他躺好。

“还好我有先见之明，在回家前又去了猫枝家里一趟，让他做了新鲜的粥带回来。”狛枝拿着粥进来，阴阳怪气的说道，“老师真是懂得不让我的辛苦白费呢。”

日向自知理亏，无言的吃饭服药后，蔫蔫的去洗了个热水澡。

还是狛枝放好的热水。

想着让狛枝照顾自己，但真的看到他放热水收拾东西什么的，又忍不住心疼起来，可恶要赶紧好起来，他看不得狛枝做家务。

不过这家伙倒是明智的找了别人做饭，等他好了要找个时间好好谢一下猫枝。

这样想着，看到狛枝洗完穿着睡衣从浴室里出来，依旧是前门敞开，一个扣子都不屑于扣的样子。

为什么这家伙这样都不会生病啊……除了之前在海边意外翻车，狛枝真的是全年保持健康状态，连亚健康都没有过。

日向想着就算不能做什么，至少让他陪着躺一起也好，于是示意他过来。

狛枝其实一点也不想这么早就上床，不过看见日向虚弱的样子，突然有了一种责任感，于是他拉开被子进了被窝。

狛枝刚进被窝就被日向搂住，适中的温度和手感让他有种特别爽的感觉，可惜的是因为身体不是处于健康状态，想做点啥都做不了，有点遗憾。

“唔嗯……你身上好热……”

啊啊啊……为什么要发出这种声音，那种从鼻腔里发出来的仿佛撒娇一样的呻吟在耳边炸开，根本受不了啊！！！

日向不顾反抗收紧双臂，在昏昏沉沉的脑内一边吐槽一边慢慢又进入了睡眠。

第二天早晨！

神清气爽！

怀里是被抱的紧紧的，睡得脸颊粉扑扑的可爱睡颜的狛枝！

因为他的动作而醒过来的狛枝还被紧紧的框在怀里，他艰难的抬起手揉眼睛，眼都还没睁开就被猝不及防地狠狠在粉嫩的唇上亲了一口。

“早上好呀，凪斗！”

睡前谈话

“虽然那些人很可恨，但是……我很喜欢你淫乱的样子。”  
“……哈？”  
日向像以往一样搂着狛枝，在狛枝昏昏欲睡的时候，突然说出了这种话。  
“在说什么啊……突然说这种话，老师脑子被门夹了吗？”狛枝突然被日向用这种词形容，相当不满地开始语言攻击他。  
“可是是事实嘛。因为，如果狛枝一直保持那个样子，对我来说太过圣洁了，根本没办法产生性欲啊……这样想着，以现在对你的感情来说，对我是一件好事……”  
因为被日向搂在怀里，狛枝看不到日向说这话时是什么样的脸，只听见他的声音在耳边响起，平静的说着这样的话。  
只是普通的被搂住，但是每次听到日向直白的表达对自己的喜爱，他总是会觉得比被触摸身体更心动，仿佛心灵的敏感点被触碰一般。  
当然除了被说淫乱，还有被日向说圣洁什么的，也够害羞的。  
他一点都不认为自己圣洁。  
倒不如说把自己从几乎绝望的边缘中拉出来的老师，像黑暗里的一束光一样，无论过了多久，他大概都不会忘记那个样子吧。  
仿佛全身都在闪闪发光一样充满了希望，好像和他在一起，就不会坠入绝望似的，什么样的事情老师都会解决掉。  
而且学生时代的时候老师也经常关心自己……他一直在接受老师的善意。  
所以即使是现在这样平淡的日子，他也过的很开心。  
“唔……”  
“啊，这样说不会伤害到你了吧……”  
“我可没有那么脆弱。”  
“难道狛枝对我不是一样的感觉吗！”  
“有……是有啦……”  
“对吧，因为喜欢，所以会想要亲密接触，所以虽然这样说有点过分，但我觉得，你变得这么淫乱是一件好事……可以毫无顾忌的和你亲密接触。”日向双臂依然很轻柔的搂着狛枝，抚摸狛枝柔软的头发。  
“当然，如果我作为老师的话，一点也不觉得你变成这样是好事，希望你能一直保持纯洁。不过就算变成这样，你的心灵还是十分纯粹的……我是这样认为的。”  
“……不要一口一个淫乱啊！”  
“你不会是害羞了吧？”  
“再说你是怎么就判断我淫乱了？”  
“唔……就算和你做之前是处男，我也稍微了解过一些的啦，比如普通情况是不会湿的那么快啦……还有稍微碰一下就有感觉了……你不会没有那个自觉吧？”  
“唔唔……！？”  
“要不，下一次我们做的时候录下来呀？”  
日向凑到狛枝耳边低声说道，呼出来的气息吹在耳根，让狛枝全身都有些发软，好在本来就躺在床上，应该没有被发现自己的异样，狛枝按下差点发出来的喘息，坚定的拒绝了这个提议。  
“不要！”  
“为什么？……很诱人哦。”  
“你是变态吗……！我才不要……不要看自己的那个样子……”  
“不要害羞嘛，我觉得庆幸的是那之后，只有我能看到你的那副样子，所以我认为没什么不好。虽然之前有人也看到了，这确实让人有些不爽。”  
“可我和他们……的时候，打从心底厌恶他们，也不是自愿的啊！”一提到那些人狛枝整个人都不好了。  
“嗯，所以能像这样保护你真的太好了……我知道你肯定遭受了无法想象的伤害，一想到这些，我的心就像被挤压一般疼痛而窒息。  
但是不管你受到什么样的对待，在我心里，你都是一如既往的纯粹，像宝石一样的存在，但我实在没有去了解那些的勇气。  
只是，如果有知道的那一天，我也绝对，绝对不会抛弃你，甚至会更加珍惜你。”日向说到这里，忍不住收紧了双臂，虽然他喜欢这样的狛枝，但对于这个过程，他依旧提到就会忍不住心疼起来。  
“你也知道是无法想象的事，如果那些事……肮脏的令人想吐，你还会……说出这样的话吗？”虽然听到日向这样敞开心扉说这些话，狛枝即有些开心，又心情有些复杂。  
那些事是不可能忘记的，他也决定了，绝不让日向知道那些事。  
“啊啊，那不是理所当然的吗？因为现在，你的眼睛是那么的纯粹，你的心是那么的坚定。越是肮脏的事，只会体现你值得被更好的对待，你就是我心中的天使。  
……所以对我来说，自己这样所爱的人，能自愿在自己面前展现的淫乱的姿态，全身心都这样信任着自己，在我心里，没有比这更最美丽的了。”  
“唔嗯……”明明前面还在说着让人感动的话，结果到了后面又开始说一些乱七八糟的了……  
“啊嘞？”  
“老师……你要是想做的话就直说啊……”糟了……老师再也不是埋头苦干的人了，到底是从哪里学了这种东西啊，说这种话来撩拨自己……  
而且他真的因为被说了这种话而有感觉了……难道自己真的很淫乱吗！都到了几句话就会有感觉的地步了……  
“诶？真的有感觉了吗，让我摸摸。”刚刚还老老实实搂着狛枝的手，像是有预谋一般立刻伸进了狛枝的内裤里。  
“果然是有感觉了……而且后面也……”  
“唔…！不要说了！”都已经伸进裤子里的手没有像以往一样简单直接的塞进去，只在穴口轻轻摸了一把，感受到自己流出来的液体被触摸的触感让他产生了无比的羞耻感。  
“湿的这么厉害，说说也没什么吧？”虽然被打断，但日向还是把话说出来了，果然狛枝的脸更红了。  
一直以来，日向多少感觉到在做的时候，狛枝会比较有主见，前戏自己也会做，只有后半累了才会让他自己发挥。  
所以有的时候他会故意做两次……  
毕竟他真的对软软瘫倒，可以为所欲为说什么都听话的狛枝一点抵抗力都没有，看到这样的狛枝他就忍不住再来一次。  
直到前不久被做调查问卷，他才知道自己一直都只顾自己舒服……连狛枝被弄痛了都不知道，虽然听狛枝说后来主要是舒服的感觉多一些，但他一直耿耿于怀。  
他忍不住会想，在这个过程狛枝是不是没得到满足，所以才那么有余地……就在前几天，稍微去了解了一下这方面的知识，看到仅仅是听自己说话就有感觉的狛枝，他有些控制不住的开心起来。  
只是触摸，谁都能让狛枝有感觉，但因为话语而有感觉的只有自己。  
当然他说的这些话也都是真心的，一直压在心里没有说出口。  
虽然自己说出来也有些羞耻，不过他稍微明白为什么有的人在做爱的时候喜欢说很多话了。  
一直显得游刃有余，丝毫不在乎在自己面前露出任何样子，却因为只是被说出事实而害羞到不行的狛枝真的太可爱了。  
他忍不住亲了一口狛枝，因为本来就靠的很近，轻易就能亲到狛枝的嘴唇，手上揉捏着柔软的腰和臀部。  
“唔……”狛枝下意识拽着日向胸前的衣服，好在日向停下说那些奇怪的话，亲吻也让他减轻了一些害羞的感觉。  
“你好可爱哦。”刚结束亲吻，日向保持几乎没有空隙的距离贴着狛枝，又说起让狛枝脸红的话来。  
“唔唔…！不要乱用形容词啊！”  
狛枝已经完全陷在害羞的状态里，像只走散的小动物一样，只会巴巴的揪着日向胸口的衣服，完全没有以往的从容。  
日向突然起身把狛枝抱起来，抱到隔壁试衣间的穿衣镜前的沙发上，让狛枝坐在自己的腿上面对着镜子。  
“啊……”  
日向揽着他的腰防止他从身上掉下去，一边空着的手将他的睡衣解开。  
第一次这样看着自己满脸情欲的样子，加上渐渐裸露的身体，清楚的能看到自己的身体起了生理反应，狛枝下意识闭上了眼睛。  
日向咬住他白嫩的脖子，引来一阵颤抖，手也抚摸着胸口，玩弄着挺立起来的乳尖。  
“不要闭上眼睛嘛。”  
“唔嗯……”狛枝发出害羞的声音，和以往不同。  
日向就是能听出来，狛枝已经害羞到从未有过的程度了。  
但他反而更加激烈的抚摸揉捏狛枝上身的敏感点，即使他已经完全硬了，小日向顶在狛枝柔软的屁股上。  
他却完全没有去动狛枝和自己的裤子。  
“啊……唔……”狛枝被弄到全身发软，偏偏身下不管是前面还是后面却都完全没有得到纾解，他急促的喘息不仅仅因为快感，还因为前所未有的羞耻心。  
日向亲吻着他的脖颈，在他耳边轻轻地说道：“舒服吗？”  
“……啊……”狛枝忍不住挪动了一下屁股。  
突然，日向停止了所有的爱抚。  
“唔嗯……”狛枝虽然很舒服但还没有高潮，如果继续这样被摸下去即使没有被触碰前面大概也会高潮，但突然的停止，让他不由得睁开了眼睛。  
他刚睁眼就看到镜子里自己坐在日向的身上，上衣挂在手臂上要掉不掉，整个上身都暴露在外，上衣完全没有任何遮挡作用，穿在身上的灰白格子内裤已经被撑起了小帐篷，而自己的脸上泛着红晕，眼角有着生理的眼泪，嘴角因为太过舒服涎水流下来了都没发现。  
而现在这张乱七八糟的脸上，明显的露出了欲求不满的表情。  
“你都不回答我，也不看镜子……”像是知道狛枝的疑问，日向贴着他的脖子有些委屈的说道。  
“唔……我不想看……好奇怪……”狛枝眼神飘忽，却又不由自主去看镜子。  
他从没想过自己这个样子，被那群人强行按在镜子前的时候也根本没有心情去看自己到底被弄成什么样，如果…看到自己被那群变态弄的很舒服的样子，只会让自己感到绝望而已。  
可是现在不一样了。  
“我想让你知道自己有多迷人。”日向抬手放在他的胸前，“你看，这里刚刚被我说了以后就一直是硬硬的吧？颜色还这么粉嫩，小小的，可爱的忍不住想欺负。”他捏住柔嫩的乳尖。  
“唔啊！”镜子里清晰的看到自己的身体被抚摸玩弄，身体上的触感，还有日向详细的描述，三重的刺激一下子让他整个脑袋都浆糊了。  
“你乖乖的看着镜子，看我怎么样让你舒服，我就让你舒服到底。”日向开始揉捏手里小小的乳尖，“我又不会伤害你，相信我。”  
听见日向后面一句话，狛枝仿佛大脑进入了一种朦胧的状态，好像整个人飘在云里一样。  
“嗯……”  
“舒服吗？”他又问了一遍。  
“哈啊……”  
“狛枝……回答我。”日向加重了手上的力道。  
“啊……舒……舒服……嗯……”狛枝想要闭上眼，却又不由自主的看着。  
乳尖的颜色被玩弄下渐渐变地微红。  
狛枝仿佛喘不过气来了，他不停地喘息着，看着自己胸口起伏，发红的乳尖让他觉得十分打眼。  
日向拉起狛枝另一只手，放在他没有照顾到的另一边乳尖上，轻轻的像蛊惑一般：“另一边很寂寞吧？自己摸摸。”  
“唔嗯……啊……”狛枝听了之后机械的揉捏起自己的乳尖，因为可以看到镜子里日向的手，脑子里一团浆糊的狛枝下意识模仿起日向。  
“你好聪明……”日向忍不住舔了一口狛枝的耳后。贴着耳后说道，“好喜欢你。”  
狛枝浑身一颤，内裤前面被打湿了。  
“这就去了啊。”日向轻声笑了笑，他还是第一次看到这样的狛枝，只是稍微说了几句话而已，没想到效果这么厉害。  
狛枝喘息的声音让日向更加精神，但和平时没有太大区别，所以他显得很镇定。  
虽然他的小日向都已经顶着狛枝的屁股了，不过狛枝已经自顾不暇，如果他这时候动一下屁股，大概日向也要忍不住了。  
同时一向嘴笨，不会甜言蜜语的日向发现只是说句喜欢，狛枝就反应这么大。  
他搂着狛枝的腰，把湿哒哒的裤子脱下来，因为这个空档，狛枝好像稍微清醒了一些，他有些害羞想转过身体不看镜子却被日向搂住不让他动弹。  
日向把狛枝的腿抬起来摆出给小孩把尿的姿势，使狛枝身体下滑，露出湿漉漉的粉色后穴。  
“呜……”看见自己羞耻的姿势，狛枝有些委屈，嗓子里发出小小的声音。  
接着日向的手指就伸了进去。  
“后面流了好多水啊。”日向一边抽插一边说道，他发现只是描述一下狛枝的身体，就让狛枝紧张害羞的不行。“只是塞了一根手指而已，你的水就流得我满手都是……你听到了吗，正发出咕啾咕啾的声音哦……”  
“呜啊……讨厌……”听到日向这么细致的形容，加上被迫看到镜子里的画面，狛枝全身都绷紧了。  
“没关系哦，我就是喜欢你这样淫乱的样子……”日向亲了亲狛枝的侧脸，“湿成这样说明你很想要我吧？”  
“呜呜~~~”狛枝纠结的哼唧起来。  
“凪斗，想要我进来吗？”日向的手抽插地越来越慢。  
“……想……哈啊……要……嗯唔……”狛枝小声的说道。  
“是谁都可以进去吗？嗯？”日向将手指抽出来，粉嫩的穴口因为手指的离去，欲求不满的开合着，流出的液体也把日向的裤子给弄湿了。“……想要谁？”  
“要……要创的……唔嗯……只想让你……进来……”他说着，抬起头看见镜子里淫乱的画面，突然就想到了那段不堪回首肮脏丑恶的日子，即使现在这样尴尬难堪的状态，他依旧一想到那些人就犯恶心。  
虽然刚刚有些迷糊，但其实他还是清醒的。只不过是因为太害羞，故意让自己分散注意罢了，在他自己都要以为自己真的是谁都可以的时候，日向让他清楚的知道并不是。  
而且日向居然说喜欢这样的自己，按照他们原本的关系，根本不可能奢望日向看到这样淫乱的自己会更兴奋、觉得这样的自己好看，但顶在屁股上比以往更硬更热的触感，这样的认知让他的腰都发软了。  
听到狛枝这样说，日向一边亲吻着他的脖颈一边把早已硬挺的下体从内裤里掏出来，架住狛枝的大腿将他身体抬起来，对着湿漉漉柔软的后穴，缓缓将他放下。  
“啊啊……”被塞满的感觉让狛枝发出舒服的呻吟，后穴温顺地含住日向的下体，内壁紧紧贴着的触感让日向也舒服的腿软。  
他又慢慢抬起狛枝的身体，阴茎被迫离开柔软湿润的后穴，快完全离开的时候又放开让他坐回自己身上。  
“呜……别玩了……”这样缓慢的动作让狛枝反而觉得比平时还累，因为是靠体重来进入身体，即使狛枝的体重很轻，每次阴茎也会顶到里面敏感的地方，而且日向会舔他的肩胛骨的地方，快到高潮的顶点的时候，就会被抬起身体，阴茎退到只剩一点留在里面。  
“……痛不痛？”日向依旧慢慢的进出。  
“不……不痛……嗯啊……啊……快点……”狛枝实在忍不住这样慢慢地动作，每次坐下来发出的声音也让他害羞不已，就怕日向开始形容。  
仿佛听到了狛枝的心声，日向下一秒就说道：“慢一点才不会让你痛啊，而且你看……你后面在紧紧的吸着我的阴茎哦，我想多看看你想要我的样子……”他忍不住发出小小的笑声，“每次坐下来都会发出啪啪的声音，大的把抽插的声音都盖过去了……”  
“啊啊……！不要……唔嗯……不要……”狛枝害羞的扭动着腰，差点让日向没把持住。  
“唔嗯……不要乱动啦你。”他按住狛枝，稍微加快了一些抽插的速度。  
速度依旧不那么快，经过观察狛枝也没有被弄痛，随着越来越重的抽插，日向揉捏抚摸着狛枝的下体，亲吻他的背脊。  
终于在狛枝再次高潮的时候，日向的顶在狛枝体内深处的敏感点上，射了出来。  
“啊……”敏感点被刺激，狛枝感觉全身都不对劲起来。“好奇怪……刚刚才射了……感觉又要射了一样……呜……”  
不过他终于不用面对着镜子了。  
日向抱着昏昏欲睡的狛枝去洗澡。  
看着睡在身边的狛枝天使一样的睡颜，日向又想起一个多小时前的事情。  
  
日向回到家正在书房里备课，突然手机上接收到几件陌生附带视频的邮件，正以为是垃圾信息准备删掉的时候，不小心点到播放键，立刻传出不堪的声响。  
他定睛一看发现视频里竟然有着熟悉的身影，他马上把手机的声音关掉，随便拉动了一下视频的进度条，他点开的这个视频里的狛枝已经是被打了药，眼神涣散的状态。  
日向匆匆忙忙跳过，心里不停地在叫自己删掉其他的邮件不要看，手却控制不住点开了其他的视频，也都是跳着看。  
有那个他亲眼看着被枪决的变态第一次侵犯狛枝的影像。  
还有被他们虐打，甚至还有在屋外被畜生侵犯的录像，而这些影像里，狛枝的脸上满是恐惧害怕，即使是被打了药也是浑浑噩噩，一眼就能看出来精神已经失常。  
日向感觉浑身都在颤抖，他气的仿佛脑袋要爆炸一样。  
他刚把这些邮件删除一部分，就有一个陌生电话打了过来。  
“怎么样，有好好把那些视频看完吗？”对方上来就问道，伴随着猥琐的笑声。“啊，不过这么短的时间应该不可能全部看完吧……看到这些你还能让他继续呆在身边吗？”  
日向虽然气的快要爆炸了，但他逼迫自己冷静下来并在接到电话就按下了录音，他差点就要以为这个人在监视自己的手机，不过看他打过来的时机应该并没有这么做。  
“发给我这种东西是想做什么？”他按下自己怒火问道。  
“我们就是有点想他了，如果你不能接受我觉得你可以把他还给我们哦~”  
“抱歉，这是不可能的。”日向听到对方这么无耻忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“啊嘞？那……这种视频如果流到网上，让别人看到你的小爱人的这些样子也没关系吗？”  
“……”日向忍住破口大骂的冲动，“想放的话尽管放好了，只是，你们只要敢放我就可以立刻向上级举报并处置你们这些灰色交易。放出来只会对你们不利，正好让更多的人知道你们的丑恶嘴脸，知道你们是怎样伤害那些人外的少年少女，正好我愁没有证据不能救出其他的孩子呢。”  
“你……！”对面语塞，他见过再恩爱的夫妻因为知道一方在他们在一起之前，贞洁被玷污而再也无法回到从前。  
其实他根本不可能把监控的录像发到网上，因为这个天使一直都在反抗在哭，放出去也没有任何益处，只不过是最近玩腻了其他人外，想看看好不容易被救出来，又被自己所救的人抛弃甚至亲手送回来的样子。  
这个视频也是他一个人的主意，其他人都开始玩别的人外不再提天使，如果因为他一个人而让这种事公之于众他也承受不起。  
没想到日向居然说出这种话，仔细思考了一下，毕竟这人可是能说一句就能让他们不得不把天使送走的人，他不满哼了一声，看样子是没办法了，他不想因为这一个而有可能再也不能玩其他的人外。  
他狠狠地挂掉了电话。  
日向松了口气，毕竟他如果表现的很在乎不愿意让他放，或许对方反而会放出去，但是现在主谋都死了，在他看来这人拿着监控的视频来威胁他不过是虚张声势。  
即使这样他也根本不想让更多的人看到狛枝的那个样子。  
他立刻打了个电话给总理大臣，虽然他不想麻烦别人，嘴上那么说但他还是害怕这人会放到有些小网站上，为了以防万一还是提了一下。  
紧接着他马上把邮件全部彻底清除。  
刚清除掉最后一个邮件的时候，狛枝穿着睡衣打开了书房的门，带着刚洗完的水汽。  
“老师，还没弄完吗，可以去洗澡了哦。”  
“嗯，我现在就去。”  
日向说着把手机收了起来。  
他绝对不会让狛枝知道自己已经知道了这些事。

完结（暂时）

【如果大天使枝突然变成女孩子了】

一如既往的早晨，日向被闹钟的声音吵醒，他迷迷糊糊的按掉闹钟，感觉怀里的狛枝好像变得有点小小的。

但是他并没有多想，揉了揉怀里的狛枝就起身换衣服去了。

本来还想赖会床的狛枝被日向揉醒了，刚准备起来就发现……

好像有点不对劲。

他摸了摸胸口，虽然很小，但那微凸的触感应该是前一天晚上自己还没有拥有过的。

而且下面也感觉内裤比起平时更加松垮，空荡荡的感觉，他颤抖着把手伸进内裤里，发现了一个可怕的事情。

没…没有了！

真的没有了！！

而且平时觉得普通的床看起来都感觉大了不少。

他躲在被子里不敢出来。

没有错，他变成女孩子了。

换好衣服的日向看到狛枝还缩在被窝里，便说道：“狛枝，再不起来就要迟到了。”

“啊……”狛枝刚发出一个声音，就发现音调也变高了不少，他粗声粗气的：“老…老师先去上班吧，不用管我。”

“你怎么了？声音有点奇怪。”听到他这样说的日向反而更加关心起来，“不会是生病了吧，给我看看。”

说着，他就要去拉被子，狛枝死死拽着被子不让他拉，“没事的！我又没有受伤怎么可能生病。”

“不行！没生病就赶紧起来！又是赖床吗？我帮你换衣服也可以哦，小懒虫。”日向见状更加不愿罢休，而且早上的手感也让他在意起来。

最终，体重减半的狛枝根本就不可能是日向的对手。

被子被扯开来，狛枝因为闷在被子里脸上微微泛红，他整个人都娇小了许多，头发似乎也变多了。

“嗯？”娇小的脸蛋泛着红晕，狛枝果然很可爱啊……这样想着日向的视线向下移动，因为狛枝经常穿着衬衫懒得扣扣子就直接睡了，刚刚的拉扯导致衬衫大开什么都没遮住。

意识到眼前是一个女性的身体，而且看起来娇小玲珑，而且狛枝脸上惊讶的表情让他尴尬的扭过头。

“啊……对不起。”

不不不，他为什么要道歉，他们可是合法夫夫啊，看看身体没什么吧。

“唔……老师就算看也没关系吧。”果然狛枝下一秒就这样说道。

等下！合法夫夫！为什么会出现女孩子。

他转过头，依旧是小了一号的狛枝，脸是一样的，但是怎么看，都是女孩子的身体。虽然他也就只在教科书上见过女人的身体构造，然后就是黄书和小电影里见过女人的裸体。

虽然胸部小小的，但那的确是有胸……

“……你……是狛枝？”他可能是脑抽了问这样的问题。

“哈……是的，不知道为什么变成这样了。”大概是感受到日向因为看到自己的裸体而产生的尴尬，他把衬衫扣上了。

那小小的胸部被遮住，日向偷偷松了口气。

他没想到自己居然还会因为看狛枝的身体感到害羞尴尬。

可是……太可爱了！那么小一个，感觉可以抱在怀里，整个身体罩住不让别人看见。

“……那除了这个变化，还有哪里不舒服的吗？”

“完全没有啊。”

“那那那……你呆在家里吧，我先去上班，咖啡店那边我会帮你说好，下午回家的时候我帮你买点合适的衣服。”日向按捺住自己内心的冲动，面上不显的提出方案。

狛枝表示没有异议。

他用软尺简单的给狛枝量了一下尺寸记下后急急忙忙就出门去了。

“啊…不过也有可能老师回来之前我就变回去了。”听见大门关上的声音，狛枝突然想起来也许有这种可能。“嘛，如果提前变回去了就打电话让老师不要买衣服就好了。”

狛枝又躺回了床上。

又可以睡懒觉了~

至于变成女孩子的身体什么的，根本不影响他睡懒觉。

狛枝再次醒来的时候，才开始郑重思考为什么自己突然变成这样了。

宽松的四角裤挂在臀部要掉不掉的感觉真不舒服，而且衬衫也变得很宽大。

自己就算变成女孩子……果然胸也很小啊。

不知道为什么有些低落。

没有合身的衣服，也不能出门，狛枝只好在家看书，看腻了跑去看电视。

就在他闲的又要睡着的时候，终于熬到了日向回家。

“我回来了…因为稍微绕了点远路，回来的有点晚。我先去做饭，你换下衣服吧。”

狛枝拿着装衣服的袋子回到房间里，发现里面连内衣都有。

啊……

因为附近的大家都知道日向和男性结婚了，突然买女性的衣服和内衣……怎么想都不太好。

虽然感觉有些怪怪的，但狛枝还是换上了，而且胸罩还是前扣式…嘛，虽然他觉得他这个大小不穿也可以，但是意外的合身。

因为是前扣式就算是狛枝也很简单的就穿好了，他翻出外衣发现居然是一件连衣裙。

就算自己变成女孩子也不用买这么充满女性气息的衣服吧！！

“狛枝？你换的真久啊，该吃饭了。”日向的声音响起，随后便听到他朝着房间走来的脚步声。“我开门了哦？”

“啊！等等……”还拿着连衣裙在纠结的狛枝还没反应过来门就被打开了导致狛枝在想这家伙是不是就是想看他在换衣服的样子。

“怎么了？不会穿连衣裙吗？”日向一脸正经的说道，实际上内心已经爆炸了。“我帮你穿？”

长长的大波浪卷发显得身形越发娇小，他特意选的带着小蝴蝶结的粉色内衣贴合的穿在身上真是太！可！爱！了！

“为什么老师要买连衣裙啊！买普通的衬衫和裤子不行吗！”回过神来发现狛枝生气的拿着连衣裙质问。“就算变成女孩子的身体，我的内心还是男性啊！”

“嗯……因为你看，机会难得嘛……”日向一边解释一边自然的伸手搭在狛枝的肩膀上。

唔！这柔软的触感！

“…老师果然还是喜欢女孩子对吧。”狛枝斜着眼看暴露出一脸痴汉样的日向，不满的说道。

“不是的！只是，你不觉得这样很新鲜吗！”

“完全不！要是变不回去了怎么办！”

“关于这件事，我今天打电话给你们店长问了一下。你先把衣服穿上吃饭吧。”日向说到一半突然转移话题。

“哈！？”

最后狛枝还是把连衣裙穿上去吃饭了。

饭后，日向把狛枝抱在怀里，感受着小小的狛枝坐在自己腿上的快乐，有种狛枝变回初中生的感觉。

“所以，店长是怎么说的？”

“你应该是吃了一种叫做性转胶囊的药，这个药刚研制出来的时候限量，而且只对人外有用，后来不知道为什么配方丢失了，现在已经绝版。”日向幸福的埋在狛枝软绵绵的头发里。

狛枝：“但是我不记得有吃过这种药啊。”

日向：“那个我也问清楚了…是你的同事自己有，然后把胶囊打开偷偷放了一点在你的水杯里。因为量不多，大概一个星期就会恢复。”

“……什！一个星期！？”狛枝没想到自己也有被坑的一天。

“所以你明天可以去上班，他们都知道了。”日向说完，便忍不住把狛枝抱起来。

平时虽然他可以这样抱着，但是狛枝身为男性的尊严绝对不会让他公主抱自己，现在就可以尽情的公主抱狛枝了！！

“快放我下去！”狛枝微弱的抗议被无视了。

“嘿嘿嘿~小狛枝~”日向抱着狛枝在他小小的脸蛋上亲来亲去。“反正就一个礼拜，你就认命吧！”

他把狛枝扔到床上，自己也覆上去，纯白的连衣裙勾勒着仿佛还在发育中的少女身体，又是自己深爱的人，明明对着现实的女性都没有什么特别的感觉。他现在好像性奋起来了。

“老…老师……”柔软的嗓音发出此刻只会让人害羞的称呼。

“怎么办…不管你是男孩子还是女孩子，我都好喜欢……”日向沉醉在熟悉的淡淡奶香味中。

“呜哇！你是不是比对着平时的我更兴奋了……”感受到日向火热的视线，狛枝有些带着酸气地说道。

“哪有？我怎么可能比平时更兴奋，平时就已经是处于兴奋的顶点了啊！”日向忍不住把脸埋在狛枝柔软的胸口蹭了起来，虽然清楚的知道这是女性的身体，但是贫乳又减弱了女性的特征，让他有种狛枝是未成年的错觉感。

“啊……”即使身体变成女孩子，该敏感的地方还是敏感，狛枝发出细软的呻吟，脸上泛起红晕。

日向吻住他柔软的唇，趁他专注接吻的时候把连衣裙褪了下来，前扣式的内衣很轻松地就解开，露出娇小粉嫩的胸部。

白天看到的时候就很想摸摸的日向爱抚着狛枝柔软的胸腹，和平时带有些许肌肉的柔韧触感不同。

充满侵略的亲吻，附在身体上抚摸的手又大又热，让狛枝感觉有些陌生，他知道是因为自己的身形变小了，所以才有这种错觉，席卷而来的快感让他的大脑变得有些迷迷糊糊。

日向揉捏着柔软的胸部，舔弄因为抚摸而挺立起来的乳尖，过于柔软的触感和狛枝身上的奶香让他快要爆炸了。

直到狛枝感觉到自己的内裤也被脱下来，感受到大腿被坚硬滚烫的东西抵住，才慌忙推开日向。

日向：“？”

“我……还没有做好心理准备。”就算是狛枝，这种时候拒绝也有些气短。

日向看着衣衫不整小小一只的狛枝，稍微冷静了一下。

狛枝的下体依旧是光溜溜什么都没有的白嫩样子，而且少了阴茎的遮挡能够看到隐约露出微微带粉的颜色，太过干净让人不太好意思下得了手……当然就算是男性的狛枝下体也是粉嫩的样子，但大概是看习惯了，没有这么拘束的感觉。

也是啊，狛枝才当了女孩子一天都不到，自己也没和女人做过，万一把狛枝弄疼了就不好了。

“啊…嗯。抱歉，是我太冲动了……去洗个澡早点休息吧。”想清楚了之后日向虽然有些失落，但还是准备收拾收拾去洗澡。

他刚起身就被狛枝拉住了。

“……就算变成这样，我的内心也是男性，怎么可能让你这样就去洗澡。虽然不能让你真枪实弹的做……”他说着便俯下身，打算将硬到爆青筋的下体含住，却被日向阻止了。

“没关系的，如果一定要做的话用手就好了。”日向抬起狛枝的脸，亲吻着他的唇，引导他把手放在自己精神的不行的阴茎上。

“唔……”被手中滚烫的东西稍微吓到，揉捏摩擦着柱身和玲口，日向趁狛枝不注意手指悄悄滑向他的身下，果然那柔软的地方已经因为情动而变得有些湿润。

“虽然那么说，你这里也变得湿漉漉的嘛。”日向对着软在怀里的狛枝耳边轻轻调笑，他轻柔的抚摸戳弄细细的缝隙，缓缓深入到内部，触摸到一层薄薄湿润的薄膜，摸索发现中央有一小孔可供伸入到更深处，触摸到里面的内壁，触感又热又软，似乎是抽插的时候触碰到敏感点，狛枝浑身一颤，流出了更多的液体。

“……刚刚…碰到的那个难道是？”日向的心情有些复杂。

“好啦！老师也赶紧发泄出来吧。”明白日向摸到的是什么的狛枝莫名有些尴尬，生硬的转移话题，加快手上的速度，日向猝不及防的就射了出来。

“老师……”两人坐在浴缸里，日向还沉浸在摸到阴道瓣的纠结和快乐（？）中，听见狛枝带着困倦的声音。

“嗯？”

“难得变成女孩子，可是我的胸部还是依旧这么的遗憾，老师一定很想要吧……乳交什么的。”

“……我什么时候看起来像是想要乳交的样子了，别说些没有的事，狛枝本来就是纤细体型，要是变成巨乳才奇怪吧。”

“是……这样吗……”狛枝说着，终于抵挡不住困意睡了过去。

大概是白天突然变成女性，狛枝少见的做梦了，不过他没有意识到这是梦。

还是晚上在卧室里，他依旧是女性的样子躺在床上，一个长发的人趴在他的身上，狛枝抬手拂开对方挡住脸的长发，发现是老师的脸。

咦，难道老师也变成女孩子了吗？

可是为什么身形好像完全没有变小。

而且这个造型有点像之前和恶魔枝在一起的，和老师长一样脸的原住民恶魔。

老师的脸和平时温柔的表情完全不同，他面无表情的把狛枝和自己的衣服脱掉扔到一边，脱掉衣服之后，狛枝才发现老师只是头发变得很长，身体还是高大的男性身体。可恶啊！还以为能看到老师性转。

因为头发被拂开，日向变成红色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着狛枝，让狛枝有些不知所措。

然后对方面无表情的伸手粗暴的爱抚着狛枝的身体，低下头亲吻他，将他整个身体都罩在怀里，粗鲁地揉捏玩弄让狛枝几乎喘不过气来，他想要说点什么，却发不出任何声音，随即对方就抬起他的大腿狠狠地冲了进去。

“呜……！”狛枝惊醒过来，发现日向像抱娃娃一样紧紧把他抱在怀里，大腿杵进他的双腿间，紧紧的顶在他的私密处。

看了看时间还早，狛枝生气的推了推日向，却没什么作用，又去推顶在双腿间的大腿。

真是的……这是什么鬼姿势啊，老师的睡相真差。好不容易把日向的大腿给挪动了一些位置，狛枝这样想到。

嗯……他并没有意识到自己才是平时睡相比较差的那个。

最终狛枝还是抵挡不住困意又睡着了。

同样的时间，闹钟响了，日向按掉闹钟，发现自己诡异的姿势，大腿还塞在狛枝的两腿间，有些心虚。他轻轻的把腿抽出来，想要当做没有发生，结果他一动狛枝就醒了。

“老师，早啊……”狛枝揉了揉眼睛。

“啊，你醒了啊。”日向尴尬的抽出大腿。

“呼……一晚上都是这个姿势，是欲求不满吗？”清醒过来的狛枝感觉大腿因为一晚上奇怪的姿势变得十分酸痛，开始生气的数落日向。

“呃！”日向哽了一下，想想自己就算有这样的想法也没什么不对的，“……是啊！心爱的人就睡在怀里，还这么可爱，却不能做到底，当然欲求不满啦！”

突如其来的直球反而让狛枝……生不起气来了，他捂住红红的脸，少见的娇羞起来，“那……那确实是我不好。”

“就是啊！而且果然狛枝还是男孩子更好，这个样子……我也有点不好意思下手啦！”毕竟他还是一个正常人，虽然这样说很不好，但是如果狛枝从一开始就没有过性经验，即使他们彼此有着恋爱性质的喜欢，他应该也不可能对狛枝下得了手。

毕竟狛枝性格再怎么恶劣，他大部分时候还是充满了不可侵犯的圣洁气质，一般正常人根本不可能会起非分之想。

咳！狛枝性格怎么可能恶劣呢！他这么乖~

看着怀里脸红的狛枝，日向立刻反驳了自己刚刚内心觉得狛枝性格恶劣的想法。

“为什么？”狛枝还在冒泡泡中，听到日向这么说有些不能理解。

“……没什么啦，起床吧，你看，头发都乱了。”他伸手把狛枝的头发理了理，“换个发型？”

“还是跟之前一样不就好了？”

日向摸了一把他的头发，大概是因为变成女性头发变多了。因为狛枝原本的样子扎了麻花辫从正面看基本就和短发差不多，应该是修剪过。

“嘛，先穿衣服吧，穿好了我来帮你弄。”日向起身去换衣服。

无奈的穿上连衣裙的狛枝总觉得日向不会帮他扎麻花辫，准备自己弄结果发现头发太多根本弄不好。

呜……

可能不是头发的问题，是他的手变小了吧。

真是太不方便了。

“我来了！”日向穿好衣服拿着梳子兴冲冲的跑了过来。

然后他就给狛枝扎了个高高的双马尾。

好可爱~~~

“喂！我不要这个发型，好丢脸。”看着镜子里穿着白色连衣裙扎着双马尾的自己，这种仿佛装嫩一般的装扮实在是……

“反对无效！你也不想披头散发的出门吧？你要是弄下来我也不会帮你扎头发了哦。”日向从后面环住狛枝露出一脸痴汉的表情。

嘿嘿嘿~狛枝像小绵羊一样。

虽然没说出来，但看着日向这张脸狛枝就觉得他心里肯定没想什么好事。

两人磨磨蹭蹭终于出了门。

走在去店里的路上，狛枝总觉得周围的视线都带着好奇，直到他进了店里，就被还在做开店准备工作的几个人外围住了。

“啊啊啊！好可爱！”狐耳女性店员一把把狛枝按在怀里，虽然狛枝现在身体是女孩子，但脸埋在人家柔软的胸部这种行为，让他还是有些不知所措，外加害羞。

他可是第一次把脸埋在女性的胸部里啊，虽然是被迫的。

“啊！太狡猾了！我也要抱小狛枝！”一边的豹耳女性店员见她不肯松手，开始在狛枝身上上下其手。“嘿嘿嘿，真是不错的手感~”

“…快放开我！！”狛枝奋力推开几个兴奋的女人。

“不过话说回来狛枝吃了性转胶囊以后变化真大啊。”

“是啊，可能是人外基因越纯粹效果越好吧。”

“本来还有点心疼我的药，但是能看到这么可爱的狛枝真是太值了。”

被女人们搂在怀里任由她们在身上头发上摸来摸去，听她们说的话，狛枝的脸都黑了。

这年头连人外都不可信了。

他再也不要喝任何人递过来的喝的和吃的了。

这群人……居然都丝毫不觉得自己做错了！！

然后店长一看狛枝的形象觉得又找到了招揽顾客的路子，当即就让狛枝拍一张照片要做成海报贴在门口，面对认识但关系不算亲密的人狛枝一直是以温和和笑容相对，此时也只好忍住内心的不爽，露出微笑让他拍了照片。

【本店限时新成员：享受可爱又纯洁、惹人怜爱的天使少女为您送上美味的咖啡】

因为设计服装的原因，店长拍照技术也十分过硬，加上狛枝的配合，和一通乱拍自嗨的日向不同，他拍的照片完美的把狛枝高雅圣洁的气质表现出来，穿着白色连衣裙的女性姿态，因为不谙世事的外表让她看起来就像一个未成年少女一般。

于是完美的吸引了很多顾客。

“可以给狛枝多发一些奖金了。”店长看着店里排着的长队，灰常开心的宣布。

“诶！？难道不应该给我这个为狛枝君贡献性转胶囊的人也发点奖金吗！”

“说什么呢，奖金就这么多，你觉得狛枝君会分一点给你这个不征求他的同意擅自下药的家伙吗？”

“……唔！”

说这话的店员偷偷看了一眼狛枝，狛枝哼的一声撇过头。

不过，不知道是不是因为大力宣传的原因，店里来了很多新的顾客，大部分都是男性。

……所以，狛枝难免时不时感受到一些令人不适的视线。

趁着休息给日向打了个电话。

“那个……晚上能不能来接我一下？”

“啊，好啊。”

那边日向淡定的答应了。

放下电话他实在没忍住比了个耶的手势。

太棒了！狛枝居然让我去接他！耶！！开心！！！

“……日向老师，你在干什么呢？”同办公室的老师见证了日向挂掉电话之后，嘴角快咧到耳根然后无声的手舞足蹈的样子。

“没什么。”日向立刻控制住自己，恢复了原样，但他的内心已经飞上天了。

虽然就这么一件小事但他就是很开心啊！！！

直到他到了店里，上扬的嘴角瞬间下来了。

这都快打烊了怎么还有这么多人？？

瞬间在日向的眼里自家的小狛枝就像一个被一群狼围起来的小绵羊一样，幼小又可怜，难怪狛枝会主动打电话让他来接。

“老师，我想过了，我们回家之前去买情趣内衣吧。”回家的路上，狛枝开口就是这么一句。

“？？？”

“因为……昨天拒绝了你，作为那个的补偿嘛。”狛枝红着脸没有看日向。

啊……怎么回事，平时狛枝绝对不会说出这种话的！是因为今早自己直白的说出了那样的话吗！？而且情趣内衣……吸溜，意思是说今天晚上可以做吗而且还可以看到穿情趣内衣的狛枝突然这样太刺激了吧！！

日向今天大脑运作超标了。

所以他想都没想就带着狛枝去了某个卖不可描述的店里。

之前就听说这带地区就这家店的口碑很好，进去之后果然装修的很舒适，没有低廉感，就是里面挂的衣服都让人看了脸红。他稳住自己，摸了摸衣服，布料手感也很好，虽然可能穿不了几次，而且还是这种衣服，但他还是想挑好的买。

那边只买过小道具而且还是网购的狛枝也没好到哪里去，开始后悔自己怎么说了这种话，好像又给自己挖坑了怎么办。

他随手拿了一件，碰了碰日向：“就、就这个吧。”

“哦哦，好。”日向也紧张干巴巴的回了一句，然后他就看着狛枝拿着那件半透明的衣服走向收银台。

收银台坐着的大概是这个店的店主，此时因为已经不早了，没有什么客人所以正拿着杂志在看。

狛枝把衣服放到柜台上，这人习惯性抬眼看了一眼，准备拿衣服扫价格的手就这么停滞在空中。

“你监护人呢！？是那边那个吧！”他噗通一下站起来，四下看了看，就发现了日向。

日向赶忙过来搂住被突然暴走的店主给吓到的狛枝。

“让这样纯洁无瑕的小女孩拿这种衣服，简直难以置信！不！！带她到这种店来就已经不正常了！”店主虽然开了卖这种成人用品的店，但他是一个正直的店主！

他一把拉住日向的手臂，一边温柔的对狛枝安抚：“小妹妹不要怕，我现在就报警把这个变态抓起来！”

……小妹妹？虽然的确这个店主一看就比自己甚至比老师年纪还大，但是被这样叫还真是诡异。

“不是的……你误会了，我已经成年了……而且我们是……”狛枝试图解开这个美丽的误会。

“我们是合法夫妻！”日向气急败坏的甩开抓着自己的手。

……

“……原来是这样啊！哎呀两位太般配了，要买这件衣服对吧，给你们打八折吧，欢迎下次再来哟亲~”

可恶！！！

日向觉得心好累。

虽然他们之间有各种各样的问题，但单纯的从登记在案的资料上来看，他也就比狛枝大了三岁而已，为什么非得被戴上恋童的变态帽子不可。

回到家吃过晚饭，他一脸生无可恋的坐在沙发上看电视，狛枝坐在他的身边。

日向正呆滞的看着电视，其实压根也没看电视里到底放了什么，一只软软小小的手牵住他的手，“老师……不要生气啦。”

“狛枝……”

“就算大家都误解老师，但是我喜欢老师是自己的意志哦！没有被什么人迷惑我，也没有因为什么药而不清醒。如果当初是一个根本不认识的人把我救出来的话，我不可能和那个人在一起的。”

狛枝居然会说出这种话，想必自己刚刚的情绪真的很差吧。不过听到他这样说确实心里好受多了。

就和日向想的一样，狛枝从来没见过这么失落，浑身仿佛散发着好想去死的气息的日向。

仔细想想从去领结婚证的时候老师就一直被误会，大概积攒了不少压力。

这么想想自己好像可能有个百分之一的责任。

看了会电视，时间也差不多了。

日向在狛枝之后洗完澡打开房门，就看见狛枝满脸通红的穿着那件白色半透明的内衣，胸前被白色半透明的布料覆盖住，却依旧可以看见粉嫩的乳晕和挺立的乳尖，若隐若现比直接脱光更加刺激。

他亲吻着狛枝，隔着布料揉捏起柔软的胸部，微微凸起的触感让他有些欲罢不能，啃咬舔吻着狛枝的锁骨。

狛枝敏感的部位被爱抚，软软的躺在床上，下体也变得湿润起来，日向将手伸进半透明的内裤，可以看到自己的手指抚摸白嫩的阴唇，视觉上的冲击让他忍不住有些粗暴起来，伸入粉色的小穴戳弄摩擦湿热的内壁，因为快感而流出的透明液体将内衣打湿。

狛枝完全被身下的快感所吸引，是他从来没有体会过的感觉，感觉自己有些喘不过气来。

听着狛枝不自觉发出细细的呻吟和喘息，他觉得那里也够湿润了，把变得湿湿的半透明内裤脱了下来，还能看到一丝粘稠的透明液体连接着下体和内衣。

这一次，狛枝没有抗拒，乖乖的分开双腿。

“狛枝，准备好了吗？”日向坚挺的阴茎轻轻戳了戳阴唇。

“哈啊……可以了，进来吧。”被抚摸而情动的狛枝脸上泛着红晕，快感和穿着情趣内衣的羞耻感交织在一起。

得到许可让日向毫不犹豫的将阴茎挤进湿润的肉穴，直接抵在了那层从未有人抵达的地方，虽然有小孔，但如果想要进去，那点空间是不够的。

这是狛枝的第一次，他脑子混乱的想着。

虽然自己并没有在乎过初次的对象是不是自己这种事，但是现在这个状况他的大脑里只剩下这个意识促使着他忘记冷静，行为变得粗暴起来。

他握着狛枝细细的腰肢，狠下心用力朝里顶了进去。

“呜啊！”狛枝疼的眼泪都流出来了，耳朵上的羽毛也炸开来，他手脚并用的推搡着日向，“好疼啊！……不要了……呜…不做了…”

“乖，不痛不痛，马上就舒服了。”日向把狛枝搂住，亲吻狛枝发出呜咽的嘴唇，安抚着颤抖的大腿，手上柔软的触感让他几乎失控，紧致地肉穴因为流血而更加湿润，日向在理性控制下保持力度缓缓抽插，随着阴茎的抽出，淡红色的血液被带出来滴到身下白色的床单上，“你里面好紧，放松一点……”

“呜嗯……啊……啊…好疼……”狛枝疼的浑身颤抖想要蜷缩起来，却被日向坚定的按住，在他的体内一下又一下的抽插，交合处发出淫靡的水声。

日向伸手拨弄着狛枝粉色的乳尖，爱抚着他身体的敏感处，想要分散他的疼痛。

每次插入都更加的深入，渐渐的感受到狛枝似乎因为体内敏感点被碰到而有些舒服，更加卖力的抽插，直到他顶到一个神秘的小口。

狛枝已经脸上都是眼泪，可怜兮兮的抓着日向的手臂。

“狛枝…这个，是子宫口吗？”他轻轻的在狛枝耳边说道。

“……呜！”狛枝还在抽噎，虽然有舒服但是还是无法忽视膜的破裂所带来的疼痛。

“有子宫啊，是不是可以怀孕？然后……呼……给我生小孩。”日向狠狠地顶向那里，和激烈的动作相反，柔声细语的伴随着喘息说出这样的话。

“不要！不要怀孕！呜呜……”即使性转了之后也很淡定的狛枝，其实心里还是觉得自己是男性，实际上也是这样，过了一个礼拜就会恢复，他也一直没有因为身体的变化而改变自己的说话方式。

被说了这种话他一时有些接受不了，自己明明是男的，却被说怀孕什么的，他有些害怕起来。

日向自然知道狛枝是这么想的，但是他忍不住想要坏心眼一下。

“不想怀我的小孩，那你想怀谁的啊？”阴茎狠狠地擦过体内敏感点，疼痛和快感让狛枝浑身颤栗。

“呜…不要……啊……不要…啊呜呜……”被日向冷漠的问道，狛枝因为疼和害怕失去了理智完全没发现日向只是坏心眼的想欺负他一下，好不容易止住的眼泪又冒出来了。

看到狛枝哭的太厉害感觉自己好像把他欺负过头了，日向舔掉狛枝的眼泪，安抚着他颤抖的背脊，“对不起对不起……不哭了啊，不怀就不怀，刚刚就是开个玩笑。”

“呜……嗯……”

他搂着狛枝老老实实的埋头抽插起来，因为体内的敏感点被反复顶弄，狛枝也似乎终于快感大于痛感，开始抬起腰回应日向的插入。

“现在舒服了吧？”

“嗯……啊嗯……”

小穴被滚烫的阴茎抽插而不断缩紧，内壁比起有弹性的后穴更加柔软，柔顺的包裹着插进来的阴茎。

日向加快抽插的速度，亲吻着狛枝粉嫩的唇瓣，舔吻着他圆润粉嫩的肩膀，爱抚他的耳朵和背脊，在一次大力插入后，射进因为高潮而缩紧的肉穴里。

精液冲击着敏感的内壁，让狛枝感觉好像又高潮了一次，背脊的快感一路延伸到尾椎，整个大脑都空白了。

直到日向把他们清洗干净，身上清爽之后狛枝才回过神来。

“怎么样，最后还是很舒服的吧？”日向讨好的亲亲他。

“哼，老师讨厌。”

“不要生气了嘛。”

“……你是不是早就知道肯定会痛了？”

“这个嘛……”

“我不想理老师了！”

看到狛枝生气的样子，他觉得刚刚把有狛枝那里破掉流出血液的床单没有洗而收起来的变态行为绝对不能让狛枝知道。

这可是狛枝另一个意义上的初夜啊！

他根本就下不了手清理，说实话收拾床单的时候看到上面的血迹他又硬了。

但是现在得哄狛枝开心才行。

“狛枝……想不想吃点什么？我给你做。”平时晚上这个时候日向是不会再让吃任何东西的，今天为了哄狛枝他也管不了那么多了。

“那我要吃热的，甜的。”狛枝想了想委委屈屈的说道。

“好，你等一下啊，马上就做好。”日向说着就去了厨房。

做了一碗蛋白杏仁茶之后，他也终于冷静了下来，把东西端到房间里就看到狛枝昏昏欲睡。

“困了的话今天先睡吧，明天再吃？”

“我现在就要……”

嗯，日向绝对不会承认他希望狛枝这句话要是能出现在刚刚做的时候就好了，而且希望他要的不是自己手里的甜品而是自己就更好了。

日向创，你清醒一点。

热热暖暖的甜品进到肚子里，狛枝感觉舒服多了。想起自己现在在床上吃甜品，而且还是老师亲自做了端过来的，就莫名开心起来。

他之前在床上吃零食就被老师给训了。

哼，现在不还是端到床上让我吃~

吃了一半实在太困了，狛枝把碗一推，躺下睡觉。

日向把东西捡好也回到床上抱住软绵绵的狛枝睡觉。

那之后果然狛枝再也没答应和日向做过了，于是日向每天都在数着离狛枝变回来的时间。

并为了发泄他那无处宣发的精力，天天带着狛枝出去玩，散步。

……

……

怎么可能呢！！

整整禁欲一周！！是人吗！？？？

而且狛枝这么可爱他才开荤一次！

临近狛枝变回来只剩两天了，日向被迫禁欲已经禁到满脑子下流画面的地步。

而且后来他又去了咖啡店，发现一直对狛枝态度不感冒的顾客突然都转性了一般。

虽然继上次愚人节之后，有一些顾客经常会期待能再看到脸红的狛枝，但在那之后再也没有看到过之后渐渐大家对狛枝又是那种「虽然很漂亮但是态度太差了更希望看其他人的福利」的状态。（日向：什么福利！！不准看！）

所以大家对狛枝不感冒反而让日向安下了心。

可狛枝换了性别，仿佛整个世界都不一样了。

明明还是那个服务态度，可就连日向都能感觉的出来盯着狛枝的变态变多了。

毕竟被一米八的男人冷漠对待和被一个有着萝莉脸、身形娇小的小女孩冷漠对待，对于大部分人来说还是很不同的吧。

经过日向下班后就眼神凶狠的坐在店里一直盯到下班便充满占有性的把狛枝带走，总算是震慑住了一些不老实的人。

但店里坐了个一直凶神恶煞脸的人，这让店长浑身难受。

虽然店长也是妻奴。（店长、日向：啥？？）可日向这幅样子他都看了牙疼。

所以今天日向没有准点来，他松了口气的同时又有些疑惑。

万一是有什么事其实事后还会来吗？

同样经过了几天粘人日向的狛枝也有相同的疑惑，不过等到他下班也没等来日向。

“狛枝君一个人回家吗？”

“嗯……我想应该没问题了哦。”狛枝想了想，觉得实在不想让日向来了，自从他上次主动让日向来接自己，结果被粘的透不过气来。

他很快就回到了家，打开门发现房间里黑乎乎的没有开灯。

日向还没回家？跑哪去了？

狛枝内心一边嘀咕一边去按开灯的按钮，还没按到，突然一只手从后面捂住他的整个下半张脸，宽厚的胸口贴在他的背部，另一只手撩起他的裙摆，伸进他的衣服里，粗鲁地揉捏起娇小的胸部。

“唔唔！”狛枝慌忙的挣扎起来。

“嘿嘿！老实点！”对方刻意压低了声音粗声粗气的说道。

其实他不应该出声的。

因为在他出声之后，狛枝放弃了抵抗，眼里充满了嫌弃。

毫不自知自己已经暴露的日向还沉浸在婚内强制情趣无法自拔。

“我已经调查过了！你老公今天不会回家了！乖乖让我……啊挺乖的……”日向继续说着，像个傻子一样。

不是吧之前被小流氓摸了一下就那么激动现在一个陌生男人都闯进家里来了狛枝怎么都没反应难道他已经不爱我了我到底该不该继续？？

他愣了，手上的劲也轻了起来，狛枝发现他松手了，于是给了他最后一击。

“老师……你脑子被门夹了？”

“不是……诶？你怎么知道是我？”

“至少带个变声器啊什么的，真心认为人工变声就能骗到我吗？为什么要这样做啊。”

“还不是……”日向搂紧了狛枝，脸都埋到他的头发上，小声咕哝着，结果狛枝什么都没听清。

“什么？”

“……还不是你都不让我做！”日向自暴自弃的说了出来。

唉，这人啊就是贱，当初天天做的时候肾虚，之后就经常被强制禁欲，反而欲求不满的一方变了。

但是他是不会屈服的！肉要自己争取！

他趁狛枝不注意将他又抱了起来。

“啊……”突然被像个小孩一样被抱在怀里，那诉说着欲求不满而变得灼热的大手托着他的屁股，让狛枝又尴尬又害怕，像坐在炭火上一样。

……可能今天躲不了了。

因为变成女孩子之后，狛枝的体重更轻了，看着狛枝小小的缩成一团在怀里，心里充满了喜爱之情。

太、太可爱了啊……

在狛枝的另一个意义上的初夜之后，每天晚上不让做，甚至还架起了枕头围墙！像防狼一样防他，这怎么忍得了？

他亲了一口狛枝，看着他泛红的小脸颊，柔声道“今天一定要履行夫妻义务，好不好……”

哼，如果我说不，难不成还会听我的吗……

狛枝被放到床上，脱下外衣。

几天没摸媳妇的身体，日向手上的动作有些粗鲁。

“唔嗯……”狛枝其实也不是那么想为难日向，只是……他就是有些害怕，那个本来就不属于自己的器官，所带来的陌生的痛感和快感都让他不知所措。

这样想着，那边日向已经将手伸进了那里面，被突然的插入狛枝发出娇软的哼声。

“狛枝，也摸摸我啊。”他拉起狛枝的手放在自己蓄势待发的下体上。

“啊嗯……”快感让他全身发软，导致他摸日向的时候都软趴趴的力度很轻，不但没有起到缓解的作用，反而让手里的东西变得更硬。

“……不行了。”日向摸索了一会，觉得已经足够湿润了，他抽出手指，俯身亲吻狛枝粉色的嘴唇，充满侵略的在他口中舔弄、交缠，下体悄悄抵在湿润的穴口。

“嗯……唔嗯！”狛枝还没来得及反应，爆着青筋的阴茎缓缓没入了粉嫩的小穴，开始抽插起来。

又来了…那种好像整个身体都要被分成两半的感觉，他抓着日向脱了一半的衬衣，身体都在发颤。

刚刚还在穴内抽插的手指还沾着透明的液体，他揉捏着娇小的胸部，液体被抹在胸部和被爱抚的触感也让狛枝喘不过气来。

因为快感而挺立起来的小小的乳尖被含进温热的口腔舔弄啃咬，下面抽插的动作越来越重，发出色情的带着水声的抽插声。

“哈啊……轻、轻点……”狛枝扶着日向的肩膀，试图让他慢一点，结果适得其反的得到了更加激烈的抽插。

狛枝细细软软的声音在日向耳边响起时，他根本没注意狛枝说的是什么内容，只觉得狛枝声音又软又甜……

比春药还刺激。

他一会亲吻着狛枝圆润的肩膀，一会啃咬脖子。因为激烈的抽插，狛枝感觉腰都快飘了起来，习惯了性爱的身体让他不自觉抬腰迎合。

直到日向再次亲吻他的嘴唇时，阴茎就这样顶在小穴深处，抽动着射了进去。

“唔嗯……嗯……”嘴巴被堵住，只能发出哼声，狛枝只觉得热，直到日向抽出下体，他都感觉仿佛还有粗硬的东西在里面一样，随后就失去了意识。

看着双腿大开，粉色的穴口流出白色精液，娇小的脸上满是红潮的狛枝，日向本来还想再来一次，结果发现好像用力过猛，狛枝又失去意识了……

在那之后，别说狛枝态度是什么样，日向……自己也不好再提了，反正狛枝快变回来了，嘿嘿。

终于，在下一个周四醒来，狛枝变了回去。

“狛枝~为了庆祝恢复我们来做吧嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿~”日向朝着即使变回男性身体也依旧身轻体柔的狛枝伸出了罪恶的爪子。

“前两天不是才做过吗！！还有工作呢？”

“请假了！今天我们做一天吧！！”

“啊啊……嗯……”


End file.
